Amor em Doses Multiplas
by Mddie
Summary: Well, fikei um tempo fora de ar e reeditei algumas coisas em AEDM. espero q curtam e pra quem naum conhece a fic tbm .
1. Cap1

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Surpresas**_

A Rua dos Alfeneiros n°4 era realmente uma prisão para Harry. Seus tios eram chatos, nojentos e exploradores. Harry Potter sofria com isso, pois não podia sair, muito menos visitar seus amigos Hermione e Rony, e quase não tinha tempo para zoar da cara de seu primo porco, Duda, que era certamente um marginal, maconheiro, e só seus cegos pais Valter e Petúnia Dursley não tomavam ciência disso.

Até então Hogwarts não era citada dentro daquela casa, à exceção de quando Valter Dursley tirava o dia para discutir sobre as anormalidades de seu sobrinho.

Harry estava podia se corresponder com Rony, Hermione e Sirius, seus únicos e melhores amigos e padrinho, sem problemas e a interferência de sua _querida e gentil_ família, que até então proibia que Edwiges fizesse ou trouxesse entregas. Isso é claro, favoreceu Harry, que de certo modo tinha com quem conversar e ficar informado sobre os assuntos mais importantes e urgentes do mundo mágico, seu mundo.

Era o último ano de Harry em Hogwarts e mesmo depois de muito tempo, não havia se acostumado a passar as férias no miserável mundo trouxa de seus tios...

Harry Potter! – esganiçava-se Petúnia diretamente da cozinha.

Já vou... – respondeu desanimado se arrastando até a porta.

Chegando lá...

Explique-se garoto! – esbravejava Tio Valter apontando para uma garota sentada ao canto da sala. Ela olhava com tédio para um canto ao chão cirurgicamente limpo por Tia Petúnia.

Eu não acredito! – exclamou um Harry pasmo, que "voou" quase literalmente para a sala. – Hermione! – O que você está fazendo aqui? – indagou.

Oi Harry! – cumprimentou-o, e sem nem mesmo saber o que estava fazendo pulou em cima do garoto para um abraço incrivelmente _amigável_, mas sem querer roçando um certo volume no peito do rapaz, e enchendo-lhe de beijinhos com objetivo igual, que _era sem dúvida_ cumprimentar um amigo que não encontrava há um certo tempo...

Harry ficou pasmo com a _atitude_ da garota.

Então? O que faz aqui? – pausou virando-se em direção à cozinha para ver a caraça vermelha e inchada de seu tio.

Vim te buscar, é claro. – Hermione espiou por cima dos ombros de Harry. – Não agüentava mais de saudade... Digo, todos nós. – sorriu indecisa.

Eu também... Mas, como você conseguiu que meu tio a deixasse entrar? Digo, ele não é do tipo _amigável_ com bruxos...

Tenho armas... – Piscou e olhou para baixo. Harry achou que ela estava se referindo à outra coisa.

É... - disse o rapaz impressionado – estou vendo...

Harry! – corou Hermione... – não estou me referindo a _isso_!

Ah!... Mas também é uma arma, não é? – falou zombeteiro, o que fez Hermione corar violentamente.- Desculpa? Digo, eu só estava brincando...

Tudo bem, mas estava me referindo à minha varinha, digo, só para deixar claro! – franziu a testa levemente, revirando os olhos.

É por isso que ele está tão calado...

Bom, – continuou Hermione – melhor assim. Mas de qualquer modo vá pegar suas coisas que estamos atrasados. Você terá uma grande surpresa... – sorriu mordendo os lábios.

Quais?

São surpresas! Esqueceu?

Eu amo surpresas tanto quanto você. – cruzou os braços olhando-a fixo.

Anda Harry, vá arrumar suas coisas. – desviou incomodada com a troca de olhares.

Ok, ok..., Fique aqui e cuidado – olhou pro tio, que ainda estava atento aos dois. – ele morde. – riu.

Pode deixar, eu não tenho medo. Eu também mordo... – disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – Vamos, onde fica seu quarto mesmo?

Hun? – arregalou os olhos, assustado.

Ai seu bobo, eu quero ir te ajudar, sabe a _arrumar as malas_! Afinal temos que fazer isso bem rápido antes que algum _cachorro_ me mate.

Hun? Vai logo, esquece! Depois você vai entender.

É por aqui, siga-me...

E os dois subiram as escadas deixando Petúnia e Valter com caras de estupefação.

Mas onde os dois estão indo? Minha casa não é um antro de perdição e muito menos centro para seus rituais estranhos.

Hermione sacou a varinha olhando fixamente para Valter.

É melhor você calar sua boca antes que vire ingrediente de algum _ritual estranho_. Vamos logo Harry.

Lá em cima...

Harry! – Hermione chamou a sua atenção – Cadê o seu malão? Vamos logo, ANDA!

Calma, deve estar em algum lugar em cima do guarda-roupa. Pegue pra mim, por favor...

Certo.

Até aquele momento Harry não tinha notado, mas Hermione estava com uma saia de pregas bem curta, e enquanto ela se esforçava para pegar o malão no alto do guarda roupa, ele estava recolhendo as coisas embaixo da cama, ai, o inevitável aconteceu.

Hermione...

Diga.

Estava falando sério de que podia morder também?

Hermione riu.

Você nem imagina o quanto.

Sabe o que eu não entendo? – disse quase babando.

O quê? – Hermione se esgoelava enquanto tentava pegar o malão logo ao alto.

Qual é a graça de usar calcinha de bichinhos ou de corações rosas?

O que Harry? – virou-se encolhendo a saia. – Sabe o que _eu_ acho?

Harry ria.

Humm... O quê? – fingiu interesse. - Pare de sacanagem e de espiar minhas calcinhas e pegue o malão aqui porque eu não estou conseguindo. Deixe que _eu_ pego essas porcarias debaixo da sua cama. Humpf.

Uau, que idéia você faz de mim?

Que você é um adolescente idiota com os hormônios a flor da pele, louco para espiar calcinhas até mesmo das melhores amigas.

Nossa, - disse sarcástico – A bruxelidade explica essa tese sobre adolescentes apenas interessados no melhor da vida?

Não Harry, essa é minha tese _apenas_ sobre você. – sorriu passando por ele e se abaixando para recolher as coisas.

Você consegue me deixar sem ter o que dizer.

É uma técnica cultivada a anos, você sabe, eu sou mestra nisso.

Sei sim... e o Rony?

O que tem o Rony?

Calma... Eu só to perguntando onde ele está? Vai ficar com a gente?

Cale a boca, pegue o malão e me ajude. Logo você sabe o que vai acontecer.

Isso não se faz Hermione... tsk, tsk, tsk...

Meia hora depois, sem maiores incidentes eles conseguiram arrumar tudo e levaram as coisas de Harry para _o carro do pai de Hermione_, que esperava lá fora enquanto estavam arrumando o malão, mas antes disso, ao chegarem na sala, Tio Válter quis discutir com Harry...

Onde o senhor pensa que vai?

Eu vou para a casa da... Aliás, eu não tenho que dar mais satisfação a vocês!

Claro que tem, garoto insolente!

Hermione, por favor, vá chamar o Sirius lá fora pra mim! – Harry virou para Mione e deu uma piscadela, e logo a garota sacou.

Quem...Quem é Sí – Sí – Sirius? – perguntou Tio Valter se borrando de medo.

Ahh! O Sr. vai adorar conhece-lo. É o meu padrinho, não sei se eu cheguei a mencionar, mas ele é fugitivo da Prisão de Azkaban, sabe, a prisão dos bruxos? Então...

Não, o que é isso, não é necessário! – exclamou com pavor.

Tudo ok! Então eu posso ir né?

Pode! É claro meu sobrinho... – a essa altura Harry já não escutava mais, pois já tinha batido a porta na cara do Tio.

Aliás, Mione... Boa pergunta...

Qual?

Pra onde vamos?

Aguarde e verá.

Sério Hermione, me conta.

Espere Harry, mas você vai gostar, isso eu tenho certeza! Será o melhor aniversário que você já teve na sua vida.

Sei...Epa! – Harry exclamou – Eu não dei nem oi para o seu pai...

Deixa que eu abro a janela pra você falar com ele...

Quando Harry ia dirigindo-se ao Sr. Granger levou um susto...

Olá Harry! – uma voz muito familiar para ele soou alegremente.

Sirius! – o que você ta fazendo aqui?

Gostou da surpresa?

Claro, mas o que vocês estão aprontando? – Harry perguntou pressuroso olhando de Hermione a Sirius.

Já não te disseram que é surpresa?

Sim, mas...

Então chega! – e dizendo isso fechou a janela.

Durante o resto do caminho ele ficou tentando adular Hermione que estava ficando cansada de dizer que não ia contar se não ia acabar estragando a surpresa, até que finalmente chegaram a um lugar desconhecido a Harry.

Era uma grande mansão, daquelas que só se viam em filmes, Harry logo notou que Sirius já estava familiarizado com a casa, pois abriu o portão sem a menor cerimônia, e apesar de não saber como e o porque ele também estava de certa forma "se sentindo em casa".

Podem ir entrando – disse Sirius – Fiquem à vontade e "sintam-se em casa".

Aliás, Harry, pode ir arrumando o seu quarto, pois não quero que deixe nada para quando voltar de Hogwarts.

Como assim?

Essa é a sua "nova" casa.

Ainda não entendi.

Na verdade Harry, essa era a casa que você morava com seus pais, antes... você sabe...deles morrerem. – disse Sirius com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Sério? Eu não to acreditando! – Harry estava quase explodindo de felicidade, não só porque finalmente se livraria dos Dursley, mas porque agora mais do que nunca ele se sentiria de alguma forma, mais próximo de seus pais.

Sim Harry! – pausou Sirius – Bom! Hermione pegue suas coisas também, afinal, vocês vão passar o resto das férias aqui, não?

Claro! Só que eu vou precisar de ajuda... sabe, com a minha "pequena bagagem!" – Hermione tinha realmente exagerado com a bagagem, mas como ela mesma dizia, além de ser uma mulher, ela também tinha muitos livros dos quais sempre que voltava para a escola, os levava junto, "eram os seus livrinhos de estimação!".

Ao entrarem na casa, Harry observou todo o espaço. Ficara encantado com tudo que tinha ao seu redor.

Primeiramente ajudou Hermione a subir suas coisas. Era impressionante que mesmo sem lembrar-se de lá, ele conhecia muito bem o espaço, pois conduziu Hermione com determinação a um quarto localizado ao fundo do corredor.

Após eles deixarem a bagagem de Hermione, ele desceu, e lá se encontrou com Sirius; finalmente pôde perguntar se ele moraria ali com Harry, e a resposta foi positiva.

Ao fim da tarde, após uma boa expedição na casa, Sirius ordenou que Harry e Hermione fossem se arrumar para a "tal" surpresa.

Às oito horas, Rony chegou com Fred, Jorge, Gina; que estava incrivelmente maravilhosa com um vestido rosa claro curtinho, totalmente insinuante; Carlinhos e Gui também estavam lá, e logicamente o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley.

Olá Harry! – disse animadamente Rony.

Oi Rony! – Harry disse timidamente, pois sabia o que estava passando pela cabeça de Rony, pois ele logicamente se impressionara com o tamanho da casa – Com certeza vocês irão ficar com a gente né?

Sim – respondeu Rony, apontando para suas malas.

Olá Gin! – Harry cumprimentou Gina.

Gina corou violentamente, o que lembrou Harry, a primeira vez que estivera na casa dos Weasley, que a garota saíra correndo.

Harry querido! – exclamou a Molly, abrindo espaço para abraçar Harry – Feliz aniversário.

Obrigada, mas é só amanhã! – disse Harry olhando significativamente para Sirius.

Harry, Harry... relaxe... - riu gostosamente, Sirius – a noite é uma criança!

Sei...sei – respondeu o garoto desconfiado.

As horas foram passando e os convidados chegando

Está gostando Harry? – perguntou Rony.

Claro! – respondeu com uma cara de que a resposta era óbvia – Eu nunca tive uma festa de aniversário, muito menos uma casa como esta!

Eiiiii...! – chamou atenção Angelina – Eu também quero parabenizar o aniversariante! – Rony deu espaço a ela e a mesma tascou um beijo na bochecha de Harry, o apertando feito um ursinho de pelúcia com o abraço, e quando o soltou, entregou-lhe um pequeno embrulho! – Espero que goste!

Harry realmente gostava de Angelina, ela fora muito amiga dele na época que jogavam quadribol juntos.

Obrigado! – respondeu com um sorriso maroto, que já era sua marca registrada, como dizia Sirius.

Oh Angel! – gritou Fred – Guarda um pouquinho pra mim, eu também quero! – todos riram e a garota correu até ele e lançou um fogoso beijo em sua boca!

Uhiu! Ta com tudo Angel! – gritaram Kate Bell e Alicia Spinett.

Sorrateiramente, uma pessoa chegou em Harry, o que fez ele dar uma olhada á sua volta para ver se todos estavam ali para presenciar uma cena comprometedora que ele sabia que ocorreria, mas teve uma surpresa. Nenhum adulto, nem pais estavam ali, o que significava que de tudo rolaria.

Oi Harry! – Parvati chegou lhe agarrando por traz e murmurando em seu ouvido – me encontra no seu quarto tá...gatinho! – era incrível como ela rebolava andando, realmente seu corpo era perfeito, o que fez Harry delirar, afinal, ele já mergulhara "de cabeça" muitas vezes naquele corpinho.

Harry não precisava daquilo, pois era um tremendo galinha e poderia ter quem quisesse, mas só pra começar ela já estava boa! Muuuuiito boa! Hehehe.

O rapaz decidiu que seria melhor ela esperar um pouco mais para ficar ainda mais sedenta de prazer e quando chegasse lá em cima ela estaria "no ponto", como diziam: ele, Rony, Simas, Neville, Dino, entre outros.

Harry resolveu dar uma volta pela festa e notou que praticamente Hogwarts inteira estava ali, menos, é claro, os Sonserinos.

Passou-se uma hora, entre muitas bebidas e casais se agarrando pelos cantos da casa, Harry subiu para seu quarto.

Ao entrar em seu quarto, Harry nem quis prestar atenção na produção de Parvati, que, aliás, estava muito provocante.

Demorou! – ela suspirou previsivelmente.

Ela era a menina mais fácil que Hogwarts tinha.

Harry não disse nada com o comentário ele apenas a observou.

Eu quero você! – ela gemia antecipadamente esfregando-se em Harry.

Naquele momento ele sentia-se desejado, mas não totalmente feliz, afinal, era só mais uma. E deixou-a conduzi-lo. Ela dera-lhe um beijo molhado, provocante e sedutor. No começo ele estava tentando resistir, mas um prazer apoderou-se de seu corpo. Ele estava fervilhando.

Respondendo, ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela, ela adorava quando o fazia, e cedendo ao ato, apressou as coisas e desabotoou a camisa de Harry. Eles estavam indo em direção à cama. Ele a despiu delicadamente e começou a beijar toda a extensão do corpo da garota, gemendo de prazer...

Na festa...

Rony! – Hermione aproximou-se do garoto que estava se atracando com Padma Patil. – Cadê o Harry hein? - Hermione não estava gostando nada de imaginar onde ele estaria.

Não sei Mione! – disse um pouco irritado, pois estava querendo privacidade, com a outra garota.

Hermione sentiu-se deslocada, afinal, ela tinha ficado com Harry uma única vez, mas só ficado, e Rony não sabia disso, ou pelo menos ela achava isto, mas ela tinha certeza que gostava dele. "Como eles conseguem ser tão galinhas?" – ela se perguntava, no momento que uma menina da corvinal passou por ela praticamente verde de tanto que tinha bebido.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, ela ia dirigindo-se ao seu quarto quando uma pessoa chamou a sua atenção.

Hermionini? – Havia determinação na voz com sotaque estrangeiro do rapaz.

Eu não acredito! – ela estava pasma – Victor? Não sabia que você viria!

Você sabe... pom...eu sou amigo do Harry e vim darr os parrabéns a ele, mas non o encontrrei ainda!

Nem adianta procurar! – falou com desgosto, Hermione – ele subiu, você sabe... para... – ela ficou vermelha.

Eu sei...hehehe, está cerrto, non?

Ahh, sim!

Mas você parece estarr trriste com isso, estou cerrto?

Sim, sabe Victor, eu gosto do Harry e... – ela notou que estava falando besteira, e ainda pra pessoa errada, pois ela sabia que Victor Krum desde o primeiro momento em que a viu, gostara dela.

E...? Hermionini...pom...Non prrecisa terr verrgonha, eu gosto de você, mas sei respeitarr o que você acha sobrre isto! – ele incrivelmente a fez sentir-se mais relaxada, tanto foi que ela o abraçou com força, mas essa aproximação fez os dois tremerem involuntariamente, e os levou ao "acerto de contas", pois, ele estava com quem amava, e ela estava com um amigo e além de tudo estava carente, então... O que tinha demais? Ela também merecia este prazer do qual todos estavam experimentando, ou...quase todos...

Lá pelas três da manhã, Harry voltou à festa, descendo as escadas como se nada tivesse acontecido. Já Parvati, fez questão de descer arrumando os cabelos com sua varinha da linha "Barbie – Fórum", de uma marca famosa do mundo mágico. Todos é claro, cumprimentaram Harry pelo feito, e as "amigas" de Parvati voaram em cima dela tentando saber detalhes, mas antes de mais nada, Harry despediu-se temporariamente da garota com um beijo molhado e um grande sorriso maroto, que não só a afetou, mas derreteu a todas as bruxas que no momento quase morreram de inveja de Parvati.

Harry notou que Hermione e Rony não estavam à vista, então achou que Hermione estaria conversando com alguma amiga, ou na biblioteca e Rony, ele tinha certeza de que estava em um dos quartos de hóspedes, uhhh... digamos..."trabalhando bem duro".

Harry deu uma volta pela festa, e resolveu pegar um drink, até que uma de suas féis fãs apareceu com ar provocante...

Harry "amor"! Nunca mais veio me procurar! – fingiu-se triste.

Tenho treinado muito! – disse marotamente.

Entendo – disse Lilá Brown.

Você não estava de caso com o Finnigan? – perguntou ele, mas sem muito interesse.

Ahh! É passado! – pausou para observar Harry, que parecia estar distante – Aliás, você me lembrou de uma coisa...

O quê? – fingindo interesse.

Esqueci de te "dar" feliz aniversário – o "dar" dela saiu com um certo enfoque.

Obrigada!

Mas pode esperar que você vai ter uma surpresa... – falou sedutoramente.

Estou louquinho para ver qual é esta surpresa! – exclamou Harry com um pouco mais de interesse – Mas você sabe que eu estive com a Parvati agora a pouco não eh?

Não tem problema! Não sou ciumenta, e pelo o que eu vejo, ela deixou tudo no lugar né? – ela o observou de cima a baixo.

Todinho pra você!

Tá bom então! Tchauzinho! – e ao dizer isso, ela passou por ele e apertou a sua bunda, no que ele levou um susto.

Harry ficou pensativo durante algum tempo, tentando adivinhar qual era a sua surpresa, mas uma voz ecoou por toda a casa. Era uma voz muito familiar.

Senhoras e senhores! Agora é a hora do parabéns!

Nisso, Harry sentiu-se corar ligeiramente. Por mais que nunca tivesse ganho uma festa de aniversário, cantar parabéns era demais; mas sua surpresa foi ainda maior.

Em direção a ele, vinha um bolo enorme, que vinha quase do seu joelho, até a altura da sua cabeça. Seu suporte tinha rodinhas, e além de alto, o bolo era muito extenso em largura, o que fez Harry notar, que não era um bolo normal. Derrepente, o bolo estourou, o que o fez saltar para trás.

Todos começaram a aplaudir quando As Esquisitonas saíram do bolo, cantando e tocando uma versão punk de "parabéns pra você". Harry adorava curtir punk rock de vez em quando.

Todos curtiram e dançaram ao som d'As Esquisitonas e Harry também estava fazendo isso, até que recebeu uma coruja com um bilhete que continha uma mensagem muito tentadora, o que o fez esquecer da festa e subir ao seu quarto. Afinal, era hora de aproveitar a festa e seus dezessete anos.

Quando chegou não notou nada de estranho, a não ser uma movimentação no banheiro, que até então, Harry não tinha entrado.

Ele reparou que vinha um cheiro forte de perfume feminino no banheiro, e sua banheira de hidromassagem estava borbulhando com um corpo muito sexy dentro.

Eu não disse que era uma surpresa?

Uau!

Entra vai! – disse soprando bolhinhas da espuma – A água está tão "gostosa"!

Muito gostosa não? – disse ele com um olhar de flerte e um tom de voz bem safado.

Muito mesmo! – e nisso ela levantou seu corpo nú da banheira, dirigiu-se a Harry e o jogou para dentro, mesmo de roupa.

Parvati estava procurando Harry, e resolveu subir até seu quarto.

Por um descuido, Harry deixara a porta aberta.

Parvati subiu os degraus delicadamente e quando chegou à porta do quarto...

Lilá deixava-se levar pelo prazer e gemia loucamente...

Parvati escutou uns ruídos e gemidos pelo corredor, achava que fosse somente nos outros quartos, mas ao entrar no quarto de Harry, notou que havia gente lá dentro...Na cama ninguém...mas ela foi além...Foi ao banheiro...

Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Harryyyyyy! O QUE É ISSO? – ela estava chocada, e ao ver a cena saiu correndo.

Deixa ela! – Lilá pressionou o corpo de Harry contra a banheira quando ele fez menção em levantar, mas do mesmo jeito ele levantou, pegou uma toalha, enxugou-se, enrolou-se na mesma e saiu correndo atrás de Parvati, mas antes de ir murmurou de "desculpe" para Lilá, que ficou aparentemente decepcionada.

Nem havia chegado ao pé da escada quando todos, sem exceção, começaram a rir na cara do rapaz. Harry não tinha notado, mas ao correr, sua toalha caíra, o que o fez ficar vermelho e constrangido, "mas não era nada que em uns dois dias não fosse esquecido", pensou ele.

Lá embaixo, estavam todas as garotas que Harry tinha transado nos últimos dois meses: Gina, Parvati, Heather, Padma,... E ao seu lado, estava agora Lilá, que sorria marota para ele.

Até então ele não tinha notado, mas todas essas garotas estavam dando risadinhas misteriosas umas para as outras, o que quando percebeu, resolveu perguntar:

Por quê as risadinhas?

Harry "amor"! Ainda não notou? – divertiu-se, Gina.

Notei o quê?

Isso tudo foi uma peça!

Ele ainda não estava entendendo, e as garotas, notando isso, resolveram explicar de uma forma bem simples...

Isso foi pra você aprender a deixar de ser galinha!

Jah tava tudo combinado...

Eu primeiro faria o "sacrifício" de transar com você...

Aí depois a Lilá se insinuaria...

E quando vocês dois estivessem fazendo aquela cena deprimente... – nessa parte, Lilá ficou envergonhada.

Eu entrava...

Saía correndo...

E se você prestasse pelo menos um pouco, como de certa forma demonstrou isso...

Você viria atrás de mim...

Nisso Harry tava vermelho, mas não mais de vergonha, e sim de raiva.

De toalha!

E aí todos começaram a rir da cara dele, mas...

Esperem um pouco... Como vocês tinham tanta certeza de que eu viria de toalha? – pausou – E se eu tivesse me trocado, ou até mesmo colocasse um feitiço na toalha? – continuou interessado.

Surpresas com as perguntas, elas demoraram um pouco para responder.

Ai partiríamos para o plano 2, 3 e 4.

Gostou?

Você não sabe o quanto – disse com os dentes semicerrados.

Quase ninguém mais estava prestando atenção ao que eles discutiam. Afinal, ainda tinha muuito o que rolar...

* * *


	2. Cap2

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Confusão**_

Logo após o barraco da festa, Harry subiu atordoado, afinal, nunca imaginara que um dia cairia na própria armadilha.

Harry fora ao seu quarto vestir uma roupa, e apesar de tudo, até ele divertiu-se com a cena.

Ao sair do quarto, encontrara com Hermione saindo do quarto onde estava instalada acompanhada por ninguém mais, ninguém menos que...

Victor? – pausou assustado – O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou admirado.

Parabéns Harry! – disse um pouco constrangido – Vim... te parabenizar...

A situação estava ficando realmente constrangedora.

Mas o que você estava fazendo no quarto de Hermione? – perguntou surpreso.

Hermione corou ao ouvir a pergunta.

Vocês estavam juntos? – nessa hora Harry sentiu uma sensação estranha e incômoda que não soube explicar.

Sim... – Hermione respondeu timidamente.

Ahh!

Enton... – começou Krum – Vamos descerr?

Sim, Claro! – disseram Harry e Hermione em coro.

Harry não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que algo estava errado. "Talvez fosse estranho ver Hermione com uma pessoa", pensou ele, mas enfim, resolveu que depois pensaria nisso.

Ao chegar lá embaixo, Harry notou que a sala estava um pouco mais vazia, mas mesmo assim, a festa continuava bem animada. Passando pelas garotas, ele percebeu que elas começaram a dar risadinhas infantis, o que não o incomodou muito quanto à questão de Hermione dormir com Krum – mas seus pensamentos foram atrapalhados por Sirius.

Oi Harry – disse o padrinho animadamente – Que cena hein?

Ehh!

Algo o incomoda?

Não – respondeu no tom mais inocente que procurou em si, mas parece que não teve um bom efeito.

Harry, eu te conheço...

É que... sabe!

Não, não sei. Continue.

Eu estou incomodado com uma coisa – Sirius não falou nada; apenas o olhou de forma a incentiva-lo a continuar – Eu achei estranho e fiquei incomodado de certa forma ao ver Hermione com Krum.

Entendo. Talvez você esteja achando estranho que sua amiga tenha se desenvolvido e virado uma mulher. Minha nossa... – Sirius espiava Hermione conversando com as garotas logo atrás de Harry - ...e que mulher! - Harry riu muito com o comentário, mas notou que Sirius estava misterioso perante ao assunto. Mesmo assim, decidiu não comentar.

É talvez você tenha razão Sirius.

E então! Aproveite a festa. Ande.

Não... Eu to achando que vou dar uma volta pela casa. Ver se acho algo do passado de meus pais.

Sirius apenas o olhou paternalmente.

Até daqui a pouco.

Até Harry!

Harry estava andando por um dos corredores longos, que, aliás, levava à cozinha, à sala de jantar e à biblioteca.

Harry entrou em um aposento com longas estantes cheias de livros, que não eram só livros de bruxaria, mas também tinha muita literatura trouxa. Harry supôs que foram de sua mãe.

Resolvendo explorar um pouco mais, ele descobriu uma caixa de vidro na parede ao lado da escrivaninha, onde se encontravam vários objetos mágicos que pelo o que Harry sabia, eram utilizados por aurores, e juntamente com eles, estavam duas varinhas, que cruzavam-se formando um X. Com curiosidade, Harry chegou mais perto e pode ler claramente as iniciais L.E (Lílian Evans) e na outra T.P (Thiago Potter)

O rapaz não sabia o porque, nem como, mas sentia-se reconfortado naquela sala. Sabia de alguma forma que seus pais estavam com ele. O rapaz só saiu de seu devaneio, pois fora interrompido...

Harry! – era Hermione.

Oi Mione… - O que faz aqui?

Vim atrás de você... – pausou – precisava conversar.

Ahh!

Desculpe por aquela cena lá em cima?

Qual cena? – Harry sinceramente naquele momento não lembrara.

Você sabe...

Ahh! Não tem problema. Eu só achei um pouco estranho pra falar a verdade.

Então, ok? – perguntou ela se aproximando.

Sim!

Então! – esperou alguma reação – Vamos para a festa! Venha dançar comigo, assim você aproveita para me contar o que aconteceu realmente quando você pagou aquele mico! Hehehe – ela parou para olhar para Harry, que parecia estar um pouco mais relaxado do que quando ela entrara na biblioteca – Elas disseram que você ficou realmente bonitinho do jeitinho que veio ao mundo! Huahuahua.

E assim aconteceu, mas antes de Harry sair puxado por Hermione, ele deu uma ultima olhada na caixa.

Já era sete horas da manhã e a casa estava vazia. Até então, eles não tinham encontrado com Rony, o que significava que estava dormindo ou a noite tinha sido realmente boa.

Todos estavam em seus quartos quando Rony saiu no seu com uma garota que conhecera na festa, afinal, Hogwarts era enorme, então realmente acontecia de pessoas passarem o tempo todo juntas, mas tão distantes.

Harry escutou um barulho no corredor e decidiu levantar. Ao abrir a porta, deu de cara com uma garota que ele não sabia muito bem quem era, mas fazer o quê! Mesmo assim ele cumprimentou-a com um sorriso nos lábios e foi em direção a Rony.

Se deu bem hein Rony! – brincou.

Muito!

E aí! Foi bem?

Foi ótimo, eu nunca tinha feito isso!

Nossa! Então parece que foi muito construtivo! – Harry se divertia.

Sabe Harry? – pausou – Você deveria fazer isso pelo menos uma vez...

E quem te disse que eu não faço mais do que você fez?

Sério?

Sim, mas... Sem querer ser indiscreto, mas já sendo, o que aconteceu de tão "emocionante"?

Tudo foi tão... poético – mas essa hora Rony estava pensando alto.

Rony! Acho que não estamos falando da mesma coisa, estamos?

Mas Rony não escutou Harry e continuou...

Conversar francamente com uma garota a noite toda e procurar conhecer o conteúdo do íntimo feminino é realmente construtivo, você não acha?

O QUEEÊ? – Harry perguntou pasmo e pela segunda vez – Rony? Você bebeu?

Não Harry. Inicialmente eu estava realmente só pensando em transar com ela, mas descobri com ela que conversar pode ser realmente interessante – nessa hora a cara de Harry já estava no chão – Sabe! Conversar com uma bruxa antes de tudo pode ser realmente muito bom, pois você tem a chance de conhece-la e...

Rony? – Harryo interrompeu e falou com uma voz de pena – Você é Gay?

Que gay cara! Eu sou espada!

Mas o que te deu para você não querer aquela gata?  
- Eu não quero mais galinhar Harry! Quero coisa mais séria!

Rony! A única coisa que esse tipo de garota quer é sexo! Entendeu? S-E-X-O!

Harry! – Rony estava ficando nervosinho. – Ela é especial e diferente das outras!

Ela por acaso tem três tetas?

Rony ignorou.

Você só ta falando isso porque nunca gostou de alguém realmente.

Rony! A única coisa que ela tem de especial é o corpo! Entende isso! Aproveita a vida cara!

Rony olhou para a cara de Harry durante algum tempo e pensando em alguma resposta.

Vamos Rony! Vamos mudar de assunto.

Tudo bem, não tem problema – resolveu Rony, ou senão ele ia começar a brigar feio com Harry.

Vamos hoje ao Beco Diagonal?

Não sei... Podemos ir, mas só a noite, não é melhor?  
- Tudo bem – pausou – De dia podemos ficar em casa e aproveitar... – Harry baixou o tom de voz – Sirius não vai ficar em casa e a Mione não vai ligar se a gente fizer uma festinha certo?

Rony já estava sacando.

Pode ser uma festa na piscina, com alguns amigos e, é claro, garotas.

Maneiro, só que...- Rony também baixou o tom de voz – Não minas de Hogwarts né? Afinal queremos novidade!

Claro que não, mas afinal é o meu aniversário e eu quero comemorar!

De novo né? – brincou Rony

Festa nunca é demais, não é mesmo?


	3. Cap3

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**As vizinhas**_

Foi só Sirius sair para trabalhar que a festa começou. – Ele trabalhava no Ministério, no departamento de mistérios – Harry chamou a turma de sempre: Simas, Neville, Dino, Fred, Jorge, Gui, Carlinhos e até mesmo os irmãos Creevey, Justino e Olívio Wood.

Bela casa Harry – cumprimentou Olívio.

Obrigada! Como vai o nosso time?

Blz! Melhor do que nunca! – Olívio pausou lembrando de algo – Harry, você conhece a vizinhança?

Pretendemos conhecer! – respondeu por Harry, Rony.

Ahh...

Mas por que a pergunta? – interrogou Harry.

Pela minha namorada. Não sei se vocês sabem, mas existem "irmandades" bruxas espalhadas por todo o mundo. E aqui perto tem um grande condomínio fechado, onde moram o pessoal de outras escolas do mundo bruxo.

E ela mora lá? Dizem que nas irmandades têm um monte de gatinhas... – indagou Rony malicioso.

Sim, ela mora em uma dessas...

Não sabia que você namorava Olívio! – Disse Harry surpreso.

Pois é... Mas se vocês quiserem eu levo vocês lá! Assim eu também aproveito para me divertir um pouquinho... – disse com um sorriso maroto.

O que vocês acham rapazes? – perguntou Harry a todos.

O que eles têm que achar Harry? – chegou Hermione perguntando interessada.

Ahh...Hermione querida! – exclamou Jorge.

Mas que prazer em vê-la... – zombou Fred.

Então! Respondam à minha pergunta!

Mione, ehhhh... você... você... poderia sair se você quisesse... sei lá... fazer compras e chamar umas amigas! – tentou Harry esperando que desse certo a tentativa de fazer com que Hermione não ficasse em casa, ou tentasse ir com eles.

Pelo o que eu escutei... vocês pretendem sair. Por mim tudo bem! Eu chamo a Gina e a gente sai pra azarar um pouco...!

Hermione... Vocês não podem fazer magia fora da escola! É proibido e você sabe disso...

Não Fred, não foi isso que a Hermione quis dizer! – disse Simas, que era meio trouxa.

Ela quis dizer que elas vão sair pra paquerar! É uma gíria trouxa.

O queê? – indignou-se Rony e o resto dos Weasley.

Nós também temos direito! – e dizendo isso saiu dando risada dos rapazes que ficaram com cara de estupefação. Harry não sabia e preferiu também não comentar, mas aquilo mexera de alguma forma com ele.

Ao chegarem todos em um portão grande em formato de estrela, Olívio o abriu e seguiu para uma casa rosa choque com as janelas e portas prateadas.

É a casa da Barbie? – perguntou zombando Harry, apesar de nem todos terem entendido a piada.

Nesse momento, uma garota bonita de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis passou. Todos os garotos deliraram. Ela usava um shortinho jeans e uma camiseta branca colada no corpo.

Aproveitando que ela parecida seguir para a O.B.W, que era a irmandade da namorada de Olívio, o mesmo chamou sua atenção...

Norah? – tentou e a garota virou-se surpresa.

Sim! – respondeu com espontaniedade.

Oi! Eu sou Olívio, Olívio Wood, namorado da Bree... Você poderia chamá-la pra mim?

Prazer! Olá pessoal! – cumprimentou a todos os garotos.

Oii! – responderam todos bem animados e de queixos caídos.

O que é isso... venham, me acompanhem!

E assim foi, até entrarem na casa...

Noraah! – todos ouviram um chamado esganiçado de uma voz que se aproximava – Você sabe aonde está o meu ca... Olívio? – era a namorada de Olívio, que nem esperou ele responder, e muito menos terminou a frase, pulando logo em cima do namorado e o enchendo de beijos. Todos observaram a cena calados, mas com certeza compartilhavam o mesmo pensamento: Olívio era sortudo. A garota era muito bonita, tinha cabelo cacheados aparentemente castanho-escuro, era morena pálida e seus olhos eram grandes e castanhos também. Tinha um corpo que literalmente fez Harry estremecer, uma sensação que o deixou constrangido, afinal Olívio era seu amigo.

Largando o namorado, Bree olhou para todos e disse...

Olá! – seus lábios tinham um sorriso simpático.

Oi, então você é a namorada misteriosa de Olívio? – iniciou uma conversa, Harry.

Misteriosa? – perguntou olhando para Olívio.

É que eu acho que não tinha comentado de você para eles... – respondeu um tanto receoso.

É agora que eu termino o meu namoro com você? – perguntou zombeteira.

Nunca! – e dizendo isso os dois se agarraram e se beijaram apaixonadamente.

Bem! – iniciou Norah – Vocês não querem fazer um "tour" pela casa? Vamos deixar o casalzinho de unicórnios.

E assim foi. Todos conversavam com Norah animadamente quando chegaram na sala de música. Uma garota de tranças tocava piano.

Deixa eu lhes apresentar! – disse Norah.

Vicky?

Sim! – a garota que tocava respondeu virando-se para Norah.

Estes são os amigos do Olívio!

Os garotos não acreditaram no que viram, ela era igual a Bree, e notando o espanto Norah concluiu:

São gêmeas!

Mas não tão idênticas como aparentamos. Prazer, Vicky Hutingdon.

Olá, eu sou Rony, estes são meus irmãos Fred e Jorge, Carlinhos e Gui. Estes são Justino, Dênis, Colin e...

Harry Potter! Não precisa apresenta-lo, afinal quem não o conhece.

O prazer é todo o meu! – disse Harry aproximando-se e fazendo uma pequena reverência.

Fiquei sabendo da cena patética que ocorreu com você na sua festa de aniversário... disseram que foi muuuiiito divertida! – Vicky disse cortando o flerte de Harry, que instantaneamente ruborizou. Todos começaram a dar gargalhadas.

Bom... aquilo foi só uma armação! – intrometeu-se Rony.

Uma brincadeira boba de algumas garotas que...

Não precisa argumentar! Não precisa se desculpar pela sua fama de galinha. Bom, se me der licença, eu vou ao meu quarto tomar banho e me arrumar para uma festa...! – ela parecia um pouco nervosa.

Não liguem! – disse Norah desconcertada – Ela é um pouco estranha às vezes, mas é uma boa pessoa.

Tudo bem... então, vamos continuar o nosso "tour"?

Sim! – pausou – Claro!


	4. Cap4

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Desculpa!**_

O dia passava tranqüilamente na O.B.W, e os garotos já estavam bem mais à vontade. Norah, muito simpática, havia mostrado toda a casa e apresentado todas as garotas, que eram cerca de umas vinte e cinco.

Enquanto os outros jogavam pôquer, só que uma versão bruxa, mas não deixando de lado a regra de que quem perdesse tirava uma peça de roupa, Harry teve uma súbita vontade de ir ao banheiro...

Com licença - disse chegando perto de um grupinho de garotas e dando seu melhor sorriso.

Claro gatin... quer dizer... Harry! – disse Samantha, uma garota aparentemente tímida, mas que Harry adorou.

Bom... alguma de vocês poderia me dizer aonde é o banheiro?

É só subir a escada principal, seguir por um corredor à direita, dobrar a esquerda, que você dará de cara com o banheiro... – pausou pensativa – precisa de ajuda?

Não, obrigada!

Ok!

Harry foi à sala, subiu a escadaria de mármore claro forrada com um carpete rosa choque e seguiu pelo corredor direito, e ao olhar para o lado, viu uma porta aberta. Pela fresta, via-se Vicky sentada na penteadeira com os cabelos soltos, que eram mais lisos perto da raiz e ia ficando ondulado até se encher de cachinhos mais nas pontas. Ela estava se maquiando, passando lápis no olho, quando foi interrompida por uma batida na porta...

Pode entrar! – assentiu curiosa.

Oi, licença...

Ahh, é você Potter!

Desculpe, mas naquela hora eu...

Você...

Eu na verdade não sei o que eu fiz para você sair nervosa daquele jeito da sala de música.

Não foi você e...

Eu sei que às vezes... Bom, eu sei que sempre flerto com todas as garotas, mas ninguém ficou desse jeito!

Esse é o problema! Eu sou alguém. E com licença... eu preciso ir! – exclamou irritadiça.

Mas...

Tchau. – e assim ela saiu do quarto com Harry em sua cola.

Desculpa! – ela pausou.

Desculpe você, é que eu estou nervosa. Ontem eu terminei com meu namorado e... – ela continuou falando, mas Harry estava se ocupando com outra coisa em sua mente. De certa forma, ficara feliz com a notícia.

Tudo bem, eu só espero que você melhore e que sejamos amigos!

Espero o mesmo! – e dizendo isso, ela se aproximou dele e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e logo saiu pela porta que levava à sala de pôquer, deixando Harry pensando...

Bem que o Rony disse que conversar às vezes pode ser legal... – e dizendo isso, também seguiu para a sala de pôquer...

Oi Harry – disse Rony – Onde você esteve?

Por aí... – disse observando ao longe Vicky.

Tem certeza? Hehehe.

Absoluta!

Bom, estávamos pensando em ir embora, afinal já estamos aqui há um bom tempo...

Pode ser...

Você encontrou com o Colin?

Não, por quê?

Eu acho então que ele está se divertindo, hehehe.

Com quem? – perguntou Harry espantado.

Com a Samantha...

Uau! Tem certeza?

Acho que sim, então? Esperamos?

Não! Deixa rolar...

Dizendo isso, eles foram se despedir das garotas, que os convidaram para ir mais vezes lá, e foram embora.

Três dias se passaram e Gina também resolveu se hospedar na casa de Harry. Nas duas últimas noites eles foram a duas discotecas badaladas da cidade e se divertiram muito juntos em parques e lanchonetes. Harry estava experimentando sensações e coisas que nunca tivera a oportunidade de viver por causa do Dursley. Mas mesmo com tanta diversão, Harry não pode deixar de notar que Sirius a todos os momentos que estavam juntos ficava um pouco distante...

Sirius... – chamou Harry quando estavam sozinhos.

Harry? – respondeu depois de três chamados do afilhado.

Você anda muito estranho ultimamente! É falta de mulher, não ehh? – zombou.

Você é bem parecido comigo quando eu era jovem... tudo era mulher. – Harry riu.

Mas, falando sério... O que esta acontecendo?

O contrário do que você falou.

Obaaa! Tem mulher sobrando! Passa pra mim? – brincou novamente, mas recebeu um olhar desaprovador do padrinho.

Eu recebi uma carta...

Uma carta?

Sim, uma carta...

E era de quem?

Você não conhece, mas acho que vai conhecer logo logo.

Fala... era de alguém importante?

Era da minha ex-mulher...

O QUEEÊ? Você tinha mulher?

Sim! E não é só isso.

O quê mais?

Eu descobri que na verdade, a minha afilhada, é minha filha...

Você tem uma filha? Como?

Quer mesmo que eu te explique como? – zombou.

Não, obrigada... Mas continuando?

Na época que a gente namorava, ela começou a ficar um pouco estranha e separou de mim por um motivo que até eu receber a carta eu não entendia.

E qual era?

Espere, deixa-me continuar. Aí, cerca de um ano depois eu encontrei a irmã dela com uma filha. E como a Joanne era minha amiga, ela me convidou para ser o padrinho de Lindsay.

Então Lindsay é sua filha com Joanne?

Nãão... Lindsay é minha filha com Christine, e as duas criaram a menina escondendo isso dela até hoje... até hoje ela acha que eu sou seu padrinho.

Mas por que Christine quis esconder a menina de você?

Achava que eu não ia querer mais ficar com ela...

E por que agora?

Disse que já era hora do reencontro... mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu não tenho raiva dela.

Não?

Acho que foi até melhor... pelo menos agora eu posso garantir uma boa vida a elas.

Espere um pouco...

O quê?

Elas vão vir para cá?

Olha Harry desculpe... eu sei que a casa é sua, mas...

Não é isso! Não estou falando disso... calma. Você vai resolver! Acredite, tudo vai dar certo!

Obrigada Harry!

De nada! – e assim ia saindo da sala, mas antes... – Sirius?

Harry?

Sua filha é gatinha?

Sirius rosnou zombando com a cara de Harry, e o mesmo saiu da sala correndo para ir encontrar e contar para seus amigos...


	5. Cap5

_**Capítulo 5**_

_Christine e Lindsay Black_

Uma semana depois de muitas azarações (no modo trouxa), Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina ainda se divertiam num mundo até então desconhecido; com exceção de Mione. Aquela talvez seria a última vez que passariam as férias juntos e o melhor era aproveitar.

Enquanto as garotas conversavam, Harry e Rony discutiam sobre quadribol. Até aquele momento, o assunto Voldemort não fora tocado nenhuma vez. Voldemort fora derrotado pela Ordem da Fênix, o que não fez acabar com o mal completo no mundo bruxo, pois ainda haviam Comensais espalhados por todos os lados em busca de mais vítimas e muito mais poder.

O dia está lindo não está? – vinham Hermione e Gina em direção aos dois.

O que há com vocês?

Nada...! – exclamou Gina corando.

Sei...

Então o que vocês estav... – ia começando Hermione, mas a campainha tocou.

Vou lá ver quem é... Já volto – avisou Harry.

Ao chegar, Harry abriu a porta e estranhando as duas moças, perguntou...

Olá, mas... quem são vocês?

- Prazer, sou Christine e essa é minha filha Lindsay. Estamos procurando Sirius Black, ele está? 

- Bem, eu sou...

- Harry Potter. – completou Lindsay – Não precisa dizer.

- Claro, então entrem!

Ao entrarem, Christine perguntou...

- O Sirius está?

- Ele está lá no...

- Harry? Tem alguém aí? – era Sirius entrando na sala.

- Sim Sirius, sou eu e Lindsay!

Olá... – cumprimentou surpreso – Como você cresceu! – disse Sirius animado dirigindo-se a Lindsay.

- Todos crescemos, não Sirius? – intrometeu-se Christine.

- Acho que sim Christine, mas... Você também mudou muito.

- Afinal eu também cresci! – disse significativamente.

Bom... – intrometeu-se Harry – Eu vou lá pra piscina Sirius... com licença.

- Tudo bem... Lindsay, você quer ir também?

- Mas eu...

- Não trouxe biquíni? A Mione, minha amiga te empresta!

- Ok! Obrigada.

Harry até então não havia reparado como Lindsay era bonita. Tinha, cabelos lisos, porém, cacheados nas pontas e castanho claro. Era alta, pele clara e bem magrinha e tinha lindos olhos azuis profundos. No caminho, Harry perguntou com curiosidade...

Você vai estudar em Hogwarts?

Acho que sim! – era incrível como era animada e alegre.

E... deixa só eu apresentar você aos meus amigos!

Será que eles vão gostar de mim?

Acho que é impossível não gostar.

Você é sempre assim ou ta com algum problema?

O meu único problema é que eu não agüento ver tanta mulher bonita.

Nossa... que galanteador! – disse envergonhada.

Não se pode mais elogiar? – quando ele disse isso ela se calou e os dois continuaram andando.

Ao chegarem, foram atingidos com a água da piscina. Ao ver a moça, Rony ruborizou e pediu mil desculpas...

Me perdoe, mas eu achava que o Harry vinha sozinho...

Não tem problema, eu adoro brincar de guerra de água – sorriu ironicamente, e fazendo isso Rony ficou muito mais envergonhado.

Então, não nos apresenta Harry? – perguntou Hermione fazendo uma coisa inesperada: ela esfregou-se em Harry como um gato querendo marcar território, e lançou a Lindsay um olhar praticamente mortal.

Essa é Lindsay, fil... Afilhada do Sirius. – ia dizendo Harry quase botando tudo a perder.

Ahh...interessante! Então vamos para a piscina? – realmente Hermione estava diferente.

Olha... eu não quero atrapalhar! – disse Lindsay sacando Hermione.

Atrapalhar o quê? – perguntou Harry não entendendo mais nada.

Você estava aí com seus amigos e sua namorada e...

Namorada? Que namorada?

Ela não é sua namorada? – perguntou Lindsay incrivelmente interessada.

Não, mas somos _amigos_! – disse Hermione com seu habitual tom de seriedade.

Não parecia e...

Então? Vamos nadar? O dia está muito... quente, não?

Claro! – disse Harry animadamente e puxando Lindsay com ele. Gina?

Oi Harry. – perguntou parecendo também um pouco chateada.

Poderia emprestar um biquíni pra Lindsay?

E sem nem mesmo responder...

_Accio biquíni_! Ele está vindo.

Obrigada, agradeceu Lindsay sem jeito.

Gina respondeu em um tom que só foi escutado por Hermione...

Não disponha.

As duas começaram a gargalhar, mas ninguém escutou, pois Harry e Rony estavam na piscina brincando feito crianças e Lindsay havia ido ao banheiro trocar de roupa.

Ao voltar, ela estava muito ruborizada, o que fez Harry dirigir-se a ela e tentar convence-la que não precisava ter vergonha. Feito isso, ela entrou na piscina com ele e Rony. Harry de vez em quando olhava para Mione e Gina que quase não falaram nada depois do ocorrido. O que havia com as duas Harry não sabia, mas tinha certeza que tinha a ver com Lindsay.

Gina? – iniciou Hermione depois de um tempo.

Fale.

O que você achou dessa _Lindsay_ – disse pronunciando o nome da garota com um tom ironicamente meloso.

Nojenta.

Metida.

Sebosa – e assim as duas começaram a rir de novo tão alto que todos viraram-se para elas...

O que há de tão engraçado? – começou Harry com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e colocando a mão sobre os olhos para protegê-los do sol.

Não te interessa.

Se não me interessasse não estaria perguntando.

Pergunta por que é enxerido.

Ao escutar isso, Harry saiu da piscina deixando Rony e Lindsay conversando animadoramente...

Olha aqui...

O que é Harry?

Eu não sei o que há com vocês! Vocês se fecharam, não estão falando com a gente... o que a Lindsay vai pensar?

Ta com medo de causar uma péssima impressão Harry?

O que você disse?

Galinhas são assim mesmo...

Quem é galinha Gina? Eu?

Se a carapuça servir faça bom proveito dela.

E dizendo isso ela puxou Hermione consigo e as duas entraram.

A tarde passou rapidamente e ao chegar a hora do jantar...

Então vocês vão ficar não vão? – perguntou Harry interessadíssimo para Christine. Nesse momento Mione e Gina prenderam a respiração.

Irão! – respondeu por elas, Sirius.

Ahh... que bom!

Mas Sirius... Não iremos incomodar?

Como poderão incomodar? – perguntou Harry – Afinal mulher nunca é demais e nunca incomoda.

Ele lembra muito você e Thiago! – disse de forma simpática, Christine a Sirius.

Eu já disse isso a ele.

Hehehe.

Então, vamos jantar, estou morrendo de fome! – disse Harry.

Eu também! – apoiou Rony.

E assim dirigiram-se a sala de jantar. Era a primeira vez que Harry tinha uma refeição em sua casa, afinal, todos esses dias eles saíram para fazer as refeições e para se divertir. Ele não sabia também, que Sirius tinha uma grande habilidade: a cozinha.

E então? Gostaram da macarronada? – perguntou Sirius esperando aprovação.

Não sabia que você cozinhava tão bem Sirius! – falou Hermione pela primeira vez em horas. Pelo menos, que Harry tenha ouço.

Obrigada, eu estava achando que tinha perdido a prática.

Não ta se achando muito convencido não Sirius? – brincou Harry.

Ora, ora, se não é o "senhor gostosão" do universo.

Mione! Você vai começar a implicar comigo de novo?

Eiii! O que está havendo entre vocês dois? – perguntou Sirius dando um ponto final na discussão.

Eu acho que a culpa é minha! – disse Lindsay, e ao fazer, saiu correndo da mesa em direção ao seu quarto.

Hermione e Gina reviraram os olhos, mas Harry saiu correndo atrás dela...

Lindsay! Espere! – Harry corria atrás da garota, até que conseguiu alcança-la ao pé da escada. Ela estava chorando.

A culpa é minha Harry!

Claro que não... nem eu sei o que há com elas, mas eu tenho certeza de que o culpado sou eu.

Elas estão com ciúmes Harry!

Ciúme de quem e de que? Não há motivo!

Provavelmente elas não querem dividir o amigo, ou seja lá o que for delas. Eu só sei que não quero ser pivô de uma briga, entende? Não quero ter inimigos! Ainda mais agora que vou entrar em Hogwarts.

Vou conversar com elas e...

Não Harry! Não faça isso. Eu apenas quero deixar claro que não quero roubar ninguém de ninguém. Ok?

Ok... mas, você vai ficar bem?

Sim, é claro.

Então vamos voltar?

Não! Eu não quero vê-las de novo, ainda mais agora. Vou subir e ficar sozinha no meu quarto.

Posso ir com você?

Tem certeza?

Absoluta... então fale mais de você...

E assim os dois subiram juntos a escada em direção ao quarto de Lindsay...

Então? Já arrumou as suas coisas?

Estou terminando, quer me ajudar?

O que preciso fazer? – perguntou Harry tentando procurar algo para fazer, mas tudo parecia estar arrumado.

Sente-se Harry! – disse Lindsay com um tom estranho e irreconhecível para Harry.

Sim, mas... não precisa de na... – Lindsay o calou com um dedo em seus lábios.

Não sei se você sabe Harry... – começou sentando-se ao seu lado - ... Mas desde que eu cheguei aqui eu estou de olho em você, e acho que Hermione tem razão em querer te defender. – nessa hora, o rosto de Harry contorceu-se em uma interrogação – Não entende o que eu digo?

Sim, mas...

Então acho que não preciso falar mais nada, e sim...

Fazer? – disse Harry gostando da idéia.

Então ela o beijou com prazer, como se esperasse aquilo há muito tempo.

Uau! – disse ele depois de um tempo soltando-se dela.

Gostei muito de você Harry...

Eu também, e não estou muito satisfeito. Quero mais!

Respondendo ao desejo de Harry e ao seu próprio, ela o beijou longamente novamente com muito mais sede. Até que...

Lindsay! – era Christine, que a chamava vindo em direção a seu quarto.

Imediatamente eles se soltaram e Harry saiu do quarto correndo apressado para outro lado do corredor.

Harry, querido! Sabe onde está Lindsay?

Não, eu a estava procurando, mas...

Não a encontrou?

Não...

Então ta... ahhh! O seu padrinho o está chamando na biblioteca!

Ok! Obrigada!

Ao chegar ao pé da escada encontrou com Hermione e Gina, que estavam conversando, aparentemente, um assunto desagradável.

Eu acho que já sei o que vocês duas têm!

Sério Potter?

Pára de me chamar pelo meu sobrenome.

O que a "_Lindsay_" te falou? Ficou tentando colocar você contra eu e Gina é?

Não fale do que não sabe Hermione.

E dizendo isso, ele as deixou sozinhas e seguiu para a biblioteca.


	6. Cap6

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**O namoro**_

Sirius?

Estou aqui Harry. – disse seu padrinho, que estava atrás de uma grande estante de livros; ou pelo menos ela aparentava ser uma; mas que estava um pouco afastada da parede e pareceu a Harry ser uma passagem secreta.

Mas o que é isso? – perguntou Harry se aproximando.

Eu queria ter te mostrado isso antes, mas não pude. – Harry ficou impressionado com a quantidade de objetos estranhos que havia ali.

Mas, o que exatamente são estas coisas?

São objetos criados pelos _Marotos_...

Esta sala era de vocês?

Sim! Esta casa é bem antiga Harry... sempre fora dos Potter. E como uma boa e velha casa antiga, guarda sempre muitos segredos.

O que quer dizer com isso?

Esta era a nossa "sala de criação"! Trabalhávamos aqui nas férias. – pausou - ... Sabia que... eu tenho até saudades do Pedrinho? – Harry o olhou espantado, e notando o olhar do garoto ele continuou – Mas eu não estou falando do Pedro Petigrew... aquele crápula. Estou falando do Pedrinho, do Remo, do Thiago, e até do Sirius de 17 anos... do tempo de Hogwarts, entende?

Acho que sei do que está falando... mas... era isso o que queria falar comigo?

Não... – repentinamente seu rosto contorceu-se em um sorriso – Houve alguma coisa da qual eu deva saber?

Não sei do que está falando... – Harry respondeu em um tom de mais cínica inocência.

Ahh sabe sim! Então? Ou você acha que eu não notei que ela não tirava os olhos de você?

Ainda não sei do que vo... – mas foi interrompido por Sirius.

Não vem com esse papo. Então?

Já disse que não houve nada, não acredita em mim?

Você esqueceu que é muito parecido com seu pai? Eu sabia sempre quando ele tinha saído com uma garota, ou tinha aprontado sozinho...

Bom...

Prossiga...

Ela... me beijou e eu não pude fazer nada!

Huahuahuahuahua... E você nem gostou né?

Hehehe, gostei, mas... sei lá... foi tão...

Diferente?

Sim.

Como assim?

Senti algo esquisito. Foi como se ela me prendesse a partir daquele momento... Será que estou apaixonado?

Huahuahua... não acha que é cedo demais não?

Eu não sei... eu nunca gostei de ninguém!

Assim eles continuaram a conversar por um longo tempo, e nem desconfiavam que alguém estava escutando a conversa do lado de fora. Esse alguém era uma garota de rosto triste e umedecido com lágrimas... era Hermione. Ela estava sozinha e resolveu descer para ver onde Harry estava. Ela queria pedir desculpas, mas achou no que acabara de escutar, um motivo forte para não se humilhar de tal modo. Afinal, era só para agradar Harry, e não deixar Lindsay "domina-lo" como amigo, ou até mesmo namorado ou amante.

Harry estava saindo da biblioteca quando escutou um barulho de soluços intercalados com choros. Ele seguiu o barulho e foi parar na varanda da sala. Lá estava uma garota aérea que chorava observando o luar...

Hermione?

Sim. – respondeu secando as lágrimas com as palmas das duas mãos tentando disfarçar.

O que está acontecendo?

Quer mesmo sinceridade? – perguntou seca.

Claro! – respondeu sentando-se no chão frio ao lado dela.

Não quero perder meu amigo. O garoto do qual sempre gostei. O meu confidente... o meu amor. – e ao dizer isso olhou para ele suplicando um rápido entendimento.

Você me ama?

De todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis.

Não sei o que dizer...

Não precisa dizer nada. Só quero que seja feliz... só isso... com quem quer que seja.

O que eu devo fazer?

Só me desculpar por eu ser tão idiota... não devia ter agido daquela forma.

Não devia pedir desculpas... você fica muito bonita nervosinha sabia? – disse marotamente querendo descontrair o "climão".

Não brinque... – disse ela olhando de novo nos olhos dele.

E ao encontrar os olhos dela ele se aproximou. "Como era bonito seu rosto banhado pela luz do luar" pensou ele. Ao chegar mais perto de seus lábios ela imediatamente o interrompeu...

Como pode?

O que eu fiz?

Você não pode brincar com o sentimento dos outros Harry. Você não quer me beijar realmente... desculpe, mas... eu não pude deixar de escutar sua conversa com Sirius... ou pelo menos parte dela. Eu estava procurando você quando cheguei à porta da biblioteca e peguei um trecho da conversa.

Eu realmente não sei o que sinto.

Você á a pessoa mais sozinha que eu conheço...

Como? Eu tenho você e ao Rony... isso não conta?

Sim Harry, mas é de outra coisa que estou falando. Você é inseguro... quando será que realmente vai pensar em ficar com uma garota de cada vez e aproveitar cada momento com ela sem interesse?

Eu aproveito... e muito!

Não estou falando disso e você sabe muito bem! Olha... – ela virou seu corpo ficando de frente para ele – Me desculpe e... eu quero que saiba que sou a pessoa que mais deseja que você seja feliz. Eu te amo.

E dizendo isso ela saiu, deixando um Harry sozinho e sem respostas sentado ao chão. "Afinal, o quê eu faço com esse amor?", pensou.

Durante a semana que se seguiu, Harry conversou pouco com seus amigos e com Lindsay. Até a noite da conversa com Hermione, ele não tinha tomado uma decisão e não tinha escolhido qual caminho seguir, mas agora ele tinha certeza do que ele queria... Queria Lindsay ao seu lado.

Naquela noite Harry estava sozinho com Lindsay. Mione e Gina tinham marcado de encontrarem com dois garotos em uma festa de irmandade; Rony fora acompanhar Olívio à O.B.W; Sirius saíra com Christine pela primeira vez depois de seu retorno. A noite estava a seu favor. Era hoje que conversaria com Lindsay e acertaria tudo em sua vida. Pelo menos por um breve período...

Oi Lind! – a garota estava sentada assistindo a um seriado de TV.

Olá! Senta aqui...

Eu preciso falar com você...

Fale! – agora estava olhando para ele.

Bom... eu não sei como começar!

Pelo começo seria interessante, não?

Claro...

Então? – agora ele já estava sentado a seu lado.

Eu...

Você?

Vocêquernamorarcomigo?

O quê Harry?

Eu perguntei se você quer namorar comigo... mas... eu quero que você saiba que... eu poderei não ser o melhor namorado do mundo e...?

Ta tentando tomar jeito é Harry? – perguntou zombeteira, só que muito envergonhada com a situação.

Acho que sim... Então?

Deixa eu pensar... – ele ficou em silêncio muito esperançoso - É claro que quero! – e dizendo isso deu um beijo suave na boca do rapaz.

Que bom... – mas ele parecia inseguro.

Não se preocupe Harry. Eu sei onde estou me metendo.

Eiii... eu posso extrapolar de vez em quando, mas não sou um canalha...

Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo! – e ao dizer isso deu outro beijo no rapaz, só que desta vez, foi muito bem correspondida.

Faltava agora pouco tempo para voltar a Hogwarts. Em menos de duas semanas, eles estariam finalmente em "casa"...

Que bom que as férias já estão terminando!

Como "que bom" Hermione? – perguntou Rony.

Tenho que estar em dia com o mundo bruxo! Preciso pesquisar algumas coisas na biblioteca de Hogwarts... – agora ela falava com um ar misterioso.

Já pensando em estudar Mione? – perguntou simpaticamente, Lindsay. Agora as duas estavam passando pelo estágio de "conveniência pacífica".

Não liga! Ela é sempre assim! – disse Rony testando Hermione.

Se você pensa que vai me irritar Rony...

Eu acho que consegui, não?

Pelo contrário. Ela está muito feliz, não Mione? – disse Gina significativamente.

Ahh é? – Harry intrometeu-se – E o que aconteceu pra vocês duas ficarem tão animadas? – nessa hora as duas ficaram trocando olhares comprometedores.

Eu acho que sei o que é! – disse Lindsay – E isso também me anima muito!

Vocês já estão de segredinhos é?

Não... Vocês irão descobrir logo! Aguardem!

No quarto de Gina...

Lindsay... Como você soube da transferência do pessoal da Nolux? (Nolux é uma outra escola bruxa, só que norte americana).

Eu vim de lá!

Sério? Você não tinha nos contado. Mas por que mudou de lugar?

Por causa do ataque à escola.

Ataque? Dos Comensais?

Sim... quer dizer, não se sabe ao certo, mas provavelmente foram eles. Quase todos os alunos se transferiram para Hogwarts depois disso.

Nossa...! Não sabia que Hogwarts era tão famosa!

Mas Dumbledore é famoso Mione, não se esqueça disso! – finalmente Gina falara alguma coisa.

É verdade, mas... O que aconteceu exatamente com a escola de vocês?

Nolux foi destruída. – disse a garota com amargura.

Que pena!

Enquanto Hermione e Lindsay conversavam, o que ocupou vinte e cinco minutos do tempo que tinham para se arrumar, Gina já tinha trocado de roupa e arrumado o cabelo. Só estava terminando de passar a maquiagem...

Então? Quais os nomes dos garotos que vocês conheceram de Nolux? – perguntou Lindsay interessada.

Kian e Sean... são amigos.

Kian Trotle e Sean Fermon? – perguntou Lindsay assustada.

Sim... estes mesmo... você os conhece? O que há de errado?

Nada! Mas eu os conheço sim! – mas seu rosto ficara pálido de uma hora para outra.

São seus amigos?

Já ficou com algum deles? – perguntou Gina interessadíssima.

Não... não os conheço muito bem – disse Lindsay dando um pequeno sorriso, tentando disfarçar o espanto. – Então? Vamos a qual lugar? Porque até agora ninguém me falou aonde vamos...

Vamos à inauguração da Loja de Logros dos meus irmãos gêmeos e depois vamos à "Disco" com Kian e Sean... Quer ir com a gente?

Não sei! Se o Harry quiser ir...

Então? Você não vai se arrumar? – perguntou Hermione para Lindsay.

Estou indo! – e dizendo isso saiu do quarto de Gina para pegar suas coisas.

Mione?

Fale!

Você não achou que ela ficou meio estranha depois que a gente falou do Kian e do Sean?

Sim, achei... mas pode ter sido só impressão!

Com todas prontas, elas saíram do quarto e desceram as escadas. No caminho encontraram Christine; que as acompanhou. Ao chegarem ao pé da escada deram de cara com os três homens já arrumados esperando em volta da lareira.

Então? Vamos?

Claro! – respondeu um coral de vozes.

Todos pegaram um pouco de pó-de-flú, pois Harry, Gina, Mione, Rony e Lyndsay não podiam aparatar...

Beco Diagonal! – era a voz de Gina, que foi a primeira a entrar na lareira. E assim sumiu entre as chamas verde esmeralda.

A segunda foi Lindsay, e logo vieram Mione, Rony, Harry, Christine e Sirius.

No Caldeirão Furado...

Enfim chegamos! – disse Harry animado, pois havia um bom tempo que não ia ao Beco Diagonal.

E assim todos dirigiram-se à entrada aos fundos do Caldeirão Furado. Harry ficou em frente a uma alta parede, retirou a varinha das vestes, e a bateu nos tijolos de leve com a mesma. Ao fazer isso, os tijolos moveram-se até formar um arco suficientemente grande para a passagem de pessoas.

Que saudades daqui! – exclamou Christine.

Você conhece este lugar mamãe? – perguntou Lindsay interessadíssima em explorar a rua, que estava extremamente cheia para um fim de tarde.

Assentiu com a cabeça, Christine.

É fascinante a quantidade de magia desse lugar! – disse Hermione sorridente.

E assim todos seguiram conversando animadamente até quase o fim da estreita rua, até pararem em frente a uma grande loja muito iluminada...

Essa iluminação é trouxa? – perguntou Hermione interessada.

Não querida Hermione! – respondeu Fred, que aparecera do nada a seu lado – Essa sofisticada técnica bruxa foi patrocinada pelo nosso padrinho aqui! – e ao dizer isso apontou para Harry.

Como?

Eu dei o dinheiro do prêmio do Torneio Tribruxo para eles. – disse Harry com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Ahhh... você não tinha nos contado! – disse Rony surpreso.

Desculpe! Mas eles me pediram segredo.

Tudo bem!...

E assim eles entraram na loja. A festa de inauguração só estava começando e prometia ser super badalada.

Até então Lindsay só estava andando com Harry e afastou-se quando encontrou uma amiga de Nolux...

Harry! – disse a garota com uma voz esganiçada, pois o lugar estava ficando apertado de tanta gente, e o barulho era infernal.

Ele se virou e ficou surpreso com o que viu.

Quero te apresentar uma amiga. Vicky, este é Harry; Harry, esta é Vicky Hutingdon.

Não precisamos ser apresentados! – disse Vicky com um grande sorriso – Já nos conhecemos!

Sério? – perguntou Lind curiosa.

Sim! – disse Harry sem graça.

Vocês estão namorando? – perguntou Vicky.

Estamos!

Parabéns!... então? Vamos dançar? – perguntou Vicky puxando Lindsay para a pista, e deixando um Harry todo bobo e de boca aberta. A partir daquele momento, ele teve certeza de que teria muitos problemas.


	7. Cap7

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**O primeiro ataque**_

Lindsay e Vicky dançavam animadamente até esbarrarem em um casal. Ao ver quem eram Vicky quase teve um troço...

- Sean? – perguntou muito mais do que surpresa – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vicky... – era Lindsay tentando tirá-la de lá.

O garoto de olhos verdes e cabelo liso preto a olhou um pouco assustado.

- Anda! Responde!

- Vicky! Eu...

- Fala logo! – a essa altura da conversa todos que estavam em volta os fitavam.

- Nós podemos conversar depois e...

- Eu não quero conversar com você, eu só quero uma explicação e...

- Quem é você? – agora era Gina que entrara na discussão. Ela é quem estava acompanhando Sean.

- Ela é minha ex...

- Ex? Ex uma ova seu desgraçado! Filho da...

- Vicky! Vamos embora, sim? – a ao dizer isso, Lindsay a puxou para fora da loja. A garota estava soluçando de tanto chorar...

- Aquele desgraçado! Eu mato ele! Eu juro!

- Calma Vicky! – disse Lindsay tentando controlar a amiga.

- Como calma? Eu vejo aquele p, falando que sou sua ex, sendo que a gente nem terminou direito, pois só tivemos uma briga como todas as outras; venho a uma festa tentar me divertir, encontro com o infeliz com outra, e ainda você diz para eu ter calma?

- Você não pode se desesperar por causa dele. Vai borrar toda a maquiagem ainda por cima! – e dizendo isso Lindsay segurou o rosto da amiga – Você quer que eu vá dormir com você hoje? Assim a gente pode conversar e você vai se sentir melhor! Certo? Eu posso te fazer companhia!

- Certo! – disse Vicky ainda soluçando.

- Então levante-se e...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! – um grito aterrorizante cortou a noite. Era um grito de mulher e estava muito próximo de onde as duas estavam. A rua estava muito escura e não havia luar. As luzes de todos os estabelecimentos já estavam apagadas e não havia uma alma viva sequer vagando pelo Beco. As duas garotas estavam sentadas em frente à loja, que era a única fonte de vida ali perto. Pelo menos aparentava ser...

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Lindsay sentindo um frio em suas costas – Acho melhor entrarmos e...

- Não! Vamos ver o que aconteceu!

- Ta maluca?

- Vamos vai! – e ao dizer isso, Vicky puxou Lindsay consigo.

As duas caminharam durante uns cinco minutos. Lindsay não desgrudava de Vicky nem por um mísero segundo, até que...

- O que é aquilo? – perguntou Vicky.

- Aquilo o quê?

- Vamos chegar mais perto!

- Não! Pode ser perigoso e...

- Não importa! Vamos... – e dizendo isso, as duas se aproximaram, e cada vez que iam chegando mais perto, o corpo no chão se assemelhava mais com o corpo de uma mulher...

- Ela está morta?

- Não sei... Vamos ver!

- Sinta a pulsação dela!

- Ela não está respirando... – e ao dizer isso, as duas entraram em choque. Foi uma sensação estranha... de pânico. E ao se levantarem, sentiram uma mão gelada em suas costas.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! – agora eram as duas, que gritaram em uníssono.

- Calma! Sou eu... – era Kian.

- Kian? O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Lindsay achando estranho.

- Eu vi a discussão entre você e o Sean lá dentro e resolvi vir atrás pra saber como você estava. – disse olhando de uma forma doce e preocupada para Vicky.

- Você não ouviu o grito?

- Que grito?

- Como "que grito"?

- Não ouvi grito nenhum!

- Olhe só o... – virou-se Vicky, mas ficou espantada com o que viu.

- Cadê o corpo? – perguntou Lindsay.

- Qual corpo? – interrogou confuso, Kian.

- O corpo sumiu!

- Mas deixaram isto... – Lindsay disse ao ver um pequeno pedaço de papel.

Lindsay o pegou, e eficientemente, Kian pegou sua varinha, disse "Lumus", e forneceu a luz à garota. Ao abrir o papel, ele dizia:

"_É assim que todos os sangues ruins terminarão"._

E ao ler isso, Kian achou melhor acompanhá-las em segurança até a festa, e durante o caminho, elas explicaram o que acontecera.

Ao chegarem na loja, todos estavam espantados e olhando para as portas. Ninguém sabia ainda o que tinha acontecido...

- Lindsay! – era Harry com uma expressão preocupada no rosto – O que aconteceu? – e dizendo isso a abraçou reconfortando-a.

- Calma! – disse Kian – Elas estão nervosas... eu posso explicar!

E dizendo isso seguiu com Harry, Arthur Weasley, alguns representantes do ministério, amigos de Arthur e representantes da Ordem da Fênix, Sirius, que era co-chefe do Departamento de Mistérios, e Rony para uma sala ao lado. Fred e Jorge estavam se despedindo e pedindo desculpas pela festa terminar como acabou...

- Lindsay? Então vocês três se conhecem mesmo? – perguntou Hermione, depois de Vicky e Lindsay terem contado o que acontecera.

- Somos amigos. Sempre andamos juntos...

- E por que não nos contou?

- Por causa do Sean... – disse Lindsay quase sussurrando para Vicky não escutar.

- Ele era namorado da sua amiga, né? – disse olhando para Vicky com pena.

- Eles só brigaram como milhares de vezes... só que ele a traiu... entende?

- Acho que sim! Mas o Kian não é assim, né?

- Não! Pelo contrário. Ele é um anjo!

- Você viu a Gina por aí?

- Não! Será que ela está com o Sean?

- Puts! Olha lá! – e ao dizer isso, Hermione apontou para o lado de fora da loja. Era tarde demais e Vicky já tinha escutando e olhado através da vitrine.

- Desgraçado! – e dizendo isso, ela retirou sua cabeça do ombro da amiga, levantou decidida, abriu a porta e seguiu em direção a Sean e Gina, que estavam se beijando encostados na parede. A garota parecida tentar empurra-lo desesperadamente...

- Com licença – disse futucando o ombro de Sean e afastando Gina dele – Essa é pela sua cachorrada... – e dizendo isso deu um tapa da cara do garoto, que ficou com a marca da mão dela em seu rosto – E isto daqui é por mim e até por ela! – e deixando ele com cara de idiota deu uma joelhada em sua parte mais "delicada".

Satisfeita com o resultado seguiu de novo para a loja. Ao entrar, todos estavam rindo da cara de retardado de Sean...

- Você não devia ter feito isso! – disse Lindsay indo abraçá-la.

- Você não sabe o quanto me custou fazer! – disse com seus olhos já marejados pelas lágrimas que viriam a seguir.

- Mãe! – chamou Lindsay.

- O que foi minha filha!

- Será que eu poderia dormir na O.B.W?

- Tem certeza?

- A Vicky ta precisando de mim!

- Tudo bem! Mas vocês vão agora?

- Eu vou só esperar o Harry! – e ao dizer isso foi sentar-se com sua amiga.

Lá fora...

- Gin! – disse Hermione.

- O que foi? – agora a garota já estava sozinha, pois Sean tinha ido embora.

- Como está se sentindo?

- Como você acha? Eu nunca mais gostei de ninguém depois do que aconteceu comigo o ano passado e quando me interesso por uma pessoa, ele é um tremendo de um cachorro. Eu tenho que me desculpar com a Vicky. Eu senti que ela fez aquilo, mas estava muito magoada. Eu sei muito bem como é envolver-se com gente inescrupulosa.

- Ela entende... não tem problema! Alias, você sabia que ela já conhecia o Harry? Foi na tarde em que Olívio esteve lá em casa.

- Ahh...

- Pelo o que deu a entender ela mora em uma irmandade bruxa!

- Que máximo! – disse Gina interessada.

- E ela tem uma irmã gêmea.

- Nossa! É a irmã dela que namora o Olívio?

- Sim!

- Que sortuda! – disse delirando.

- Safadinha enh Gina Weasley! Hehehe.

- Huahuahua… Só eu mesma!

E dizendo isso, as duas seguiram para a loja...

- Vicky? – Chamou Gina, esperando que a menina não batesse nela. Ela não era muito boa de briga.

Vicky levantou a cabeça para ver quem a chamava – Oi!

- Desculpe-me!

- Não tem problema! Você não sabia, não é mesmo?

- Amigas então?

- Espero que sim! – e dizendo isso estendeu sua mão para Gina apertá-la.

- Espero que esteja bem! Bonita como você é não vai demorar nada para encontrar outro!

- Não quero nem pensar em homem pelo menos por enquanto, hehehe! Mas você também, não vai demorar nada.

- Eu também quero distância!

E dizendo isso as duas começaram a dar risadas.

Uns cinco minutos se passaram e as pessoas que estavam na pequena reunião voltaram...

- Então? – perguntou Christine a Sirius.

- Realmente muito estranho não? Pois só elas viram o corpo. – disse sério.

- É... mas, afinal. Meninas? – chamou a atenção de Vicky, que estava chorando, e Lindsay, que estava consolando a amiga.

- Fala mãe!

- O que vocês estavam fazendo lá fora? – ao perguntar isso, todos se calaram e olharam para as duas.

- Estávamos tomando ar fresco... conversando! – respondeu Lindsay.

- Ok! – disse Sirius – Então? Vamos?

- Sim... mas você sabe se tem alguma lareira aqui perto? Além do Caldeirão? Porque está tão escuro lá fora. É perigoso.

- Sim! – disse Jorge eficientemente – Temos uma no depósito. Sigam-me.

E assim todos o seguiram até a lareira...

Sirius retirou do bolso um saquinho com pó-de-flú e todos pegaram um pouco.

- Sirius... deixe as meninas primeiro. Lindsay irá dormir na O.B.W com Vicky.

- Tem certeza que é seguro? – perguntou Sirius para as garotas.

- Mais que seguro! – era Norah quem falava. Ela também estava lá, junto com Vicky e Bree.

- Então podem ir!

- Lind? – era Harry quem falava.

- Desculpe amor... não falei com você... resolvi de última hora!

- Tudo bem! – e dizendo isso, inclinou-se para dar um beijo de despedida na namorada.

E assim as garotas foram entrando na lareira, uma por uma. Logo após, Harry, Rony, Hermione; que tinha acabado de dar um beijo de boa noite no novo namorado, Kian; Gina, Christine e Sirius fizeram o mesmo, mas antes despediram-se dos Weasley.


	8. Cap8

Capítulo 8 De volta a Hogwarts 

O tempo passou. Agora faltava muito pouco para o regresso a Hogwarts. Ficou-se sabendo de onde as garotas da irmandade conheciam Lindsay, e que a maior parte de Nolux – os alunos – foram transferidos para Hogwarts. O Ministério da Magia norte americano entrara em acordo com o inglês para a tal transferência. Seria muito mais segura a mudança, pois não se sabia o que os prováveis Comensais da Morte estavam realmente querendo com o ataque.

A única coisa que faltava era ir ao Beco Diagonal comprar os materiais, pois as listas haviam chego na semana anterior...

- Por favor, um Livro de feitiços avançados 7ª série, de Miranda Goshawk. – era Hermione, que não o havia encontrado nas prateleiras da Floreios e Borrões.

- Sim senhora! Mais alguma coisa? – o vendedor era um senhor baixinho, que tinha como ajudante um forte rapaz que desde que Hermione entrara na loja, não tirara os olhos dela.

- Por enquanto não é preciso, obrigada! – e ao virar-se deu de cara com Harry, que aparentava estar com no mínimo três jogos de livros de livros nas mãos. Estava carregando os livros dele e de Lindsay.

- Já pegou todos? – perguntou Hermione com o mínimo interesse, só para ser simpática.

Ainda não! Só vou colocar a pilha em cima do balcão.

Ahh... E onde está Lindsay e Gina?

Estão testando a nova coleção de tintas para penas...

Vou lá...

Ta bom...

Hermione seguiu até as garotas, que pareciam fascinadas...

Mione! Ainda bem que você chegou...

Por quê?

Dá uma olhada nessas tintas com glitter!

Nossa, que massa!

Eu vou comprar a linha toda! Pra mim e pra Vicky.

Ela não veio por quê? – perguntou Hermione, concentrada em testar as tinhas.

Está muito mal! Eu que estou fazendo as compras pra ela. Ela não quer nem sair de casa... só come sapo de chocolate o dia todo.

Nossa! Você não tinha me falado isso! – disse Gina com pena – Vamos fazer uma visita pra ela?

Se vocês quiserem ir comigo levar o material dela... blz!

Tudo bem! Eu topo! – disse Hermione, que estava muito curiosa para conhecer a O.B.W.

Mas cadê o Rony? – perguntou Hermione, que não vira o amigo desde que entraram na Floreios e Borrões.

Ele deixou a lista aqui para o vendedor pegar para ele e foi direto para a "Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol"... – respondeu Gina.

Eu tenho que passar lá depois! – disse Lindsay.

Para quê? – perguntou Hermione espantada, pois por ela, ela nunca entraria em uma loja daquela. Ela odiava quadribol.

Preciso comprar algumas coisas para a manutenção da minha vassoura e para Vicky também...

Vocês jogam quadribol?

Jogávamos no time feminino da escola.

Legal!

O Harry disse que o time vai ter que ser remontado né? Porque o ano passado não teve quadribol.

É... até o quadribol o "Voldinho" atrapalhou... – disse Gina zoando.

Nossa! Voldinho? Huahuahua.

Hehehe.

Então? – disse Hermione – Vamos pegar as tintas e o nosso material e pagar? Eu já peguei tudo o que eu queria. Agora só falta passar na loja de bolsas. Preciso comprar uma nova. A minha ta toda arrebentada.

A minha também!

Idem!

Então vamos.

E assim as três foram pagar o material, as penas e as tintas que tinham comprado.

Ao saírem da loja e se despedirem de Harry, que fora atrás de Rony para a "Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol", encontraram com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que...

Olá Granger! – disse com seu habitual tom impiedoso.

Malfoy...

De onde arranjou dinheiro para comprar todo esse material Weasley? No mínimo seus pais tiveram que vender a casa deles... se é que aquele monte de velharia vale alguma coisa e...

Cala a boca Malfoy! Quem te deu o direito de se dirigir a mim?

Também... Não faço a mínima questão de falar com você, sua amante de trouxas. – Draco pausou, pois até então não tinha notado a presença de Lindsay – Mas quem é a senhorita para andar com gente de tão baixo nível?

Alguém que não pisa nos outros e tem vergonha na cara!

Uau! Nervosinha enh? Tem namorado gata?

Sim eu tenho! O melhor namorado do mundo!

E eu posso saber quem é se não sou eu?

Sou eu! Deixa as garotas em paz ou eu vou ter que arrebentar essa sua cara de fuinha Malfoy! – era Harry quem estava ali, seguido por Rony, que estava com uma cara de que seria capaz de matar alguém.

Mas que mal gosto! – disse Draco divertindo-se ao ver a cara de Harry.

Olha aqui! – ia começando Harry, que estava avançando para cima de Malfoy, só que foi barrado pelas três garotas.

Eu já estou indo Potter. Não precisa se preocupar! Ah... Eu estava me esquecendo! Parece que você teve uma bela festa de aniversário não? – Draco pausou para observar Harry de novo – Só não esqueça na próxima vez de colocar uma roupa antes de sair do banheiro. – e assim, foi embora rindo gostosamente.

Eu vou matar aquele pu... – ia começando Rony...

RONY! - berrou Mione com ele – Todo mundo ta olhando! Vamos sair daqui. – e assim ela puxou Lindsay; que mandou de longe um beijinho para Harry; e Gina.

Passaram-se umas duas horas, e as garotas ainda estavam procurando uma mochila para cada uma. Antes disso, todos se encontraram na Madame Malkin, Roupas para Todas as Ocasiões e foram juntos abastecer o estoque de material para poções. Este ano teria um outro baile de inverno, e todos estavam ansiosos. Menos Harry...

O que acham dessa aqui? – perguntou Lindsay, mostrando uma mochila aparentemente pequena, lilás clarinha, mas quando aberta parecia mais um malão.

Legal!

Bonitinha! Mas, o que é isto aqui dentro dela? – disse Gina, pegando uma corrente brilhante de dentro da mochila.

Parece um amuleto!

Um amuleto? – disse Hermione chegando mais de perto.

Sim! Em forma de círculo e um cristal no meio! Mas o que será que significa?

Vamos ver! – disse Lindsay chegando mais perto e tentando esconder dos olhos da vendedora – Está escrito um nome de uma pessoa... Estranho!

Como? – disse Gina.

- Sarah Bass. – leu Hermione.

Como alguém pôde perder este lindo amuleto? – Desculpe, mas eu vou ficar com ele! – disse Lindsay e rapidamente tirando das mãos de Gina.

Você está Louca? - exclamou Hermione tão alto que as outras pessoas na loja olharam para elas com caras de repreensão.

Estaríamos loucas se deixássemos isto aqui! – disse Gina com um enorme sorriso no rosto – Bom! Eu já escolhi a minha bolsa. Vamos? – perguntou mudando logo de assunto e deixando Hermione com cara de espanto.

Relax Hermione! Vamos! – disse Lindsay puxando a garota consigo.

No balcão...

Já escolheram? – disse a moça com um sorriso forçado e mal disfarçado.

Sim! Queremos estas três! – disse Gina, entregando as três bolsas para a balconista.

Enquanto isso, Lindsay parecia encantada com o colar que tinha em mãos. Enquanto mexia nele e tentava colocá-lo em seu pescoço, a outra balconista a observava...

Belo colar! Parece de muito valor... – disse com um ar misterioso.

Neste momento as três garotas ficaram extremamente tensas...

É de família... – disse Lindsay corando e tentando disfarçar.

Cuidado! Uma jóia como esta chama muita atenção! – ao a moça dizer isso, as três saíram da loja com Gina segurando as sacolas e as empurrando nervosamente para fora de lá.

Lá fora...

Lindsay! Tira já isto do pescoço! – falou Hermione nervosa – E lembrem-se: Ninguém pode saber da jóia por enquanto. Só nós três, entenderam?

Claro! – responderam as outras duas em uníssono.

será melhor assim!

E caladas, as três seguiram ao Caldeirão Furado para encontrar com o resto do pessoal. Ficaram só mais uma meia hora lá, pois tinham que ir para casa para arrumar toda a bagagem e todo o material. As únicas pessoas que não seguiram com eles, foram Hermione, Gina e Lindsay, que seguiram diretamente para a O.B.W para levar o material de Vicky.

Na O.B.W...

Hermione e Gina ficaram maravilhadas com a irmandade. As duas foram convidadas a ingressar lá se quisessem, depois que terminassem a escola, já que eram amigas da presidente: Norah.

E aí garota! Sai dessa cama! – disse Hermione que logo foi entrando no quarto de Vicky, que estava jogada na cama com uma pilha de papéis de embrulho dos sapos-de-chocolate.

Trouxemos o seu material... Não quer dar uma olhada?

Deixem aí! Obrigada! – disse desanimada.

Vamos vai! Reaja! Faça alguma coisa. Ou você quer chegar em Hogwarts uma "baranga"?

Não quero ir a lugar algum! – disse olhando desolada para a parede rosa de seu quarto.

Não vamos deixar você ficar desse jeito! – disse Lindsay, que retirava todo o lixo que estava na cama dela.

Agora Vicky olhava para as três, que estavam sentadas ao redor de sua cama...

Têm novidades?

Temos uma! – respondeu Gina – Encontramos um amuleto na loja de bolsas do Beco.

Um amuleto? Como assim? Roubaram? – disse Vicky animando-se.

Não! Está louca! – disse Hermione tentando explicar e observando Lindsay tirar o amuleto das vestes – Nele, está escrito o nome de uma pessoa... Conhece?

Sarah Bass? – disse Vicky analisando o amuleto com interesse – Nunca ouvi falar. Mas estes símbolos ao redor do círculo não me são estranhos... Onde encontraram isto?

Dentro de uma bolsa. Aliás, você não quer ver o que compramos? Tem uma coisa que você vai realmente adorar!

E assim foi. Elas mostraram tudo o que compraram e Lindsay falou de Malfoy para Vicky. Logo, as três foram embora, deixando Vicky um pouco mais animada.

Agora, faltava pouco para voltarem para Hogwarts. Dentro de poucas horas embarcariam no trem, na plataforma nove três quartos. Durante o dia, todos se reuniram em um longo almoço, e foram passear juntos pelas ruas de Londres. Sirius tirara uma folga para isto, mas prometera a Harry, que logo se veriam e ele contaria as novidades. Lindsay, ainda não sabia que Sirius era seu verdadeiro pai.

Ao voltarem para casa, era umas nove e meia da noite...

Preciso ir arrumar meu malão rápido. Não tive tempo de fazer nada ontem! – disse Hermione desesperada correndo para seu quarto.

Vou com você... me espere! – disse Lindsay correndo atrás da amiga.

Enquanto isso, Harry e Rony dirigiram-se calmamente para seus quartos. Harry pegou todas as suas coisas e levou para o quarto de Rony. Os dois precisavam conversar...

Rony? Posso entrar?

esteja à-vontade. A casa é sua...

Vai se fu Rony – disse Harry zoando.

Então?

Então, o quê?

Você está gostando mesmo de Lindsay?

Ela é legal!

Isto eu sei! Mas eu perguntei se você realmente gosta dela!

Não sei ao certo... acho que sim! Eu nunca fiquei com uma garota tanto tempo sem transar!

Nunca tocaram no assunto?

Não! Tenho um certo receio! Ela não é dessas garotas com as quais fico, entende?

Sei...

Então? – pausou Rony receoso – E a Vicky?

O que tem ela? – perguntou Harry, mas já sabendo o que viria a seguir.

Você não disse nada, mas eu sei que ficou afim dela. Conheço você.

Harry não disse nada, apenas colocou os cotovelos no joelho e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos.

Vamos cara!

Você que ficou ligado nela! E não eu... – disse mentindo.

Fiquei, mas e daí?

Eu não tô afim de falar nesse assunto ok?

Ok! Então? Já terminou de arrumar seu material?

Não! E você?

Nem... Vamos?

E assim os dois foram arrumar seus materiais e ficaram conversando sobre a escola. Eles não sabiam ainda quem seria o novo professor de D.C.A.T, e ainda por cima, Hogwarts inteira estaria em comemoração, talvez só não os sonserinos, pois Voldemort fora derrotado no término do ano passado e com certeza Dumbledore falaria sobre isso com todos.

Na manhã seguinte a correria foi total. As garotas fizeram questão de irem já arrumadas com a roupa da escola. Hermione principalmente, pois fora nomeada Monitora Chefe juntamente com Simas Finnigan. Sirius usara seu carro e um outro do Ministério da Magia para leva-los à estação.

Ao chegarem lá, encontraram com muitas pessoas conhecidas e com outras que poderiam ser de Nolux, pois muitas delas sorriram e cumprimentaram Lindsay quando ela passara com Harry a seu lado.

Hermione correra para dar um beijo em Kian.

Gina virou a cara quando avistara Sean, que estava a um canto e espantou-se ao vê-la, mas nem tanto quanto ficara espantado ao ver...

Vicky! – disse Gina alegremente – Vejo que está bem melhor!

Cheguei a conclusão de que certas pessoas não merecem a nossa mínima atenção! – disse alto o suficiente para Sean ouvir. Hoje, Vicky estava com uma gata angorá em seus braços, e carregava uma valise rosa. Ela também colocara as vestes de Hogwarts, só não a blusa e a gravata da casa, pois passaria pela cerimônia de seleção. Estava estonteante. Hermione optara por um look diferente também, e estava segurando Bichento em seus braços. Ao chegar para cumprimentar Vicky, os gatos ronronaram, e com isso, as três garotas começaram a dar risadas...

Olha Bichento! Acho que acabou de ganhar uma namorada! – disse Lindsay, que acabara de se juntar ao grupo, fazendo carinho no gato – Respeito com a minha afilhada viu rapaz? – complementou.

Afilhada? – perguntou Hermione rindo – Eu não tinha pensado nisso! Gina? Quer ser madrinha do Bichento? Hehehe – pausou ao ver Gina assentindo com a cabeça – Quanto tempo ela tem?

Apenas três meses. Foi Kian quem me deu!

Kian? – perguntou Hermione surpresa.

Sim! Mas não se preocupe viu?

Hermione corou ao a garota dizer isso...

Que nada! Confio em você! Mas... Cadê a Bree?

Ficou conversando com umas antigas amigas da Nolux.

Ahh...

E dizendo isso, as garotas seguiram para o trem para pegar uma cabine vazia. Não foi muito difícil de achar, pois os garotos estavam guardando duas, pois a turma crescera muito nas férias. Agora eram: Lindsay, Hermione, Norah, Kian, Harry, Rony, Gina e Vicky, mas as duas cabines não foram necessárias, então, todos foram guardar suas bagagens e ficaram divertindo-se e contando piadas, até o trem começar a andar.

Vicky de vez em quando, se fechava e ficava olhando o nada através da janela e fazendo carinho em sua gata, que tinha o nome de Ágatah. Aproveitando a distração do resto do pessoal, Rony aproveitou um desses momentos e foi conversar a sós com ela...

Ta triste?

Não.

Chateada?

também não!

Então por que fica assim tão tristinha de vez em quando? – disse passando a mão no rosto da garota.

Não se preocupe! Sou assim mesmo...

E dizendo isso os dois começaram a conversar sobre diversos assuntos, e toda hora davam risadas um "pouco" histéricas. Kian os observava sério.


	9. Cap9

**_Capítulo 9_**

_**Cerimônia de Seleção: A misteriosa Bass**_

Durante a viajem, não teve muitos problemas, tirando as "boas vindas" costumeiras de Malfoy...

Nossa! A turma de amantes de sangues ruins aumentou bastante enh?

Sai daqui malfoy! – disse Harry descontrolado.

uau! Não tinha reparado que arranjaram amantes de sangues ruins bonitas pelo menos! – disse dando uma piscadela para Norah, que respondeu abrindo a boca e fazendo cara de nojo.

vamos ter que falar de novo malfoy? – agora era Rony que explodira, mas ao contrário de Harry, voara com tudo para cima do outro, o derrubando no chão e abrindo o supercílio do rapaz – Agora você me paga seu merda! – agora, todas as portas das cabines se abriram para ver o que estava acontecendo e durante uns cinco minutos, Harry, Kian e Simas, que saíra da cabine vizinha, tentavam separar os dois, até que...

O que está acontecendo aqui? – berrou uma voz um pouco familiar a Harry.

lupin?

Sim Harry, mas... Chega de briga vocês dois! – disse, e lançando um feitiço separou os dois garotos – Malfoy vá para sua cabine, e Rony pare de dar importância a esse aí!

Draco saiu todo machucado e sem reclamar do corredor, e foi direto para sua cabine...

E vocês? O que estão esperando? Voltem as suas respectivas cabines!

E assim, todos voltaram aos seus lugares...

Você irá voltar a dar aula pra gente?

É claro que sim!

Mas...

Você está preocupado com aquilo?

Sim! – disse constrangido.

Tudo sob controle! – pausou sorridente – Não tem problema algum!

Que bom!

Vejo que a turma aumentou bastante... – disse olhando para dentro da cabine.

Sim! Deixa eu lhes apresentar... Gente... este é o nosso professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas: Remo Lupin!

Olá! – disse Lindsay – prazer, sou Lindsay. Sou a namorada do Harry!

Namorada? – disse confuso – Prazer!

O prazer é todo o meu! – disse de forma simpática.

Este é o Kian, esta é a Norah e esta é Vicky Hutingdon.

Vicky? Não é Bree?

Somos gêmeas! Você já conheceu minha irmã?

Sim! Nos esbarramos pelo trem!

Ahh...

Bom... espero que gostem de Hogwarts! É uma ótima escola e esconde muitos segredos, não Harry?

E por falar em segredos, o Sirius me mostrou a sala dos Marotos!

Sério? Aquele cachorro está bem? A sala continua lá? Eu tenho que ver isto!

Você não ficou sabendo que ele retomou o cargo dele no Ministério?

Sim! Claro, mas eu não venho mantendo contato com ele!

Passou um tempo e todos continuaram a conversar. Ficaram na cabine o tempo todo, até a velocidade do trem começar a diminuir...

Vamos! – disse Hermione.

Mas e as nossas bagagens? – perguntou Vicky.

Não somos nós que as recolhemos. Daqui vamos direto pegar uma carruagem que nos levará para o castelo.

Ahh... ok! Vamos Ágatah! – disse Vicky pegando sua gatinha – Alguém pode me ajudar? Preciso que levem minha valise...

Eu levo pra você! – disse Kian.

Obrigada Ki! – agradeceu Vicky com um sorriso nos lábios e passando a mão na bochecha de Kian.

Hermione estava esperando lá fora, e não pareceu se importar com a cena que acabara de ver. Sabia que os dois eram muito amigos...

E assim todos seguiram para as carruagens, só parando para cumprimentar Hagrid, que estava guiando os alunos do primeiro ano e os novos alunos. Neste momento, o grupo se dividiu, deixando Harry, Rony e Hermione sozinhos, e juntos, seguiram para a carruagem.

Dentro da carruagem...

Ta namorando sério com esse Kian? – perguntou Rony para Hermione. Nesse momento, Harry ficou quieto.

Acho que sim, por quê?

Nada! É que você nunca fala sobre isso, não é Harry?

É... – respondeu o garoto forçadamente.

Ahh... E você Rony?

Eu?

Nunca se interessou por ninguém?

Não...

Sei...

To falando sério!

Após isso, os três ficaram em completo silêncio, até que as carruagens foram parando...

Chegamos! – comemorou Hermione, ao pisar na terra firme de Hogwarts, e estufando o peito para mostrar a quem quisesse ver, o reluzente distintivo de monitora chefe.

Ótimo! – disse Harry, olhando para um ponto distante com uma cara de desagrado.

Mas o que o snape tá fazendo alí? – perguntou Rony indignado.

Cadê a Professora Minerva?

Vamos descobrir... – disse Harry correndo com Hermione e Rony em sua cola.

Todos os alunos pareciam estar se fazendo a mesma pergunta, pois quando chegaram perto dos portões, todos estavam com cara de interrogação...

Sigam-me. – disse Snape, com seu habitual tom de superioridade.

mas cadê a professora Minerva? – perguntou uma garota quartanista com voz esganiçada.

Não pôde estar aqui. Está em uma reunião com o professor Dumbledore. Sigam-me. – e dizendo isso, virou-se balançando sua longa capa preta.

Ao chegarem à frente da porta que dava no Salão Principal, Snape os deixou e seguiu para a pequena sala ao fundo da mesa dos professores...

Estranho! – exclamou Hermione.

Ele é estranho... – disse Rony inconformado.

mas pra que tanta pressa? – perguntou-se Harry.

Não sei, mas também não é da nossa conta... Então? Vamos nos sentar para esperar a cerimônia de seleção. – e dizendo isso, os conduziu para a mesa da Grifinória.

Passando cinco minutos, a Professora Minerva entrou no Salão Principal, mas de uma forma diferente. Não estava com a costumeira postura séria, mas estava descomposta e vinha guiando os alunos arrumando o cabelo e notavelmente atrapalhada.

Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam de olho para ver quando seus amigos iriam passar. A fila de novos alunos estava enorme; no mínimo dez vezes maior do que a de costume.

Dumbledore chegara no mesmo momento, em que os alunos entravam no Salão Principal. Tudo estava muito estranho...

Bem vindos a Hogwarts. Primeiramente quero deixar claro que a Floresta Negra é terminantemente proibida a todos os estudantes. E que nosso zelador, o Sr. Filch pediu para lhes comunicar que a lista de objetos proibidos pela escola cresceu e está novamente anexada em nosso mural.

Po. Esse cara não morre nunca né? – zombou Rony – E é sempre assim. Nunca mudam o discurso.

Fica quieto Rony, ou vão ser cinqüenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória! – disse Hermione séria.

Que stress! Ta de TPM?

100 pontos! – disse voltando-se contra o garoto.

ta bom! Vou parar...

Dumbledore continuou falando durante a discussão de Rony e Hermione...

Que se inicie a cerimônia de seleção! – (Aí vêm as mesmas falas de sempre)...

Quando chamar seus nomes dêem um passo a frente. Eu vou colocar o chapéu seletor em suas cabeças e serão selecionados para suas casas... – pausou para olhar a lista – Trotle, Kian!

- gRIFINÓRIA!

fermon, Sean!

Grifinória!

Que ótimo! – disse Gina irritada enquanto seguia Sean com os olhos. O garoto sentou-se ao lado de Neville, que estava sentado à sua frente.

hutingdon, Bree! – continuou McGonagall.

Lufa-lufa!

Lufa–lufa? – surpreendeu-se Hermione.

Será que Vicky também será de lá?

Não necessariamente! – respondeu eficiente, Hermione.

Hutingdon, Victorya! – chamou o chapéu seletor.

Vicky estava realmente nervosa. O pessoal já tinha comentado sobre todas as casas, e ela queria definitivamente não ser da mesma casa de sua irmã. Apesar de muito parecidas fisicamente, as duas não tinham nada a ver uma com a outra, e também não se davam muito bem de vez em quando.

GRIFINÓRIA!

Que bom! – exclamou Gina.

Olá! – disse Vicky – Adorei vir para cá. Não queria ficar com minha irmã.

Por quê?

Coisa nossa!

Ahh...

Bass, Fionna.

Bass? – Hermione, Gina e Vicky falaram em uníssono, porém assustadas.

O que foi garotas? Ficaram loucas? – perguntou Harry, mas as três estavam pasmas demais para falar alguma coisa.

Vocês estão realmente me assustando! Falem alguma coisa! – mas do mesmo jeito, elas não falaram nada. Pareciam estar em estado de transe.

Ao Harry olhar para Lindsay, ela parecia estar com a mesma expressão aflita. A garota olhava de Fionna para as três amigas...

CORVINAL! – esganiçou-se o chapéu seletor.

Newkirk, Lindsay! – A garota estava tão preocupada, que precisou ser chamada mais duas vezes, chamando a atenção de todo o Salão Principal...

GRIFINÓRIA!

Lindsay parecia estar muito zonza, pois cambaleou um pouco até chegar a mesa. Ela parecia estar apertando algo em seu pescoço...

lind! o que está acontecendo com você? – perguntou Harry preocupado.

Nada Harry! – disse Lindsay apressada, dando a volta na mesa para sentar-se ao lado das outras garotas. Harry realmente não estava entendendo nada: Primeiro as garotas se assustam ao escutar o nome da tal Fionna Bass; Depois, Lindsay aparenta passar mal; E para completar, sua namorada não sentara ao seu lado – Vocês conhecem essa tal de Bass? – perguntou com interesse.

Não – disse Gina um pouco grossa.

Harry resolveu deixar para lá, e depois conversaria com Lindsay, ou até mesmo com Mione, pois ainda era sua melhor amiga. "Ou será que não era mais, depois da conversa que tiveram?" – pensava.

Gente! Eu sei que vocês ficaram horrorizadas, mas eu realmente passei mal. Acho que tem alguma coisa a ver com o colar e com a tal da Fionna.

O que você sentiu? – perguntou Hermione.

Parece que meu coração apertou, meu sangue gelou. Eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu comigo...

Será que são irmãs? Primas...

Deve ser, mas... Por que não perguntamos a ela? – sugeriu Vicky.

Ela me pareceu muito estranha...

Precisamos ir à biblioteca... Temos que pesquisar o que há escrito naquele amuleto...

Agora?

Hoje a noite, mas... vamos ter que pedir ao Harry uma Capa da Invisibilidade...

Não iremos precisar. Eu tenho uma. – respondeu Vicky.

Mas não poderemos ir todas juntas.

Podem ir você e a Vicky. Eu e Lindsay cuidaremos para que não sejam descobertas. – disse Gina eficiente.

Ok.

E assim o grupo se calou, e ao verem, só faltavam três alunos para serem selecionados, que aparentemente eram do primeiro ano.

Agora, todas esperavam ansiosamente o término do jantar para que pudessem enfim, executar seu plano.


	10. Cap10

**_Capítulo 10_**

_**O Profeta Diário**_

As garotas marcaram de sem encontrar uma hora da manhã, na sala comunal. Esta hora ela já estaria vazia e livre para que pudessem executar o plano. Gina esperou até Heather e Nicholle se calarem e resolverem dormir, para sair do dormitório. Faltavam ainda cinco minutos para a hora do encontro, mas mesmo assim, resolveu descer antes...

Harry estava deitado em sua cama, mas sem sono, quando escutou uma movimentação do lado de fora. Até o momento, estava pensando em Lindsay e em seu namoro. Se é que aquilo poderia ser chamado de namoro, pois os dois andavam muito distantes um do outro. Tudo esfriou principalmente depois do ataque no Beco, que também foi a dia que descobrira que Vicky era a melhor amiga de Lindsay...

Após Gina sair de seu dormitório, esbarrou em uma força estranha na escada em forma de caracol. Ela gelou no momento e quase gritou, mas foi impedida por uma mão que cobriu sua boca, para no caso, abafar o barulho. Eram Vicky, Lindsay e Hermione, que estavam cobertas pela Capa da Invisibilidade.

Vocês me assustaram! – disse se recuperando.

Bom, tudo bem, mas não podemos perder tempo, certo?

Ok! Eu e Gina ficamos aqui para vigiar. Você e Hermione vão para a biblioteca. – disse Lindsay eficiente.

Mas cadê o amuleto? Precisamos dele!

Acho que esqueci no quarto. Alguém vai pegar comigo?

Vamos – puxou rapidamente a garota, Gina.

Harry estava escutando vozes perto de seu quarto. Ele iria lá ver, mas quando levantou, viu que não era o único acordado.

Rony?

Você também está sem sono Harry?

Sim, mas você também está escutando esses ruídos?

Estou. Estava pensando em ver o que era, mas estava sozinho e não achei necessário...

Vamos ver?

Ok!

Ao chegarem no quarto de Lindsay, Gina observou que a quantidade de novos alunos do sétimo ano era um pouco maior do que a do sexto ano. Novas camas foram colocadas nos quartos. Enquanto a garota observava, ela bateu os olhos na primeira cama da fileira esquerda. Tinha uma menina usando uma máscara de rosto verde, e além de tudo: ela roncava...

Que motor enh! – sussurrou para Lindsay, pois não podiam fazer barulho.

Coitada! Ela é a Morgan. É uma boa pessoa, mas é deixada de lado por todos... Então? Vamos?

Ok!

E assim as duas saíram e trancaram a porta de novo...

Ao Harry abrir a porta, ele viu dois vultos passarem e seguirem para a escada. As duas pessoas cochichavam algo sobre explorar a biblioteca, sair escondido e livros de magia... "Mas quem será que iria sair àquela hora da noite para ir à biblioteca?" – pensou. Não que nunca tivesse feito isso, mas sua vida não era aquilo que podia ser chamado de "normal". Ele iria descobrir isso logo, logo...

Rony... Eu acho que escutei a voz de Lindsay...

E eu de Gina! – Rony disse, fazendo uma careta de quem não estava entendendo nada – Elas vão sair sozinhas por Hogwarts essa hora?

Vamos ver! Deixa-me pegar a Capa da Invisibilidade...

Vão logo antes que alguém acorde. – disse Gina, ajudando as garotas a se cobrirem com a capa, e assim, as duas passaram pelo quadro da mulher gorda...

Eles já estavam chegando ao pé da escada quando escutaram uma conversa sobre Fionna Bass. Não deu para entender tudo, mas em partes, descobriram a preocupação que as garotas tinham pela ligação de Bass com um amuleto encontrado na loja de bolsas do Beco Diagonal...

Rony, eu quero que você suba. Finge que escutou um barulho lá do quarto e saiu para ver o que era. Quando elas estiverem prestando a atenção em você, eu saio pelo buraco do retrato, entendeu?

Ok! Mas vê se volta logo...

Shhh! – fez Hermione para Vicky – Precisamos tomar cuidado. Se Filch nos pega, eu perco o meu cargo de monitora e a gente pega no mínimo uma detenção de um mês.

Credo! Em Nolux não era assim...

Sorte sua! – disse Hermione, que estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta da biblioteca.

Nossa! É enorme isso daqui enh?

Vamos para a seção reservada!

E assim as duas seguiram para a seção, mas não desconfiavam de que estavam sendo espionadas...

Com o plano executado sem maiores problemas, Harry estava na cola das garotas novamente...

- Seção Reservada? – perguntou-se Harry.

Agora sim ele ia se revelar. Queria ajuda-las a resolver qualquer problema que fosse, não queria vê-las preocupadas, principalmente Hermione, que sempre o ajudava quando mais precisava, que era sua _melhor amiga_...

- _Bruxaria Avançada Medieval_! – disse Hermione ao ler a capa de um grande livro – Vou procurar nesse.

- Não esqueça que precisamos de livros que contenham símbolos, alfabetos, runas antigas, quaisquer coisas que tenham a ver com as inscrições! – disse Vicky, que estava entretida com um livro que tinha uma capa preta e letras douradas grandes e que o intitulavam como: _Bruxos das Trevas e Magia Negra: entenda a relação_.

- Achou alguma coisa? – disse Hermione entediada. Até o momento não encontrara nada além de _feitiços de magia negra_, _fundamentos da magia negra_ ou _grande feiticeiros da época medieval_.

- Acho que sim! – disse Vicky, concentrada, chegando perto de Mione – Olha só isto! – disse entregando o livro para a outra garota – Aqui temos alfabetos da Magia Negra e Alfabetos também utilizados na idade média, e olha só atrás dessa pagina! "_O desenho estampado é conhecido como Talismã da Lua ... A tradição afirma que evita qualquer tipo de Magia Negra, sendo necessária a escrita do nome do protegido_..." – parou de ler – Isto é, o dono do amuleto!

- Certo, mas este desenho é igual ao amuleto! Agora mais do que nunca acho que tem algo de estranho acontecendo. Ta certo que mesmo com o fim de Voldemort, os Comensais não pararam de atacar, mas para que uma pessoa iria andar com uma coisa dessa no pescoço e no fim das contas o perderia?

- Isto que eu também quero saber Hermione! Mas ainda acho que pode não estar relacionado com Comensais...

As garotas levaram um susto, pois aquela voz rouca e grave não era delas e sim de...

- Harry!

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? – disse Vicky querendo esconder os livros.

- Não precisam disfarçar. Eu já tenho uma idéia do que está acontecendo, mas preciso que me expliquem, ok?

- Como você sabe?

- Lindsay te contou alguma coisa?

- Não! Ela não falou nada. Afinal vocês juraram umas as outras que não iriam contar isso a ninguém, não?

- Claro, mas...

- Eu acabei escutando um barulho na sala comunal e fui ver o que era. Aí acabei escutando a conversa das outras duas... será que eu posso ver o pingente?

- Pega! – disse Hermione contrariada – Mas vamos logo sair daqui, pois se pegarem a gente, eu não sei o que eu vou fazer! Afinal, sou monitora, não?

- Ok! – disse Vicky, que estava pegando o livro para levar para as outras lerem.

- Vamos?

- Claro! – responderam em uníssono Harry e Vicky.

Assim, pegaram suas respectivas Capas da Invisibilidade, vestiram-nas e saíram da biblioteca...

- O que será que aconteceu com elas? – perguntou-se Lindsay – Elas estão demorando muito!

- Talvez estejam voltando...

Gina e Lindsay gelaram tanto quanto suas outras duas amigas.

- Aahhhhh! – Gina dera um gritinho agudo – Rony? O que você está fazendo parado na escada? Você não já tinha ido dormir depois que veio aqui xeretar nossa conversa?

- Porque se você estava escutando alguma coisa, nós...

Lindsay pausou, pois escutara um barulho logo atrás, que vinha diretamente do buraco do retrato...

- Não precisa fazer nada Lindsay! Afinal os dois já sabem! – disse Hermione apontando para Harry, que seguia em direção à namorada...

- Querida! Não precisava me esconder... afinal de qualquer modo podemos ajudar vocês! – e delicadamente deu um beijo na testa da namorada.

- Bom, é muito bonitinho ver o casalzinho namorando, mas temos um assunto sério a discutir, não? – era Vicky, que não estava com a menor paciência.

- Ok!

E assim, ficaram conversando por um tempo sobre o tal amuleto, e para complementar, abriram o livro para ver se ajudava em alguma coisa. A única conclusão a que conseguiram chegar, é que a garota usava isso como uma proteção. Mas contra o quê, eles não sabiam...

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione foi a primeira a levantar. Estava ansiosa para assumir seu cargo de monitora...

- Mione? – chamou Vicky, que estava com uma cara amassada, pois acabara de acordar.

- Bom dia! – disse Hermione, que estava colocando as roupas dentro do malão novamente e arrumando o material do dia.

- Bom dia! Mas, que horas são?

- Sete e meia.

- Ahh! Vou me arrumar... – e dizendo isso, levantou-se e transfigurou seu pijama no uniforme escolar da Grifinória.

- Sabe que ainda não tinha pensado nisso! – disse Hermione, mentalmente se repreendendo.

- É mais fácil não acha? – perguntou Vicky, que agora pegara sua varinha e se dirigira ao espelho para poder arrumar o cabelo.

Após cinco minutos...

- Vamos? – disse sem nenhum pouco de ansiedade na voz – Estou com fome!

- Não vai arrumar o material?

- Já arrumei! – respondeu pegando sua mochila e dando um beijinho em sua gata – Tchau Ágatah!

As duas desceram sem nem trocar meia dúzia de palavras. Ao chagarem no Salão Principal, havia pouquíssimos alunos sentados em suas mesas e os únicos professores presentes eram: Lupin e Snape, que sequer trocaram um olhar. Hermione despediu-se de Vicky, pois tinha deveres de monitores a cumprir antes das aulas começarem, e Simas não estava ali para ajuda-la. Provavelmente estaria dormindo.

- Vamos ver qual será a primeira aula! – disse Vicky falando sozinha pegando o horário.

- Aula dupla de Poções com a Sonserina! – respondeu uma voz sexy atrás dela.

- Quem é... – mas ela não terminou.

- Hutingdon! Uma família tradicional norte americana, não? Acho que nossos pais se conhecem. Prazer, Draco Malfoy!

- Que honra conhecê-lo! – disse Vicky dando um sorriso irônico, compatível com o tom de voz que usara na resposta ao garoto.

- Que pena que seja uma _grifinória._

- Posso saber o porquê? – perguntou com o mínimo interesse.

- Eles são arrogantes e prepotentes. Acham-se os donos da verdade e...

- Eu acho que estou lembrando de você! – disse Vicky o interrompendo e dando um belo sorriso – Você era aquele garotinho que de vez em quando ia lá em casa e ficava preso embaixo da saia da sua mãe o tempo todo, não era? Tinha medo do meu poltergeist de estimação! – disse zombeteira, o que deixou Draco um pouco vermelho, o que era raro acontecer.

- Poupe esses detalhes... e então? Está gostando de Hogwarts?

- Estou adorando.

- Pena que Dumbledore dê tanta importância aos trouxas e não deixe ser ensinada a matéria de _Arte das Trevas_ para os alunos.

- Uma pena é que você pense assim!

- Bom... – disse logo, querendo mudar de assunto – Vai se sentar com quem na primeira aula? Receio que ainda não tenha combinado com ninguém.

- Não, ainda não, mas...

- Mas acho que se eu a convidar para sentar-se comigo também irá recusar por causa do Potter.

- O que tem o Potter? – perguntou irritadiça.

- É impressão ou tem raiva dele?

- Não tenho raiva de ninguém. Mas quero deixar claro que não quero falar do Potter.

- Acho que vamos nos dar bem! – disse dando um raro sorriso.

- Espero que sim!

- Então? Vai sentar comigo?

- Talvez... – e assim, após dar essa resposta, observou Malfoy se dirigir calmamente à mesa da Sonserina. Decidiu que pegaria algumas torradas e as comeria nos jardins. Não estava a fim de ficar sozinha, sem companhia tomando café no Salão Principal, mas quando ia se levantar...

- O que estava conversando com Malfoy? – era Harry.

- E isso é da sua conta?

- Escuta! O que eu fiz a você?

- Nada.

- Então por que nunca fala direito comigo?

- Sou mal educada, não sabia?

- Não seja irônica! – pausou olhando seriamente para ela, o que mexeu com seus nervos.

- Com licença... – disse nervosa e quando ia levantar ele a puxou pelo braço.

- Tem medo de ficar sozinha comigo? – perguntou pretensioso.

- Vai se danar Potter! – disse tentando tirar o braço.

- Eiiiii! – era Lindsay entrando no Salão – O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Potter estava querendo medir meu braço, não? – disse Vicky lançando um olhar significativo a Harry. Agora ele jogaria o seu jogo.

- Como assim? – perguntou confusa.

- Eu... eu... estava medindo os braços dela para... para...

- Para ver se eu tinha os braços suficientemente fortes para um dos cargos de batedores do time de quadribol da Grifinória! – disse dando um sorriso significante – E pelo o que eu percebi, eu consegui a vaga, não é mesmo, _Harry_? – disse dando um enfoque ao nome do garoto. Ela tinha conseguido o que queria.

- Mas... mas... mas, é cla...cla...claro! – respondeu com cara de estupefação, e quando a garota passou por ele, o rapaz falou bem baixinho...

- Essa você me paga!

- Tchauzinho! – disse Vicky jogando um beijo para ele e sorrindo com cara de vencedora.

- Estranho! – disse Lindsay, ao acompanhar a amiga se distanciando.

- Muito esperta... – sussurrou Harry.

- O quê? – perguntou Lindsay, que não escutara direito o que o namorado tinha dito.

- Nada... Olha só! – disse apontando para cima – É o correio!

A essa hora, o salão estava um pouco mais cheio, e Rony, Kian, Norah, Gina e o resto da turma estavam todos reunidos. Todos se distraíram ao receberem suas cartas, e Harry, que assinava o Profeta Diário, não tardou a ler as principais manchetes, até que uma em especial chamou sua atenção:

_Um estranho fato aconteceu, _relata a nossa repórter especial Rita Skeeter. _Há poucas semanas vieram à luz, provas não mundanas do aparecimento do corpo de uma garota de aparentemente dezesseis anos, no **Beco Diagonal**. Segundo nosso Co-Chefe do Departamento de Mistérios e outras testemunhas importantes, o corpo sumira, como "num passe de mágica", provocando pânico nos comerciantes da região; e a única prova que restara fora um bilhete com os dizeres: _**"É assim que todos os sangues ruins terminarão"**.

_Até a manhã de ontem nada mais se falara do assunto, mas ao receber uma carta do Chefe do Departamento de Mistérios, Kian Feehily, nosso excelentíssimo Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge, resolvera investigar mais a fundo o caso._

_Agora nos perguntamos: Será que é mais um plano de ataque dos Comensais, ou há uma trama de "ecos do além" envolvendo a história!_

Vou escrever a Sirius! – disse Harry preocupado.

- Quer pergaminho? – perguntou Lindsay eficiente.

- Sim! Obrigada. – disse Harry pegando o tinteiro e a pena, guardados em seu bolso.

- Essa Rita não toma jeito mesmo, não é? – disse Hermione chegando com um exemplar do Profeta Diário em suas mãos – Que matéria mais sensacionalista!_ "'Ecos do além'" _também já é demais!Francamente!

- Quem é Rita? – perguntou Kian interessado.

- A vaca que escreveu este artigo! – respondeu Rony, mas dessa vez, Hermione não o repreendeu, afinal, ela concordava com ele, e tinha ódio mortal pela Skeeter.

- Nossa! Mas o que ela faz de tão grave assim?

- Ela simplesmente existe! – respondeu Hermione com os olhos vermelhos de raiva – Depois eu te conto direito! Vamos senão iremos perder a animadíssima aula de Poções!

E assim todos seguiram para a primeira aula, deixando sozinhos Harry, Lindsay e também, Gina, que seguira com eles apenas até a porta do Salão, pois sua primeira aula seria de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas...

- Pronto! Toma corujinha! Vê se vai rápido viu? – disse Harry nervoso para a coruja-das-torres, que ficou esperando a carta que Harry estava escrevendo para enviar a seu padrinho.

- O que você escreveu para o meu padrinho?

- Para o seu padrinho? Ahh... sim! – disse Harry lembrando que Lindsay não sabia que Sirius era seu pai – Vou te falando no caminho! Vamos ou vamos nos atrasar! E um atraso na aula de Snape é tudo o que eu preciso para pegar uma detenção, e se bobear, você também!

- Eu adoraria pegar uma detenção com você! – disse maliciosa.

Harry parou nesse momento. Nunca mais tinha ouvido da boca de Lindsay nada que não estivesse relacionado com o amuleto. Nunca mais tiveram tempo para namorar... – Vêm! – disse Lindsay conduzindo o garoto.

- Mas vamos perder a aula! – disse Harry, não entendendo nada.

- Eu não quero ter um orgasmo ouvindo aquele nariz de gancho explicando como fazer uma poção! – falou mordendo os lábios...

- Aonde vamos?

- Ao meu quarto! – e ao dizer isso, viu que Harry estava com um lindo sorriso maroto nos lábios...

Na sala de Poções...

Vicky chegara no último minuto para começar a aula, e parecia cansada de tanto correr, e parecia assustada...

Gente! Vocês não vão acreditar o que eu descobri...


	11. Cap11

Capítulo 11 

_**O diário das irmãs**_

Fala logo garota! – disse Hermione – Ta me deixando assustada! – mas foi interrompida por Snape que aparecera para mandar os alunos entrarem na sala de aula...

Entrem e sentem em seus lugares! – disse sério.

Hermione disse para Vicky sentar-se com ela, para a amiga contar o que acontecera, mas Vicky olhou direto para Malfoy...

Eu não posso... – disse temendo a reação da amiga.

Por quê? – perguntou Hermione interessada.

A essa altura, Malfoy estava olhando para Vicky...

Prometi sentar com outra pessoa. Depois eu te explico! – e assim seguiu para a mesa de Draco. Hermione ficara perplexa quando vira quem seria o companheiro da amiga...

Olá Malfoy! – disse Vicky sentando-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira ao lado do sonserino. Aliás, muitos deles não gostaram da presença da garota ali, mas ela não ligou, muito menos, Draco.

Não me chame pelo sobrenome. Apenas me chame de Draco, que eu te chamarei de Victorya, ok?

Não gosto que me chamem de Victorya... Chame-me de Vicky.

Ta bom...

E assim os dois continuaram conversando, até serem interrompidos por Snape...

Sou seu professor de Poções. – disse dirigindo-se aos alunos novos – Embora muitos dos alunos antigos da escola tenham feito uma imagem mal falada sobre mim, "_eu posso ensinar como enfeitiçar a mente e confundir os sentidos. Eu posso ensinar como engarrafar a fama, cozinhar a glória e até por um fim na morte_...".

Será que esse cara não muda nunca a fala? – zombou Rony.

Espere um momento! – notou Hermione – Cadê o Harry e a Lindsay?

Não tenho a mínima idéia, por quê? – era Rony perguntando, mas sem nenhum interesse.

Nada! – respondeu Hermione amarga.

O que aconteceu gatinha? – perguntou Kian preocupado. Kian tinha o cabelo castanho claro e olhos acinzentados, o que o dava um ar de misterioso e sexy. De longe, lembrava Malfoy.

Nada amor... nada.

Tem certeza "_honey_"?

Sim...

Então eles continuaram prestando atenção na aula. Até o momento, não tinham feito nada, pois Snape ficou horas e horas se apresentando. De alguma forma, tudo estava diferente em Hogwarts...

A sineta tocou depois de duas cansativas aulas de Poções. Os únicos que não pareciam entediados eram Vicky e Malfoy...

Olá gente! – disse depois de se despedir com um beijo na bochecha, Malfoy.

O que foi isso? – perguntou Hermione – O que estava pensando ao se sentar com Malfoy?

Ele é legal, e eu já o conhecia!

De onde?

Nossas famílias são amigas e faz tanto tempo que a gente não se vê!

Nossa! Não sei como agüenta...

Gosto dele, é uma boa pessoa. – disse como se estivesse falando que um mais um são dois.

Boa pessoa? – intrometeu-se Rony.

Vocês realmente não o conhecem.

Eu até me espantei! – disse o garoto – Nunca vi Malfoy sorrir ou rir daquele jeito espontaneamente.

Ta certo que ele tem idéias contrárias as minhas, muitas vezes, mas não é tão mal assim!

Nunca te passou que ele pode ser um Comensal? O pai dele morreu o ano passado em uma batalha contra Dumbledore... Nem sei como ainda está estudando aqui, e tem coragem de andar de cabeça erguida.

Não sou amiga do Comensal. Sou amiga de Draco Malfoy! – pausou olhando dura para Kian, Hermione e Rony.

Ok! Não vamos discutir isso! – pausou Hermione – O que aconteceu para você chegar naquele jeito na sala de aula?

Ahh, certo! Sabe a Fionna?

Fionna Bass? – perguntou Rony.

Sim, então... Ela é muda!

O quê?

Isso mesmo que você ouviu!

Como é que você sabe? – perguntou Hermione descrente.

Vi umas garotas da classe dela zombarem dela por causa disso...

E todo aquele estardalhaço por causa disso? – desfez Kian.

Cala a boca Kian! Você não entende? Toda esta história está muito estranha! Será que não ocorre para vocês que ela pode ter tudo a ver com a historia do amuleto?

Vamos investigar isso depois Vicky. Mas teremos que ficar na cola dessa garota... Não sei... ela me parece tão esquisita! – afirmou Mione.

Esquisita por que é muda! – disse Kian – Não se preocupem.

Também não sei não! – terminou Rony, e todos foram direto para a torre norte, onde teriam aula da adivinhação...

Na sala comunal da Grifinória...

Foi bom pra você?

Ótimo Lind! – disse Harry amarrando a gravata – Mas vamos, senão vamos perder a aula da Sibila. Ela é uma chata, mas a aula dela é uma comédia só...

E assim, quando os dois iam saindo da sala comunal, esbarraram com Gina...

Olá! – disse envergonhada.

Não vai à aula, Gin? – perguntou Harry.

Vou, mas tenho que... esquece.

Harry achou melhor deixar pra lá...

Gina! Depois quero falar com você! – disse Lindsay sorridente.

Ok! Depois encontro vocês...

E assim ficou observando o casal até os dois virarem para outro corredor...

Quando será que eu terei sorte? – perguntou a si mesma, atravessando o quadro da mulher gorda e fechando-o.

Após jogar seu material no chão, jogou-se na primeira poltrona em que viu. Ficara deitada lá com os olhos fechados, até lhe vir na cabeça as coisas que vivera em seu quinto ano em Hogwarts...

" '_Gina querida. Venha, eu quero te levar a um lugar especial...' – era Draco que a conduzia delicadamente pelos jardins da escola. Ele tinha peço para a garota fechar os olhos..._

_Já havia dois meses que os dois estavam namorando. Estavam apaixonados, e Draco parecia não mais ligar para o que seu pai pensava. Como ela era apaixonada por ele, mas sabia que sua família não concordaria com o romance, não disse nada a ninguém; embora boatos já rolassem pela escola; exceto para sua melhor amiga: Hermione"._

Como ele era doce... – suspirou voltando de seus pensamentos a sala comunal, mas por pouco tempo...

"_... 'Onde estamos indo Draco'? – perguntou ansiosa. De certo modo estava muito excitada e conseguia sentir a adrenalina correr em todo o seu corpo... – 'Já estamos chegando lá amor...' – disse ele docemente. Assim ela conseguiu relaxar e deixou-se levar aonde quer que ele fosse, até que eles pararam em frente a uma árvore..._

_- 'Aonde estamos'? – disse assustada, pois pareciam terem entrado muito fundo na Floresta – 'Relaxa!' – disse ele dando um gentil beijo em seu pescoço e a pegando por trás – 'Não tenha medo! Eu estou aqui...' – 'Eu não tenho' – disse segura – 'Mas... O que estamos fazendo aqui?' – perguntou temendo a resposta – 'Gin querida... Eu acho que nós já namoramos há algum tempo e temos plena confiança um no outro, não temos?' – disse Draco, firmemente – 'Claro Draco! Mas... O que quer dizer com isso?' – perguntou ingênua – 'Não quero que faça nada se não tiver com vontade, mas... eu quero você...' – disse Draco olhando firme nos olhos da garota, tentando passar segurança – 'E se eu não quiser agora, você ficaria bravo comigo?' – perguntou temerosa – ' Mas Gin! Eu... Tudo bem...' – disse desapontado – 'Eu quero tanto quanto você meu amor, mas é que eu acho que não estou pronta... Não quero ver você assim, mas acho que não vou estar sendo correta comigo mesma, se transar com você agora...' – 'Tudo bem!' – disse sem olhar nos olhos dela – 'Eu te amo.' – e dizendo isso, foi se dirigindo para fora da floresta sozinha, mas ao chegar no meio do trajeto, escutou passos de uma pessoa que parecia estar correndo..._

_- 'Gin!' – era Draco – 'Eu também te amo' e dizendo isso deu um doce e longo beijo nela... – 'Você me perdoa?' – 'Claro'..."_

Gina! Acorda! – era Heather e Stephanie

Ahh? – disse atordoada – Cadê o Draco?

_- _Que Draco? O Malfoy? Então era para ele que você estava falando que amava? – brincou Heather – Eu sabia que você gostava dele!

_- _Eu? Gostar de um Malfoy? Nem pensar! Ta louca? – disse tentando disfarçar.

Mas que você falou, falou!

Affee... que horas são?

Hora do almoço, vamos? Ou vai querer ficar sonhando com o Malfoy outra vez?

_-_ Dá pra vocês calarem a boca, por favor?

Claro... – e assim, as três seguiram para o Salão Principal.

Enquanto isso, nos últimos minutos da aula de Adivinhação...

Meus queridos alunos! Por falar em adivinhação, ontem quanto estava me olhando no espelho, tive...

E ela continuou falando, mas o pessoal não tava nem mais prestando atenção...

No mínimo deve ter tido um ataque, por ver uma morcega velha vestida de urubu. – zombou Rony. Naquele momento, ele lembrara das falsas predições que tinha feito com Harry na quarta série...

Então? A que horas que essa aula termina? – perguntou Kian – To louco pra ver minha gatinha!

Harry e Rony se entreolharam com a mesma cara de gota.

No mesmo instante a sineta tocou e Kian voou para fora da classe para se encontrar com Hermione.

Desculpe perguntar Harry, mas... Onde você e Lindsay foram? Só cabularam aula ou teve algo a mais? – era Rony.

Teve muito mais... – disse Harry significativamente.

Finalmente enh cara!

E você? Tem cato alguma coisa ultimamente?

Nem ar!

Huahuahua! Ta mal enh companheiro!

Hehehe... – Rony riu sem graça.

Por que não da uns pegas na Norah? Ela é catável!

Ela é um pouco fechada né? E quase não anda com a gente! Mas... vamos ver!

E assim, a turma foi pro almoço e de lá foram – os do sétimo ano – para a aula de D.C.A.T...

Passou-se um pouco mais de um mês e meio e estava chegando o Baile de Dia das Bruxas. Todos pareciam estar super ansiosos, só não Victorya e Harry. Um porque não tinha companhia e porque estava de saco cheio e sem paciência pra ficar escolhendo o traje, e o outro porque também achava um saco este tipo de festa. Victorya brigara definitivamente com Bree, pois como já não se entendiam muito bem e o fator da briga foi apenas mais um agravante: o término do namoro de Bree com Olívio. Bree dissera que Vicky contou ao seu namorado que havia o traído com outro garoto na escola; o que não era segredo nenhum e poderia ser contado por qualquer pessoa; e a outra, Vicky, acusou a irmã de estar envenenando todos contra ela.

Vicky! Vem! Deixa de fazer corpo mole... Você precisa se alimentar. Há uma semana que não vejo você comer nada a não ser barrinhas de cereal light... – era Lindsay pegando no pé da amiga.

O que tem isso? Pelo menos eu to comendo oras...

Shhh! – disse Hermione, tentando fazer as outras duas se calarem... – O que é aquilo ali? – Hermione estava apontando para um grupo de garotas do quinto ano com um livro prateado nas mãos. Elas estavam escondidas no final do corredor. – Eiii! Mocinhas o que estão fazendo aqui a esta hora? – já era a hora do jantar e todos deveriam estar comendo. Elas só estavam ali, Vicky e Lindsay, para ajudar Mione a fazer a ronda...

Nada! - disse uma das garotas. Esta tentava esconder o livro que estava bisbilhotando, embaixo de sua capa.

Garotinhas, vocês sabem quem eu sou? - perguntou Hermione, séria.

Hermione Granger, Monitora Chefe?

Não somente isso, como melhor amiga de Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley...

Disso nós também sabemos...

Mas tem uma coisa que não sabem. Por que não fazem um cursinho com eles para poder saber esconder e mentir um pouquinho melhor? – pausou – Quem sabe um dia eu acredite que este livro pertence a vocês ou que ele não é proibido em Hogwarts... Entreguem-no por favor...

Mas... Não podemos... – disse uma das garotas, assustada.

Querem ser crucificadas por toda a Lufa-lufa quando eles descobrirem que vocês perderam uns 500 pontos da casa? – disse ameaçadora.

Não! – responderam as três em uníssono e muito assustadas.

Então o que estão esperando? Entreguem o livro e sumam daqui. – e assim aconteceu. As garotas obedeceram Hermione e saíram correndo.

Hermione Granger, O terror da pirralhada! – disse Vicky zombando.

Engraçado, há, há, há...

Mas não era pra ter graça...

Deixa de brincadeira gente, e vamos ao que interessa! – agora era Lindsay quem ordenava – Olhe logo o que há escrito nesse livro Hermione...

Vamos ver... Mas que foto é essa aqui dentro... Uau... que bonitinho! – falou Hermione corando.

É o Jared Letto! – disse Vicky se aproximando.

Quem? – perguntou Lindsay.

Se lembra quando a gente foi na casa daquela menina que tinha os pais trouxas? Então, a gente não assistiu um filme?

Sim... Ahh lembrei...

Gente... – era Hermione e parecia apreensiva com algo.

O que foi?

Isso é um diário...

Um diário? Então era mesmo daquelas garotas... Que mancada Hermione. – era Vicky.

Não... – agora parecia assustada – Está escrito: "Diário das Irmãs Bass".

As outras duas não tiveram nenhuma reação. Ficaram estáticas e pareciam em estado de choque...

Como assim?

Vamos abrir a primeira página... – Hermione estava folheando o livro – Aqui: _"Dia 23 de julho, 1 hora da manhã: Olá querido diário... Somos Sarah e Fionna Bass, e hoje é o nosso aniversário e ganhamos você de presente da titia Fenella, acho que ela sabe que mesmo sendo mudas, precisamos nos comunicar... Pena que vovó não entende isso. Desde a morte de nossos pais, na luta contra o bem, e quando ela descobrira que nossos pais serviam ao Lorde das Trevas, ela se tornou dura com a gente. Sabemos que eles pagaram pelo o que fizeram... __ Estamos fazendo 16 anos. Não é fantástico como o tempo passa? ... Você foi um dos melhores presentes que ganhamos. Achamos que o melhor deles fora um amuleto mágico, que nos conecta quando nos encontramos, e nos dá proteção também..."._ – isto bastou para Hermione – Mas é claro! É isso... As duas são irmãs... Será que devolver o amuleto seria melhor?

Então isso deve explicar por que Lindsay passou mal. – era Vicky – provavelmente Fionna também estava com o amuleto dela lá no Salão principal, e como o amuleto não lhe pertencia, ela acabou passando mal...

Mas por qual motivo eu passaria mal? – perguntou interessada.

Pelo mesmo motivo de que aquilo estava com a energia de outra pessoa, e não a sua.

Será melhor se formos à biblioteca pra pesquisar sobre objetos mágicos conectores? – perguntou Lindsay.

Não! Hoje não... – era Hermione – Não podemos, pois poderão desconfiar. Não se esqueçam que sou Monitora Chefe e...

Ta bom, então o melhor que temos a fazer é ler o Diário para ver se achamos alguma coisa... – disse Vicky.

Não! Não vamos ler porque não nos pertence. – era Hermione – Aliás, como aquelas garotas contrabandearam o diário de uma aluna da Corvinal e ainda do sexto ano? – a garota pausou pensativa – Esperem um momento... este não é o corredor do banheiro da Murta?

Murta? Quem é Murta? – perguntou Vicky.

Venham comigo...


	12. Cap12

_**Capítulo 12**_

_**O Dia das Bruxas**_

Ao entrarem no banheiro interditado, Hermione, Vicky e Lindsay ficaram todas encharcadas. Murta parecia estar brincando de entrar em um Box, mergulhar no vaso sanitário, sair e ir para o outro, molhando todo o banheiro. A Monitora Chefe teve que gritar...

Murtaaaaaaa!Pára com isso! Ta molhando todo mundo.

Imediatamente Murta parou, fez uma cara de poucos amigos e começou...

Você de novo aqui? Engraçado... Só vem aqui pra quando tem algum problema... Quem são vocês? – perguntou para Vicky e Lindsay.

Sou Victorya Hutingdon... – disse de mau jeito.

Sou Lindsay Newkirk... Namorada do Harry! – ao dizer isso, Lindsay não sabia que o fez para a pessoa errada.

O que querem? – ao ouvir a resposta de Lindsay, Murta ficou mais mal humorada ainda.

Queremos saber se você notou alguma movimentação estranha agora à tarde aqui nesse corredor...

Deveria ter notado?

Não, mas...

Eu recebi muitas visitas hoje, sabe? – parecia infeliz.

Visitas? – perguntou Hermione, que parecia ter acabado de acordar.

Veio uma garota chorar aqui... Ai, ai... Que garota grossa! Eu tentei puxar assunto, só que ela só olhava pra minha cara e continuava chorando. Não disse nada! Esse povinho novo enh! – disse olhando especialmente para Lindsay.

O que você disse Murta? Como ela era? – era Vicky, já interessada no assunto.

Ela... Deixa-me lembrar... Usava óculos... Cabelo preto bem curto e olhos grafites...

E você sabe por que ela estava chorando? – perguntou Lindsay.

Claro que não! – respondeu Murta grosseiramente.

Como ela iria dizer? – falou Vicky – Tenho certeza de quem era...

Mas você não notou mais nada? Você disse que recebeu muitas visitas. – era Hermione.

Pra que é que querem saber?

Desculpe Murta! Não podemos dizer...

Então eu também não posso! – e dizendo isso fez menção de pular no vaso sanitário.

Espere! Por favor, Murta! Precisamos saber... prometemos pra você que contamos depois, ok?

Tem certeza? – disse ainda de costas para o trio.

Claro! – responderam Vicky e Hermione em uníssono – Ou não confia na gente?

Agora Murta ficara de frente para as garotas e olhou Lindsay de cima a baixo...

Tudo bem! Eu estava aqui pensando na morte e então ouvi um barulho de risos no corredor, até que três garotas entraram aqui. Ficaram folheando um livro e davam risadinhas histéricas... ignoraram-me o tempo todo... – soou melancólica.

E há quanto tempo que isso aconteceu?

Acabaram de sair daqui!

Ahh...

É só isso, não é?

Obrigada Murta! – agradeceu Hermione.

Mas... – ia começar Vicky, mas foi interrompida por Hermione, que a empurrou para fora do banheiro.

Para de falar garota, vamos!

Mas eu queria perguntar mais uma coisinha!

Mas você não viu que a Murta já estava de saco cheio... E talvez a gente possa precisar dela depois! Então não podemos escorregar...

Ok!

E assim as três seguiram para o Salão Principal. Lindsay perguntara para Hermione do porque Murta não gostava dela, e é claro que Hermione respondeu que ela era uma de suas rivais. Vicky riu descontrolada só de pensar em Harry com Murta. Hermione e Lindsay não acharam graça nenhuma. Principalmente depois da cena que Hermione presenciou em seu aniversário...

Que falta de humor enh! Que coisa... – Vicky reclamava ainda rindo. Parecia que estava tendo um ataque.

Há. Há. Há...

Ao chegarem no Salão Principal, Dumbledore estava dando os últimos avisos para o baile, que seria realizado daqui a três dias...

Durante este tempo que passou houve o aniversário de Hermione, e no mesmo dia ela descobrira que Harry estava traindo Lindsay. Ela o vira agarrando Stephanie, amiga de Gina, mas não contara nada a Lindsay. Tinha medo de que a amiga achasse que era mentira, ou até mesmo acabasse pior do que Vicky ficara quando descobrira a cachorrada de Sean. Ao ver a cena, ela saiu correndo e fora parar no banheiro da Murta-que-Geme. Era bem verdade o que a garota fantasma dissera: As pessoas só a procuravam, ou iam para o seu banheiro, quando tinham algum problema a ser resolvido.

Ao término do jantar, Vicky levantou-se e se dirigiu à mesa da Sonserina, o que provocou até mesmo, olhares dos professores...

Olá Draco! – disse sutil. Ele também olhava admirado para ela.

Que surpresa! – disse se levantando – Mas... – olhou a sua volta e notou que a cena estava sendo assistida por todos no Salão Principal, afinal, era raro um grifinório ir falar com algum sonserino gentilmente, apenas para conversar de forma amigável – Vamos sair daqui, sim?

Ok!

Então os dois seguiram para o saguão de entrada...

Mas ao que devo a honra da sua palavra? – perguntou zombando.

Tem companhia para o baile? – resolveu que iria para o baile. Talvez se alegrasse um pouco mais, estando acompanhada de algum amigo.

Nessa hora, quem saia do Salão Principal era Sean, e quando passou pelo casal olhou carrancudo...

Tenho! – respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

Que pena! – e fez menção de sair, dando um pequeno tchau.

Não quer nem saber quem é?

Quem é? – perguntou triste.

Você sua boba! – sorriu sinceramente.

Ela retribuiu com um sorriso ainda maior...

Eu acho que esqueci algo importante, então... – ele retirou uma caixinha aveludada preta de um dos bolsos das vestes – Feliz Aniversário atrasado!

Como sabia? – disse agradecendo e pegando o pequeno embrulho sem jeito.

Tenho os meus meios!

Misterioso! – disse a garota começando a descer as escadas para ir ao jardim.

Não vai abrir?

Ahh... sim! – e assim a garota abriu e ficou encantada com o presente.

Eu enviei uma carta para seus pais para saber o que queria ganhar de presente, e é claro, algo que não tivessem dado. Eles me disseram que você queria um desse... Então tive uma idéia do que dar a você.

Você é mesmo incrível, Obrigada! – Ela ficou abobada com o anel cravejado de diamantes – Mas não posso aceitar! É muito caro e...

Não há presente que recompense a nossa amizade! Sabe? Eu nunca tive amigos a não ser o Crabbe e o Goyle; mas eu acho que eles não contam. Eles só eram interessados no que meu pai podia me dar! – disse desolado.

Olha pra mim! – disse carinhosa, pegando suavemente no queixo do garoto – Você é um ótimo amigo e não sei se vou parecer boba, mas é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci na minha vida! Nunca tive muitos amigos, aliás, nem sei se tive. Eu só tenho você e Lindsay, eu acho... – e assim, ela o abraçou demoradamente, o que provocou calor entre os dois corpos.

Eu também te adoro! – disse Draco soltando-se do abraço. E logo os dois continuaram a andar. Conversavam alegremente, não notando que estavam sendo observados...

Gina olhava de uma das janelas de seu quarto, para a margem do lago, e logo sua visão fora ocupada por duas pessoas, que brincavam e conversavam alegremente. Eram Vicky e Draco. – Draco... – disse suspirando e fechando os olhos.

"_... Ela ia caminhando pelos corredores... Recebera uma mensagem de Draco para encontra-la em uma das salas nas masmorras. A cada passo que dava, seu coração batia mais forte. Eram duas horas da manhã... – 'O que será que Draco quer comigo?' – perguntou-se. Logo chegara à última sala._

_Ao abrir a porta, estava escuro, e era muito frio lá embaixo. Ela escutou uns barulhos, e ao murmurar um feitiço para ascender as velas, levou um susto. Entrara em choque – 'O que significa isso, Draco?' – Draco estava atracado com Kimmy Thompson, uma sonserina que sempre dera em cima dele, mas ele nunca tinha dado bola. Ele estava pressionando o corpo da garota na parede, e parecera muito atordoado quando vira Gina..."._

Como você pôde fazer isso comigo, seu cachorro! – disse brigando consigo mesma por ter-se importado de novo com Draco. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa, e rápido.

No salão comunal da Grifinória...

Todos pararam para observar o furacão que estava descendo a escada. Gina estava correndo, e ao chegar ao pé da escada estava ofegante, então, ela dirigiu-se a um garoto de cabelo castanho e olhos verdes; ele era de Nolux, e desde que chegara em Hogwarts, não parava de dar em cima dela; Era considerado um Deus na escola...

Olá Jerry Mitchell! – disse provocante. Ela tirara a capa de Hogwarts e ficara somente com a blusa de botões branca, a gravata e a saia de preguinhas. Estava descalça e soltara seus cabelos do rabo-de-cavalo, mas além de tudo, afrouxara o nó da gravata e abrira alguns botões da blusa para deixar o colo a mostra.

Uau! Está diferente! – disse sorridente e ignorando o amigo, que era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Sean. Sean se dirigiu a Kian, que fora abandonado por Hermione, que estava largado em uma das poltronas em frente à lareira.

Já tem par para o baile? – disse puxando o pirulito de uma garotinha do primeiro ano e o chupando significativamente.

Não, mas...

Agora tem! – disse, só que nem deixou o garoto responder e já foi dando um beijo na boca dele, terminando com uma mordidinha sexy nos lábios e dando um pequeno tchauzinho. O garoto ficou abobado, e ela também, com sua ousadia.

No jardim...

Então foi isso o que aconteceu entre você e Gina?

Foi. – respondeu desolado.

Mas foi um engano daqueles, enh! - pausou – Você a ama ainda, não é? – perguntou interessada. Agora os dois estavam sentados juntos embaixo de uma árvore.

Não sei... e mesmo que eu a ame, ela nunca irá me perdoar...

Você errou e reconhece isso! É isto o que eu quero pra mim!

Nunca gostou de ninguém?

Não gosto desse tipo de coisa! Isto só machuca...

Nunca experimentou?

A gente tava falando de você, não é?

Por que sempre foge do assunto quando é sobre você?

Talvez porque não tenha nada de interessante!

Tem medo de gostar?

Olha quem está falando! Você tem medo de mostrar quem realmente é! Pára com isso!

Se eu fizer uma coisa você não irá ficar brava?

Como? – perguntou não entendendo nada.

Agora ele estava se aproximando mais dela. Era uma coisa realmente estranha para a garota, pois ela não sabia se queria tamanha aproximação. Tinha a sensação de que iria queimar por dentro...

Aos seus rostos ficarem bastante próximos, ele deu um beijo em sua bochecha, segurou seu rosto e foi dando outros pequenos e delicados beijos até chegar na direção de sua boca. Alguma coisa dizia para Vicky parar com aquilo, mas ela não conseguia, não o queria fazer.

Sem nem mesmo notar, eles já estavam se beijando. Os dois estavam sob uma estranha pressão. Naquele momento ela sentiu que ele sempre estaria ali, a protegendo...

Ao pararem de beijar, Draco a olhou profundamente...

O que achou? – disse enfim, com os lábios inchados.

Surreal! – e os dois caíram na gargalhada.

Estou falando sério...

Estranho!

Eu achei muito bom!

Eu também, mas...

Podemos experimentar mais vezes, não acha?

Pra que você fez isso?

Porque eu queria saber como seria beijar uma pessoa da qual realmente gosto.

Gosta como se gostasse de uma irmã, e eu de um irmão.

Não foi isso que deixou transparecer quando me beijava, e eu acho que eu também não!

Você nunca esqueceu a Gina! Você sabe que não...

Quero esquecer. – disse firme – Quero viver uma nova vida.

Eu não tenho certeza se devemos estragar uma amizade tão legal...

Vamos experimentar!

Não queremos nos machucar!

Nós sabemos o que estamos fazendo. Então? Quer ser minha namorada? – perguntou sério.

Posso...

Pensar? Não. – disse sorrindo – Se não der certo a gente continua sendo mais amigos do que nunca! Eu prometo que nunca vou te machucar! Ok?

Ela pausou para pensar...

Ok! – disse dando um pequeno sorriso.

Posso? – disse, colocando uma das mãos no bolso que a garota guardou a caixinha do anel.

Claro, mas...

E assim ele abriu a caixa e retirou a jóia de lá. Ele a olhou nos olhos e colocou o anel no dedo de compromisso...

O que é isso? – perguntou assustada.

To colocando esta aliança em você! – disse dando uma leve risada.

Você não existe, Draco! – disse a garota descrente – A gente não vai casar, nem noivar, nem nada!

Nunca sabemos o que irá acontecer! Às vezes tomamos rumos diferentes na nossa vida. Vem! – disse puxando a garota.

Aonde?

Vem comigo! Vamos.

O que você vai fazer?

Te mostrar um lugar especial! – era incrível, mas ele a conduziu ao mesmo lugar que levara Gina à última vez.

Que lugar é este? Draco! Já é de noite e...

Tem medo?

Nunca! – respondeu determinada.

Você é daqueles que têm medo de ter medo, não é?

Ela não respondeu...

Ok! É aqui mesmo que eu quero te mostrar! – disse, ao chegarem em frente a uma árvore. Havia um extenso rio que seguia floresta adentro. Quando Gina fora ali, ela nem notara. Estava mais preocupada com o que Draco iria fazer.

Nossa! Parece ser lindo este lugar... Se fosse de dia...

Mas olhe lá! – disse Draco, olhando para o céu. Como o tempo estava frio e seco, havia muitas estrelas no céu.

Que lindo! – disse, e ao virar-se para Draco, ela viu um brilho diferente em seus olhos.

Quem? Eu? – disse zombeteiro.

Você também... – e assim ela o abraçou, e desse abraço, segui-se um outro beijo. Um beijo quente, mas brando. Logo após eles saíram dali, mas ao chegarem à margem da floresta...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Um grito agudo cortou o ar seco. Ele vinha da outra margem da Floresta Proibida. Era o mesmo grito que Vicky escutara quando estava no Beco Diagonal com Lindsay.

O que foi isso? – perguntou Draco um pouco assustado, colocando seus braços em volta de Vicky para protegê-la – Quem sabe seja melhor nós voltarmos para o Castelo e...

Não podemos! Vamos ser pegos. Vamos ver o que é! – e assim os dois seguiram para o lado oposto pela margem da floresta...

No saguão de entrada (há uns cinco minutos atrás)...

Onde será que a Vicky se meteu com o Malfoy? – era Hermione e estava muito preocupada.

Oras... eles no mínimo devem estar se agarrando por ai... Nem liguem se ela não voltar para o dormitório e...

Cala a boca Kian! – eram, Lindsay e Hermione. Hermione realmente não estava mais suportando o garoto. Ela o achava muito legal, mas ele não combinava com ela. Tinha sérios momentos de infantilidade praticamente insuportáveis. "Mas do que adianta? Quem eu quero nunca vai me notar mesmo!", ela pensava.

Vamos procurá-la! – disse Harry determinado.

Gente! Vocês não vêem que ela pode estar só dando uma volta com aquele imprestável!

Por isso mesmo!

Gente... Eu sei que o Malfoy não presta e tal, mas será que a gente não está fazendo tempestade em copo d'água?

Eu sei onde eles estão! – era Gina, que colocara de novo a capa, mas saíra da sala comunal ainda descalça. Ela descia o lance de escadas calmamente.

Onde você os viu? – perguntou Hermione.

Até onde vi estavam "_brincando_" um com o outro lá nos jardins. Perto do lago.

Isto há quanto tempo?

Há mais ou menos meia hora... – disse vagamente.

Pessoal! - era Harry tomando enfim uma iniciativa – Vocês vão para aquele lado e...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" – eles escutaram um grito de rachar os tímpanos ao longe. Neste momento Lindsay desmaiou...

Na orla da floresta...

Como estava escuro, os dois iam escorregando e tropeçando em alguns gravetos e galhos de árvores caídos ao chão.

Victorya e Draco estavam de mãos dadas quando viram um clarão perto de uma árvore. Havia uma menina de cabelos compridos que lhe cobriam o rosto fino, só deixando a mostra seus olhos de besouro e sua boca avermelhada. Pelo pouco que se via, ela lembrava muito Fionna, e era a mesma garota e era a mesma garota que Vicky e Lindsay encontraram no Beco Diagonal.

Vamos sair daqui! – exclamou Draco à Vicky.

Deixe-a falar! – disse desesperada – Fale alguma coisa! - Ordenou fazendo menção de aproximar-se da garota, mas a mesma parecia não querer cooperar. Estava com medo, tremia a boca, que parecia estar costurada. – Por favor! Fale.

Victorya, vamos embora agora! – ordenou Draco.

Vá você! – pausou - Vá chamar Hermione pra mim! – e ao mesmo tempo, começou a chover.

Vamos juntos! Não vou deixar você aqui sozinha! – e assim, puxou-a pelos braços.

Por favor! Faça o que eu disse! Confia em mim, eu vou ficar bem! Agora vá.

E assim, ele a olhou para ver se ela estava realmente segura, e seguiu para o castelo atrás de realizar a difícil tarefa: "dirigir-se a Hermione". Vicky então, fez menção de se aproximar da garota, mas a mesma parecia não querer cooperar. Estava com medo, tremia a boca, que parecia estar costurada.

Fale algo... É a segunda vez que você me assusta desse jeito... – Vicky não parava de falar sequer um segundo, até que a garota apertou um cordão prateado que rodeava seu pescoço. Não havia nada nele.

Vicky estava achando aquilo tudo muito estranho e irreal. O que seria aquela garota? Um espectro, uma visão, uma assombração... O quê?

Ao piscar e abrir os olhos, a garota tinha evaporado. Vicky se encheu de medo e pânico. Estava escuro, frio, e além de tudo, ela estava dentro da Floresta Proibida. A todos os lugares que olhava, havia vultos correndo e a vigiando... Havia uns pedindo socorro. A última coisa que vira, fora um borrão fraco de luz...

Acorde Srtª Hutingdon, acorde pelo amor de Merlin! – era a voz de Madame Pomfrey, tentando reanimar a garota com um liquido verde que escorria pela boca da mesma. A cabeça dela estava pulsando de tanta dor.

Aonde estou? – perguntou atordoada.

Na enfermaria minha criança! Hoje é noite viu... Olhe só a Srtª Newkirk... – Vicky olhou para o lado e viu Lindsay deitada ao seu lado. Ela parecia extremamente pálida e fraca.

O que aconteceu? – perguntou ofegante, como se tivesse corrido vários Km...

A Srtª Newkirk desmaiou ao escutar aquele grito de garota que vinha da Floresta. O professor Dumbledore foi investigar.

Vicky achou tudo muito estranho...

Mas o que a mocinha estava fazendo com o _Sr. Malfoy_ e a Srtª Granger na Floresta? E a esta hora da noite?

Ai... Eu não lembro... – fingiu Vicky. E ao olhar para o lado, um batalhão de gente entrava na enfermaria.

Mas o que é isso? – perguntou Madame Pomfrey, ralhando com o diretor, que seguia: Gina, Harry, Rony, Hermione, Kian, e ao fim da fila, vinha cabisbaixo, Draco Malfoy.

Não pude controlar Papoula! – disse Dumbledore com um pequeno sorriso e os olhos cintilantes.

Vicky! – era Hermione – O que aconteceu?

Você está bem? – perguntou Gina um pouco diferente – Se machucou muito? – observou depois a garota um pouco mais de perto, o que a fez mudar o tom para um mais suave e amigável.

Quando vai sair daqui? – perguntou Hermione.

Kian preferiu ficar um pouco longe, para depois ir falar com Vicky. Harry fora falar com Dumbledore, e Rony observava de lado, Draco, que estava parado a porta, parecendo esperar até que a Ala hospitalar ficasse vaga para poder falar a sós com Vicky...

Professor Dumbledore! – era Harry – Já descobriram o que era?

Ainda não Harry, ainda não... Quando a Srtª Hutingdon estiver recuperada de seu machucado, pedirei para que conte o que presenciou na Floresta. Já interroguei o Sr. Malfoy... – disse lendo a mente de Harry, que não ficara impressionado por isso – É _inocente _até que se prove o contrário. Pelo o que ele me contou, os dois só saíram para dar uma volta e quando voltavam, ouviram o grito...

Ok! – e dizendo isso, foi observar Lindsay, que dormia profundamente...

Calma gente! – era Vicky, tentando acalmar as amigas, que a enchendo de perguntas, não cooperavam para sua dor de cabeça passar. E assim, ela contou tudo, ou quase tudo o que passara aquela noite. Gina, de vez em quando contorcia o rosto em algumas caretas, mas achou tão estranho quanto Hermione, o aparecimento e desaparecimento do corpo, novamente.

Espera um momento... – disse Hermione digerindo a informação – Você estava perguntando algo para ela e ela simplesmente segurou um cordão, ai ela segurou um cordão... Que coisa sem pé nem cabeça...

Estão acontecendo muitas coisas estranhas em Hogwarts ultimamente, não? – era Rony, que resolvera entrar na conversa.

Parece que teremos que ir a biblioteca hoje, não Hermione? – era Gina.

Acho que sim... procurar talvez sobre aparições momentâneas... pois sabemos que o que aconteceu é verdade. Vicky e Lindsay viram da outra vez, e nós também escutamos agora...

O que é mais estranho, é por qual razão essa garota viria até Hogwarts... O assunto dela é aqui, não?

Talvez... – disse Vicky finalmente.

Hermione ficara pensativa...

Espere... você disse que ela não falava...

Você já concluiu isso duas vezes Hermione. – disse Gina.

Calma! E se essa garota for muda?

Vicky arregalou os olhos.

Você está querendo dizer que ela pode ser Sarah Bass? Isso é um absurdo... Como as duas histórias podem fazer parte de uma só? É estranho...

Não pode ser... – disse Gina pensado, que finalmente estaria envolvida nas aventuras de Harry, Rony e Hermione.

Não Gina. Parece que teremos que ler aquele diário... – respondeu finalmente, Hermione.

E assim, eles ficaram só mais um pouco, e deixaram Vicky e Lindsay a sós, dando espaço para Draco falar com a garota...

Olá...

Oi Draco... – ela o observava, dando espaço para que ele se sentasse na beirada de sua cama.

Nunca imaginei que estaria aqui na enfermaria visitando sequer uma mosca quanto mais uma pessoa.

Vicky continuou olhando...

Você está melhor?

Sim...

Quando puder, você pode me explicar o que aconteceu?

Claro... depois eu te explico...

Eu não devi ter deixado-a lá sozinha? O que aconteceu? Ela te atacou?

Não... eu não sei realmente o que aconteceu depois... talvez o medo de ficar sozinha na floresta... não sei...

Nunca mais vou deixar você sozinha... – e dizendo isso deu um selinho em seus lábios, pois sabia que ela não poderia forçar... Sua cabeça estava muito inchada...

Lindsay acordara, e quando olhou pro lado, viu Malfoy se aproximar de um corpo sobre a outra cama. Ela resolveu ficar quieta.

Bom... vou deixar você sozinha...

Pelo menos eu tenho uma companhia... – disse Vicky apontando para Lindsay. A garota reconhecera a voz da amiga e levou um susto. 'O que Malfoy estaria fazendo beijando a amiga?' – estava se perguntando.

Após Draco sair da enfermaria...

Muito bonito enh, Srtª Newkirk... espiando a conversa dos outros... – Vicky sabia que a amiga estava olhando.

Não sabia que estavam ficando... – disse Lindsay espantada.

Não estamos ficando... estamos namorando.

O quê? – agora Lindsay se levantara.

Hehehe...

Nossa... uau... Mas... o que aconteceu para você vir para a enfermaria?

Victorya contou toda a versão para Linsay. Ela fazia caras e bocas, mas na como Gina, e de vez em quando ficava dando risadinhas, até a parte que Vicky chegara no grito. Lindsay também contou o que acontecera... E assim as duas ficaram conversando sobre tudo... Até o que Hermione chegara a pensar...

Na sala comunal da Grifinória...

Bom gente... – era Gina – Eu vou subir...

Tchau pessoal! – era Kian, mas sequer Hermione deu atenção a ele. Ela estava mais preocupada em ir pegar o diário, deixando a sós, Harry e Rony...

E aí cara... Muito estranho esse comportamento do Malfoy, não é? – era Harry intrigado.

Pra mim ele está aprontando alguma... – era Rony firme.

Só a Victorya acredita nele.

Vocês dois não se suportam, não é?

Não.

Por quê? Nunca vi duas pessoas tão parecidas... Nem mesmo Parvati e Padma e muito menos Vicky e Bree.

Ela mudou... está fria e também depois do que ela me aprontou...

O que ela te fez? Ainda aquela história dela ter-se aproveitado da situação para pegar a vaga de batedor? Não esquenta... Norah disse que ela é ótima.

Pode ser ótima, mas...

E outra... Você estaria ferrado com Lindsay... Ela foi até generosa. – Rony riu-se.

Muito engraçado.

Hermione vinha descendo as escadas com o diário na mão...

Mione? Este diário não deveria estar nas mãos do Dumbledore ou na sala da Monitoria? – perguntou Harry.

Seria muito arriscado e não poderíamos fazer nada.

Talvez não possamos fazer nada nem com o diário Mione! – era Rony, pessimista.

Hermione o fuzilou com os olhos...

O que foi que eu disse! Eu enh! Ta de TPM?

Pára de me encher o saco com essa história de TMP! Que coisa...

Então pára de ficar nervosinha o tempo todo... Isso é estressante!

Harry já estava cansado de tanto ouvir Rony e Mione brigando...

Dá pra trocar a fita? – perguntou ele aos dois – To cansado dessas briguinhas de vocês dois...

Vamos voltar ao assunto, sim? – Hermione se recompôs – Vamos ver... uhhh...aqui: "_Dia 31 de julho, meia noite. Há coisas estranhas acontecendo. Tudo está mudando depois que ganhamos esses amuletos. Pesquisamos sobre eles e descobrimos ser um material muito valioso e que guarda grande quantidade de magia._ 'Pode ser usado tanto para o bem quanto para rituais de Magia Negra.' – _diz um livro – Titia Fenella nos disse que eles pertenciam aos nossos pais, e eles os deixaram para nós antes de morrer. Estavam guardados aqui em casa. Tchau... Fionna..._".

Material de Magia Negra? – perguntou Harry.

Vocês nos disseram que os pais delas eram Comensais, certo? – era Rony concluindo.

Realmente isto está estranho... Como pode ser aplicado tanto para o bem, quanto para o mal, sendo que no livro que nós pegamos, _"afirma que evita qualquer tipo de Magia Negra"?..._

Vamos ler um pouco mais. – disse Harry determinado, puxando o diário da mão de Hermione...

_"Dia 1 de agosto, 2 da manhã. Aqui sou eu, Sarah. Fionna está dormindo agora... Estou desconfiada de uma coisa... Será que mamãe e papai roubaram estes amuletos? Não sei o que me leva a crer nisso, mas ouvi vovó comentando com titia Fenella que mamãe e papai planejavam fugir dos Comensais – não estou gostando nada desta história..._

_Mudando de assunto, a vovó disse que iremos nos mudar para a Inglaterra. Disse que não dá mais para ficar aqui em Dublin. Acho que será melhor assim... Beijinhos, Sarah!_

Então elas são irlandesas? – perguntou Rony.

Nããããooo! – era Hermione sem paciência – São árabes...

Vão começar de novo? – era Harry intervindo.

Uma coisa eu tenho certeza. – disse a garota perspicaz.

O quê? – perguntou Rony de mau jeito.

Os pais delas são a chave da história...

O que te leva a crer nisso Hermione? E o que te fez pensar que as histórias dos amuletos e das aparições têm a ver uma com a outra?

Foi só um palpite... mas pelo que Victorya falou têm muita coisa a ver sim, porque a garota não falava nada, demonstrava insegurança, e além de tudo parecia muito com Fionna. Não abria a boca nem para "respirar", sei lá...

Talvez não fosse respiradora bucal... – disse Rony sarcástico. Harry abafou uma risada ao olhar para a cara da amiga.

"No coments" Rony... você sabe que foi um modo de dizer... – respondeu a garota.

Mas o que têm a ver uma coisa com a outra Mione?

Têm a ver, porque ela segurava um cordão sem nada. Apertava... – respondeu aflita.

Talvez foi só uma coincidência! – era Harry.

Ok! Vamos dormir, pois to morta de sono! – e assim, os três subiram a escada em caracol. Hermione levava consigo, o diário.

Na manhã do dia do baile, todos estavam excitadíssimos. Vicky saiu da enfermaria o mais cedo que pôde, pois Dumbledore quisera conversar com ela sobre o que acontecera na Floresta Proibida. Ela queria encontrar logo seus amigos e seu "namorado", que fora visitá-la na noite anterior com uma almofada entre os braços. Ele dormiu com ela na enfermaria, mas é claro, que madame Pomfrey não viu. Draco transfigurou a almofada em um colchonete e ficara conversando com Vicky a noite toda.

Lindsay tinha saído da enfermaria a tarde; já estava bem melhor. Quando Vicky ia atravessando distraidamente, o corredor, escutou uma voz esganiçada bem familiar a chamando...

Vicky! Quanto tempo amiga! – era Norah.

Mesmo a gente sendo da Grifinória, a gente não se vê muito não é, Srta. Worm?

É verdade! É isso que dá a gente não gostar das mesmas matérias... Mas você não se lembra? Em Nolux era pior...

Com certeza... Então? Com quem vai ao baile?

Com a Kitty! Minha namorada... – respondeu um pouco constrangida.

Ahh! – Vicky já imaginava que a amiga era lésbica, e não sabia o que dizer, então parou a garota para lhe falar uma coisa...

Olha Norah. Continue sendo o que você é! Não ligue para o que as pessoas falam ou deixam de falar, ok? Não precisa ficar constrangida! Enfrente tudo de cabeça erguida! Entendeu?

Obrigada! – e assim as duas se abraçaram.

Depois de um tempo...

Então? Tah de casinho com o Malfoy, né?

Não sei ao certo... Acho que somente é uma amizade colorida... uma boa experiência!

Por quê? Ele não gosta de você? – as duas estavam andando em direção ao Salão Principal.

Ele ainda... Ahh... Depois eu te conto... Então? Como essa Kitty é?

E assim as duas seguiram conversando...

- Mioninha, sweetheart! – era Kian.

Olha aqui! Eu já estou de saco cheio de você me chamando de "_sweetheart_". Vai chamar a SUA MÃE disso! Quem sabe ela não gosta, _docinho_? – Hermione não estava mais agüentando o namorado.

Mas poxa, eu...

Eu não quero nem saber, ok? Vê se me erra! Isso não é namoro! Isso é uma rotina!

_Honey_!

Sabe onde você enfia esse seu mel?

Essas briguinhas tinham se tornado rotineiras no Salão Principal na hora do café da manhã. Hermione não agüentava mais nada. Não tinha mais paciência de ver Lindsay com Harry, nem do seu cargo de Monitora Chefe, principalmente. Por esses motivos, qualquer gritinho, barulho, bagunça, e até mesmo respiração que escutasse ao seu redor, ela estava tirando pontos das casas...

Harry meu amor! Você vem vestido como ao baile? – era Lindsay passando as mãos nos cabelos de Harry, mas ele não estava nem aí, estava se divertindo ao ver Hermione brigar com Kian. Isso causou um estranho prazer a ele. Adorou ver que aquilo tinha acontecido. Finalmente tinham terminado. Ele não sabia o porque disso, mas gostava demais de Hermione para apoiar o namoro dela com o outro...

O quê? – ele perguntou distraído e dando risada.

Eu to perguntando qual é a cor da calcinha da Hermione! – disse irritada.

Azul clara! – respondeu Harry sem nem saber o que estava falando. Hermione estava de uniforme, mas sem a capa. Estava em pé, em uma posição favorável a Harry.

O quê? Seu cachorro! Safado! Sem vergonha! – agora começava outro xabú – Você não presta Potter! Eu te odeio! – e dizendo isso ela começou a correr em direção a porta do Salão, só que esbarrou com Vicky e Norah. As duas ficaram um pouco com ela, e depois, olhando feio para Harry, Vicky atravessou o Salão Principal para falar com Draco...

Olá! – e assim ela se aproximou para dar um beijo na bochecha do garoto, só que ele se aproveitou e mudou de direção. Queria fazer farol. Queria que todos soubessem que estavam namorando. Quem não pareceu muito feliz, foi a talzinha que Gina tinha pego se agarrando com Draco, há um ano atrás.

Bom dia! – disse ele satisfeito.

Dumbledore parecia observar através do oclinhos de meia lua.

Vou tomar café. Vem comigo! – chamou.

Por que não se senta aqui? Não tem quase ninguém tomando café!

Eu não sei... – ela pausou para pensar – Ok!

E assim os dois continuaram conversando sozinhos, até a sineta tocar. Durante esse tempo, Harry não tinha ido atrás de Lindsay, que estava chorando no colo da amiga Norah, e o humor de Hermione tinha melhorado e muito...

Naquele dia, eles tinham sido liberados duas aulas antes, por causa do baile. Vicky, Hermione, Norah e Gina se esbarraram no corredor e seguiram direto para a torre da Grifinória. Precisariam de muito tempo para se arrumar. Já os garotos, Harry, Rony, Neville, Simas e Dino, seguiram para os jardins, que já no fim de outubro, estavam secos e frios.

Gina? – era Vicky.

Fala! – Gina respondeu do outro Box. Todas estavam tomando banho, e Gina tinha ido se arrumar no quarto das garotas do sétimo ano.

Me passa o shampoo fazendo o favor!

Ok!

Gente! – era Hermione, que tinha acabado de tomar seu banho - Eu vou lá pra fora! Aqui tah muito calor... – e ao sair do banheiro, esbarrou com Lindsay, que estava com o olho inchado de tanto chorar. Olhara Hermione com ódio, e respondeu bem secamente o "oi" da garota...

Aos poucos todas foram saindo do banho. O banheiro estava com muita fumaça. Lá estava muito quente.

Lindsay entrara no banho sem falar com ninguém, e esperou até todas saírem para começar a chorar de novo. Queria morrer afogada na água do chuveiro...

No quarto...

Não sei qual penteado eu faço! – era Gina indecisa.

Com qual roupa você vai? – era Vicky.

Com o vestido que esta na cama da Hermione, olhe! – disse Gina apontando para a cama, mostrando para Vicky o vestido longo. Ele era de um tecido bem leve, mas como Hogwarts era encantadoramente quente, não teria problema. O vestido era cheio de amarrações e de um tecido verde musgo, que contrastava com seus cabelos vermelhos flamejantes...

Nossa! Que lindo Gin!

E você? Como vai vestida?

Me inspirei nas prostitutas francesinhas para fazer meu vestido! – disse Vicky, o que provocou risadinhas das amigas – O que foi? Qual é o problema? – perguntou irônica – Vejam! – e assim ela pegou a varinha e transfigurou sua roupa, no vestido que há poucos segundos ainda estava em sua cama. Ele era preto com uma longa calda atrás e uma curtíssima saia na frente. À parte de cima do vestido era como um corpete e em cada lado tinham várias amarrações também – Que tal? – ela perguntou, agora colocando a meia arrastão e um sapato plataforma.

Adorei! – disse Hermione deslumbrada – Olhem a minha roupa! – ela disse mostrando uma roupa também preta. À parte de cima também era um corpete e parte de baixo era uma saia que ia até ao chão. Parecia feita de couro brilhante, muito bonita.

Adorei também a sua, Mione!

E assim, enquanto elas terminavam de se arrumar, Harry as esperava acompanhado dos outros garotos...

A primeira a descer fora Gina...

Olá rapazes! – todos a olharam como se fossem criancinhas ganhando um pirulito.

Uau Gina! – era Jerry Mitchell quem a cumprimentava.

Vamos?

Se é assim que quer! – e assim os dois se dirigiram ao Salão Principal.

A segunda a descer fora Lindsay. Ela estava linda. Seu vestido era enorme, como de princesas dos contos de fada. Na borda, haviam corações desenhados com detalhes prateados, e o resto era parecendo uma plumagem rosa, que se acentuava da parte do colo. Ela usava um colar de coração, e seus cabelos não estavam completamente soltos. Havia duas mexinhas de cada lado, presas na parte de trás da cabeça. Ela nem olhou para Harry...

Vamos Rony? – ela disse puxando o garoto com um grande sorriso.

Como "vamos Rony"? – era Harry achando estranho.

Você está linda Lindsay! – era Rony encantado.

Obrigada! Você também está um gato! – ela o fez, apertando a bochecha do garoto, que ficaram um pouco constrangido.

Eii! Espera aí! O que está acontecendo aqui?

Cansei Potter! – e assim ela saiu com Rony ao seu lado.

O que deu nela? – perguntou Rony aos outros amigos, mas eles pareciam bobos, vidrados em quem estava descendo a escada. Eram Vicky e Hermione. As duas optaram, uma por um coque com fios caprichosamente soltos, e a outra pelo cabelo solto, magicamente alisado e com muito brilho. Vicky carregara na maquiagem preta. Até seu batom era preto, e Hermione só passara uma maquiagem básica, mas caprichara no lápis.

- Hermione?

Olá Harry! – disse um pouco sem graça.

Será que você poderia me acompanhar ao baile?

Nem precisa me dizer o porquê! Vamos! – respondeu com um grande sorriso...

Que francesinha enh! – era Kian quem falara.

Pelo que eu saiba a sua avó era uma, não? – respondeu seca.

Como sabe? Trabalha no mesmo ponto dela?

Não! Meu avô a comeu! – e respondendo isso, ela seguiu ao Salão Principal sozinha. Draco a estaria esperando lá embaixo.

Logo, o saguão ficou apinhado de gente que estava sem par. Parvati e Lilá desceram juntas. Seus respectivos pares eram, Simas e Dino. Neville iria com Padma Patil.

Neville não era mais gorduchinho. Estava bonito e forte, ganhando preferência das garotas de Hogwarts...

Na festa...

É impressionante como as pessoas mudam em dia de festa! – Harry e Hermione escutaram um garoto da sexta série comentando – Olha só aquela mina ali! – disse o garoto apontando para Fionna – A garota parecia ser mô baranga! Até que é gatinha, né?

Soohhh! – disse um garoto que estava a seu lado. Tinha cara de maconheiro.

Harry e Mione se entreolharam e começaram a rir.

Quanto tempo que a gente não fica assim... Junto, não é? – Hermione perguntara séria.

É... – respondeu Harry, sem jeito.

Vou parecer bisbilhoteira se perguntar uma coisa?

Fala! – agora os dois tinham parado no meio do saguão de entrada, para esperar o Salão Principal ser aberto.

Você realmente gosta da Lindsay?

Ele estava olhando para frente, quando respondeu...

Gosto...

Ama?

Gosto! – respondeu dando um risinho.

Nunca vai tomar jeito, não é Harry!

Só existe uma mulher no mundo que eu possa dizer que realmente amo. – disse olhando nos olhos dela. Hermione estremeceu. 'Como ele conseguia fazer aquilo com as pessoas?', ela se perguntava. Aquilo era irresistível.

Quem? – ela perguntou suplicante.

Você é claro! – disse a abraçando.

Como? – ela queria que ele repetisse.

Você ora! Você é minha melhor, maior e única _amiga_!

Amiga? – perguntou descrente. Por um segundo, ela achara que estava sonhando.

Sim! Aliás, muito mais... Você é como uma irmã pra mim...

Uma _irmã_?

Claro!

A partir daquele momento ela se calou e não falou mais nada.

Com Vicky e Draco...

Oi meu amor! – disse ele com um grande sorriso.

_Amor_?

Ele não respondeu na hora, mas logo disse...

Quero que tenha certeza de uma coisa. Eu nunca vou machucar você! Nunca! Eu posso não te amar como queria, e você sabe muito bem o porque, mas eu te amo como pessoa. Gosto muito e sempre vou te respeitar! Ok? Você é uma grande amiga pra mim, na verdade a primeira e única pessoa sincera e que gosta de mim como eu sou.

Posso responder de outra forma?

Claro! – disse com um sorriso se formando nos lábios finos.

E assim, ela encostou sua boca na dele. Seus lábios eram quentes e reconfortantes. Sua língua ardia em brasa, pedindo muito mais que aquilo. Todos pararam para observar a cena. Draco nunca tinha beijado ninguém na frente de todo mundo. Os dois só pararam, quando escutaram as piadinhas dos colegas...

Fiu-fiu! Dá-lhe francesinha! – uns moleques ficaram gritando.

Após a cena, o Salão Principal estava sendo aberto, por ninguém mais, ninguém menos que...

Boa noite! Podem entrar... – era Snape. Ele estava diferente do normal. E Não era a única coisa estranha. Sibila Trelawney, que nunca aparecia em festas, nem refeições, também estava lá. Estreava em um vestido coladíssimo no corpo, marcando a sua silhueta. Corpinho de dar inveja só a um hipogrifo.

Espere! – era Hermione – A Sibila ta grávida?

Não! É gordura mesmo! – riu-se Harry. Todos os alunos que estavam perto do casal se mataram de rir.

To falando sério seu idiota! – disse Hermione também rindo, e dando um leve cutucão em Harry.

Imagina a criatura que vai nascer! – era Rony, chegando perto do casal de "amigos"... – Pior que uma ararambóia!

O filho será de quem? Da lua? De Marte? Júpiter? Plutão? Huahuahuhauhauhaua... – era Hermione zuando.

Imagina a cena: Sibila trepan... com alguém? Quem foi o coitado? – Rony se acabava de rir quando recebeu um beliscão de Hermione.

Olha o vocabulário.

De certo, algum desesperado! – era Harry, impressionado com a quantidade de mer na conversa dos três.

Vamos sentar? – perguntou Hermione se recuperando. Haviam muitas mesas espalhadas pelo grande salão. As mesas das casas tinham sido retiradas, e um grande palco montado...

O que será que vão tocar? – perguntou Rony.

Sei lá! Será que chamaram As Esquisitonas de novo?

Não sei... Acho que não... mas o que é isso? – perguntou Rony, olhando para uma "criatura" que subia ao palco – Aquela não é a Lilá?

É sim! Ela implorou para ser chamada pra fazer alguma coisa no palco, então, Dumbledore falou para ela apresentar e falar o que terá que ser dito...

Essa garota não sabe fazer nada direito! – falou Harry.

Não mesmo? – brincou Rony.

Se é de sexo que está falando, Rony, nem isso sabe fazer muito bem. – Hermione se sentiu desconfortada com o assunto, e resolveu desvia-lo.

Olha a Vicky ali! – disse apontando para a garota, que vinha em sua direção.

- Humpf!... – exclamou Harry.

Por que esse "humpf"?

Você sabe! Ela está namorando o Malfoy... – respondeu, mas não era bem por isso.

Sei... – ela pausou pensativa, se aproximando dele. Ao escutar o que ela disse em um sussurro quase inaudível, ele gelou...

Como sabe disso?

Ela me contou!

Mas Lindsay sabe de algo?

Fod Lindsay! – Hermione disse sem nem saber o que estava falando, mas não pareceu constrangida quando notou o feito.

Nossa! Vocês não são amigas?

Ela acha que eu fui a causadora da briga de vocês dois... é verdade? – perguntou esperançosa, tentando falar baixo para que Rony não ouvisse.

Em parte sim! Mas... _isso_ não vem ao caso! – falou constrangido.

Ok! Sabe de uma coisa?

O quê?

Não ria! – o preveniu, Hermione - Hoje, o único jeito de saber a cor da minha calcinha é tirando a minha saia. Se quiser a gente experimenta! – disse zombeteira.

Uiii! Tah muito assanhadinha enh Srta. Granger! – disse Harry corando um pouco, por saber que Hermione estava ciente do que realmente tinha acontecido para ele e Lindsay brigarem.

Então? Aceita? – continuou brincando.

Se não parar de perguntar eu aceito hein? E trato é trato!

Aceita? – ela perguntou séria.

Você bebeu? – ele perguntou pegando a garrafa que tinha em cima da mesa, de cerveja amanteigada. Dependendo da pessoa e da quantidade, ela poderia embebedar.

Isso não é bebida! É tesão! – disse ela dando risadas escandalosas.

Ela já tinha bebido umas e outras sim, antes de começar o baile. Ela, Gina e Vicky.

Oi gente! – era Vicky, só que um pouco mais alterada que Hermione – Dá pra tirar aquela vaca dalí de cima! Mas que vestidinho brega hein Brown! – disse gritando para Lilá, que imediatamente ficou vermelha.

O que aconteceu com essas meninas hoje? – perguntou Rony a Harry. Ele tinha escutado toda a conversa dos amigos.

Pois é! Sorte nossa! – disse Harry dando uma risadinha e tentando olhar embaixo da saia de Vicky.

Oi amiga... E o Draco? – perguntou Hermione.

Ta lá na mesa dele conversando com alguns colegas... To enjoada de tanto olhar pra cara amarela daqueles sonserinos...

Quer se sentar? – ofereceu Rony.

Humm... Obrigada! – sentou-se de qualquer jeito em direção aos amigos.

Você continua chateada comigo? – perguntou Harry à garota.

Me passa uma cerveja que e eu vou te amar pro resto da vida! – disse quase obrigando o garoto a fazê-lo.

Harry passou a cerveja a ela, e ficou olhando para o decote da garota.

Nunca viu peito na vida garoto? – disse subindo o decote do vestido.

Huahuahuahuahua! Não liga Vicky... Eles estão muito engraçadinhos hoje. – disse Hermione.

Gente! – era Harry – Que tal a gente sair depois... Sei lá! Nós quatro.

Uma suruba? Obaaa!Finalmente agitação na por desta escola. – disse Victorya – Aliás, por falar nisso, eu preciso conversar com você sobre o time de quadribol... Pode confessar, fui esperta, não?

Falaremos disso outra hora. – Harry disse em tom conclusivo.

Vocês já estão pensando nisso? O Dumbledore nem falou nada...

Ao Hermione dizer isso, Dumbledore subiu ao palco, murmurou "_sonorus_", e iniciou seu discurso...

O baile somente era para os alunos a partir do 5º ano. Teve uma maior censura por causa do _comportamento_ excedido pelos alunos.

Senhoras e Senhores! Iniciaremos logo o nosso baile de dia das bruxas. Só quero dar algumas palavrinhas... Não pratiquem nenhum tipo de ato no mínimo constrangedor aqui no Salão Principal. Tomem muito cuidado ao andarem pelos jardins e pensem duas ou mais vezes se quiserem entrar na floresta. – ele olhou diretamente para a mesa onde se encontravam Vicky, Harry, Hermione e Rony. Vicky levantou a garrafa de cerveja como num brinde ao diretor, dando um curto e breve sorriso – espero que se divirtam! Obrigada. Deixo minha palavra com a Srta. Brown...

Foram poucas as pessoas que bateram palmas. Lilá estava usando um vestido super colado, brilhante. Ele era uma mistura de cores: Vermelho, verde, amarelo e roxo, enfim, brega.

- Boa noite, boa noite a todos! – disse dando um sorrisinho forçado – Espero que todos se divirtam com a música d'As Esquisitonas! – e assim ela apontou para um canto do palco. Uns dez segundos se passaram e... Nada. Ninguém tinha aparecido, deixando Lilá com cara de babaca. Ela estava começando a ruborizar e o pessoal tava começando a vaia-la, até que ela ampliou de novo sua voz e pediu desculpas muito sem graça, depois falando que o show só começaria depois do jantar...

Acho que não foi dessa vez! Huahuahuhauhauhuahuahuahua... – era Bree tirando sarro da cara da garota. Vicky não falava com a irmã desde que brigaram. Ela andara se correspondendo com Olívio para saber como ele estava. Na verdade, ela sempre gostara dele... Até demais...

Havia gente do Ministério e outros convidados para a festa. Wood aparecera de surpresa, deixando Bree com muita vergonha. Ela nunca mais tinha o visto e nunca desconfiara que sua irmã gostava de seu namorado, pelo menos, até essa noite...

Olá Harry, Rony, Hermione, Vicky... – era Olívio chegando de surpresa.

O que você tah fazendo aqui? – era Vicky subindo na cadeira para pular nos braços do garoto.

Desce daí garota! – disse ele dando um sorriso e um beijo em seu rosto. Vicky não sabia, mas Draco estava olhando desconfiado.

Você tah bem, Wood? – era Harry apertando a mão do rapaz.

Estou Harry, e vocês?

Bem! – era Rony.

- Ok! – era Hermione.

Tudo certo! – era Harry.

Sente-se! Vamos jantar! – era Vicky.

E assim seguiu-se o jantar, e quando ele terminou, o grupo musical começou a tocar...

Dança essa comigo, Olívio? – era Vicky, que nem deixou o garoto responder e já foi o puxando para a pista de dança.

Vocês sabem onde a Lindsay está? – perguntou Harry. Hermione fechou a cara novamente, só de pensar em Harry com Lindsay novamente.

Não! A última vez que eu a vi foi quando ela estava com a Norah e a namorada dela.

O que você disse Rony? Namorada?

Você não sabia que a Norah ta namorando a kitty? – era Hermione.

Então é por isso que o Rony ta assim...

To assim como? – era Rony, carrancudo.

Nada não...

Vamos dançar então? – era Hermione tentando fugir do assunto. Ela esperara muito ansiosa por este momento.

É claro.

E assim, todos saíram da mesa, direto para a pista de dança, só não Rony, que ficara para procurar Lindsay... mas, não tardou a encontrá-la. Ela estava com Sean...

Na pista...

Onde será que Lindsay se meteu? – era Harry perguntando novamente.

Você vai esquecer Lindsay rapidinho! – era Hermione, que tentava fazer de tudo para o garoto notar sua presença e parar de pensar em Lindsay.

Como?

Assim! – e juntando seu rosto ao dele, ela o olhava como se nunca tivesse o visto. Buscou em seus olhos o amor que tanto queria, até que seus lábios se encontraram, inicialmente roçando de maneira provocante.

Ela queria guardar aquele momento para sempre. Queria que aquilo durasse eternamente. Durante um tempo, os dois ficaram _brincando_ com olhares provocantes, quando Harry não resistiu mais e a beijou como nunca tinha beijado ninguém antes.

Da outra vez que ficaram, não fora assim. Fora um beijo rápido e sem interesse.

Agora estava tudo diferente. Como se uma áurea de poder tivesse unindo seus corpos. Ambos nunca tinham se sentido tão completos...

Finalmente os dois se acertaram... – era Vicky falando para Olívio. Os dois estavam dançando animadamente.

Mas você não é amiga de Lindsay? – o rapaz perguntou confuso.

Sou amiga das duas! Ta na cara que ele não gosta dela... A única pessoa capaz de domar a fera é Hermione... Tenho certeza...

Olhe só a Lindsay! – Olívio apontou para a garota.

Deprimente! Ta se agarrando com Sean!

Você não liga?

Não!

E pra aquilo ali? Você liga? – agora ele apontava para Draco e Kimmy Thompson dançando juntos.

Não por mim, mas por outra pessoa! – e dizendo isso, a garota pediu licença a Olívio e correu em direção ao casal sonserino...

O que ta acontecendo aqui?

Você eshtava com seush amigos e eu to com osh meush! – Draco estava bêbado.

Vicky o puxou para o outro lado para poder ficar de frente para Kimmy...

Sai daqui sua piranha! – Victorya bateu na cara da garota, e a outra, não deixando por menos, revidou. Kimmy puxou o cabelo de Vicky, desfazendo seu penteado. Vicky a jogou no chão e pulou em cima dela, usando as unhas para arranhar a cara da garota. Kimmy conseguiu prender Vicky no chão e começou a bater na cara dela. Vicky conseguiu segurar a parte de cima do vestido da garota e o puxou.

Tinha um monte de gente em volta da briga, mas ninguém parecia querer separá-las. Tinham apostas rolando para ver quem ia ganhar. Ambas as garotas estavam acabadas. Uma estava com um feio corte ao lado da boca e seu supercílio estava aberto. A outra quebrara o nariz e pra variar, agora todos sabiam que ela usava sutiã com enchimento.

Ao notar que todos davam risadas, a garota saiu gritando desesperada.

Volta aqui sua vagabunda! – era Vicky, que estava se levantando para correr atrás de Kimmy, mas foi segurada por dois pares de braços: eram Hermione e Olívio.

Vamos sair daqui! Precisamos cuidar desses cortes... – era Hermione decidida.

Eu não terminei! Eu vou voar na cara daquela loira falsificada e fazer tudo o que Gina não fez com ela e...

Depois você faz isso! Agora faça o que Hermione está dizendo.

Olívio, você e Harry ficam aqui e se Dumbledore perguntar alguma coisa falem que fui cuidar de Vicky... Já voltamos.

Ok!

E assim as duas seguiram direto ao banheiro dos monitores. Lá seria melhor para conversarem e cuidar dos cortes. Vicky percorreu o caminho todo xingando, deixando Draco estirado, bêbado, sobre a mesa...

O que te deu na cabeça? – as duas já estavam no banheiro, e Hermione ralhara com Vicky.

Foi bem feito não foi?

Hermione não pôde se controlar, e as duas começaram a gargalhar...

Ela me paga! Eu ainda me vingo! AIIIIIII! – ela gritara de dor – Pára de passar essa coisa quente no meu corte!

Vai fechar logo, logo se me deixar passar...

Você está muito feliz, não? – fez Vick, ao olhar para o sorrisinho que se formara no rosto da amiga.

Foi como eu tinha sonhado! Foi perfeito e... – Hermione pausou lembrando-se de uma coisa...

O que foi?

Você é amiga de Lindsay também e...

Não gosto dos dois juntos... Acho que vocês dois foram feitos um para o outro! Hehehe...

Hermione abriu um grande sorriso.

Torço muito para que tudo de certo... mas acho que Lindsay está tão diferente comigo!

Talvez esteja assim porque você virou minha amiga.

Que infantil...

Prefiro não opinar...

Ahh...

Mas vejo que mesmo tendo conseguido quebrar a cara da Kimmy, você não está feliz...

É que hoje eu ia terminar o meu "_namoro_" com Draco...

Por quê?

Não agüento mais ver Gina e ele sofrerem... Sei muito bem que os dois se amam tanto quanto eu amo o... – ela parou de falar bruscamente.

Tanto quanto você ama o Wood?

Como sabe...?

"Feitos um para o outro"! hehehe. Está na cara que você é apaixonada por ele, e nunca disse isso para não magoar sua irmã!

Esquece! – falou desolada.

Por quê? Vocês formam um casal tão bonitinho! E ele gosta muito de você! Tenho certeza disso.

Deixa pra lá! Vamos voltar à festa?

Ok! – e assim Hermione guardou o material de primeiros-socorros e saiu conversando com Vicky. Elas seguiam para o Salão Principal quando de repente, viram à sombra dos archotes a forma de uma garota...


	13. Cap13

_**Capítulo 13**_

_**A ameaça e a morte**_

Quem está aí? – Hermione perguntou temerosa – Saia daí imediatamente. Os alunos não podem ficar zanzando pela escola a esta hora da noite!

É a Fionna. – Vicky sussurrou ao ouvido de Hermione.

As duas se aproximaram de Fionna devagar, para não assustá-la. Ao chegarem mais perto, puderam notar que ela estava mais pálida que o normal. Seus olhos estavam inchados e havia lágrimas grossas escorrendo por seu rosto. Ela apertava seu amuleto com uma força, aparentemente sobre-humana.

Hermione não sabia o que fazer. Talvez ficar fazendo gestos pareceria idiota, então conjurou uma folha e uma pena e pediu para a garota escrever o havia acontecido.

Fionna, ao olhar o papel, ficara estática, não reagira, mas após alguns segundos, pegou a folha e a pena e começara a escrever...

"_Não se preocupem. Estou bem... não adianta disfarçarem... eu sei que sabem de tudo e que estão com meu diário."..._

Olha Fionna, a gente só quer ajudar! – Vicky estava tentando amenizar a situação.

"_Se querem ajudar, leiam todo o diário... Depois conversaremos... tchau!_" – ao escrever isso, ela saiu correndo e seguira direto para a torre da Corvinal.

Como ela sabe que não lemos todo o diário? – Hermione se perguntou intrigada.

Isso é caso de biblioteca?

Depois veremos isso... Vamos para a festa!

E dizendo isso, as duas apostaram uma corrida até o Salão Principal...

Na festa...

As duas estão demorando... – era Harry preocupado.

Fiquei sabendo que Vicky _roubou_ um lugar no time... Mas vou avisar: - fez suspense por uns segundos - ela é ótima, eu te garanto...

Então não é só papo?

Não... desde que nos conhecemos, eu soube que era uma das melhores batedoras que existe...

Vou confiar, hein! Mas, escuta... O Dumbledore te convidou para a festa?

Vou dar aulas de vôo... Vou substituir a Madame Hooch... Ela teve que ir visitar uma sobrinha que está doente...

Sério? E não será problema encontrar a Bree todo dia?

Não to nem ligando pra Bree...

Mas ta amarradão na Vicky, eu sei disso... – Harry falou dando um sorrisinho.

Acho que sempre estive... Sabe? Eu era amigo dela, quando conheci a Bree. Nossas famílias são bem amigas. Vim para cá porque meu pai foi transferido do emprego dele, mas sempre nossas famílias se encontravam... Aí em uma dessas vezes, a Bree começou a se insinuar, então, nós começamos a ficar, e logo... você sabe...

Sei...

Os pais delas descobriram que nós estávamos transando, mas até aí, tudo bem... Mas logo ela ficou grávida. – Harry arregalara os olhos. Olívio nunca tinha contado isso a ninguém, ou pelo menos, a ele – Mas ela não se cuidou. Perdeu o bebê... As duas são muito diferentes. A Bree gosta de fazer as coisas escondido e sabe mentir muito bem... Nunca fala o que quer diretamente. Já a Vicky, sempre é muito direta, um pouco tímida...

Tímida? – perguntou Harry incrédulo e um pouco constrangido, querendo mudar logo de assunto.

Parece ser tudo menos tímida né? Hehehe.

Realmente... isso é novidade pra mim...

O que é novidade? – era Hermione. Ela e Vicky tinham acabado de chegar.

Que o Olívio será o mais novo professor de vôo aqui em Hogwarts. – disse Harry esperto.

Sério? Eu não acredito! – Vicky explodiu de alegria por dentro, mas teve que conter isso ao olhar para os garotos.

Bom Hermione... – fez Harry sacando – Por que não damos uma volta?

Ok! – e assim, os dois saíram andando até os jardins, deixando Wood e Vicky conversando sozinhos.

No saguão de entrada...

Então Gina... – era Jerry, passando a mão delicadamente pelo rosto da garota – Não quer ir a um lugar mais reservado?

Não, não quero transar com você, se é isso o que quer saber Jerry. – respondeu direta, mas suavemente.

Mas eu nem...

Shh... Não diga nada! – e assim ela o abraçou por trás e suspirou em sua nuca, fazendo ele virar pra ela e lhe dar um beijo.

Nesta hora, Draco estava passando e fez de tudo para olha-la com cara de desprezo, mas a única coisa que conseguiu, foi ferir-se mais e contorcer o rosto com uma careta de fúria. Ele estava acabado, estourando de dor de cabeça. Tomara um remédio para embriaguez, que sempre colocava nos bolsos das vestes que usava para ir a festas, mas o mesmo parecia não estar fazendo muito efeito...

Você faz isso pra me provocar, ou é só impressão? – perguntou olhando de lado para Gina e Jerry. Jerry fez como se fosse partir para cima de Draco, só que Gina o segurou e o mandou ir embora...

Vá Jerry... Eu e o Malfoy precisamos conversar...

Mas... – disse relutante.

Vai ficar tudo certo!

E assim os dois observaram Jerry entrar no Salão Principal...

Não... eu não faço isso pra te provocar. Você é tão significante quanto uma fuinha. – quando o fez, ela olhava para baixo.

Não parece. Você vive em minha função. Eu ando e você me segue. A sua vida é assim. – disse tonto.

Cadê a sua _namorada_? Já se perguntou isso? Será que ela não está se agarrando com o novo professor? Seria bem feito para certas pessoas ver como é bom ser enganado e...

Vicky não tem nada a ver com isso. Ela não tem nada a ver com a gente!

Não existe _a gente_! – disse exasperada.

Já existiu e foi _você_ que quis terminar! _Você_ não acreditou em mim. Não deixou eu explicar! Você sabe muito bem que a Kimmy dava em cima de mim e...

Não vou cair na sua ladainha de que tava escuro e a Kimmy deu uma de _bicho papão_ e foi te agarrar!

É você que vive em um mundo de sonhos e não eu! Você sabe muito bem que as coisas não foram assim. Você quer dar uma de vítima, de boazinha, bobinha, mas você não é Gina Weasley! Você foi a pessoa que me deu mais força. Foi pessoa mais forte e decente que eu conheci. – Gina olhava firme para Draco, mas lágrimas e lágrimas escorriam pela sua bochecha. Ela sentia raiva, nojo dele. Repugnava tudo o que vinha dele. Ele o fizera sofrer, e ela não ia deixar um garoto mimado ficar falando dela daquele jeito...

Você não presta! Como eu pude me deixar enganar por um Malfoy? Você inventa histórias e faz de tudo pra se aparecer! Você desfila com a Vicky como se ela fosse um brinquedo novo, como eu fui, pra depois você falar que ela era insignificante!

Eu já disse pra você parar de colocar a Vicky nessa história! Ela não tem nada a ver com isso! E ela é bem diferente de você. Ela acreditou em mim! Ela me deu força, e mesmo sabendo que eu não a amo como deveria, está comigo e...

Está com você por pena! Ela pode arranjar quantos ela quiser! Veja só você mesmo. Todos caem aos pés dela. Ela é linda, inteligente, rica! Por que ela estaria com você? Por que ela te ama? Huahuahuahua. Acho que não.

Está comigo por que ela é muito mais do que você. Ela soube me entender, me escutar. Tem muito mais classe que você. – Draco tocara em um ponto muito vulnerável de Gina. Ela não queria mais continuar ali. Queria sumir, desaparecer, quando o assunto da conversa estava saindo do Salão Principal. Estava sozinha...

O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou séria.

Estávamos falando de você meu amor. – Draco foi em direção à Vicky para beija-la, mas ela não deixou que ele a tocasse.

Gina? O que estava acontecendo aqui? Você está chorando? Draco Malfoy, o que você fez à Gina?

Nada meu amor!

Sai daqui com esse bafo! Que horror... Você bebeu muito! Vá já pro seu quarto! Aliás, vá tomar um banho bem gelado primeiro.

Por que não vai comigo?

Vai logo! Mira, mas vê se me erra! – e assim, Vicky puxou Gina, e as duas caminharam durante um bom tempo sem falar nada, em direção ao jardim.

Por que fez isso? – Gina perguntou com voz reprimida de choro.

Isso o que? Não notou que eu me preocupo com você? – Vicky abraçou Gina por um longo tempo. As duas sentaram em um banco, logo depois, para conversar.

Não estou falando disso... mas... o Draco é seu namorado e...

Sabe de uma coisa? Eu ia terminar com ele hoje, mas amanhã ele não me escapa... – disse dando um sorriso.

Terminar?

Namorar um amigo é tão monótono. Parece que você vai beijar um irmão. É estranho...

Vocês não aparentam isso nos beijos em público! – Gina disse incrédula.

Mas é o que eu estou te dizendo. Tudo teria mais graça se você estivesse com ele.

Eu? Você não ouviu as insinuações horríveis que ele fez a mim!

Ouvi sim, e eu sei que ele te ama muito e que está muito amargurado! Olha Gina, procure entender: há pouco tempo atrás ele tinha você, tinha um pai, tinha uma enorme fortuna e uma carreira promissora de Comensal da Morte.

"Ele mudou e eu tenho certeza disso! Sabe quem causou isso nele? Essa mudança?".

Eu que não fui!

Foi você sim! Você o tornou humano! Olha só, não ligue para o que um garoto de dezessete anos e sonserino lhe diga! Ainda mais um Malfoy. Prometa-me uma coisa!

O quê?

Que vai fazer de tudo para ser feliz com ele de novo! Ele precisa de você e você dele! Você sabe muito bem que foi aquela vaca da Kimmy que armou tudo! Aliás, falando nela... Você viu a surra que ela levou? Hehehe. Eu me diverti muito chutando "aquelazinha".

Todo mundo riu ao ver o sutiã com enchimento dela!

Nem pra colocar silicone!

Colocar o quê? – perguntou Gina confusa.

É uma coisa que os trouxas inventaram para dar um pouco mais de forma ao corpo... Acho que é isso! Não tenho muita certeza... veremos! Vamos perguntar o que é ao certo à Hermione...

Aliás... Onde está aquela "sabe-tudo"? hehehe.

Se agarrando com o Harry, no mínimo!

E assim, as duas continuaram conversando, e logo reingressaram ao castelo para aproveitar o resto da festa...

Com Harry e Hermione...

O que foi aquilo quando estávamos dançando?

Hermione ficara pensando em responder: "A prova do quanto eu te amo seu burro! Será que você não entende isso?", mas preferiu não falar nada. O silêncio responderia à altura...

Hein? Mione? O que foi aquilo?

Não sei ao certo... – respondeu temerosa.

Era sério o que você havia me dito antes de eu começar a namorar a Lindsay? – perguntou olhando para o chão.

Muito mais sério do que você pensa... Bom... vamos entrar. Está frio e... – ela ia dizendo enquanto levantava, mas o garoto a puxou e ela acabou caindo em seu colo...

Eu te aqueço. – disse sério. E olhando profundamente em seus olhos, a beijou longamente...

Na festa...

Olá Rony! Tava me procurando? – era Linday.

Sim... onde você estava? – disse preocupado.

Pra que você quer saber? Você não é meu namorado. Não é nada meu. – ela estava muito alterada com a bebida e sua maquiagem estava toda borrada.

Vamos! Vou te levar para o quarto. Vem! – e assim, ele a pegou no colo e seguiu para a Torre da Grifinória.

Você viu o que eu vi? – era Vicky perguntando para Gina – A Lind ta acabada coitada. Não sabe nem o que está fazendo...

É verdade... deprimente, não? E...

Gina ia falando, mas foi interrompida por ninguém mais, ninguém menos que...

Eu poderia falar com a senhorita um pouco? – as duas gelaram. Era Dumbledore.

Claro! Ahh... Sobre? – Victorya gaguejou.

Venha comigo! E.. Gina... fique aqui. Se lhe perguntarem, diga que já volto, sim?

Claro professor, claro...

Do que se trata Professor Dumbledore?

Quero que veja com os próprios olhos. A Srta. será de muita utilidade neste momento. Veja...

Eles atravessaram o Salão e seguiram em direção às masmorras sonserinas, até que Victorya viu um corpo jogado ao chão...

Draco! – ela saiu correndo em sua direção – O que aconteceu? Diretor?

Foi encontrado com ele um vidrinho com uma poção muito forte que tem a função de envenenar. Digamos que não pode ser utilizada em humanos, e neste caso, foi...

Ele vai ficar bem, não vai?

Sim... ele vai ficar bem. Eu a chamei aqui porque pelo visto, é muito amiga dele. Será que a Srta. saberia explicar o motivo dele querer matar-se?

Não! Nunca ele se mataria... deve ter sido outra coisa... – disse pensativa.

A Srta. está querendo dizer que tentaram matá-lo? – Dumbledore ficou com uma expressão mais séria.

Provavelmente. Não sei dizer ao certo, diretor...

Certo. Obrigada por sua ajuda Srta. Hutingdon.

Mas... não vão levá-lo para a ala hospitalar?

Papoula já está vindo me ajudar. Acho que não será necessária a internação.

Posso ficar com ele?

Talvez não seja uma boa idéia... Não hoje. Mas a Srta. poderia enviar uma carta à mãe de Draco, por favor?

Sim, diretor...

E assim ela seguiu para o Salão Principal rapidamente para falar com Gina, mas antes de sair correndo, deu um beijo na testa do rapaz...

Gina! – chamou ofegante – Draco! Ele foi envenenado. Foi horrível, mas ele está bem. Dumbledore disse que talvez não será necessário interná-lo, mas acho que não vai fazer isso por outra razão...

Qual?

Talvez a pessoa que o atacou, vendo que não conseguiu o que queria, volte para matá-lo. E será muito fácil fazer isso durante a noite e com ele sozinho na enfermaria.

Mas quem poderia ter feito isso?

Não tenho a mínima idéia. Bom... não to com cabeça pra mais nada. Vamos pro quarto? Preciso despachar uma coruja pra mãe dele.

Claro... – e assim, as duas seguiram para a Torre da Grifinória.

Ao chegarem no hall de entrada, elas esbarraram com Harry e Hermione, que pelo visto, estavam se entendendo muito bem, e logo foram contando o que acabara de acontecer...

Mas ele está bem? – era Hermione.

E quem se importa? – era Harry brincando, mas recebeu três pares de olhares raivosos e pediu desculpas... – To brincando! Calma.

Há.Há.Há... seu senso de humor me comove! – era Vicky.

Depois Olívio diz que você é tímida, boazinha.

Olívio? O que Olívio falou de mim? - perguntou interessada, esquecendo-se de Draco.

Nada demais... Nós só estávamos fazendo um estudo comportamental, relacionando alguns seres humanos com cobras, e o engraçado, é que chegamos a você. As duas têm muito em comum... – disse como se estivesse pensando.

Nossa. Como você é engraçado. Juro que se não tivesse segurando meus sapatos, - ela e Gina tinham tirado os sapatos e pisavam descalças no chão frio – eu bateria palmas pra você.

Não precisa... não se incomode de maneira nenhuma.

Sem comentários...

E discutindo feito crianças, todos seguiram o caminho.

Ao chegarem na sala comunal, todos se despediram e foram para seus quartos, deixando Harry e Hermione _sozinhos_...

Bom... – era Harry.

É... Boa noite?

Boa noite então... – ambos estavam muito sem graças.

Ok! – então, quando Hermione virou-se e ia seguindo para a escada em forma de caracol, Harry a puxou e a tomou em seus braços.

Lá de cima...

Eles não formam um casal bonitinho? – era Gina sussurrando para Victorya.

Você vai ver... os dois vão ser muito felizes juntos, mas... a única coisa que me preocupa, é a reação de Lindsay...

Shhh... – era Gina – Fica quieta! Fala baixo... – as duas estavam ajoelhadas e espiavam pelas frestinhas do pequeno murinho.

Ok! Depois falamos disso... – e ao escutarem os passos vindo da escada, as duas correram, procurando não fazer barulho, para o quarto...

Hermione entrara no quarto rapidamente. Estava com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto, mas levara um susto ao ver Lindsay já deitada e Rony ao seu lado...

O que você está fazendo aqui?

Vim trazê-la... estava bêbada...

Ahhh...

E você e o Harry, onde estavam...?

Eu e o Harry? Bem... Ele deve estar se agarrando com alguma garota... Não o vi mais esta noite...

Mione? – era Vicky, que saía de trás das cortinas de sua cama. Gina também estava sentada na cama da garota, pigarreando alto. Havia uma coruja no ombro de Vicky.

Ahh... Vocês estão ai... Gina? Não vai dormir no seu quarto?

Não... Vou ficar aqui.

Bom... – era Rony – Eu acho que vou indo... – e estava muito sem graça.

Boa noite! – disseram as três em uníssono.

Até amanhã... – e assim, dirigiu-se à porta e saiu do quarto.

Bom... Boa noite meninas! – disse Hermione trocando de roupa com um leve toque da varinha e sem olhar para a cara das amigas.

Como assim? "_Boa noite meninas_"? Vamos conversar! Temos muito que falar.

Ok, mas pode ser lá embaixo? Sabe, Lindsay...

Vamos então...

E assim as três seguiram para a sala comunal, que no momento estava vazia e muito silenciosa...

Na verdade, Hermione, queria falar primeiramente sobre o que Fionna disse... – era Victorya aflita.

Ela realmente quer que leiamos o diário. Isso tudo é muito estranho. – Hermione questionava.

Talvez ela queira zombar com a nossa cara, ou simplismente quer que descubramos algo importante. – Gina falava pensativa.

Hermione, tem como pegar agora o diário?

Espere. Eu o deixei em cima da mesa da sala da Monitoria e no meio dos livros...

Vamos pegar! – disse Vicky se levantando e indo direto para o buraco do retrato.

Mas estamos de pijama! – era Hermione.

E o que tem a ver! Vamos!

E assim, as três saíram correndo pelo retrato da mulher gorda...

Se o Filch nos pega assim estamos fritas!

As três agora andavam olhando para os lados, prestando muita atenção se havia sinal de vida pelos corredores. Ao chegarem em frente à sala da Monitoria, Hermione, com um leve toque da varinha, começou a lançar alguns feitiços na tranca da porta, e ao conseguir abri-la entrou e pegou rapidamente o diário. Lançando os feitiços novamente, elas saíram dali o mais rápido que puderam, mas ao entrar no corredor à direita, escutaram passos. Pensaram em se esconder, mas ao verem quem era, ficaram aliviadas...

Luna! Nossa... nunca mais nos encontramos por aí... – era Hermione.

Luna Lovegood? Uau priminha... como você está diferente! – era Vicky indo abraçar a garota.

Vocês são primas? – perguntaram Gina e Hermione em uníssono.

Sim... – era Luna com um grande sorriso – Meu pai é irmão da mãe dela!

Você parece chateada... O que aconteceu? – era Gina.

Uma garota chata do sexto ano! Faz-se de santinha só por causa que é muda! Mas eu conheço bem aquela dali... há anos... Ela me paga! Vou procurar um veneno bem forte pra matar aquele trasgo...

Muda? – Hermione sobressaltou-se – Está falando de Fionna Bass?

Parece incrível, não é? Mas eu vou acabar com aquela seguidora do coisa ruim!

Seguidora do coisa ruim? Do que você está falando?

Gina e Vicky prenderam a respiração...

Ela é uma Comensal da Morte... Não sabia? – para Hermione, Luna não estava falando coisa com coisa. Ta certo que Luna era gente fina e não parecia ser tão normal, mas agora, parecia estar ficando louca... Como Fionna podia ser Comensal da Morte, se em seu diário ela escrevia que era contra os próprios pais serem Comensais?

Bom... Não. – respondeu ela confusa.

Luna olhou significativamente...

O que vocês estão fazendo aqui de pijama? – parecia querer mudar de assunto.

Pegando o diá... – Gina ia começar a falar, mas foi interrompida por Vicky...

Nada!

E um pouco sem graça, Luna deu tchau e seguiu para a Torre da Corvinal...

Por que... Hummm – ela pausou tampando a boca - ela disse estas coisas? – perguntou Gina, tirando um sapo de chocolate de um dos bolsos do pijama e começando a mastigar.

Olha... a Luna não é uma pessoa que podemos dizer que é normal, não é?

Coitado do meu tio... Tendo que criar a filha sozinho... Ta certo que a minha mãe e meu pai sempre ajudaram, mas...

É... o Harry me disse o ano passado que ela contou pra ele que a mãe dela tinha morrido...

O Harry, né? Hehehe…

Então? Nos conte o que aconteceu!

E assim, as três seguiram para a torre da Grifinória, ambas dando muitas risadas, não encontrando maiores problemas pelo caminho...

Na manhã seguinte no Salão Principal...

Oi! – era Harry vindo por trás de Hermione e dando um beijo leve em seu pescoço.

Bom dia. – respondeu a garota dando um grande sorriso, mas logo fechando um pouco a cara. Seu pescoço, inclinado para baixo – Lemos ontem mais um trecho do diário...

E o que acharam? – era Rony sentando entre Gina e Vicky, do outro lado da mesa.

Bom... falamos pra vocês que encontramos com Fionna ontem no corredor?

Não to lembrado. – disse Harry honestamente.

Nem eu...

Então! Ela sabe que estamos com o diário.

E o que ela _dische_? – era Rony, que estava com a boca cheia de torrada.

Que quer que leiamos o diário. – respondeu Vicky.

Como? – disse Harry engasgando com suco de abóbora.

Isso mesmo o que você escutou. – era Gina.

Vocês não acham que essa história está muito estranha?

E o mais estranho não é isso! – fez Hermione olhando concentrada para seu prato.

Tem mais? – disse Rony estranhando.

Encontramos com Luna pelos corredores ontem...

Bom... Ela é esquisitona mesmo... – era Rony engolindo a torrada.

Não é isso... Ela disse que Fionna é uma Comensal...

O quê? Mas como? – era Harry.

Bom... deve ter algum motivo pra ela achar isso, mas temos certeza de que ela odeia Fionna.

Espere um momento... Eu acho que escutei minha prima falando uma vez, que era amiga de uma das Bass...

Prima? – era Harry confuso com o que Vicky tinha acabado de falar...

Sou prima de Luna...

Então ta explicado porque é tão estranha! É de família! – disse Harry rindo e recebendo um chute na canela, por debaixo da mesa, de Vicky, que também ria.

Cessando os risos, eles continuaram discutindo...

Mas... o que dizia nas páginas que leram?

Leia você mesmo... – fez Hermione, entregando o diário aberto para Harry...

"_Dia 4 de agosto, 4 h da tarde. Acabamos de nos mudar para a nova casa... Fionna está diferente e não tem ficado muito comigo. Vovó vai nos mandar para completar o curso, à Hogwarts... Vou confessar que estou muito ansiosa para conhecer os ingleses... fazer novos amigos._

_Ouvi dizer que os Comensais estão atacando tanto aqui quanto lá na Irlanda, mas vovó diz que será muito mais seguro ficar perto de amigos... também acho. Amanhã vou me encontrar com Luna. Foi o pai dela que convenceu minha avó a vir pra cá..._

_Por falar em Fionna, descobri que ela anda se comunicando através do correio-coruja, mas não sei com quem... ela nunca foi de ter muitos amigos. Estou realmente preocupada com a minha irmã. Luna diz que nunca foi de gostar dela mesmo, então não é pra me preocupar com pouca coisa... ela é um pouco estranha e tal, mas acho que sabe de algo que eu não sei... não quer falar sobre o assunto..._

_Bom... tenho que ir... minha avó está chamando lá embaixo! Tchauzinho... Sarah._"

Ela não sabia que a irmã dela ia ler o que ela escreveu? – Harry estava desconfiado.

Acho que sim... – Hermione ainda estava concentrada em seu prato.

Eu não confio nela! Tenham cuidado garotas... – e assim, ele e Rony levantaram-se para sair do Salão Principal.

Esperem! Aonde vocês vão? – Vicky perguntou intrigada.

Treinar para o jogo contra a Sonserina! – Rony gritara, já perto das portas de carvalho. Harry o fuzilou com o olhar.

Ahh Sr. Potter! Tava querendo me esconder isso, não é? Pois muito bem!

Bom... Agora que eu terminei com Lindsay, acho que não devo nada pra você! – fez forçando um sorriso.

Acho que você esqueceu de avisar pra ela! – fez a garota, apontando para Lindsay, que estava sentada isolada na ponta da mesa da casa. Como era sábado eles poderiam colocar qualquer roupa, e Lindsay usava uma que parecia ter sido tirado do guarda roupa da avó de Neville.

Bom... – Harry estava muito nervoso – Veremos...

Vou trocar de roupa! Aliás,... Coloquei meu uniforme no seu armário ontem à tarde! Vamos!

Harry revirou os olhos e Rony ria da situação...

Vamos antes que eu desista! Espero que não me decepcione. Olívio disse que você é ótima.

Humm... Ele falou de mim, é? – perguntou interessada.

Falou! – Harry estava querendo manter a cara séria, mas não estava tendo muito êxito.

E o que ele disse?

Chega de conversa, sim?

Não! Calma, me esperem droga! – Harry e Rony estavam andando tão depressa, que a garota não estava conseguindo acompanhá-los.

Bom... Vamos fazer os testes amanhã, não é? – perguntou Rony.

Quais as posições vagas? – finalmente a garota conseguira alcançá-los.

Temos no time: um batedor, que é você; o goleiro, que é o Rony; o apanhador, que sou eu; e uma artilheira, que é a Gina. Aliás, cadê a sua irmã, Rony? Ela não deveria ter vindo com a gente?

Eiii! Vocês! Esperem! – era Gina, que vinha correndo, seguida por Hermione.

Eles pararam bem em frente à porta do vestiário...

Bom... Mione, você vai ficar pra ver o treino? – Harry quem perguntava. Ele estava preocupado com ela, pois na hora do café ela nem olhara pra ele.

Pode ser. – ela disse olhando pra baixo. Segurava um grande livro em suas mãos.

Então... Vamos nos trocar! – e assim, ele, Rony, Gina e Vicky entraram no vestiário. Os outros três bem animados...

É o seguinte: Hoje começaremos só com um leve aquecimento, pois não estamos com o time completo. Iremos testar você Vicky. Ver se realmente é boa como andam dizendo! – terminou ele com um sorrisinho maroto.

Vai ter que me engolir Potter! – Harry e Rony deram risadas – Sem sentido duplo seu tarado! – a garota também começou a rir. Gina aparentava estar muito nervosa para participar da brincadeira...

Gina? – Vicky sentara ao lado dela – O que houve?

Draco... – disse em um sussurro quase inaudível.

O que tem ele?

Eu o vi indo para a biblioteca... estava muito abatido.

Ele melhorou? Rápido assim? Vá procurá-lo.

Não acho que ele precise discutir agora. Acho que precisa de um amigo. Ainda mais agora, que tentaram matá-lo.

Ok! Depois do treino irei vê-lo! – pausou respirando fundo – Dá pra vocês dois pararem de jogar água um no outro? Não tiveram infância não? – e assim as duas seguiram para um box, para se trocarem.

Então Harry... O Sirius tem mandado notícias?

Não... Anda trabalhando muito naquele maldito Departamento de Mistérios... Eu não o entendo...

Ele ainda não contou a Lindsay que é o pai dela?

Os dois se assustaram, pois Vicky se engasgara dentro do box. Imediatamente, ela arrombou a porta...

Eu escutei direito? Lindsay tem um pai e não sabe? COMO VOCÊS NÃO CONTARAM A ELA? – Gina saíra assustada de seu box. Estava ainda terminando de fechar a roupa.

Como poderíamos contar?

Mas eu acho que ela já sabe, viu? – Gina disse calmamente, olhando para um ponto fixo no teto. – Eu a vi com uma carta logo após ela sair do banheiro, sabe? Quando tava tentando se matar?

Tentando se matar?

Sim! Tentando se matar por sua causa Potter!

Vão começar de novo a brigar?

Quando Rony falara, já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta, pronto pra sair.

NÃO! – disseram os dois, carrancudos.

Vicky! Escuta: O Sirius pediu pra não contar! Não fique assim; nós sabemos que você quer ajudá-la, mas...

Ok... Também não tenho nada a ver com essas confusões de família e... – mas ela pausou. Harry estava sorrindo de forma demente.

E pára de sorrir assim, porque eu nunca vou te pedir desculpas se é isto que você está esperando! – e dizendo isso, ela saiu logo atrás de Rony, batendo a porta com um grande estrondo.

Nervosinha a sua amiga não? – Harry também saiu, mas esperou Gina para fechar a porta.

Ao chegarem no campo, Olívio esperava voando em círculos e com a goles na mão, e ao ver os amigos, fez um mergulho espetacular, desviando calmamente a poucos centímetros do chão.

Oi Olívio... – Vicky estava vermelha e comportando-se bem diferentemente da noite anterior. Estava bem mais calma agora.

Oi! – ele a abraçou, deixando-a muito surpresa.

E aí Olívio, vamos começar o treino logo, ou não?

É claro, bom... estava pensando...

Você vai treinar todos os times? – Gina estava debruçada no ombro de Victorya.

Não. Isto é só um favor que estou fazendo pro Harry... Então, vamos?

É o seguinte: vou me aquecer com o pomo, Rony, treine com o Olívio, e Victorya, marque a Gina, que ficarei a observando.

Ao terminar, ele deu um sorriso sarcástico, e Vicky passou como se não tivesse o visto, pisando dolorosamente em seu pé.

Durante o treino, várias pessoas foram chegando para se aproximar. Alguns sonserinos ficaram esperando na arquibancada, pois o próximo tempo de treino seria o deles, e Hermione, ficara sentada no último banco, isolada, lendo fervorosamente seu livro. Harry a lançava de vez em quando olhares discretos, não querendo fazer muito farol; estava achando o comportamento dela estranho. Decidiu conversar com a garota logo após, quando poderiam ter um tempo sozinhos. Tivera a leve impressão de que o livro estava de cabeça pra baixo.

Duas horas depois...

Ok! Harry! – gritou Olívio ao longe. Parecia estar extremamente exausto – Acho que já deu o tempo! Amanhã a gente treina um pouco mais...

Certo. – Harry estava sentindo um certo alívio. Não estava em condições muito boas para treinar.

Ao chegarem ao chão, ele se dirigiu ao resto do time...

Sou obrigado a concordar que você é boa Victorya. Só que da próxima vez, vê se não acerta a minha cabeça, certo?

'Pensar no seu caso. – a garota o fez com um grande sorriso no rosto – Bom... vou tomar um banho! Tenho lição de Poções pra fazer... To muito mal nessa matéria...

Quer ajuda? Era ótimo nessa matéria. – Olívio perguntou instantaneamente.

Bom... Vamos Harry, Rony? – Gina ordenou empurrando os garotos para fora do campo.

Não me espere Gin, Rony... vou falar com Hermione!

Harry saiu desatinado para a entrada que levava às arquibancadas. Estava extremamente nervoso e ansioso, quando ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle cruzaram com ele. Ao contrário das outras vezes, Draco não reagiu e não falou nada; o ignorou completamente, o que foi um alívio e ao mesmo tempo, um espanto, tanto para Harry, quanto para Crabbe e Goyle, seus capangas. O garoto perecia estar muito abatido. _Talvez fosse efeito do veneno_ – Harry pensou.

Ao chegar ao topo da escadaria esbarrou com Hermione, que levou um susto tão grande, que deixou cair seu livro com estrondo no chão...

Desculpa... te machuquei? – perguntou preocupada.

Acho que não... Mione? Posso fazer uma pergunta? – Harry estava se agachando pra pegar o livro, e ao levantar, viu que Hermione contorceu seu rosto em uma careta nervosa, como sempre fazia antes dos testes...

Pode, claro, mas vamos sair daqui... Ta muito calor...

Calor? Estamos quase no final do outono...

A garota ruborizou sem responder nada.

Bom... Só queria saber por que você está me evitando...?

Evitando? Ahh... não. O que é isso! Francamente... evitando não!

Então o que é?

Impressão sua? Não está vendo? Eu estou conversando com você agora e...

E não olha pra mim desde o café da manhã.

Claro que não Harry... Que coisa! Eu estou olhando pra você!

Pediu emprestado pro Moddy o olho dele? Deve ser interessante ver os outros através da nuca, ou das orelhas, da testa! Me empresta depois.

Ela deu um risinho abafado, e bem devagar foi levantando os olhos pra ele.

Muito melhor assim!

Os dois agora estavam atravessando o gramado. Durante um tempo preferiram ficar em silêncio; pelo menos até Hermione decidir falar alguma coisa...

Falou com Lindsay?

Sobre nós?

Sobre tudo.

Ainda não.

Então vá falar! A coitada está desesperada pra ouvir alguma coisa da sua boca!

Como sabe?

Não precisa nem perguntar. Olhe pra ela e veja como está arrasada. Ela precisa de uma explicação.

Mas... agora?

Já! – ela parou abruptamente – Eu sei que nós não temos nada, mas eu estou falando como sua amiga!

Quem disse que não temos nada? Hermione escute: Eu te amo. Nunca disse isso a ninguém. Eu te amo! Te amo, te amo! – Ele começou a pular feito bobo, fazendo as pessoas que estavam ao redor do casal se assustarem.

Pára Harry! – a garota estava com mais vergonha do que alguns segundos atrás – Como pode ter certeza disso? Ficamos ontem!

Olha, 1º: fiquei pensando o tempo todo e cheguei a essa conclusão. 2º: nunca gostei de ver você se agarrando com o tal Kian nem com cara nenhum. 3º: Nunca tirei aquele dia da minha cabeça, que você disse que me amava, e...

Uma voz cheia de ressentimento disse. Estava atrás de uma árvore próxima ao casal...

4º: foi realmente incrível enganar aquela idiota da Lindsay! – a garota de olhos extremamente inchados batia palmas.

Lindsay, espere... – Harry assustou-se.

Mas que cena comovente! E a idiota que sempre quis ouvir um _eu te amo_ do famoso Harry Potter! Como você tem sorte sangue ruim.

Você pode estar nervosa, mas não vou deixar que insulte Hermione. Ela não tem culpa!

É claro que ela não tem culpa! A culpa é toda minha! – ela pausou despencando no chão. Várias pessoas estavam chegando perto da briga, para ver o que estava acontecendo – Eu sempre soube. Você nunca gostou de mim, não é Hermione? Sempre soube que eu era uma ameaça para o seu plano de conquistar o Harry! Sempre!

Lindsay... – ia começar a garota, nervosa, mas Lindsay gritou:

Cala a boca sua vadia! Você não tem o direito de se dirigir a mim! Traidores! Todos vocês! – ela as palmas das mãos dolorosamente pelo seu rosto. Estava completamente desequilibrada – E VOCÊ VICTORYA? – Ela olhou com raiva para a outra. Vicky e Olívio escutaram a discussão e logo foram ver o que era. – EU SEMPRE CONFIEI EM VOCÊ! VACA! SEMPRE. VOCE ME MANIPULOU! PASSOU PRO LADO DOS FRACOS. EU NÃO DISSE? VOCÊ SE DEU MAL, SABE POR QUÊ? PORQUE VOU ACABAR COM TODOS VOCÊS! EU VOU ME VINGAR! VOU ME VINGAARRRRR! – ela gritava descontrolada, até Vicky chegar perto dela, agarra-la pelos braços e bater com força em seu rosto. Victorya nunca demonstrara ter tanta raiva na vida...

Eu tenho nojo e pena de você. – ela falava em tom monótono – Você vai morrer sozinha Lindsay. Nem as traças vão querer chegar perto de você. Derrotada. Mal amada quem sabe não vai terminar igual à Murta? Isso _se_ tiver _sorte_ que um basilisco te mate.

Vai pro inferno. – Lindsay estava sem ação, até que levantara o rosto, e vira muitos alunos olhando abobados pra ela. Muitos riam, outros estavam _apenas_ em completo estado de choque. – O QUÊ ESTÃO OLHANDO? – agora estava levantando, passando pelos colegas. Vicky se afastara dela com cara de repugnância, ódio...

Mione, faça alguma coisa. Fala que descontará pontos de quem não sair daqui imediatamente.

Certo... Sigam todos! Saiam daqui, antes que desconte uns 150 pontos de cada casa! – os alunos do primeiro ano saíram correndo desesperados. Se não fosse trágico seria bem cômico.

Vocês estão bem? – Olívio se juntara ao trio.

Sim! – Harry e Hermione responderam juntos.

To péssima. Olha Olívio... Depois a gente _estuda_, ta? Agora eu vou pro dormitório e...

Vou ficar com você.

Não se esqueça de que é um professor agora.

Primeiramente sou seu amigo. Veremos isso depois... agora vamos? – e assim, ele passou os braços ao redor dela e a guiou para a torre da Grifinória. Harry e Hermione os seguiram. Ela deitou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz...

Agora acho que ficará tudo bem... – Harry disse, dando um beijo no pescoço de Hermione. – Posso ter perguntar uma coisa?

Pode. – respondeu Hermione com uma voz distante.

Quer ser minha namorada?

Humm... – fingiu pensar, voltando em si.

Amante? Hehehe.

O que ganharia com isso? – disse rindo.

O que você quiser! – o fez num tom malicioso.

O que eu quiser? Bem... Primeiro eu quero tomar um banho, descansar e ficar na torre da Grifinória. Depois, quem sabe, a gente possa fazer algo mais interessante.

Gostei do primeiro item... podemos no divertir muito... _definitivamente_.

Eu não me divirto tomando banho _sozinha_.– Ela deu uma biliscada na barriga dele.

Poxa! – fingiu-se de ofendido – Por isso mesmo. Podemos tomar banho juntinhos. Eu acho que será muito mais interessante. – agora assumiu um tom mais sério.

Depois conversaremos sobre isso. – ela o parou no meio do corredor e lhe tascou um beijo.

Quando iam seguindo pelo corredor, um garoto do sétimo ano da Lufa-lufa, falou zombeteiro para Hermione:

Da próxima vez essa pode ser a minha detenção?

Se liga garoto! – Harry fingiu-se aborrecido e logo falou com um sorriso no rosto – Nunca mais mexa com minha namorada.

E assim, os dois continuaram seguindo para a torre, bem abraçadinhos...

No domingo seguinte no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, às seis e meia da manhã...

Droga! Pesquisas e mais pesquisas. Por que esses malditos N.I.E.M's? – Vicky e Hermione reclamavam. Estavam segurando pilhas e pilhas de livros, e os encaminhando para a mesa mais distante e isolada da sala.

Será importante pra você se quiser continuar aqui, e é claro, para seu futuro também. – Hermione disse em tom monótono, enquanto esfregava os olhos com as mãos e bocejava uma vez à outra.

Tenho que fazer minha unha mais tarde. Está um fiasco! Olha. – Ela mostrava as unhas com os dedos esticados para Hermione, logo depois de deixar a pilha de livros e pergaminhos em cima da mesa.

Depois você pensa nisso. Agora, - disse desanimada, ao enterrar-se na cadeira – vamos estudar! – e fingiu um sorriso. Nunca ela teria feito isso, se não estivesse tão cansada.

Após umas duas horas de muita pesquisa sobre antídotos, para Poções; Animagia, para Transfiguração; Energia e cinética, para Estudo dos Trouxas; Grifos, para Trato das criaturas mágicas e enormes anotações e resumos para estudar pros N.I.E.M's, as duas resolveram parar, sem nenhum esforço, para escutar a barulheira que vinha do andar superior...

DÁ PRA CALAR A BOCA AÍ PO, EU QUERO DORMIR! – a voz estrondosa era de uma das amigas de Gina, no quarto do sexto ano.

Calma garota, to saindo! Que coisa... – vinha se aproximando a voz de Gina, que ao sair do quarto, não fez esforço algum para não deixar a porta bater. – Garota preguiçosa... Vou acordar Hermione e Vicky.

Não precisa!

Estamos aqui embaixo!

Já estão acordadas? – descia a escada em caracol.

Estudando.

Fazendo resumos...

Essas coisas.

Gina respondeu com um bocejo.

Ahh... garota chata. Só porque o Rony deu um fora nela!

O Rony o quê?

As duas pareciam estar realmente muito concentradas, mas não em estudar, é claro... – Victorya quase babava em cima dos livros.

Esquece. Aaahhh... – fez a garota com um leve bocejo novamente – N.I.E.M's...

Sorte sua que os seus são o ano que vêm... – Hermione parecia extremamente exausta.

Quero colo! – Vicky fez com voz de choro. Estava debruçada displicentemente, sobre o pergaminho de Poções.

Você precisa mesmo é de uma _Poção Revitalizante_, página 1305. Vamos logo sua molenga! – Mione sacudia a cabeça da amiga. Gina já nem prestava atenção. Resolvera debruçar sua cabeça, em um dos braços da poltrona mais próxima. Precisava pensar em um jeito de falar com Draco, mas por outro lado, ela parecia bem feliz ao ver que o rapaz estava sofrendo. Esses pensamentos cruéis, ela sempre relacionava a Tom Riddle... Nunca mais tinha pensado em seu primeiro ano. De repente, ela estava novamente na câmara escura. Uma voz arrastada e fria ecoava atrás das pedras. Havia uma grande estátua de homem com a boca aberta... Ela não podia fazer nada, não podia ajudá-lo. O murmúrio rastejante da cobra pelo chão a estava atormentando. Sentia-se novamente fraca e incapaz. Ao perceber, havia passos vacilantes ecoando em sua direção. Tudo tão real e tão diferente... Era ele! – _Gina, socorro! Eu preciso de ajuda..._ – ele ofegava ao fazê-lo.

Draco? – ela levantou assustada. Sua cabeça estava girando.

Ao levantar os olhos, viu que Vicky e Mione não escutaram; estavam muitíssimo concentradas. No momento de distração, ela dirigiu-se devagar para o retrato da Mulher Gorda. Não interessava se estava de pijama, vestida para uma festa de gala, ou até mesmo nua. Ela precisava vê-lo...

Ao final do corredor, ocorreu-lhe que talvez ele deveria estar dormindo. Estranhamente, alguma coisa lhe disse que não, então, resolveu seguir inconscientemente para fora do castelo.

Não havia obstáculo algum. Não tinha Filch, nem Madame Norra. Não havia poltergeist, nem professores. Parecia ser muito cedo, e ao chegar aos gramados, o frio matinal do outono cortou seus pulmões. Alguma coisa a fez seguir mais rapidamente em direção a seu destino. Sem nem saber o que estava fazendo, ou o _porquê_, ela correu, e embrenhou-se na mata densa da Floresta Proibida. A cada passo que dava, ia ficando mais escuro. Se não chegasse lá a tempo, tudo estaria perdido.

Quando chegou a uma árvore frutífera, a qual, Draco tinha a levado há um certo tempo, ela soltou um grito...

AAAAHHH!

Gina? O que foi?

O que você viu?

Sentiu alguma coisa?

Quem morreu?

Cala a boca Vicky! Deixa de ser agourenta.

A sala comunal nunca lhe parecera tão quente e confortável. Ela suava frio; estava tremendo, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentira um alívio enorme... Aquilo não passara de um sonho ruim...

Tive um sonho esquisito! – respondeu atordoada.

Que tipo de sonho?

Com Draco? – Vicky começou a se desesperar realmente.

Eu acho que sim... Não sei ao certo. Acho que alguém morreu. – ela prendeu a respiração, e um pânico a invadiu por completo.

Você tem certeza? – Hermione parecia muito preocupada. – Onde é que você estava?

Segui para a floresta. Uma árvore... Eu e Draco... – parecia desnorteada.

Vicky olhou vagamente para o chão. Sabia perfeitamente o lugar que Gina estava falando.

Vamos à Dumbledore! – exclamou com uma voz séria e preocupada – Sei de qual lugar que Gina está falando.

Mas vocês acham que é o caso? – Gina ia começando – Espere... Como sabe!

Não interessa. – fez Victorya em tom conclusivo.

Concordo com a Vicky. Vamos à sala de Dumbledore... São quinze para as dez... Ele certamente já acordou.

Já estava se tornando um hábito, as três saírem de pijamas pela escola. Assim, elas saíram da sala comunal, deixando penas, tintas e livros espalhados por todos os cantos. Estavam em disparada, quando, ao entrarem no corredor da sala de Dumbledore, reconheceram cabelos curtos e flamejantes azuis, sobre a cabeça de uma moça branquela e aparentemente muito frágil. Era Tonks...

Ninfadora? – Victorya perguntou assustada.

Como sabe quem ela é? – Hermione e Gina perguntaram ansiosas.

Digamos que já tivemos o prazer de trabalharmos juntas! – disse Tonks, dando uma piscadela. – mas depois falaremos disso! Como vão? Hermione? Gina?

Bem. – Gina parecia espantada.

Na verdade muito intrigadas... O que faz aqui?

Investigando um crime brutal a uma aluna. O corpo da garota fora encontrado na Floresta Proibida. Uau... Parece que a ação volta à Hogwarts... Tadinha! Foi esquartejada.

Que estranho... Hábito trouxa! – pausou concluindo alguma coisa. - Gina, você é...

Vidente, e das boas! – Vicky deu um sorriso misto. Havia algo lhe incomodando...

Não estou entendendo! – Tonks fez cara de ofendida por isso.

Gina viu!

Viu o quê?

Eu vi!

Viu o quê? Por Merlin! Falem coisa com coisa!

Na verdade, eu senti... Quem foi que morreu?

Bom... – Tonks olhava para os lados para ver se não tinha ninguém por perto para escutar – Informação sigilosa, mas... – reparando na cara de desapontamento das três meninas, ela resolveu dizer. – McGuire!

Quem? – Hermione e Gina se perguntaram confusas. Victorya parecia pensar...

Lisa McGuire. – Filha de Comensal.

Quem é o fanático que mataria uma filha de Comensal aqui em Hogwarts? – Hermione perguntou receosa, olhando para os lados.

Vocês não conheceram a garota? – Tonks abaixara ainda mais o tom de voz.

Uma sonserina certamente? – Gina deu uma chutada incerta.

Nop! – Vicky respondeu sem olhá-las - Uma grifinória autêntica.

Como você conhece todo mundo e a gente não sabe? – Gina parecia indignada.

Influencia da Sra. Hutingdon! – disse sarcástica – Minha mãe conhece Merlin e o Mundo! Se duvidar, acho que até paga pra conhecer... Por quê acha que eu fugi de casa e fui morar na O.B.W? Não sei como meu pai ainda pode suportá-la.

Ok... já convenceu... Então? O que estamos esperando, vamos agir ou não?

Não, não vão mocinhas! Estou aqui para ficar de vigia por Dumbledore, e não vou deixá-las vagarem sozinhas com um assassino à solta!

Assassino à solta? – Vicky deu um grande sorriso. – Essa é a chance!

Não senhora! Não pense que vamos repetir a dose, entendeu?

Boiamos! – Gina e Mione disseram em uníssono.

A Tonks é uma das minhas primas...

Eu sempre cuidei dessa criaturinha aqui e da Bree.

Então, de certa forma, você é da família do Sirius?

Não! Ela é do lado do meu pai! Sabe? Sirius disse que minha mãe era uma das primas que ele mais gostava, mas, como mãe, ela não era tão boazinha assim... Começando pela escolha do meu nome! Se duvidasse, antes de morrer ela me daria uma caixa cheia de promissórias para pagar pra ela tudo que gastou comigo pela vida toda, então, como eu tava precisando de um pouco mais de liberdade e de grana, resolvi trabalhar na casa dos Hutingdon! Cuidar dessas praguinhas.

Então você foi para os E.U.A?

Não... até meus três anos de idade eu morei aqui! – de repente, o rosto bonito da garota, ganhou um ar sombrio.

Sério? Você nunca nos disse! – fez Hermione surpresa.

Não fique assim meu bem! – Tonks dirigiu-se a Vicky e a fez apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro – Ela viu o avô dela morrer pelas mãos de Comensais... Ele era um grande auror! Meu ídolo!

Mas é claro! – Hermione fez como se uma luz surgisse na escuridão – Robert Hutingdon! O maior auror da história de todos os tempos! Colocou na cadeia mais Comensais do que qualquer um já imaginou...

Mas... – Gina resolveu falar. Estava com muita pena de Vicky. Ela parecia tão frágil... – Por quê _"repetir a dose"_? Tonks?

Como ia dizendo, ela presenciou a morte do avô... bem... e eu também! Apesar de ainda não estar formada na Academia de Aurores, eu já tinha alguma base... Sabe? Atacaram a casa. Eu e as garotas brincávamos nos jardins. De certa forma, Vicky me ajudou a me defender... Por distração de um dos Comensais, ele deixou a varinha cair enquanto duelávamos, e Vicky quebrou a varinha dele. – Tonks deu uma risadinha abafada.

E eu não pude salvá-lo! – Vicky se culpava à toa.

Você tinha três anos menina!

Mas eu vou me vingar... Vou prender todos os Comensais e ser tão boa quanto meu avô. – disse firme.

Vai sim! – Hermione e Gina a abraçaram.

Minha vida é uma "coisa", eu sei... – Vicky disse penalizada e com os olhos esbugalhados.

Não, 'magina! – Hermione disse em um tom divertido, fazendo a amiga rir.

Chega de papo! – exclamou Gina um pouco enérgica.

Isso mesmo! – Vicky estava determinada – Com ou sem sua autorização, vamos agir, você está ouvindo Tonks?

Não vão não senh... – mas foi interrompida por uma voz arrastada e grossa...

Contando suas histórias fantasiosas Ninfa?

Pára de me chamar _Ninfa_! – Tonks pareceu rosnar.

Quem provocara, fora Snape, mas Tonks, também querendo impressionar diante das garotas, perguntou em um tom bem displicente...

E a Sibila? Você deve estar extremamente orgulhoso em ser _papai_!

As três alunas soltaram exclamações bem audíveis. Logo elas teriam que sair dali. As três estavam se segurando para não terem um ataque de risadas.

Suponho que não devo explicações de minha vida a ninguém! Com licença! – e saiu com sua capa feito um pavão.

As quatro mulheres começaram a dar muitas risadas. Realmente: imaginar Snape com Sibila era extremamente de mau gosto e muito enjoativo.

Resolvendo voltar para a torre para contar as novidades para os garotos, Hermione, Gina e Victorya se despediram de Tonks e voltaram para a sala comunal. Provavelmente, Dumbledore passaria mais informações mais tarde, mas elas sabiam que aquilo era um aviso. Logo precisariam começar a agir...

Um tempo depois...

A barriguinha da Trelawney ta ficando uma goles! – Rony zombava com Harry. Eles estavam saindo de mais uma aula chata de Adivinhação. – Você escutou o que ela disse pra Lilá? Coitada...

Ter treze filhos não será moleza... não é a toa que a garota desmaiou! – eles caíram na gargalhada.

Harry de repente, reparou que Rony estava com uma expressão diferente...

Sonhando acordado, ou tem mina na parada?

Sabe aquela garota da festa?

Festa?

Sua festa de aniversário!

Nem me lembre desse episódio... Você encontrou com ela?

Ela me mandou uma carta...

Carta? Pra quê? Ela não estuda aqui?

Agora sim, mas antes disso não...

Mas o que ela quer? Aliás... Como ela foi à minha festa? Eu não a conhecia! – pausou com uma expressão intrigada - Vocês nunca se encontraram aqui?

Disse que precisa encontrar comigo no próximo final de semana, quando formos à Hogsmead, e o estranho é isso: Nunca nos encontramos aqui.

Engraçado... não consigo me lembrar dela direito.

Nem eu! Só sei que é linda! – o fez com um sorriso bobo.

Quem é linda? Eu? – Gina vinha chegando por trás do irmão.

É claro! Você é minha irmã! Hehehe...

Gin? Você sabe onde está Hermione? Nós sempre a encontramos nesse corredor ao sairmos da aula de Adivinhação!

Vicky também não está com vocês? – ela fez cara de compreensão.

Não...

Acho que sei onde estão... não se preocupem. Vou atrás delas e encontro mais tarde com vocês! – ela saiu correndo, tropeçando em duas alunas que conversavam distraidamente.

Vamos pra aula de D.C.A.T então!

Ao chegarem na sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, havia poucos alunos à frente da porta. Todos os sétimanistas grifinórios, pareciam estar entusiasmados com a aula da Trelawney. – ela tirara o dia para fazer predições sobre a vida de cada aluno. – O assunto parecia impressionar e chamar atenção até mesmo das pessoas que menos gostavam da matéria. Para Harry, ela previu um futuro glorioso como chefe de algo que nem ela mesma conseguiu explicar. Disse também que iria namorar muitas mulheres, o que faria Hermione quebrar a cara da professora, se estivesse presente na sala de aula. Para Rony, ela previu muita riqueza e prosperidade, e assim como Harry, ele enfrentaria grandes perigos e trabalharia como espião, ou alguma coisa do gênero. Para Vicky, ela apenas disse que seu maior sonho seria realizado, e que teria tudo o que quisesse aos seus pés, mesmo tendo que fazer alguns sacrifícios de vez em quando. Para Lindsay, que franziu a testa ao escutar o que a professora dizia, ela previu um casamento próximo e muito glamour em sua carreira, mas infelizmente sua felicidade seria interrompida por algo indesejado. Para Sean, ela disse que se não tomasse cuidado, poderia se dar muito mal; e assim por diante, ela continuou fazendo suas predições, das mais mirabolantes que nunca ninguém tinha ouvido na vida.

O professor Remo Lupin pareceu se surpreender com o barulho, e pediu para que os alunos contassem o que havia acontecido. Ele é claro, não ficou tão impressionado com que a professora disse quanto os alunos, mas fez uma observação que deveria ser levada em conta...

Não podemos ter certeza de que as coisas que ela disse são totalmente certas ou totalmente erradas não é Harry? – ele deu uma piscadela, e poucos pareciam ter entendido o que disse.

- Talvez. – o garoto respondeu um pouco sério. Não gostava de tocar nesse assunto.

Continuando a aula de ontem... – mas o professor fora interrompido pelo estrondo que a porta fez quando fora aberta. Duas alunas entraram tropeçando, na sala de aula.

Humm. Desculpe professor! – todos pareciam ter visto um poltergeist realmente assustador. Nunca ninguém imaginara a Monitora Chefe chegando atrasada.

Hermione e Vicky pareciam muito pálidas e assustadas; ofegavam muito, pois voltaram correndo em disparada para assistir a aula. Como não havia lugares ao lado dos garotos, elas sentaram-se ao fundo da sala de aula escura, e notaram que estavam sendo observadas não somente pelos alunos, ou pelo próprio professor, mas por alguma coisa à suas costas.

Tudo bem Srtas? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Lupin pareceu preocupado.

Não professor. Não foi nada!

Só...hummm

Um pequeno atraso! – as duas estavam tentando reparar.

Ok! Voltando à nossa aula...

Os alunos voltaram a encarar o professor e começaram a prestar a atenção na aula. Harry e Rony pareciam em demasia, ansiosos para falarem com as garotas; queriam saber o que tinha acontecido, mas decidiram prestar atenção na aula, juntamente com os colegas.

A voz do professor morria ao longe de Victorya e Hermione. As duas estavam tão entretidas em um assunto, que acabaram levando um susto grande, ao escutarem um barulho logo atrás: Um pote caíra da prateleira, esparramando um líquido viscoso, verde ácido, ao chão. O professor murmurara um "_reparo_" à sua varinha, de sua mesa, e as garotas descobriram a fonte do desastre...

Tonks? – Mione e Vicky murmuraram espantadas, prestando atenção à sua volta para ver se alguém estava olhando. Elas descobriram, ao ver uma mecha, em meio ao escuro, de cabelos azuis, tentando se esconder desajeitadamente em meio à uma Capa da Invisibilidade.

O que faz aqui? – As garotas viraram pra frente pra tentar disfarçar, e Hermione, puxou silenciosamente uma carteira a seu lado, e indicou para a moça. Ao escutarem uma distraída exclamação, souberam que ela sentara-se ali.

Fingindo que copiavam alguma coisa do quadro; agora Lupin, além das aulas práticas, estava dando um pouco de aula teórica, por causa dos exames, que cada vez mais iam chegando perto. Tão perto quanto as férias de Natal, que já começariam na próxima semana; elas começaram a conversar em murmúrios com Tonks.

O que faz aqui? – Hermione repetiu a pergunta.

Olhando... – sua voz soava em um tom diferente.

O quê?

O Lupin oras! – sua fala saiu um pouco alta demais, o que chamou novamente a atenção dos alunos e do professor...

Srta. Hutingdon e Srta. Granger, vocês têm certeza de que não estão com algum problema?

Ah-hã! – concordaram as duas.

Certo. – fez o professor desconfiado, mas parecendo conformar-se – E Srta. Tonks, eu acho que seu nome não consta na lista de alunos! – agora ele deu um meio sorriso, tornando seu rosto um pouco mais jovial. Ele olhava diretamente à carteira em que Tonks estava sentada.

Os alunos não pareceram entender o que estava acontecendo. Ele dirigiu-se à carteira ao fundo da sala.

Tonks retirou a capa, convencida de que não adiantava mais se esconder. Todos pareciam surpresos, menos Hermione, Victorya e o professor. Harry e Rony abafaram alguns risos... sabiam o quanto Tonks era atrapalhada.

Desculpe?

Depois conversaremos sobre isso. Mas, já que está aqui, venha comigo! – ele estendeu-lhe a mão e a conduziu para frente da sala. Todos os alunos pareciam estar vidrados nos cabelos dela.

O que você quer que eu faça? – ela perguntou pelo canto da boca.

Pessoal... quero que conheçam uma pessoa. Esta é Ninfadora... – Ela deu um breve rosnado a ele – Tonks. Uma dos aurores mais competentes que o Ministério já pôde empregar. – ela ficou escarlate e não sabia onde colocar a cara. Sem querer, tropeçou levemente na escrivaninha. – Lutou bravamente, e luta, contra o lado das trevas, e além de tudo, é uma grande amiga.

Ela cumprimentou desajeitadamente a turma.

Eu já ouvi meu pai falar de você. – falava uma garota que sentava à sua frente. Era Parvati. – É verdade que é metamorfomaga?

Sim! – Essa era uma das coisas que Tonks mais se orgulhava. Ela respondeu dando um grande sorriso.

Será que você podia se transformar um pouquinho pra gente ver? – a garota se entusiasmara.

Tonks olhou suplicante para Lupin, mas ele apenas disse...

Será que poderia dar uma pequena demonstração Tonks? Vamos! A garota quer ver...

Pela classe, haviam vários olhares entusiasmados e ansiosos. Com um "_craque_", ela transformou seu nariz, uma das coisas que Gina e Hermione mais gostavam que ela fizesse. Logo, ela começou a se empolgar, transformando várias partes do corpo e arrancando risadas que ecoavam por toda a classe.

Ela ficou se transformando durante uns quinze minutos, até que um outro aluno levantara a mão. Era Neville...

O que te levou a seguir a carreira de auror?

Excelente pergunta Neville! Dez pontos para a Grifinória. Agora é muito importante que vocês decidam o que querem fazer no futuro. E essa é uma ótima oportunidade para isto.

Bom... Eu acho que sempre quis ser, e mesmo tendo algumas dificuldades na Academia, eu segui em frente sem dar a mínima para o que outras pessoas diziam sobre o perigo oferecido gratuitamente pela profissão...

E alguém estimulou você a seguir essa carreira? – era Simas quem perguntava.

Além da minha determinação, eu sempre tive um ídolo, que talvez alguns de vocês conheçam muito bem. – ela olhou para o fundo da classe. – Foi um grande auror, o melhor que já existiu... Não querendo, é claro, desmerecer nosso amado Moody. – ela deu uma piscadela para Lupin – Uma grande pessoa, cujo nome era Robert Hutingdon.

Alguns olhares caíram sobre Victorya, mas ela parecia não dar a mínima pra eles. Parecia concentrada em alguma outra coisa com Hermione.

E quais os maiores perigos que você já enfrentou?

É claro que nunca enfrentei nada sozinha, mas sem dúvida, o maior perigo fora o Lord das Trevas...

E assim, a "palestra" continuou, cada vez ficando mais interessante e as perguntas cada vez mais sendo desviadas para outros campos. Fizeram até perguntas do gênero: "_você tem namorado?_", o que deixou a moça em demasia constrangida e ruborizada, e a fizera quebrar distraidamente um tinteiro localizado em cima da escrivaninha do professor...

Na hora do jantar...

Mas o que houve com vocês duas?

A gente ficou preocupado.

Não fomos fazer nada demais. – Hermione olhava suplicante para Vicky, mas a garota parecia muito distraída.

Então por que não _afam o que agontecheu_? – Rony falou com a boca cheia, o que deixou Hermione muito irritada.

Quando você vai aprender a não falar de boca cheia? Que coisa...

E quando vocês vão contar pra gente onde estavam? – Harry não estava se importando com a briga dos amigos.

Fomos atrás de Draco. – Vicky finalmente falou. Sua voz saiu com dificuldade. – Bom, vou dar comida pra minha gata. – Ela saiu rapidamente da mesa, deixando Hermione preocupada.

O que há com ela? – Harry perguntou.

Ta chateada por causa do Draco, provavelmente.

Mas o que exatamente vocês foram fazer?

Ele ainda não melhorou? – Rony estava despreocupado, e se ele não estivesse mastigando, Hermione ia jurar que vira um sorriso se formando em seus lábios.

MAS É CLARO QUE NÃO! – a garota estava realmente nervosa.

Querida... eu preciso falar com você. Será que podemos...?

Claro que sim. – e assim, Harry e Hermione levantaram, deixando Rony sozinho na mesa.

Aonde vamos?

Quero conversar com você desde cedo, mas não nos encontramos.

Sobre?

Você sabe o quanto eu te amo, não sabe?

Sei... – disse receosa do que viria a seguir.

E que eu me preocupo muitíssimo com você?

Está me deixando nervosa! O que está acontecendo?

É que eu estava pensando no que irá acontecer após sairmos da escola... – parecia envergonhado.

Mas por que falar disso agora?

Eu recebi uma proposta pra jogar pelo Puddlemere United. – Ele sustentava uma expressão séria. Realmente estava sendo difícil anunciar aquilo de uma hora pra outra.

Parecendo não ter entendido, Hermione abriu a boca umas três ou quatro vezes antes de falar.

Isso muda em algo? Quero dizer... É maravilhoso isso, mas ainda não entendi o porquê de estar preocupado.

Talvez eu tenha que ficar mais afastado e...

Eu nunca vou deixar você. Eu vou apoiar você sempre!

Mas você tem o direito de saber disso. Você tem a sua vida.

Eu agradeço por se preocupar, mas acho que você tem que seguir o caminho que quiser!

Eu não decidi ainda. Tem muito tempo pela frente, e na verdade, não decidi ainda se vou aceitar o contrato, ou seguir com a carreira de auror.

Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. Conta comigo, ta? – um sorriso brando se formou em seus lábios.

Ele a tomou em um abraço e a beijou intensamente, deixando-a sem ar.

Certo. Bom... o que foram fazer atrás do Malfoy?

Vicky queria ver se ele estava melhor.

E aí?

Você sabe... Depois daquela partida de quadribol, acho que acabou piorando. Acho que ainda é o efeito do veneno...

Tinha até me esquecido que tentaram o matar.

É. Pra mim, eu acho, que os crimes estão interligados.

O que? A morte de Lisa McGuire e a tentativa de assassinato contra Malfoy?

É obvio, não acha? Por isso estávamos preocupadas...

Você preocupada com o Malfoy? – perguntou Harry descrente.

Ele nunca mais mexeu com a gente.

O que não significa nada!

E ele mudou depois que conheceu a Vicky...

Sei.

Além de que, eu não posso negar, também é gatinho. – disse dando um grande sorriso.

Sério? Você acha mesmo? – Harry perguntou em tom de desafio. Parecia estar com ciúme.

Acho. Mas não mais que você! – ela pressionou o dedo indicador na boca dele, que o beijou e logo deu uma mordidela de brincadeira.

Vamos mudar de assunto? – sua voz parecia rouca.

Foi você quem começou.

Estou terminando.

E falaremos de quê?

Sei lá. Como foi seu dia hoje? – este fora o dia que eles tiveram mais aulas separados.

Vamos sentar aqui?

Os dois estavam caminhando pelo gramado. A casa de Hagrid estava escura, e não havia muita luz por perto. Hermione prendia o casaco em seu corpo. À medida que s noite caía, o frio ficava mais intenso.

Ok.

Meu dia? Bem... acho que não teve nada de especial. E o seu?

As mesmas coisas de sempre. As predições malucas da Sibila. O idiota do Snape pegando no meu pé por causa da detenção que eu cheguei um minuto atrasado.

Predições da Sibila? Aquela velha charlatã ainda não tirou licença maternidade?

Que nada. Ela tirou foi o dia pra prever o futuro de cada pessoa da classe...

E o que ela disse pra você?

Nada demais.

- Sei...

Harry lembrou-se do que pensou ao escutar a previsão da professora.

Disse que eu teria muitas mulheres e...

Ahh, é? – ela amarrou um pouco a cara, franzindo a testa e deixando uma ruguinha de preocupação na mesma.

Eu adoro quando você faz essa cara, sabia? – ele aproximou seu corpo ao dela. Ela estava deitada na grama, seu corpo em chama, em brasa, ao ficar pertinho do namorado daquele jeito. Estava com a cabeça repousada no colo do rapaz.

E o que mais ela disse?

Um monte de baboseiras...

- Ahh. Harry?

Oi!

Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Quatro.

Você nunca vai me deixar, né? Quero dizer... Nós podemos até não namorar mais, mas sempre seremos amigos, certo?

Nunca mais pense uma coisa dessas.

_I lie alone and thinking  
How could this ever happen  
Is it real, am I dreaming  
And when your heart's been burned  
How can someone learn  
To get over their fears  
_

Com um movimento repentino, ele pressionou seu corpo contra ao dela. – Eu sempre vou estar com você. Eu amo você. – Ele deu um leve beijo em sua bochecha, seguindo para o pescoço delicadamente e muito devagar. O perfume que seu corpo exalava era a essência de que precisava para viver. Era reconfortante e excitante estar sobre aquele corpo quente, embraseado. Ela o abraçou cravando suas mãos nas costas do rapaz; nunca o deixaria ir embora; seu sangue pulsava latejante, de forma desconhecida; uma sensação gostosa e revigorante.

_You told me I should be strong  
Oh, I'm trying  
I feel I can't go on  
You left me here on my own_

Sem nem mesmo ter consciência de que estavam fazendo, Harry foi retirando a capa da garota. Ela não sentia mais frio, e ao contrario disso, sentia seu corpo em chamas. Seu corpo pedia aquilo, sua pele desejava aquele toque e ela precisava disso. Queria o ter por inteiro e de forma completa.

_Without a reason for living  
A chance for forgiving  
Or time to make it okay  
And now I'm stuck with the vision of my indecision  
Taking it all away  
From me_

With all the time you're taking  
Slowly my heart's been breaking  
You've been fine, I've been bleeding  
I'll have to wait my turn  
Your respect I'll earn  
No more joking or teasing

You told me I should be strong  
Oh, I'm trying  
I feel I can't go on  
You left me here on my own

Without a reason for living  
A chance for forgiving  
Or time to make it okay (Time to make it okay)  
And now I'm stuck with the vision of my indecision  
Taking it all away  


Ela foi tirando a gravata do rapaz não se importando com os botões de sua camisa. Harry, a essa altura, já tinha tirado a blusa da garota, e começou a beijar seu colo quente e perfumado, quando escutou um estrondo vindo da floresta.

Um pouco distante do cercado, onde há alguns anos os enormes cavalos que conduziam a carruagem de Beauxbatons ficaram instalados, alguma coisa parecia estar se mexendo.

Imediatamente, os dois assustados, levantaram e deram um jeito em suas roupas.

Havia uma enorme sombra na forma de um homem. Ela parecia vir em sua direção...

Era Hagrid.

Hagrid? – Hermione ofegava. Ela cobriu a blusa aberta e amassada com ma capa, que prendia com maior força ainda, ao corpo.

Olá. Harry, Hermione. O que estavam fazendo aqui? – ele olhou para o chão.

Ahh... Passeando.

Conversando.

Essas coisas.

Tentavam disfarçar.

Sei muito bem. Seus pais, Harry, também faziam muitos "passeios" desses. Eu sempre os flagrava por aí.

Humm.

Bom. – Hagrid estava começando a ficar constrangido. – Acho melhor vocês irem.

Certo.

Boa noite, Hagrid. – fez Hermione, no que mais parecia um rosnado.

Harry conduziu Hermione ao castelo.

Hagrid ficou os observando. Ao olhar novamente para o chão, viu uma gravata masculina com o emblema da Grifinória, perdida sobre a grama úmida. Logo, logo começaria a nevar...

Durante o trajeto, os dois caminharam sem trocar uma única palavra. Ao chegarem no Salão Comunal, não tardaram a falar.

Harry! Não queria que terminasse daquele jeito.

Muito menos eu.

Se você quiser a gente pode continuar de onde parou... – tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios quando se insinuou.

_A thousand times before I've been almost sure  
This time I need to know  
I've spent all my life chasing all my dreams  
I'm not letting this go_

Yeah, ooohh  
Laaaeeeyy  
In my, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah  
Without a reason for living (Ooh)  
A chance for forgiving  
Or time to make it okay (Time to make it okay)  
And now I'm stuck with the vision of my indecision  
Taking it all away  


Ele passou seus braços em volta dela. – Acho que não tem mais clima. Entende?

Claro. – E se demoraram em um beijo, só sendo interrompidos por Lindsay.

Mas que cena comovente. Com licença. Meus lindos olhos não foram feitos para presenciarem esse tipo de cena. – antes de voltar a andar, Hermione a parou, com Harry murmurando em seu ouvido um "_Hoje é dia!_".

Não precisa sair. Nós já estávamos nos despedindo.

Na verdade. – a garota olhava para o chão. – Quero falar a sós com você, Harry.

Hermione olhou pra ele com uma olhar desconfiado.

Não tenho segredos com Hermione. Se quiser falar alguma coisa, terá que ser agora. – disse firme.

Eu recebi uma carta de Sirius. Não precisam mais mentir pra mim. Sei desde o dia do baile que sou filha dele.

E?

Bem... Só queria dizer isso. Boa Noite.

Hermione a olhava com cara de pena.

As poucas pessoas à volta, esperavam ansiosas por uma briga, e se desapontaram ao Lindsay sair de fininho.

Boa Noite. – Hermione o fez com um pequeno sorriso.

Até... me desculpe.

Não tem do que desculpar... te amo, viu.

- Também.

_  
Without a reason for living  
A chance for forgiving  
Or time to make it okay (Time to make it okay)  
And now I'm stuck with the vision of my indecision  
Taking it all away  
_


	14. Cap14

_**Capítulo 14**_

_**Pombinhas mágicas**_

É sempre a mesma coisa! – Hermione reclamava ao abrir a carta que recebera de sua mãe.

O que houve? – Harry estava reencostado na cama da namorada. A neve caía lá fora, deixando um frio congelante entrar pelo quarto. Lindsay, ao acordar e dar de cara com Harry deu um leve, mas sonoro "_bom dia_", e saiu rapidamente do quarto.

Vou ter que passar o natal com meus pais. O ano passado não deu... Você sabe... Voldemort! Mas agora? Depois das férias que eu quis voltar por que não queria esquiar, ela ficou me enchendo o saco pra eu passar esse ano com "_toda a família reunida_". – de repente, seus olhos se arregalaram e ela deu um grande sorriso. – Já sei! Você, Rony, Gina e Vicky vêm comigo.

Por mim. Vou adorar passar o natal agarradinho com você em qualquer lugar. – ele a agarrou por trás e deu um beijo em seu ombro descoberto pela camisola.

Era sete e meia da manhã e ela tinha acabado de acordar. Estava um pouco atrasada para as aulas, mas parecia não se importar. Harry tinha ido acorda-la, uma vez que Vicky não o fez, por que fora parar na enfermaria. Estava passando mal desde madrugada, e Hermione a levara para a enfermeira vê-la.

Faltava apenas uns três dias para as férias de natal, e no dia seguinte, seria o sábado que iriam para Hogsmead.

- Bem, se me der licença, agora eu vou trocar de roupa!

Deixa que eu te ajudo. – disse em tom de brincadeira, dando uma piscadela.

Ok.

Sério? – ele achava que ela o fosse expulsar a tapas do quarto.

Sim... mas é só trocar de roupa, viu?

Que pena.

Arrrgh! Madame Pomfrey! Quando esse enjôo vai passar? – Vicky estava deitada na cama. A pele do rosto parecia em um tom levemente esverdeado.

Menina Hutingdon, seja paciente! – de repente, a enfermeira se aproximou de Vicky, como se fosse lhe contar um segredo. – Menina Hutingdon: Você ultimamente... hum... andou "saindo" com alguém?

O que a senhora quer dizer com isso? Será que pode ser mais explícita? – a garota perguntou extremamente assustada.

Quero saber se a Srta. está grávida!

O queixo da garota caiu.

Não. Não pode ser! – estava trêmula.

Tem ou não tem?

O quê?

Teve relações ultimamente?

É proibido? – perguntou displicente e em tom de desacato.

Pelo amor de Merlin! Responda-me!

Tive sim. Mas garanto que não estou grávida.

Como pode ter certeza?

Ora essa! Eu sei que não estou.

Vamos ver.

A enfermeira encostou a varinha no pulso da garota, e de repente, uma luz azul, estendeu-se pelo corpo de Vicky, tornando possível ver os órgãos internos.

Era uma sensação realmente estranha. Parecia que a garota tinha tomado um banho de neve. Cada órgão piscava em uma cor diferente.

Parece que não há nada aqui.

Mas como você poderia ver algo aqui? Agora se engravida apenas pelo "_toque_"? – a enfermeira abriu e fechou a boca escandalizada.

Bom... pelo menos deu pra descobrir algo.

O quê?

Você não pode engravidar. – o fez em tom sério.

É claro que não posso! Isso arruinaria a minha vida!

Não é disso que eu estou falando menina!

Uma ruga de compreensão perpassou a testa de Victorya.

Sério? – ela sorriu como uma maníaca. – Como pode saber disso?

Este exame é extremamente detalhado em seu diagnóstico. – Ela observou a expressão de felicidade no rosto da garota, que agora parecia até mais corada. – Você acha isso bom?

É claro que sim!

Madame Pomfrey apoiou a testa com as mãos, murmurando algo como "_Esses jovens_!", e saiu em direção à prateleira mais próxima.

Hermione e Gina entraram pela porta no mesmo instante.

Garotas, garotas! Dêem uma luz a essa transviada!

As duas se assustaram. A enfermeira estava extremamente enérgica.

O que houve? – Gina se aproximou da cama.

Nada. Esqueçam. Como vão vocês?

Bem. Mas, e você? Está melhor?

Acho que sim!

Como "_acho que sim_"? Levante dessa cama e vamos nos arrumar para uma tarde linda e congelante lá fora.

Como? Não temos aula não?

O Dumbledore liberou todo mundo agora a tarde.

Mas por quê?

Reunião dos professores. Acho que é alguma coisa urgente.

Então tecnicamente já estamos de férias?

Sim.

Eu queria falar com vocês! – Hermione e Vicky disseram ao mesmo tempo. – Você primeiro! – as duas sorriram, e Gina, para acabar com a confusão disse...

A Vicky primeiro.

Sobre? – Hermione perguntou entusiasmada.

Gostaria de saber o que irão fazer nessas férias.

Humm.

Era sobre isso o que eu ia falar. Queria convidar vocês pra passarem o Natal comigo e com a minha família. – nessa última parte ela falou um pouco desanimada.

Victorya deu um sorrisinho meio amarelado.

E eu ia convidar vocês pra irem pra Miami comigo.

O QUÊ? – Gina e Hermione ficaram com os olhos brilhando, e com sorrisos enormes que iam de orelha à orelha.

É que eu to com saudades de casa e faz um tempo que eu não vou pra lá. Queria passar um natal diferente. Um natal com meus amigos. Eu já estava planejando isso, até minha mãe me enviar uma carta, falando que um afilhado dela vai se hospedar lá em casa, só que meu pai não vai poder ir, e sem ele ela não vai a lugar algum, e a Bree, bom... não sei se sabem mas agora ela começou a namorar o Sean – as três fizeram cara de nojo – e garanto que ela não vai querer ir mesmo! Vai aproveitar as férias com o namoradinho dela, e minha avó também não vai. Parece que vai se casar... já é o 11º marido dela, depois que meu avô morreu. – Gina e Hermione se acabaram de rir.

Miami? – os cantos da boca de Mione começaram a tremer. – Tchauzinho mamy e papy!

Gina fechou um pouco a cara.

Acho que não vai dar pra eu ir.

Mas não vamos gastar com nada! A gente só vai ficar em casa. O que era pra ser uma recepção ao drogado do sobrinho da minha mãe, será a nossa viagem!

Gina se animou um pouco, mas ainda estava um pouco cabisbaixa.

Então! Vamos falar com os garotos! O que foi Gina? – Hermione também notou.

Minha mãe com certeza vai querer que eu e o Rony passemos o natal em casa.

Ahh... Eu também não tenho muita certeza se meus pais vão deixar, mas... espere! Sou maior de idade! Faço o que eu quero! Não tinha pensado nisso...

Mesmo assim Mione. Quero que tenham a certeza logo amanhã de manhã, combinado?

Ok.

Certo...

Quando você vai sair dessa cama?

Madame Pomfrey prestava atenção na conversa.

Você já se sente bem menina?

Bem melhor!

Então pode ir...

As três garotas saíram animadas da enfermaria. Era incrível como o clima de férias tinha se expandido pela escola. Já era hora do almoço, e ao virarem no corredor, esbarraram com Fionna.

Gina bateu a testa contra a cabeça de Fionna, e a mesma, deu um grito assustado e ensurdecedor. Hermione e Victorya se entreolharam, enquanto Gina esfregava a cabeça com força.

Fionna pareceu se assustar...

O que foi isso garota? – Hermione exclamou assustada.

Fionna apenas firmou um olhar arregalado de medo, e saiu correndo.

Vamos sair daqui. Garota esquisita! – Gina saiu à frente, enquanto as outras duas iam devagar, olhando para trás e observando o cocuruto da cabeça encoberta com os curtos cabelos negros de Fionna.

Estavam descendo as escadas, quando, muito pálido, um garoto lhes chamou a atenção. Ele ofegava...

Eii... esperem! Vicky! – era Malfoy.

Draco!

Você não deveria estar descansando? – Gina soou preocupada.

Já Hermione, não falou nada, e Draco ignorou as perguntas...

Não confiem... Não...

Se acalma!

Em quem não devemos confiar Malfoy? – Hermione sustentava um olhar sério.

Na Bass. – ela parecia ter corrido muito.

O que sabe sobre ela? O que ela te fez? – Gina olhava pra ele com ternura.

Foi ela... eu sei! Foi ela... que... quis me... envenenar! – ele falava com dificuldades.

Como? – as três exclamaram juntas, chamando a atenção do pessoal à volta.

E tem mais. Ela não é muda coisíssima nenhuma!

Dissimulada.

Falsa.

Filha da p... – Gina foi interrompida.

Agora não é hora disso. Eu falei com Dumbledore sobre tudo o que eu sei, e ele disse que falou com avó dela, e que ela confirmou que a neta é muda. Mas é mentira. Eu a escutei murmurando algo, quando bateu na minha cabeça pra me envenenar e me deixar desacordado.

Mas como sabe que era ela? – Hermione mantinha os braços cruzados q fazia cara de descrente, mas por dentro começava a ficar desconfiada.

Eu vi.

Viu? O rosto?

Não... não o rosto... estava coberto por uma capa.

Então?

O amuleto!

Gina e Hermione olharam pra Vicky.

Ora. Ele é meu amigo!

Eu não contei pra ninguém... mas agora eu to tendo que me esconder... ela sabe que eu sei, e agora, provavelmente sabe que vocês sabem.

Mas... por quê?

Não sei ainda. Mas acho que ela ta tramando alguma...

O que está acontecendo aqui? – era Harry e Rony que chegavam. Estava, acompanhados de Shane Depp, o segundo batedor do time da Grifinória.

Draco revirou os olhos sem paciência, mas ignorando os outros dois.

Nada Harry... só estávamos conversando sobre Fionna.

Com esse aí? – Rony olhou desconfiado.

Eii... esse aí tem nome viu Rony? – Vicky defendeu Draco.

O que ta pegando? – Harry resolveu ir direto à história.

Hermione explicou rapidamente o que acabara de acontecer.

Então é provável que ela tenha matado a grifinória lá na floresta? – Harry apontou uma hipótese na qual ninguém ainda tinha pensado.

Bom. – Draco estava sério e parecia constrangido. Era muito estranho estar em uma rodinha que envolvesse dois Weasleys, o Potter e a Granger... – Depois a gente se fala – disse em um murmúrio pra Victorya.

Tudo bem... Se cuida! – ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele, e se não estivesse tão interessada na discussão da escadaria, poderia jurar que vira Gina ficar vermelha de raiva.

O dia se seguiu tranqüilamente; todos estavam excitados para as férias, e principalmente, para o passeio em Hogsmead no dia seguinte.

Na hora do jantar...

Hahaha! Você é realmente muito engraçado Harry. – Vicky soou sarcástica.

Eles estavam voltando de uma guerra de bolas de neve, no jardim da escola. Deixaram marcados no chão coberto de neve também, uma fileira de anjinhos e desenhos obscenos. Filch, ao passar pelos alunos, olhava com cara de reprovação, e ao observar o que o grupo estava fazendo, começou a ralhar e os expulsar de lá.

Obrigado, mas esqueceu de dizer que eu também sou lindo, inteligente, gostoso, corajoso...

Aff...

Essa parte deixa pra mim. Hehehe. – era Hermione.

Gina aproximou-se de Victorya e pediu para ela entrar no armário de vassouras mais próximo com ela, enquanto Rony conversava absorto com Neville e Shane, e Hermione discutia com Harry sobre Lindsay ter que passar o natal com ele e Sirius...

O que houve?

Queria lhe falar sobre Draco.

Ahh... é isso! Que bom!

"Que bom"?

Poderia ser algo mais sério, não?

Bom... queria saber se vocês continuam mantendo alguma relação além da amizade.

Eu acho que você realmente não me conhece. Não sou mulher de duas palavras. Você acha que eu ficaria com um cara que só tem olhos pra minha melhor amiga? Se liga garota! – ela disse sorridente.

Gina ficou meio constrangida.

Fui muito idiota?

O amor não é idiota. Quer dizer... Você sabe o que eu quero dizer! Pelo menos o seu amor por ele, não é idiota.

Você não acredita em amor mesmo, né?

Não é isso... é que tudo fica um pouco bobo depois que a gente começa a gostar de alguém, né?

Hehe... E você?

Eu?

É, você! O Olívio...

Ele não dá a mínima pra mim.

Você é que pensa! Ele caiu da vassoura hoje à tarde, só de olhar pra você! Ele é realmente lindo e...

Eii! Ta louca garota? Ele é meu! – a garota disse entre um forte ataque de risadas.

Desculpe a desconfiança, ta? – Gina a abraçou fortemente.

Claro que sim! – e a outra a retribuiu.

Uns cinco minutos depois delas entrarem no armário, elas saíram cantarolando uma musiquinha natalina, e foram diretamente para o Salão Principal.

Ao chegarem lá, vários casais pareciam brigar: Bree brigava com Sean; Harry discutia com Hermione; Norah brigava com Kitty; Lilá olhava toda hora de cara feia pra Simas, e fez questão de mudar de lugar na mesa. E até mesmo Sibila e Snape não pareciam tão apaixonados.

Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Epidemia? – Gina chegou por trás de Neville, o assustando.

Acho que eles não se conformaram em se separar pelo natal... É nessas horas que eu digo que o bom é não ter namorada... – disse, mas com um certo pesar na voz. Vicky olhou pra Gina, que retribuiu com um outro, mas de pena.

Mas a Sibila e o Snape também vão se separar?

Isso eu não sei... Vocês já estão sabendo? O Dumbledore pretende dar um baile, depois que terminarmos os N.I.E.M's... Dizem que é por causa do Harry...

Já está pensando em junho? Não sei nem se vou repetir o ano! – Vicky resmungara, mas parou ao ver Hermione sair correndo pela porta do salão.

Ela, que tinha acabado de se sentar, levantou devagar, e foi até Harry.

O que houve?

Ciúme! – disse carrancudo.

De quem?

Eu não vou poder ir com vocês porque o Sirius insistiu que tenho que ir passar o natal em casa, e Lindsay vai estar lá também...

Entendo. – Vicky fez cara de compreensão, e em um gesto inesperado, colocou sua mão esquerda do ombro do garoto.

O que significa isso? – perguntou assustado.

Que quero trepar com você! Mas o que você acha seu energúmeno? Só estou tentando te ajudar! – as pessoas ao redor, deram risadas abafadas. – Ao contrário do que você acha, eu só quero o seu bem e o bem de uma das minhas melhores amigas. Quero que ela seja feliz com o traste que ela ama! Olha Harry: aproveite esse tempo, pra conversar com Lindsay! Dá um fim nessa história!

Eu sei! Concordo com você em tudo o que disse, menos na parte em que me chamou de energúmeno e traste... Ela não entendeu nada do que eu disse pra ela...

Gina, ao ver que Hermione saíra correndo, foi atrás dela. Ela demorou, mas encontrou a amiga, chorando descontrolavelmente, entre dois grandes arbustos.

Mione? O que aconteceu?

O Ha- Harry! – disse entre soluços.

O que tem ele?

Ficou com ciúmes, quando eu disse que não ia passar o natal com os meus pais, mas sim com a Vicky e com o afilhado da mãe dela, que também vai levar alguns amigos dele...

E você não acha isso bom? Significa que ele gosta mesmo de você.

Não é isso! Ele quis brigar comigo por causa disso!

Tem certeza que não é por outra coisa? Não tem mais nada?

Sim... Ele não entendeu nada do que eu disse!

Não fica assim! Vem, vamos limpar esse rostinho lindo e vamos jantar... Espere! Está escutando?

O Quê? – Hermione limpava as lágrimas, com as costas das mãos. Estava se levantando.

Meu estomago roncou! Estou com uma fome de leão! – Hermione deu um risinho. Agora caminhavam de volta ao castelo...

Uma legítima grifinória!

E aí Rony? É amanhã que você vai se encontrar com a mina, né?

O grande dia! Estou me preparando desde o fim das férias...

Se preparando como?

Eu acho que sei como... – Victorya entrou na conversa. – Eu vi o livro na sua cabeceira, quando eu, Gina e Hermione invadimos o quarto de vocês! – Rony começara a ficar vermelho – Pode deixar... Não falo nada! – e ela o provocou com uma piscadela.

Bom... – ele o fez, querendo mudar rapidamente de assunto. – mas o que aconteceu aqui? Vocês dois?

Estávamos conversando sobre alguns assuntos importantes...

Eu vi!

Vicky estava olhando para a comida na sua frente. Parecia desanimada e não tocara sequer um momento em seu garfo...

O que há Victorya? – Rony a observava – Não vai jantar?

Jantar? – ela fez uma careta e engoliu em seco – Eu acho que vou ao banheiro! – ela colocou a mão na barriga e com a outra, tampou a boca e saiu correndo.

O que há com essa garota?

Eu não sei, mas acho melhor a gente ver, não é? – Harry largou o garfo, e de relance viu Olívio, da mesa dos professores, olhar preocupado para a porta.

Gina e Hermione estavam chegando ao pé da escada, quando viram Vicky correndo para o corredor à direita. Harry e Rony vieram logo em seguida...

O que houve? – Hermione perguntou fria, e olhando pra baixo.

Eu falei em comida e a garota passou mal! Correu direto pro banheiro... – Rony não entendera nada.

Deixa com a gente! – Gina seguiu correndo, atrás da amiga. O banheiro mais próximo, era sem dúvida, o da Murta.

Ao chegarem no banheiro, Murta chorava descontrolada...

Eu não disse? Vocês só vêm aqui pra me pedir ajuda, ou quando estão com algum problema! – ela abafava os barulhos vindos do box mais próximo...

Vicky?

Victorya?

O que aconteceu?

Rony disse que você saiu correndo e... – Hermione parou abruptamente, ao ver que Vicky estava realmente passando muito mal.

A garota levantara a cabeça do vaso sanitário... O tom de sua pele estava novamente levemente esverdeado. Estava muito pálida, e parecia fraca.

Não sei... Ele falou de comida e eu comecei a passar mal...

Calma! – fez Hermione, conjurando um copo d'água. – Toma isso.

A garota ia pegar o copo, quando afundou novamente a cabeça no vaso sanitário...

A porta do banheiro foi aberta com um estrondo. Olívio parecia assustado e tinha a impressão de ter corrido milhares e milhares de Km.

O que aconteceu? – ele pediu licença para Gina, que estava sentada no chão, ao lado da amiga, e ajoelhou-se do lado de Vicky, a abraçando e confortando. Mas ao fazê-lo, ele sentiu o corpo da garota pesar sobre ele.

Ela estava desmaiada.

Era de manhã e estava um dia frio, porém claro, lá fora. Victorya estava com ima tremenda dor de cabeça, e ao olhar para o lado, havia uma cadeira vaga, e um rapaz estava de pé, em frente à janela e olhando através da vidraça.

Olívio?

Você acordou! – ele correu para a cama. – Como está?

Ãhh? Feliz... – um soriso bobo aparecera em seu rosto.

Mas está se sentindo melhor?

Claro! Você ficou comigo a noite toda?

Não saí do seu lado, nem por um décimo de segundo. Pelo menos o enjôo passou...

É. – ela virou o rosto para o outro lado. Parecia envergonhada.

Por que não disse que tinha anorexia, ou algo assim?

Não tenho! Eu só passo mal de vez em quando.

Mas isso pode ser um início... se não cuidar você pode... Não quero nem pensar no que pode acontecer.

Por quê?

Porque tem gente que precisa de você aqui! – ela novamente virou o rosto para ele.

Quem?

Seus amigos! Seus pais...

Você? – o fez provocante.

Sim... mas...

Mas...?

Eu não posso! – ele se repreendia. Estava se afastando cada vez mais da cama, e indo em direção à janela novamente.

Por quê? – ela se levantava. Estava tentando uma aproximação. Ele não prestava atenção: estava observando o nada através da janela.

Porque agora eu sou professor de Hogwarts!

Você não é meu professor... – ela murmurou em seu ouvido, o deixando arrepiado.

_Late last night I had a dream_

_And it was then I seen her_

_She didn't need no diamond rings_

_Fancy cars, Versace things to please her_

_She's my perfect girl_

_And I call her my imaginary diva_

Ele virou-se para encara-la, pegou em sua cintura e a puxou para perto de seu corpo com firmeza e intensidade. Não podia mais fugir daquele sentimento que batia em seu peito todas as vezes que a via, que o fazia ruborizar e até cair da vassoura...

_Every girl she passes by_

_Just can't deny that they would love to be her_

_All the guys comparing sizes_

_Tucking shirts and fixing ties to please her_

Não estava se segurando. Aproveitou a abertura da boca da garota... Ela obviamente queria aquilo, e murmurou, um: "Uau! Por que nunca me pegou desse jeito antes?". Sua respiração era morna, e não se igualava ao fogo de seus lábios sedutores...

_She's my perfect girl_

_Exclusive to my world_

_No you can't get her_

_She's my imaginary diva_

Uma troca de desejo inigualável. Sua língua quente transpassava o que queria. Queria ele. Pra sempre...

_Shine on imaginary diva_

_Shine on into this world_

_Join us in your imagination_

_Help yourself believe in all you have heard_

_All you have to do is close your eyes_

_Forget your life and fantasise_

_Erase bad thoughts start you replace_

_Create your own amazing place_

_She's a real time girl_

_In my imaginary world_

_Take a good look at her_

_She's my imaginary diva_

_Shine on imaginary diva_

_Shine on into this world_

_Join us in your imagination_

_Help yourself believe in all you have heard_

_So listen up this so called classy lady's_

_Sipping fizz in VIP bars_

_She could teach a thing or two_

_To you, your outfit, attitude and visa_

_She's my imaginary Diva_

_Shine on imaginary diva_

_Shine on into this world_

_Join us in your imagination_

_Help yourself believe in all you have heard_

Pra sempre enquanto durasse…

No saguão de entrada...

Hermione já tinha feito as pazes com Harry. Caminhavam entre a multidão, bem agarradinhos, enquanto Gina conversava com Bree. Quando ela soube da irmã, fora visitá-la, mas não pôde entrar na casa, e até se ofereceu pra mandar uma carta para sua mãe. Ela também já tinha voltado às boas com o namorado, e Rony, bom... Rony olhava desesperado para todos os lados. Queria encontrar sua "musa" ali mesmo, mas não havia nenhum sinal dela...

Victorya e Olívio desciam juntos a escada. Havia um brilho diferente em ambos os olhares. Despedindo-se um do outro; ele com um carregado sorriso significativo saiu pelo corredor à direta, e indo a direção de Gina, Victorya se surpreendera ao ver quem conversava com a amiga.

Olá Gina! – cumprimentou a amiga, a agarrando por trás, e dando um susto. As duas riram juntas, e Bree pareceu sem graça. – Oi Bree. – disse indiferente.

Oi. Você está melhor? – o fez em tom formal.

Ah! Estou bem.

E O _Wood_? – perguntou cheia de segundas intenções.

Melhor ainda. – a garota mudou para uma expressão sarcástica – E o seu namoro com Sean? Mais enjoativo impossível, não?

Está com ciúme?

Não, sabe... – Ela chegou perto do ouvido da irmã, mas falou em um tom que Gina poderia escutar – Eu já tive a minha cota com ele, mas deixei de fazer caridade... E então? Ele não é tão bom de cama como você esperava? Eu adorava quando ele pedia pra eu chu...

Não quero ouvir isso! – Bree estava começando a se irritar, e Gina estava passando mal de tanto rir.

Aliás, você gosta de tudo o que é meu, não é? – fez-se pensativa.

E você nem se esforça pra disfarçar o caso com o _professor_. Alías, esse carinha que você esta namorando também já foi meu!

Tsk-tsk-tsk! – Victorya balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Acho que não foi eu quem engravidou pra chamar a atenção e prender o namorado... Tem gente que não sabe segurar um homem mesmo, não é Gina?

Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso... – Gina estava entre fogo cruzado. – Humm... Vamos? O Filch já está liberando! Tchau Bree. – e assim ela foi empurrando Vicky até a saída. – Você não presta mesmo, não é? Coitada, deu até pena.

Bem que você gostou! Ela merece.

Seu sadismo me assusta, sabia?

Tudo em mim te assusta _fofa_.

Como você é má! Coitada da Bree...

Coitada nada, ou você não a viu me provocando?

Eu sei, eu sei..., mas o que aconteceu entre você e Olívio? Quero dizer... eu o vi olhando de um jeito pra você!

Digamos que você estava certa. – Coçou a nuca.

Sério? – ela ficou realmente feliz. – Que bom!

Ótimo.

Vicky?

Diga?

O que você acha de eu comprar um presente pro Draco? Sei lá! Quero tentar me aproximar dele.

Humm... Tinha esquecido dele também... Mais um pra lista!

Lista?

É! Uma lista enorme...

Eu to nela, né?

Mas é claro que sim!

E então? O que acha? Mas espera... é a lista de presentes ou a lista de quantos você ainda vai matar?

Boa idéia... E quem sabe, você não pode aproveitar e dizer que quer ficar com ele pra sempre, e que..., e não, você _ainda_ não está nessa segunda lista.

Ficou melosa desde que começou a namorar o Olívio, hein? Ai que bom...

Shh...! Ninguém pode saber! – Vicky olhou assustada e apreensiva para os lados para saber se tinha alguém bisbilhotando segredos alheios a sua volta, mas todos pareciam em demasia absortos e entretidos, para tal coisa...

E não é verdade?

Não! Nunca fui melosa, e nunca vou ser.

Ok, Ok... Vamos procurar o pessoal...

As duas seguiram caminhando, para pegarem uma carruagem que estivesse um pouco mais vazia. Havia uma mais adiante, que só tinha um ocupante, e essa, não parecia ser ninguém que conhecessem. Era uma garota de cabelos negros bem compridos, e olhos também, muito escuros. Ela lia absorta, um exemplar do Profeta de duas semanas atrás... O mais estranho, é que o jornal estava virado de cabeça pra baixo. Parecia um pouco familiar... Mas de onde será que conheciam a garota, e o que ela fazia em Hogwarts...?

Olá. Podemos ocupar esses lugares?

Uma voz embargada saiu da boca da _estranha_: - Claro que podem...

Uns cinco minutos se passaram, e a carruagem ainda não havia começado a andar. Havia dois lugares para serem ocupados, e talvez, por sorte, Hermione e Harry bateram na porta da carruagem pedindo para serem abrigados. Caía uma forte chuva de neve densa e muito clara.

Ufa! Estávamos procurando lugares! É impressionante como o pessoal gosta de ir à Hogsmead.

Harry fez um sinal com a cabeça em direção à _garota estranha_, e perguntou fazendo mímicas discretas, para Gina, quem era ela. Ao baixar o jornal, a garota respondeu sua pergunta...

Você? Nossa... Nunca tínhamos nos esbarrado pela escola!

Pois é! – disse com um sorriso afetado.

Está indo se encontrar com Rony?

Sim. – ela coçou a cabeça rapidamente.

Hermione, ao olhar pro lado, teve a leve impressão de ver o cabelo da garota se mexer e mudar de lugar, mas ao piscar, viu que ele estava no lugar.

Qual é o seu nome, mesmo? – Harry perguntou sem jeito. Não tinha a mínima idéia de qual era o nome da moça, que pareceu pensar um pouco, antes de responder.

- Sharon. Sharon O' Brien.

- Prazer Sharon. Sou...

Hermione Granger. Sei muito bem quem são vocês. – e no que pareceu um segundo, a carruagem tinha começado a andar, e parou logo. Já tinham chegado a Hogsmead, e imediatamente, Sharon voou, indo em direção ao ponto de encontro com Rony.

Harry! – Harry virou imediatamente. Já tinha algum tempo que não escutava aquela voz, mas com certeza, era muito bom ouvi-la novamente...

Sirius? O que você ta fazendo aqui?

Eu estava passando por aqui, e como sabia que hoje era dia de compras em Hogsmead, resolvi fazer uma surpresa. – Sirius olhou mais adiante. – Ah, olá Hermione! Gina. E quem é essa _linda moça_? – Vicky se animou toda. Estava de boca aberta.

Essa é a Victorya... Vicky.

Aluna nova?

Vim de Nolux. Prazer. Victorya Hutingdon.

Hutingdon... – fez Sirius pensativo. – Parenta de Robert?

Neta. – assentiu.

Prazer. Sou Sirius Black, padrinho do Harry. – ele estendeu a mão pra garota. Com o toque, tremeu por inteira. – Bom. Eu e você podemos conversar um pouquinho Harry?

O prazer é _todo meu_...

Ok. Mione... Depois a gente se fala. – ele se despediu da namorada com um beijo, e logo os dois seguiram em direções opostas...

Vicky você está bem?

Não vai dizer que vai passar mal de novo?

Que homem é aquele? – ficara boquiaberta.

Ahh, é isso. Você não está namorando o Olívio?

Namorando? Não sei do que você está falando... Ele é lindo. Vocês viram aquilo? O que eu não faria pra um homem daquele ficar doidinho por mim! Não, não, não, o que era AQUELE BRAÇO?

Como conseguiu reparar no braço dele sendo que estava de capa?

Querida... Material tão bom assim eu reconheço de looonge.

Ela só conseguiu arrancar risadas de Hermione e Gina, e continuava com uma expressão anormalmente boba...

Como vai o namoro com Hermione?

Ok. – Harry andava com as mãos nos bolsos. Estava fazendo um frio extremo.

Você sabe onde está a Lind...? – Sirius não conseguiu terminar a frase. Uma pessoa veio por trás dele, e tampou seus olhos, querendo fazer surpresa.

Adivinha quem é?

Minha filha... – Sirius se virou e pegou a filha no colo, a balançando no ar. – Minha filha. Há quanto tempo eu não queria te chamar de filha... – ele olhava para a garota com admiração e carinho.

Tudo bem? O que está fazendo aqui? Cadê a _mamãe_?

Falar com vocês dois... Christine está em casa. Eu estava indo tomar uma cerveja amanteigada com Harry. Você não quer ir com a gente?

Harry pigarreou alto. Sirius notou o incômodo.

Se não quiserem, por mim, tudo bem...

Não. Ok. Sem problemas. Mas depois eu tenho que comprar o presente da Hermione, minha, humm, namorada. – sorriu indiscreto à Lindsay que revirou os olhos...

Por mim _papai_... Tudo bem! – ela deu um sorriso malicioso quando Sirius virou pro outro lado.

Harry? – sussurrou – Tomara que ela morra sufocada com seu presente.

Bom dia. Em que posso ajudar o Sr...? – Draco Malfoy entrara em uma loja de jóias. Estava praticamente vazia, e eram poucos os alunos de Hogwarts que freqüentavam a loja. Uma senhora de cabelos curtos louros e de pele rosada o atendeu. – Procurando algo especial?

Talvez.

Uma garota? – sorriu espontaneamente.

Duas. – A mulher arregalou os olhos, mas ele não percebeu. – Na verdade... Acho que são três mesmo! – disse pensativo. A vendedora colocou uma das mãos sobre a boca escancarada. Com certeza aquilo deveria ser um engano.

Como?

Minha mãe, e humm... Duas amigas.

Ahh... Então é bem especial. Vejamos... – ela abaixou-se atrás do balcão. – O que procura? Brincos, colares, pulseiras, pingentes?

Pingentes... Posso dar uma olhada nos pingentes?

Mas é claro. Quer pingentes encantados ou simples?

Gostaria de ver tudo.

Não sei o que dou pro Draco. – Gina estava reclamando desde que começaram a subir a lareira de uma ruela estreita.

Tenho uma sugestão. – disse Hermione dando risada.

As outras duas também começaram a gargalhar, chamando a atenção das pessoas que passavam.

Isso eu dou depois. Vicky, o que acha que ele gostaria de ganhar?

Não sei. Um livro... Ele gosta muito de ler.

Um livro?

Malfoy gosta de ler? Isso é novidade pra mim! – Hermione arregalou os olhos, mas não foi nem pela resposta de Victorya, mas sim pelo colar de ouro branco que brilhava na vitrine de uma loja de jóias.

Engraçado. Madame Parker... Nunca tinha visto essa loja por aqui. – era Gina quem falava. – Vamos entrar?

Não fazendo objeção, as outras duas entraram. Não havia praticamente ninguém na loja, apenas um homem encapuzado de preto da cabeça aos pés, conversava com uma senhora loira sentada em um banco alto, logo atrás do balcão.

Mas que lindas essas pombinhas brancas! – Gina se apaixonou por uns pingentes de pombinhas brancas que estavam voando juntas pela vitrine. Eram pingentes encantados.

Com licença. Em que posso ajudá-las? – a senhora que estava atrás do balcão, deixara o rapaz encapuzado, para atender as três garotas. Ela sorriu ao ver um anel no dedo de Victorya. – Esse era um dos meus! Foi a única peça que veio dele. Realmente muito caro... Ficou muito bem em você.

Obrigada. Ele foi comprado aqui?

Sim. Uma coruja trouxe a mim o pedido. Devia ser um rapaz muito apaixonado. – Gina parou de prestar atenção nas pombinhas.

Garanto que sim, mas não por mim. – Vicky sorriu.

O que desejam? Ahh sim Srta...?

Granger. Se não se importa, eu gostaria de saber o preço desse lindo colar.

Uma peça raríssima também. Vejo que as Srtas. têm bom gosto.

Vejamos... Novecentos e noventa e nove galeões.

Desculpe? – Hermione se engasgou.

Mas pra vocês eu faria por novecentos. – a vendedora deu uma piscadela.

Bom... E quanto está uma dessas pombinhas mágicas? – Levemente a cabeça do rapaz encapuzado foi-se levantando. Era Gina quem chamava a atenção da vendedora.

Quinhentos e cinqüenta e cinco galeões e vinte e sete nuques.

Ahh... Bom. Muito obrigada pela atenção, mas acho que vamos embora.

As três saíram absortas da loja...

Não gosto quando essas meninas vêm na loja, se apaixonam pelas peças, mas não têm como pagarem... É uma tristeza. – ela voltou para trás do balcão. – Desculpe. Decidiu?

Vou querer esse pingente de coruja.

Esse de diamantes?

Sim, mas é a corujinha que está piscando os olhos...

Essa Ahern é uma coruja muito procurada para os interessados em _jóias_.

Ahern?

Sim, pelo formato e tamanho dos olhos, sabe, bem... _vivos_, bom, deseja mais alguma coisa?

Vou querer uma daquelas pombinhas brancas, da qual a garota que acabou de sair da loja gostou.

Conhece as mocinhas?

Sim. E agradeço por falar que eu tenho bom gosto. – ele sorriu de forma simpática.

Como?

Fui eu quem deu aquele anel pra Vicky.

Ahh... – nos olhos da mulher brilhavam vários galeões. – Deseja mais alguma coisa?

Um relógio... Não sei. O que a senhora me indica para dar de natal pra minha mãe?

Pede pro Harry o colar Mione. – Victorya disse olhando para os lados. Queria encontrar Sirius de qualquer maneira.

Você está louca? Nunca eu faria isso!

Humpf, por que não? Oras, gastar com a namorada não é crime nenhum de vez e quando além do que o toque com diamantes faz muito bem pra pele de uma mulher.

Você promoveu um estudo consigo mesma para chegar à essa conclusão fascinante?

Oras, umas pedras de vez em quando não fazem mal a ninguém...

Vamos à Hrano & Bray? – Hermione apontou pra livraria mais próxima. – Quero comprar pros meus pais, um livro de tratamentos medicinais mágicos. Mostrar que são tão eficientes quanto a metodologia trouxa.

Ok. Assim eu também compro pra Bree um livro de como conquistar um homem em um segundo... Qual é o nome dele mesmo... Humm. Já sei! É _O toque sedutor da mágica_.

Você vai gastar dinheiro pra provocar a sua irmã? – Gina perguntou escandalizada.

Mas é claro que não sua boba! Vou te ajudar a comprar algo pro Draco. – Victorya olhou para trás. Logo ali, saindo da loja de jóias, estava Draco Malfoy, totalmente encapuzado.

Mas o que ele gostaria que eu desse pra ele?

Humm... Um livro não. Mione, eu e Gina vamos ali na Artigos Diversos, e já voltamos.

Ok.

Mas não foi você que disse q um livro ia ser legal?

Disse, mas pensei em algo melhor...

A loja estava apinhada de gente. Era engraçado como ainda havia pessoas que se interessassem em ler alguma coisa. Ao virar pelo estreito corredor, que dava acesso a uma área mais sossegada da loja, Mione levou um susto. Ela tinha acabado de pisar no pé de alguém...

Mione?

Harry! O que faz aqui? Cadê o Sirius?

Está com a Lindsay.

E o que você está escondendo ai atrás que eu não posso ver? – ela começou a fazer cócegas na barriga dele.

Surpresa.

É pra mim? – ela deu um sorriso meloso.

Talvez. – ele deu um beijo em sua boca, a pegando de surpresa.

Espertinho hoje, não?

Espere aí. Eu vou pagar o seu presente e já volto.

Uns três minutos depois, ele voltou com um grande e bonito embrulho nas mãos.

Eu ainda não comprei o seu.

Não precisa. O que eu queria mesmo eu já tenho.

O quê? – ela sorria tolamente.

Você.

Não por _completo_... – ela disse segura.

Como? – agora os dois andavam pela calçada, de mãos dadas. Ele reduziu o pacote, e colocou no bolso.

Isso mesmo. Eu decidi que eu quero ficar com você no natal. Nas férias. Será melhor assim.

Poxa, mas... a sua viagem, a Vicky?

Ela vai entender. Aliás, ela estará muito bem acompanhada... – ela se abanou como se tivesse um calor de quarenta graus.

Não sei o porquê, mas acho que esse natal será ótimo...

Eu espero que sim, vou fazer de tudo pra _dar certo_. – sorriu pelo canto da boca.

Aquele ali não é o Rony?

Rony estava indo em direção aos amigos. Parecia extremamente desanimado.

Oi. Vamos à Dedosdemel?

O que aconteceu?

Rony? Você está bem? – Há muito, que não viam Rony tão chateado.

Não foi. Ela falou que estava com pressa e não podia ficar.

E onde vocês foram?

No _Cabeça de Javali_. Logo depois que o tal Macnair entrou lá... Ele parecia estar procurando alguém, e ela saiu correndo.

Engraçado... Ela não estava com uniforme, né? – Hermione observara.

Mas isso não tem problema, não é mesmo? – Harry indagou – Isso não é importante. O importante é que ela nem falou direto com o Rony...

Olha. Parem de falar nessa vaca, está bem? – sua voz parecia afetada – Vamos comprar alguns doces. Estou morrendo de fome.

Ele saiu descontrolado pela rua. Hermione olhara preocupada para Harry. Ela sabia que quando Rony se entupia de doces, era porque estava muito ansioso ou nervoso.

Acho que é hoje que ele vai dar um desfalque na Dedosdemel...

Não tem graça, sabia? Vamos lá! Ele vai precisar da gente...

Ao chegarem na loja, viram Rony em frente ao balcão. Havia uma grande pilha de picolés ácidos em sua mão. Hermione correu até ele.

Você quer morrer? Quer se furar todo pra quê? Isso faz mal! Larga isso! – ela puxou os picolés e os largou em cima da bancada.

Hermione, não enche o saco porra!

Os presentes na loja olharam assustados.

Porra eu já fui um dia e eu acho que todos vocês também, então O QUE ESTÃO OLHANDO? – ela gritou nervosa para os presentes. – Eu quero o seu bem seu idiota! E larga essas balas de bosta de besouro! Rony! Acorda. – ela começou a sacudir o amigo, que pareceu nem escutar o que ela guinchava, e continuava andando pela loja e recolhendo os piores doces possíveis.

Ela se voltou para Harry...

Eu desisto.

Agora era a vez de Harry falar com o amigo.

Rony... Vamos tomar um uísque? – O garoto pareceu pensar.

Prefiro Vodca.

Ok! Mas não vamos falar com a Mione, ta? Ela não gosta de bebidas...

Certo. – O garoto largou os doces de imediato.

Mione querida... Será que eu posso ficar um pouco sozinho com o Rony? – Ele chegou colocando os braços em volta da namorada.

Mas, por favor, Harry: cuida dele! E vê se não faz nenhuma besteira.

O dia passou rápido, e no final da congelante tarde, os alunos foram ocupando as carruagens e voltando para a escola. A única carruagem restante estava ocupada por dois garotos totalmente bêbados.

Na sala do diretor...

Professor Dumbledore! Estou ficando realmente preocupada. Onde será que os dois se meteram? – Hermione exclamava aflita, andando de um lado para o outro na sala de Dumbledore.

Sente-se Hermione... A Profesora Minerva, vem avisar-nos quando eles chegarem...

Mal essas palavras saíram da boca do diretor, quando a Professora entrou rapidamente pela sala, trazendo dois indivíduos absolutamente embreagados...

Estavam dormindo na carruagem, diretor. – A Professora fazia bico. – Desmaiados.

Enervate. – o diretor murmurou diretamente de sua cadeira.

VOCÊS FICARAM MALUCOS? EU SABIA QUE EU NÃO PODIA CONFIAR EM VOCÊS! COMO EU PUDE SER TÃO IDIOTA!

Hermione. Acalme-se... – disse o diretor tranqüilamente.

Desculpe Professor... - disse de recompondo.

Eu só gostaria de saber uma única coisa: Encontraram com alguém, ou notaram algo diferente no povoado? – ele mantia um ar sereno, totalmente o contrário de Hermione.

Não... – Harry disse um pouco absorto. – Nossa, to com uma baita dor de cabeça.

Você vai ficar com outras dores se não me explicar direitinho o que aconteceu! – Hermione esfregava as mãos no rosto toda hora.

A gente só bebeu um pouquinho. – Rony apertava os olhos.

A Srta. Granger me disse que vocês se separaram, pois queriam ficar sozinhos... Será que eu posso saber por que beberam?

Sharon... idiota! – Rony começou a bater no próprio rosto.

Sharon?

Sim professor... A garota que eu te falei: Sharon O'Brien...

E de onde conhecem essa moça?

Da escola... – Rony disse quase em um rosnado.

Mas não há nenhuma aluna chamada Sharon O'Brien nessa escola. Não estou certa diretor? – Minerva o fez em tom sério.

Com certeza que sim... Ronald, o que aconteceu no encontro de vocês? Se é que me permite... – O diretor se posicionou ereto na cadeira.

Não teve encontro. – ele disse um pouco envergonhado – A gente ia ao Cabeça de Javali, só que quando a gente chegou, o tal do MacNair tava lá... parecia estar procurando alguém. Aí ela ficou nervosa, e saiu correndo...

Certo. Vocês estão liberados. – O diretor assumiu um ar sério. – Pode voltar ao jantar Hermione, e leve os dois com você. Não desgrude os olhos...

Obrigada professor... E desculpe qualquer coisa.

Esqueça Hermione...

Ela saiu empurrando os amigos pela porta.

Ao chegarem ao pé da escada...

Agora vamos ter uma conversinha Sr.Potter.

Ela segurava um embrulho grande entre as mãos. Estava realmente muito nervosa. Ao passar pelos corredores subterrâneos e nada convidativos de Hogwarts, recebia vários olhares raivosos e de pouca importância. Uma grifinória indo em direção às masmorras sonserinas? Era realmente uma piada.

Ela não precisou nem chegar perto da gárgula que guardava a casa. Ao virar o corredor, ela o viu... Estava sozinho.

Draco?

Ele parecia um pouco surpreso.

Virgínia? O que faz aqui?

Desculpe, mas... – ela olhou para os lados. – Gostaria de falar com você em particular.

Acho que não temos o que falar. – Ele falou em um tom incerto. Estava apertando o bolso da veste. – Eu estava indo jantar...

Então...

Venha. Eu também preciso falar com você.

Os dois seguiram em silêncio, a um corredor mais a fundo. Entraram em uma sala escura e fria.

Eu...

Bem...

Queria pedir para que você me escutasse... – ela começou, mas agora já que estava ali, não fracassaria. Seria bem direta. – Eu... amei você. – "Aliás,... Eu amo." - pensou. - E não quero que fique assim comigo. Estou triste... Fui injusta com a pessoa que mais amo no mundo... Eu agradeço a Vicky por abrir os meus olhos e fazer eu enxergar o quanto fui idiota. – lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto pálido. Por que chorar? Nem ela mesma sabia. Eram lágrimas involuntárias. Aliás... Tudo acontecia involuntariamente quando se estava perto de Draco Malfoy.

Você não é idiota... – ele segurou o queixo dela, admirando sua beleza. – Eu devia ter dito tudo desde o começo... Eu nunca gostei daquela garota. E também fui um estúpido no dia do baile.

Você me desculpa?

Por que isso agora?

Eu quero cuidar de você. Você está mal... E eu finalmente tomei coragem pra dizer que eu quero você comigo.

Você nunca disse essas coisas pra mim... Sempre foi tímida. – Ele deu um sorriso. O primeiro que dava em semanas.

Ela não respondeu...

Bom... Eu vim pra te entregar isso. Presente de natal... – ela entregou o embrulho – A Vicky que disse que você ia gostar... Ela falou que você faz coleção.

Uau... Sempre gostei de espadas. Obrigado... – ele o fez admirando a bela peça que segurava em suas mãos. Ela mandou gravar o nome do rapaz na lâmina da espada. - Mas... Eu também tenho um presente pra você. – ele tirou um pequeno, mas volumoso embrulho do bolso, e o colocou nas finas e pálidas mãos de Gina. Ela parecia surpresa...

Pombas... As pombinhas! Eu não posso acreditar... Como você? Eu não posso aceitar... Isso foi muito caro. Eu não...

Você não merece? Merece muito mais que isso. – ele se aproximou mais dela. – Posso? – ele passou o polegar pela boca fina e avermelhada da garota.

Nunca te disseram que um beijo roubado é muito melhor? – ela sorriu maliciosa – Deve.

Foi um beijo terno e profundo. Gracioso e delicado. Com certeza veio muito mais do que o esperado...


	15. Cap15

_**Capítulo 15**_

_**Achados e perdidos – Parte 1**_

No Salão Principal...

Eu não entendo... Harry meu amor! Eu só fiquei preocupada com vocês... Poxa! Eu não quero que você fique bravo comigo! – ela fazia beicinho.

Harry já estava de saco cheio de escutar Hermione falando em seu ouvido, e brigando com ele. Rony já tinha se distanciado do casal no meio do caminho, com a desculpa de que voltaria para o dormitório, tomaria um bando, e ia dormir. Com certeza ia ficar de ressaca na manhã seguinte...

Mione. – a garota andava enérgica, em direção ao fundo da mesa da Grifinória, e falava sem parar. Ele a segurou pelo braço, e a puxou pra perto do corpo. A calou com um beijo pouco intenso, mas muito eficiente. – Desculpe. Eu prometo pra você que não vou "aprontar" mais nada, está bem?

Ok... – disse um pouco confusa e assustada. Todas as cabeças se voltaram para os dois. Ela o puxou para um lugar mais reservado à mesa. – Harry?

Diga.

Os dois já estavam se acomodando...

Você comprou algo pra Lindsay...? – perguntou com uma falsa segurança.

Humpf! – exclamou – É claro que não! Ela não é nada minha...

Pelo menos a Gina e o Rony vão estar lá na sua casa. – a fala acabou saindo involuntariamente de sua boca.

Você não confia em mim? Eu achei que já tínhamos conversado sobre isso.

Você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer! Eu confio em você, mas não nela. – Ela observava, Lindsay pelo canto dos olhos. A garota ria estranhamente, com um grupo de garotas. Naquela hora, Sean e Kian, pareciam estar contando algo muito engraçado para elas. Cacarejavam tão alto, que chegavam a chamar atenção em outros pontos no Salão Principal.

Mas que ceninha deprimente!

- Patético...

Olá Harry, Mione! – eram Norah e Victorya.

Oi... Vocês não estavam arrumando as bagagens?

Sim...

Norah, você vai passar o natal onde? – era Harry quem perguntava, mas sem nenhuma importância.

Vou acompanhar a Vicky! Saudade dos meus pais... – disse sorrindo timidamente.

Pena que não posso ir com vocês... – disse Hermione desolada.

Bom... Se não se importam... Tenho algumas coisas pra fazer ainda... – Victorya olhou diretamente pra mesa dos professores, mas seus olhos não acharam o que queriam encontrar.

Entendi...

E aí Harry? Já se vacinou? – era Norah quem perguntava. Havia um tom sarcástico em sua voz.

Pra quê?

Você pode pegar o mal da vaca louca durante esse tempo... Toma cuidado. Se é que me entende! – disse apontando com a cabeça, para Lindsay.

Eu acho que vocês se importam demais com ela.

Não é com ela. É com você... Eu quero aproveitar essa noite com você... – disse Hermione em um sussurro quase inaudível.

Oops... Norah. Vamos vazar daqui... Tenho um encontro sabe? Com licença. – disse soltando um beijo no ar. Estava feliz da vida... Por enquanto estava.

Draco? – Gina estava sem a blusa, e com corpo quente, deitado no frio chão de pedra. A única coisa que a esquentava era Draco, que estava deitado sobre ela. Fazia um peso morno... Era muito bom e excitante estar daquele jeito com ele.

Fala meu amor... – Ele prendia os braços em volta de sua cintura fina. Seus seios pressionados contra o peito do rapaz.

Promete uma coisa?

Tudo o que quiser... – ele se ajeitou pra olhar bem nos olhos da recém reconquistada namorada.

A gente nunca mais vai brigar por uma coisa tão idiota...

E quem seria louco de brigar com você a ponto de te deixar à solta? Nunca...

Eu vou sentir sua falta. Não vou agüentar ficar longe de você... Pensando bem, foi melhor eu ter entregado o presente hoje, não?

Muito bom... Eu também vou ficar morrendo de saudades. Mas logo, logo, isso não será problema. – um sorriso sonhador tomou conta de seu rosto.

Como assim? – ela perguntou intrigada.

Quando a gente casar, isso não será problema.

O quê? – Ela se engasgou. – Como é que é? – Ele só podia estar ficando maluco... Será que seria efeito do remédio?

Espera... Eu nem fiz a pergunta direito! – ele se levantou, cobriu a garota com sua capa, e a conduziu, carregando-a no colo, até a parede mais próxima. Logo ele ajoelhou em sua frente... – Gina: Você aceita me agüentar pro resto da sua vida? Quer dizer... – ele deu um risinho – Você aceita casar comigo? – Agora ele tinha um grande sorriso esperançoso no rosto.

Deixa de ser bobo... Pára com isso Draco! – ela fez em tom de brincadeira. – Vamos! – ela ia se levantando e pegando a blusa, a capa e sua gravata, que estavam jogados ao chão...

Ele a bloqueou na hora...

Primeiramente me responda.

Deixa de brincadeira e vamos! – ela ria tolamente.

Virgínia! – ele a fez para novamente, mas agora era pra valer. Agora tinha assumido um tom sério... Usara uma voz penetrante e grave... Realmente estava determinado. – Você quer se casar comigo?

Você ta falando sério? – ficou boquiaberta.

Mas é claro! Eu vou terminar a escola esse ano, e logo você também vai. Vamos nos casar no verão, e a nossa madrinha será a Vicky. Eu vou arranjar uma grande casa pra gente morar, e logo você vai terminar a escola. Depois você também vai começar a trabalhar, se quiser, e a gente vai ter um monte de filhos... O primeiro vai se chamar Romeo e vai ter os seus olhos, e...

Draco! Acorda. A gente mal voltou e...

Pra mim, a gente nunca terminou. Você aceita?

Ela deu um sorriso incerto...

Mas é claro que sim! – ela o puxou pelo pescoço e pulou no colo dele. – Eu nunca mais vou me separar de você! – e deu um selinho com estalo no namorado...

Os dois continuaram conversando e brincando, até saírem felizes e de mãos dadas pela porta. Draco enfeitiçou a espada, e a mandou direto pro quarto. Já Gina, tinha colocado a corrente com as pombinhas.

Mas vai tirando da cabeça, que o primeiro será um menino. Será uma menina linda e vai ter os "seus" olhos, e vai se chamar Juliet!

Estava frio lá fora, e nevava sem parar. Vicky estava sentada sobre um grande galho, caído de uma árvore próxima à cabana de Hagrid.

Havia uns quinze minutos que estava esperando. Olívio tinha marcado na manhã anterior um encontro com ela, para se despedirem melhor.

Estava congelando...

Ao observar ao longe, pela fraca luz que vinha do castelo, ela viu uma movimentação abaixo de uma árvore, do outro lado do lago. Curiosa, ela foi ver o que era...

Ao andar em direção à estranha movimentação, ela deixava marcas fundas de pegadas na neve; adorava fazer aquilo. Estava se sentindo tão feliz e completa... Nada poderia estragar sua alegria.

Já em frente à árvore, seus olhos não podiam acreditar no que viam... Promessas e juras de amor; Desejo; Atração; Pele; Beleza; Sintonia; Excitação; Prazer; Carinho; Suposto amor, agora se confundia com ódio; Raiva; Extinto assassino; Decepção; Mágoa; Traição e desespero.

Agora sim, tinha motivos para se afundar na neve.

Como pôde? Isso não ficaria assim... Aquela já era a segunda vez.

Ela saiu correndo para o castelo. Queria ficar sozinha, sumir dali, e se afundar em sua cama. Na verdade... Queria morrer.

Com um choque, as duas pessoas pararam o que estavam fazendo...

O que foi aquilo? – uma voz feminina arrastou-se pela imensidão.

Eu não sei... Mas pode deixar... Eu termino de fechar a calça. – uma voz grave, masculina, engoliu em seco.

Mione. – Harry pressionava a garota contra as paredes dos corredores de Hogwarts. – Eu conheço uns esconderijos bons, e...

Mas foi interrompido por passos apressados.

Olívio?

Desculpe gente. – Ele arrumava os cabelos. Estavam realmente muito bagunçados. – Vocês viram a Vicky? Queria me despedir dela.

Ela não foi encontrar com você?

Ahh... Humm... Eu acho que esqueci... é. Foi isso! – ele bateu com a mão na testa.

Você não se lembrou do encontro? – Hermione sacou ao olhar pra cara do rapaz.

Ahh... é. Não sei.

Se a gente encontrar com ela, avisamos que você quer falar com ela... Não se preocupe... Tchau... – Hermione se culpou mentalmente por olhar para a calça de Olívio. Se zíper estava aberto...

Harry... – ela foi-se despreocupando. - Onde a gente estava mesmo?

Ele continuou sorrindo deliciosamente...

Lindsay entrava no quarto, dando muitas risadas. Parecia ter-se divertido muito depois do jantar...

Ela e a nova turminha, agora tinham mania de percorrer toda a escola, contando piadas e rindo da cara dos outros. Ela assustou-se quando viu uma das camas com a cortina fechada. A cama tremia, e alguém parecia soluçar atrás do pano.

Era a cama de Victorya.

Lindsay saiu correndo...

Procurava desesperada por uma das amigas da garota, até que quando passava por um corredor "quase deserto", esbarrou com Harry e Hermione.

Humpf, Humpf! – pigarreou – Com licença...

Hermione revirou os olhos muito mais do que irritada... Agora sim, ela não ia perder essa chance de sentar a mão na cara da garota...

Fala Lindsay... – Harry disse em um tom arrastado e sem paciência.

Desculpe... eu não queria interromper, mas...

Já interrompeu!

A Victorya. Ela está, não sei... Acho que chorando... Não para de soluçar. Será que alguém pode ir lá pelo amor de Merlin! Não quero dormir com alguém soluçando no meu ouvido.

Soluçando? Ai meu deus... Será que ela ta passando mal de novo?

A cama até treme...

Desculpe amor... Vou ter que ir lá.

Harry olhou desconfiado para a loura.

Vou com você.

Ok.

E os dois seguiram juntos para a torre da Grifinória, deixando Lindsay sozinha.

E nem agradecem... Humpf! – ela dizia cruzando os braços.

Quem não agradece o que 'gostosa'?

Lindsay levou um susto. Ela olhou para os lados, e nada. Não havia ninguém... Da onde vinha aquela voz? Era uma voz grave, rastejante...

Quem está aí? – perguntou com pavor. – Socorro! Harryyyyyyy! Me espera! – e saiu correndo atrás de companhia.

Huahuahauhauahuahauahuahauhauahuahuahauhaahuahuahau...! – Pirraça gargalhava ao ver o que tinha provocado. – estudantes nojentos...

Pirraaaaaaçaaaaaaaaaaa! – ela escutou a voz de Filch, bradando no andar abaixo.

Opps... aí vem aquele nojento com aquela gata com seborréia... eu não agüento...

Harry. Fique aí que eu vou ver o que aconteceu...

Hermione seguia séria para o quarto. Ai se aquela metida à loura falsa tivesse mentido! – mas para sua "tristeza", ela não tinha. A cama de Victorya, não mais tremia, mas ainda se dava pra escutar muitos soluços desesperados...

Com receio, ela abriu a cortina. A garota deitada na cama estava empapada de neve.

Vicky... Shhhh... fica calma. – Hermione sussurrava, abraçando a amiga. – O que aconteceu? – agora ela tentava tirar os fios de cabelo, grudados ao rosto, pelas grossas lágrimas derramadas. A única vez que vira a amiga daquele jeito foi quando Sean a tinha traído.

A garota continuou soluçando, e preferiu não falar nada.

Fica calma... Toma! – Hermione ergueu a cabeça da moça, e conjurou um copo de água com açúcar pra ela. Se fosse preciso, não hesitaria em recorrer à uma poção calmante.

As duas continuaram abraçadas por um longo tempo. Mais ou menos meia hora depois, a garota ergueu a cabeça, e disse com a voz afetada...

Por quê? Será que eu tenho al-algum pro-proble-ma?

Não... Tsk-tsk... Shhhh! Fica calma. – Hermione levou um susto com o gesto da garota. Vicky levantou-se abruptamente e começou a falar que nem uma louca.

Eu não quero ficar calma e não vou ficar calma! Eu vou me vingar e nunca mais quero saber de homem nenhum! CACHORRO! SAFADO! PILANTRA!

O pessoal no andar abaixo, na sala comunal, começou a olhar direto para o dormitório do sétimo ano. Harry, na hora, decidiu ver o que estava acontecendo... Olívio tinha acabado de entrar pelo retrato da mulher gorda. Assustou-se ao ouvir a voz da namorada, gritando em algum lugar da casa.

Você sabe o que aquele monstro fez? Eu o peguei transando com alguma piranha que tem nessa escola.

O quê? Você ta delirando, não é?

Pior que não. Mas eu o capo. E mato a desgraçada... ELE MARCOU COMIGO! Drogaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – ela gritou, ao ver Harry entrando no quarto.

Harry... por favor! Sai daqui… - Hermione empurrava o namorado pra fora do quarto.

O Olívio ta lá embaixo...

Ahh é? – Vicky voou para o lado da cama, pegou dois ursinhos e se voltou para a porta. A última coisa que escutou, foi "O que você vai fazer menina?" – Hermione estava preocupada e não tinha entendido nada.

No Salão Comunal...

DESGRAÇADO! TOMA ESSAS MERDAS! EU NÃO QUERO NADA SEU! E NUNCA MAIS OLHE NA MINHA CARA! TÁ ENTENDENDO? – todos os presentes não entenderam nada. Fora pegos de surpresa, afinal, nunca tinham visto uma cena como aquela... Como uma aluna poderia gritar com um professor daquele jeito e o chamar de desgraçado?

Victorya virou de costas, não deixando o rapaz falar, e bateu a porta do quarto com estrondo. Um burburinho começou no andar debaixo. Olívio ficou com cara de... coitado, mas pelo menos reagiu na hora: subiu as escadas que davam pros dormitórios femininos, correndo e pulando quatro degraus de cada vez... Em dez segundos ele já estava na porta, batendo com estrondo...

Vicky, abre essa porta! Me escuta...

Do outro lado da porta...

Mione, diz pra esse canalha ir embora antes que eu apronte mais do que um escândalo, e conte tudo pro diretor da escola e ele seja processado!

Hermione olhava perplexa pra amiga... Era realmente estranho o que estava acontecendo... Como o rapaz podia ter traído, sendo que sempre falava que a amara? – Olha Olívio, a Victorya disse que...

Eu escutei o que ela disse! Agora diz pra ela, que não foi isso que ela está imaginando que aconteceu...

Victorya empurrou Hermione para o outro lado, e abriu a porta rapidamente.

Eu não imaginei. É fato! Agora olha pra mim, e diz que você não tava se atracando com uma vagabundinha!

Vagabundinha? Olha como você fala da minha irmã!

Mirella? – Victorya perguntou confusa.

Ela estuda aqui. Esqueceu? No quarto ano...

E o que vocês estavam fazendo juntos embaixo daquela árvore? – ela tentava segurar uma careta firme e soluçava.

Olívio corou violenta e instantaneamente. Flexionou uma das mãos em direção ao zíper da calça.

Ah! Bom... Por quê não me mostrou antes? Seu zíper está aberto. Posso fazer certas suposições? – deu um sorriso sarcástico, já característico.

Não! Nunca! Não pense uma coisa dessas... Bom, - ele olhou para baixo, e além de Vicky. Não havia ninguém espionando a conversa no Salão Comunal... Os barracos já eram costumeiros mesmo!    ...

Será que a gente não pode conversar em outro lugar?

Não. O que você tiver de falar comigo, fale aqui, agora e na frente de quem quer que seja.

Certo... Eu juro pra você...

Quem jura, mente.

Eu dou a minha palavra...

Que no atual momento está valendo menos que a metade de um sicle.

Eu confesso que não lembrei do encontro...

Ahh... que bonitinho... Muita delicadeza de sua parte.

E aí, eu tava meio que de cabeça cheia, e quis voar no campo de quadribol.

Maravilhoso. Arejou a cabeça? – forjou um sorriso.

Aí, eu caí da vassoura e me machuquei. – ele mostrou um feio e profundo corte no braço esquerdo, e inicialmente, Victorya não se importou muito com isso, e continuou fazendo biquinho. Ele adorava quando ela o fazia...

Então... eu caí e me esfolei todo – nisso ele tava fazendo cara de bebê abandonado – e fui pro vestiário, e a única roupa limpa que tinha lá era essa. Aí eu tomei um banho e vesti essa calça e essa blusa.

Que, aliás, é minha! – Harry gritou de dentro do quarto. Estava se despedindo de Hermione: Atracavam-se em cima de uma das camas, e de cortinas semi-abertas.

E essa calça, estava, quer dizer, está com o zíper emperrado e aí, eu tava precisando mesmo de uma roupa mais limpa, então saí com ela mesmo, mas eu encontrei com a Mirella e pedi ajuda, e...

Ta. Ta. Ta...! Chega com essa história que já ta me deixando com sono. Dá-me um beijo logo que eu to morrendo de saudades! – e fez uma cara inesperada de manha.

Victorya ia agarrando o namorado, mas ele a alertou das pessoas no andar de baixo. Eles entraram pela porta mais próxima... Era a porta do quarto masculino do sétimo ano...

E a desconfiança? – ele perguntou, depois de uma mordida que a garota dera em seu lábio.

Deixa pra outra hora. – ela o beijou de forma selvagem, o derrubando no chão.

E a choradeira?

Vai dar lugar a outros gemidos... – terminou dando uma risadinha esperta.

Ainda bem que aquela garota acabou co... – Lindsay ia entrando novamente no quarto do último ano. – Ahh não! Sinto muito, mas vocês vão fazer esse tipo de coisa em outro lugar!

Eu acho que essa garota já interrompeu a gente demais hoje, não? – Hermione levantou a cabeça, para olhar pra Harry, ela limpou os cantos da boca e levantou da cama. Foi em direção à garota, que estava de costas, aparentemente, arrumando algo no baú.

Hermione pousou uma das mãos sobre o ombro da garota, pedindo licença... O único barulho que se deu pra escutar, foi de algo de deslocando e se rachando... Esse algo era o nariz de Lindsay.

Harry levantou da cama, abruptamente. Assustou-se com o gesto de Hermione, e a puxou pelo braço...

Calma. Não faz mais isso! Ela não merece nenhum pingo da sua atenção!

Mas sabe que agora eu to muito mais satisfeita! – A garota deu um sorriso triunfante.

Mas eu não! Piranha! – Lindsay tentou avançar pra cima de Hermione, mas Harry postou-se em frente à namorada, pondo-se em sua defesa, e bloqueando outro ataque.

Vadia!

Ladra de namorado! Ordinária! Sangue ruim!

CALEM A BOCA AS DUAS!

O que está acontecendo aqui? – Rony entrou assustado no quarto.

Rony... Por favor... leva a Lindsay daqui... Leve-a à enfermaria... Rápido! – Harry bradou... assumira um tom sério e imponente.

Ela ta sangrando... O que aconteceu aqui?

Depois eu te conto... Vai logo, antes que as duas se matem! – ele ainda segurava Hermione com firmeza.

Eu vou acabar com você! Filha da Pu... – o palavrão foi abafado pela batida da porta. Rony tinha arrastado Lindsay para fora do quarto...

Amor... – Harry estava mais calmo – Você precisa se controlar!

Hermione deu uma leve sacudida na cabeça, colocando as mãos entre os cabelos soltos...

Eu estou ótima! Vem que a gente ainda tem muito que _conversar_!

Largue-me Rony! Eu estou bem! – a voz estridente de Lindsay, ecoava pelos corredores desertos...

O que aconteceu? – o garoto estava confuso e preocupado.

Aquela sangue-ruim! – a garota bufava sem cessar.

A Hermione! – ele disse em tom mais alto. – O que houve?

Será que não está óbvio? Ela quebrou o meu nariz! Atacou-me...

E você não fez nada... – disse em tom sarcástico, descrente.

E não fiz mesmo! – agora fazia biquinho.

Houve alguns minutos de um penoso silêncio.

Você sempre me tira dessas coisas, né? – ela resolveu falar finalmente. Logo, logo, chegariam à enfermaria...

Eu? – ele assustou-se... Estava pensativo.

Escute... – ela o puxou rapidamente à um canto no corredor. Rony se assustou... Seus corpos ficaram grudados... Haviam passos e uma conversa à uma pouca distância...

Ninfa... Não fique assim... – uma voz rouca parecia querer consolar.

Não me chame de _Ninfa_! – a moça pareceu se estressar. – Mas como não posso ficar mal... Eu não posso atuar no caso! Eu acho os corpos e não entro no caso! Droga...

Corpos? – Rony cochichou ao ouvido da garota, e a puxou para trás de uma estátua de um antigo diretor da escola. – Não fale nada! Shhh... – a garota se arrepiou ao ele sussurrar em seu ouvido.

Mas você tem que compreender! Isso requer uma investigação mais detalhada... Uma equipe mais experiente!

O que você está querendo dizer com isso Remo Lupin? Que eu não tenho competência? É isso?

Não querida! De jeito algum... Escute: Passe a noite aqui em Hogwarts... Será melhor.

Tarado.

Remo deu uma risada abafada e curta...

Isso nem me passou pela cabeça. – ele sorria tolamente. Nunca sorrira antes desse jeito.

Mas passou pela minha... – Tonks ficou na ponta do pé e deu um beijo no namorado.

Então o que estamos fazendo aqui? Vamos voltar. – Rony e Lindsay esperaram os dois virarem para o outro corredor, para saírem de trás da estátua.

O que será que houve? Um assassinato? Meu pai! Ele estava em Hogsmead! – agora o garoto estava preste a armar um outro escândalo. Começara a pular na ponta do pé...

Não! Não Sirius... Se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com ele, nós já saberíamos... Mas, algo muito sério aconteceu... – Rony já estava quase esquecendo de levar a garota à enfermaria, quando ele manifestou-se novamente, mas agora de dor. – Vamos... Eu te levo.

Bom... Tudo bem então... Amanhã a gente se fala. – Hermione estava dando os últimos beijos no namorado. – Boa noite.

Boa Noite, e se controla. Acho até melhor você impedir que abram a sua cortina, com magia, essa noite. Nunca se sabe...

Boa idéia... mas e eu se me cuidar, viu? Sonha comigo...

Pode deixar.

Ela seguiu até a porta do quarto, e a fechou logo em seguida.

Harry seguiu para o seu dormitório. Agora não havia sinal de vida no Salão Comunal. Ao abrir a porta, levou um susto.

Humpf-humpf! Desculpem... – pigarreou. Victorya e Olívio continuavam se "atracando" no chão.

Que falta de respeito Harry! – Vicky brincou, e pelo o incrível que pareça, não parecia brava e nem nervosa.

Acho que esse é o meu quarto, se não me engano! – os outros garotos que dividiam o quarto com ele, provavelmente estavam aproveitando o resto da noite na Sala Precisa. Todo sábado eles se juntavam lá, e montavam um "cassino": Muita bebida, jogos, diversão, cigarro e malandragem.

Desculpe Harry, você tem toda razão. – Olívio parecia envergonhado.

Mas pelo menos fizeram as pazes, não? – Harry apertou os olhos e desviou o olhar para contemplar o teto: Vicky estava com a saia levantada e com a metade da blusa aberta.

Ela parecia não se importar, e Olívio, que estava de pé em sua frente, não conseguia cobrir toda a visão. A garota ainda estava sentada arrumando o sapato...

Após uns dois minutos ela se levantou e desejou boa noite aos rapazes.

Vejo você depois. – disse a Olívio.

Tchau... Bom, Harry – ele começo após Victorya sair e bater a porta do quarto. – Me desculpe... Eu nem me dei conta.

Nada a ver! Nem liga... Mas, cara? Vocês têm que tomar cuidado. Ninguém pode descobrir... Você ainda pode se ferrar.

É, eu sei... Nós dois já conversamos sobre isso. Acho que ela entende.

Bom... Cara to morrendo de sono! Vou dormir... – disse entre um bocejo.

Eu também. Boa noite.

Boa Noite. – Agora estava sozinho no quarto. Era a primeira vez em dias que ficava sozinho, mas... sentiu falta de uma coisa: a capa.

Era nela que o presente de Hermione estava. Ele teria que envia-lo através do correio coruja, mas ainda ia escrever alguma coisa no livro para depois lhe entregar.

Só pode estar no quarto dela. – ele voltou-se à porta e saiu pela mesma, refazendo o caminho pelo qual tinha acabado de voltar. Ao passar a mão pela maçaneta, ele abriu delicadamente, afinal, não queria fazer nenhum barulho, e ainda por cima, e se alguma garota tivesse voltado ao dormitório e estivesse se trocando, ou dormindo? Não queria mais escândalos naquele dia. Nem escândalos e nem confusões, mas não parecia ter ninguém ali, nem mesmo Hermione. Ele seguiu até a cama da moça e viu sua capa ali, em cima do travesseiro dela. Ali, ao lado de um livro... Na verdade, um diário.

Ele observou o objeto atentamente. Hermione ainda guardava o diário consigo, mas pra quê? Na última vez que tocaram no assunto, isto é: no dia anterior, ela tinha dito que o tinha jogado fora uma semana antes...

Não havendo sinal de movimento, ele pegou a capa e levou o diário consigo. Tinha que saber mais sobre aquilo, que talvez, estivesse atormentando sua namorada. Mesmo assim, ele não estria se intrometendo em sua vida, estaria?

Passou-se um tempo, e Harry não fez nada. Ao entrar no quarto, despiu as vestes, colocou o pijama, e sentou-se em sua cama, mas no diário, não tocou...

Por que Hermione mentiu pra ele?

Isso é que ele iria descobrir...

Cuide bem dela, Sr. Weasley! – Rony tinha acabado de sair da enfermaria. Lindsay disse a Sra., que tinha tropeçado e caído em meio a um corredor. Madame Pomfrey fez um feitiço que reverteu a fratura, mas a coloração roxa e o inchaço, iam demorar um pouco à passar.

Certo.

Obrigada Madame Pomfrey! – Lindsay pela primeira vez em muito tempo, estava sendo simpática.

'Nada querida.

Eles saíram fechando a porta atrás.

Pelo menos ela não fez perguntas. O que foi Rony? Algum problema? – Rony ainda parecia preocupado.

Não. Nada... Só to pensando. Só isso.

Ahhh.

Eles continuaram em silêncio durante o caminho. A garota só resolveu falar, quando chegaram em frente ao retrato da mulher gorda.

Obrigada. – Ela postou-se em frente a ele.

Só fiz o que o Harry pediu.

Mesmo assim agradeço! – ela esticou a mão, e alisou o rosto de Rony. – Você até que é um cara legal.

Humm... Você também. – Rony não sabia o que dizer.

Eu sou um "cara" legal? Hehehe.

Não, quero dizer... Você também é gente fina e sem contar que também é muito bonita.

Nossa! Dois pontos positivos pra mim! – ela deu uma risadinha sem graça. – Boa noite.

Tchau. – Ele disse sorrindo, mas... Não sabia o porquê.

Harry estava deitado com as cortinas fechadas, mas ainda de olhos abertos. Aquilo era esquisito. Será que Hermione não confiava mais nele? Isso não era motivo pra falar que tinha jogado o diário fora. Agora sim estava certo do que tinha feito e do que ia fazer...

Ele pegou o diário e abriu em uma das últimas páginas... – "_Dia dez de agosto._

_Ela foi seqüestrada... O que eu faço? Ela é minha irmã! Vovó está desesperada, está sim, muito doente..._".– as palavras estavam escritas com pressa e uma letra diferente. Eram coisas sem nexo e que se confundiam. Qual das duas teria escrito, e qual teria sido seqüestrada? Nada mais fazia sentido.

Os pensamentos de Harry foram interrompidos pelo barulho de passos... Algum de seus colegas devia ter chegado, mas ele, Harry, não falou nada. Ficou quieto... Até mergulhar no sono.

_Fazer malas_! – Harry ordenou à varinha... Não ia levar tudo. Só o essencial. Tinha certeza de que Sirius tinha providenciado um guarda roupa novo pra ele. Principalmente agora, que moravam juntos, na antiga casa dos pais de Harry, e também, Sirius tinham um bom cargo no Ministério.

Ei cara! – era Rony – Você não disse nada até agora. O que foi? Algum problema? – ela também arrumava suas coisas.

Não Rony, não foi nada.

Já falou com a Mione hoje?

Não.

O trem sai depois do almoço, né?

É.

Vai descer agora pra tomar café?

Vou. – e o monólogo continuou, até os dois saírem juntos do quarto.

Havia muitas coisas na cabeça de Harry. Assim que acordaram, Rony contou o que tinha escutado da conversa entre Lupin e Tonks, e ainda por cima, a suposta desconfiança de namorada...

Pelo menos, uma dessas coisas ele tinha que tirar a limpo... E ia ser agora.

No Salão Principal...

À mesa dos professores, todos pareciam enérgicos e preocupados...

Nossa! Eu mal vou chegar em casa e já sigo pro aeroporto! – Vicky estava sentada lado de Hermione e Gina. Todas pareciam muito animadas.

Bom dia! – Rony chegava com Harry.

Oi gente! – disse Hermione com um sorriso. – Oi amor! – ela notou a cara de preocupação de Harry. – O que houve? Aconteceu algo?

A gente pode conversar?

Nossa... mas o que aconteceu? – ela jogou o guardanapo à mesa e saiu do salão, ao lado de Harry. Eles caminharam em um silêncio mórbido, até a sala da monitoria, que nessa hora estava vazia.

Você está me deixando preocupada, o que foi?

Hermione, você confia em mim? – ele continuava sério. Falava com uma entonação firme, que chegava a dar medo.

Claro que sim! O que você acha?

Então porque me disse que tinha jogado essa bosta de diário fora?

Eu joguei! – disse com convicção. – É claro que eu joguei... Você sabe disso! Sabe que eu to cansada dessa história.

Ele tornou-se mais maleável...

Você tem certeza?

Claro que sim! – disse com sinceridade – Por quê?

Ele estava em cima da sua cama ontem.

O quê?

Exatamente. Eu senti falta da minha capa e voltei ao quarto. Ela estava em cima da sua cama, e ao lado, estava o diário. Este diário! – ele levantou o objeto.

Deixa-me ver isso! – Hermione puxou o diário da mão de Harry. Parecia desconfiada.

Não é esse o diário! Tudo está diferente e a letra também... Espere! – algo parecido com uma folha, um pergaminho, caiu de dentro do diário direto ao chão...

Hermione abriu e leu; eram rascunhos, rascunhos de uma carta... – "_Querido Rony... lembra de mim?_

_Gostaria de encontrar com você na próxima ida à Hogsmead...". _Harry! – ela fechou os olhos, parecendo lembrar-se de algo – Essa letra é da Fionna! A Sharon é a Fionna...

_**Achados e perdidos – parte 2**_

Rony, Ronyyyyyyy! – a monitora vinha gritando em sua direção, no Salão Comunal. O garoto e o resto da turma, já tinham tomado o café da manhã. Rony desafiara Victorya à uma partida de xadrez bruxo... Hermione chegou bem na hora de uma "guerra" travada entre dois peões metidos à valentes... Estava exausta, pois veio correndo. Ela ofegava...

O que foi? – ele não tirava os olhos do tabuleiro.

Olha. Isso. Agora. – ela respirou fundo.

Isso o que? – ele continuou não olhando pra amiga.

Esse papel... essa carta! Olha!

Calma! Puta que pariu Hermione! Olha só o que você fez! – ele perdeu uma das peças pra Vicky, que agora se matava de rir da cara do garoto. – O que foi? – perguntou grossamente.

Toma. Leia isso. – ela lhe entregou o papel, e ele desdobrou sem jeito, quase rasgando. De forma pacata ele abaixou o papel... Parecia muito calmo... Só parecia.

VOCÊ MEXEU NAS MINHAS COISAS? – ele levantou da poltrona, quase a derrubando, e seguiu correndo para o quarto, para verificar algo...

Um tempo depois ele voltou... Parecia mais calmo.

O que significa isso? ONDE você arranjou isso?

Vem aqui... Senta. – ela ameaçou quem estava olhando, de tirar pontos da casa e de dar uma detenção se não parassem de bisbilhotar.

É ela.

Ela?

Sharon é Fionna.

Como? – ele ficou confuso, achou que não tinha escutado direito.

Fionna é Sharon.

Eu ainda não entendi.

Olha... Pode perguntar pro Harry se quiser... Eu tinha jogado o diário fora, só que este diário, foi para nas minhas coisas ontem, e o Harry o encontrou. Ai, que quando eu abri _este_ diário, percebi que a escrita era diferente... a letra era diferente, e ainda por cima, encontri isso... É um rascunho de carta.

Da minha carta. – ele finalizou. – Mas... eu nunca tinha notado... O cabelo? O jeito.

Pra falar a verdade eu achei isso muito estranho desde o começo.

Posso me intrometer? – Victorya apareceu ao lado de Rony, que estava sentado em uma velha poltrona em frente à lareira acesa, para espantar o frio.

Fala.

Que tal falar isso com Dumbledore.

Pra quê? – Rony não via sentido algum.

Talvez Vicky tenha razão.

É, eu tenho razão... Talvez Luna também tenha razão, quando afirma que essa garota é uma Comensal...

Mas Dumbledore nunca permitiria uma Comensal entrar em Hogwarts!

É claro que não, não se ele soubesse. – Harry chegou nessa hora, parecia satisfeito com algo...

Por que essa cara?

Encontrei com Murta...

Murta? – Vicky perguntou.

Murta-que-Geme.

Eu sei... , mas o que _tem_ ela?

Parece que o Snape vai ter que começar a dar aula no banheiro dela.

Ãhh? – foi a vez de Hermione.

É verdade, porque o banheiro dela chama bastante atenção para as pessoas praticarem ou fazerem algo ilícito com relação a poções e magia... Esqueci de dar a idéia a ela, pra da próxima vez ela começar a cobrar por casa hummm... visitinha!

Fala logo Potter e deixa de gracinha!

Fionna foi lá, e ela sempre vai lá fazer "poções esquisitas" como diz a Murta.

Então você acha...?

Que ela ta aprontando alguma? Tenho certeza.

Sem dúvidas.

Vamos falar com o professor Dumbledore imediatamente! – Hermione puxou Harry; e Rony e Victorya a seguiram correndo logo atrás.

Ao passarem por um corredor, encontraram Gina e Draco...

Gina! O que você ta fazendo com esse aí? Hein? Responde! – Rony ainda não sabia do namoro de Gina.

Rony, nós, nós...

Nós estamos namorando sim! – Draco levantou a voz. – E você não vai fazer nada pra impedir!

Vai sonhando!

Ei! "Vamo" parar por aqui!

Defendendo o Malfoy, onde você ta com a cabeça Harry?

Só quero dizer pra _depois _vocês conversarem! Agora a gente precisa ir! Vamos...

Vão aonde? – Gina perguntou, ainda com raiva de Rony.

Falar com Dumbledore. Esperem! Acho melhor o Draco ir também! – Victorya deu a idéia – Vêm, a gente explica no caminho.

Todos saíram em retirada, à sala do diretor...

Ao chegarem em frente à gárgula, não sabiam a senha...

Gota de limão? – tentou Harry, uma senha de alguns anos atrás.

Picolé ácido?

Sapo de Chocolate?

Tortuguita? – Todo mundo olhou pra Victorya. Só Hermione e harry pareciam ter entendido a piada, mas não era hora para brincadeira.

Torrão de barata?

Nossa... Ta me dando até vontade de tomar sorvete de limão, com você falando essas...

A gárgula se mexeu...

Sorvete de limão? – pareceram espantados.

Vamos indo. – Todos subiram os degraus da escada em forma de caracol...

Ao chegarem á porta...

Trancada.

Merda.

Mesmo assim, bate aí pra ver se não tem alguém... – Harry, que estava à frente deu três fortes batidas na porta. Esperaram um tempo...

O que vamos fazer?

Voltar outra hora.

Mas...

Vamos sair daqui... ta muito apertado... – todos voltaram a descer.

Vamos ter que esperar até acabar as férias.

Isso dá mais ou menos uma semana pra essa bisca aprontar alguma! Temos que falar com a McGonagall!

Certo... Bom, eu e Draco íamos...

Agora você vai conversar comigo Gina! A Vicky o Harry e a Mione podem cuidar disso sozinhos. Vem! – e ia a puxando pelo braço, mas foi impedido por Draco.

Não toque nela. – Os três saíram discutindo pelo corredor.

Bom... Vamos. – Mione olhou pros outros dois.

Vão aonde Srta. Granger? – era a professora McGonagall.

Ufa! Nós íamos procurar a Sra...

Para?

Na verdade queríamos falar com o professor Dumbledore.

O professor Dumbledore não está... teve de ir ao povoado de Hogsmead... O que desejam?

Os três se entreolharam.

Será que poderíamos ir à sua sala professora? – Victorya resolveu.

O assunto é tão sério assim? Vamos...

O grupo seguiu em silêncio pelos corredores. Ao chegarem na sala da professora, ela conjurou três cadeiras e os mandou sentar...

Então?

Professora... O assunto é sério sim. Bom... Nós descobrimos...

Temos uma suspeita – continuou Hermione – de que há alguém infiltrado em Hogwarts.

Mas isso é muito sério!

Nós sabemos professora – continuou a garota – e achamos, temos quase certeza, de que essa pessoa está envolvida... humm... Com a morte de algumas pessoas e a tentativa de assassinato a Draco Malfoy.

Tentativa de assassinato? Isso é muito sério Srta. Granger... Vocês devem ter seus motivos para pensarem dessa maneira, e estou certa disso...

Olhe professora. Uma vez eu apreendi isso de algumas alunas do quarto ano, e acabei descobrindo quem era uma das donas desse diário, e quando eu a Victorya esbarramos uma vez com a dona, ela já sabia, mas queria que continuássemos a ler.

O que já é muito suspeito – completou Harry.

Continue Srta. Granger... Quem é essa pessoa?

Fionna Bass, ou quem quer que seja.

Vocês não foram os únicos a desconfiar sabiam? O Sr. Malfoy, que não mantém uma relação tão amigável assim com o Sr. Potter, também foi falar com o diretor.

Nós sabemos professora, só que essa aluna, se passou por outra pessoa também, e em uma atitude muito suspeita...

Pra quem?

Pro Rony, eles estavam saindo... na verdade se conheceram nas férias, só que Rony nunca tinha esbarrado com ela pela escola, e ontem, nós dividimos a mesma carruagem com ela... mas acho que ela colocou uma peruca, não sei ao certo, porque eu juro que eu vi o cabelo dela se mexer...

Vocês falaram em assassinato...

O assassinato da garota na floresta.

E o...?

Não sei... o assassinato da própria irmã.

O que leva a crer nisso?

Nós vimos... Professora, você se lembra da festa de inauguração da loja dos Weasley?

Claro que sim.

Que eu e Lindsay vimos um corpo...

Sim.

Eu vi esse corpo mais uma vez, lá na Floresta... – a garota prendeu a respiração... lá vinha bronca.

Mas a professora não disse nada. Parecia mais preocupada com outra coisa.

Professora? – foi a vez de Harry. – O Rony, ontem, estava levando Lindsay à enfermaria, e escutou uma conversa sem querer...

Conversa? – agora as três olhavam pra Harry. Não tinbha contado nem à namorada.

Ele escutou que alguém foi assassinado... A Tonks encontrou o corpo.

A professora ficou com uma coloração mais pálida que o normal. Ela levantou-se e se dirigiu a porta sem falar nada. Verificou se estava realmente trancada e voltou-se à sua poltrona...

Um Comensal foi morto...

Quem? Onde?

Próximo ao Cabeça de Javali... Macnair.

Uma ruguinha perpassou a testa de Hermione.

O que foi Srta. Granger?

O Rony me disse que o Macnair estava lá no Cabeça de Javali, e a "Sharon" ficou estranha e logo foi embora...

Então você está dizendo que...

Exatamente isso professora.

Certo... Acho melhor vocês irem. Eu confio em vocês... irei falar com Dumbledore quando ele chegar, o que será... hummm – ele olhou o relógio de corda, da sala. – Depois que vocês pegarem o trem.

Espero que tenha servido de algo a nossa conversa professora. – Mione disse com um certo alivio de dividir a história com alguém que pudesse realmente fazer alguma coisa.

Claro que sim Srta. Granger, e estou certa que posso contar com sua discrição...

De certo professora.

Com certeza! – disse Vicky.

Estou com as duas. – completou Harry.

Tudo bem... E, boa viagem. – a professora terminou com um aceno...

Se tudo desse certo, logo, logo, tudo ia acabar.

Logo após o almoço, as pessoas que iam pra casa, foram pegar o que faltava nos quartos... Quase ninguém ia passar o natal em Hogwarts...

Mione, me espera... To tentando tirar a Ágatah de baixo da cama.

Quer ajuda?

Não, estou quase conseguindo... isso, vem gatinha! Aaaaaiiiiiii!

O que foi? Precisa desse escândalo todo?

Ela me arranhou. Vem bebê... – finalmente a gata estava sã e salva. – Por que fez isso com a mamãe?

Vamos... – Hermione ria sem paciência.

Rony... Fica calmo cara... relaxa! – Harry tentava acalmar o amigo, que ainda estava nervoso com Gina.

Mas você vai ver! Eu vou falar tudo pro papai. Tudo. Ele vai me dar razão!

Fica frio... sua irmã já ta grandinha demais pra sabe o que faz da vida, não acha não?

Não! – e continou descendo os degraus.

Uau... ai vêm as gatas de Hogwarts... Uma mais peluda que as outras duas, mas... – Harry brincou com Hermione, Vicky e até com Ágatah.

Acha que fizemos a coisa certa?

Claro que sim Mione!

Tudo bem... – me dá um beijinho dá!

Xiiii... deixa eu sair daqui! Vamos filha. – Vicky segurava a valise em uma mão e a gata felpuda na outra.

A viagem se passou tranqüila. Ao chegarem na estação, todos retiraram suas bagagens e começaram a se despedir...

À um canto, estava Harry e Mione.

Ao, outro, despedindo-se de forma mais branda, e sem alarme, estavam Olívio e Victorya.

Gina e Draco também se despediam... Muitos beijos acalorados, que só foram interrompidos por...

Sai daqui Rony, me deixa!

Molly e Arthur, e os outros irmãos, não estavam lá... Quem ia fazer companhia a eles, era Sirius, que já esperava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha... Era o primeiro natal com Lindsay. Draco apresentou Gina à sua mãe, que ao contrário de uns anos atrás, estava muito mais simpática e doce... Não tinha mais aquele ar de que algo fedia bem abaixo de seu nariz.

Mãe... essa é a...

Gina! Sei muito bem. Esqueceu-se das milhares de cartas que me mandava escrevendo sobre ela? Prazer... Narcisa.

Hehe... – riu um pouco surpresa com a simpatia da mulher... Depois que o marido morrera, tudo estava tão mais calmo... A mulher estava mais feliz.

Gina, Rony, Harry e Lindsay foram pra casa com Sirius. Vicky, foi pra casa com Bree, só pra dar um oi à família, e logo ia partir para Miami. Draco seguiu com a mar pra casa...

Finalmente em casa! – Harry entrou pela porta da frente, e seguiu para o quarto... tudo novo. Sirius tinha se preocupado com cada detalhe...

Harry, uma voz feminina soava à sua procura.

Quem... é. – Ia perguntando quando deparou-se com Lindsay à sua porta.

Oi. Só vim aqui pra me despedir.

Então, tchau.

Você sabe né, que eu não vou morar com você. Pode ficar despreocupado.

Não, não me preocupo com você, e não me interessa onde você vai morar, se vai ficar, ou se vai cortar o cabelo. Não tenho nada a ver com você.

Mas teve. – e não se preocupando com a porta aberta, ela seguiu em sua direção e na hora que ia avançar, Sirius bateu na porta.

Lindsay, fora. – ordenou – deixa o Harry em paz, anda, rápido.

Ela amarrou a cara e saiu xingando.

Tudo bem Harry?

Tudo Snuffles.

Ok... Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só chamar... To ajudando Christine a arrumar as coisas. Vamos pra casa hoje mesmo.

Se quiser ficar...

Não. Essa é sua casa. Aproveite bem...

Certo. Obrigado.

Agradecendo por quê?

Deu vontade. – disse dando mais uma risada.

O Rony e a Gina pegaram dois quartos já. Depois de amanhã os Weasleys eu, Chris e... minha filha, viemos pra cá.

Mas e quem vai fazer a comida? Eu sei me virar, mas garanto que ninguém vai querer comer...

A Molly vem fazer... Ela se prontificou...

Ok.

E Hermione? Vocês já... Humm... você sabe. – perguntou com uma risada irresistível.

Digamos que já nos entendemos bem...

Certo... Vou descer. – ao sair, fechou a porta do quarto, deixando Harry pensando mais que nunca na namorada...

Mione, filha? O que aconteceu? – Sra. Granger entrou no quarto da filha, e a viu em um canto, junto com os ursos que brincava na infância. Ficou preocupada.

Nada mãe... Só estou cansada, só isso.

Pensando em quem? Mione querida, eu te conheço.

No Harry. Não queria passar o natal longe dele.

Já conversamos sobre isso filha! A mãe de seu pai veio da escócia só pra ver você! Faça um esforço meu amor... Você sabe que só não deixo você ir à casa dele ou de alguma amiga agora, porque sua avó está aqui. Seria muita falta de educação... E ainda, esqueci de te falar: Uns amigos da família vêm aqui pra passar o Natal também... Eles têm filhas da sua idade!

Ta, ta, ta... chega. Deixa-me sozinha e fecha a porta na hora de sair.

Mas...

Tchau! Que saco...

A mãe saiu mais nervosa que a filha, do quarto.

Fecha a porra da porta do quarto! – Hermione levantou-se e se dirigiu à porta, pra tranca-la. Queria ficar sozinha...

Vickyyyyyyy! Más notícias "darling". – era a perua da mãe de Victorya.

Fala Cinthy. – disse sem paciência. Odiava quando a mãe a chamava de "darling", ou "dear".

O vôo foi cancelado. Agora só vai ter um pra semana que vêm... "Medidas de segurança Sra. Hutingdon"... E eu achando que o ar inglês ia fazer bem pra mim...

Isso significa...

Que você pode ir pra O.B.W, quando quiser. Mamy vai descer... se precisar de alguma coisa...

Cinthy! – Victorya nunca chamava a mãe de mãe. Pelo menos, não perto dela.

Fale dear...

Fala pro motorista que eu já vou descer, vou sair...

Você mal chegou, darling...

Você sabe que eu não gosto de ficar muito tempo com a Bree. Vou pra O.B.W agora...

Você está precisando fazer umas compras baby... Olha só esse guarda roupa... – a mãe abriu o guarda roupa de Vicky. – Precisa de uma nova coleção. Não quer a companhia da mommy pra ir ao shopping?

Não Cinthy, depois eu penso nisso, ok? – Vicky era a filha preferida da mãe. Ela deixava bem claro isso, por mais que deixasse a filha fazer o que quisesse da vida. Bree era apegada à mãe, mas Cinthy a rejeitava. Sempre fora assim, e não seria com a novidade que ela iria mudar...

Mãe! – Bree entrou no quarto da irmã.

Fale Bree.

Vou me casar.

Você o quê? – foi a vez de Victorya ficar pasma.

Isso mesmo.

Posso saber que é? O sobrenome? – a mãe perguntou.

Eu acho que posso dar a ficha completa pra você, Cinthy.

E quem é dear? De quem essa destrambelhada está falando?

Do meu ex.

Sean?

Não, o Filipe, é claro que é o Sean né Cinthy!

Isso mesmo mãe.

E quando será isso? – a mãe perguntou preocupada, e Bree até se animou com o interesse.

Bom... primeiro pedi-lo-ei em casamento. Depois...

Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahauhauahua! Você é cômica garota. – Victorya zombou a irmã.

Por que a risada? – Bree perguntou incrédula.

Bom Cinthy... vou pra casa agora ta? – ignorou a irmã.

Ok dear. Mas tem que voltar para o natal... Por favor! Pelo seu pai.

Certo Cinthy, eu volto. – aceitou, já vencida pelo cansaço. Mesmo que não gostasse de Bree, a partir daquele momento, começou a sentir pena dela...

Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

Ela voltou-se à irmã...

Quer mesmo que eu responda? Ok. Você é digna de pena. Já parou pra prestar atenção, de que Sean faz você de gato e sapato? Bom... vou pra casa. Tchau. – ela saiu pelo quarto, batendo a porta com um baque amortecido.

Voltando ao quarto...

Bree, vamos conversar com seu pai. Tive uma idéia que acho que ele vai concordar...

Qual? – perguntou temendo.

Você vai voltar pra casa. Semana que vem.

O quê?

Isso mesmo. Não quero você com esse Sean. Se o meu bebê disse que ele não presta, é porque ela sabe das coisas.

Mãe! Você acha que a Vicky é certinha né? Ela ta namorando o Olívio!

A mãe abriu um sorriso.

Você sempre quis pisar na sua irmã e eu não admito isso! Eu sempre soube que você quis dar o golpe da barriga nele!

Mãe! Isso é injusto. Como você sabe disso? – rendeu-se.

Eu fiz isso. Você não presta e saiu à mim. Vem... sai do quarto. Você volta semana que vem!

Eu não posso nem ir pra casa com a Victorya?

Não. Sai logo. Não quero mais perder meu tempo com você...

Mione, é a mamãe!

Fala!

Mudamos os planos: Vamos eu, você, seu pai, seu tio, seus primos e seus avós, passar o natal na casa de amigos.

Que ótimo. – ela resolveu levantar e abrir a porta.

O que querida?

Vocês podem passar o natal na casa de quem quiserem, e eu não posso ficar com o meu namorado e os meus amigos!

Não se preocupe. Nossos amigos têm filhas da sua idade! Você precisa fazer amigos fora daquela escola!

Não meta Hogwarts no meio. Não quero discutir novamente sobre isso com você...

Deltas! Cheguei. – Vicky entrou na casa da irmandade. Todas as garotas presentes estavam arrumando a decoração de natal.

Vickyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! – Pandora, a caçula das garotas, pulou nos braços de Vicky. – Que bom que você voltou! Achamos que você tinha nos deixado!

Claro que não bobinha. Nunca deixa...quem é aquele "deus" ali?

Qual? Aquele que está ajudando a Bonnie arrumar a árvore?

O único que eu estou vendo.

Ahhh... ele é o Jared.

Jared?

Sim. Da nova escola da Bonnie... Ela está dando em cima dele, mas ele não quer nada com ela. Ele é bonito né? – disse lamentando.

Victorya espichou os olhos para o rapaz: mais ou menos um metro e oitenta e sete de altura, cabelo loiro com algumas mexas mais escuras, e arrepiado. Narizinho redondinho, perfeito; boquinha fininha e vermelhinha... Um par de olhos azuis!

- Vicky!

- Oi Megan, Morgan, Betty, Patty, Monica, Elle, Larah...

Nossa! Como você está diferente!

Uma nova coleção de cremes? Passe-me a marca depois!

Muitos gatinhos em Hogwarts? A Norah não disse nada.

Ela está aqui?

Sim, Fuchi! – Patty tinha mania de chamar todas as amigas de "Fuchi".

E vocês? Estão bem? O meu ano está sendo bom sim...

Bom... briguei com meu namorado.

E nós também terminamos... Eu e a Kitty. – Norah saiu pela porta da sala de música. Era de longe, a mais desanimada.

Olha gente, eu já volto ta?

Ok... mas queremos saber tudo!

Certo.

No quarto de Norah...

Mas o que houve?

Você não comenta com a Mione?

Não! – disse com sinceridade.

EutranseicomoRony.

Como?

Eu... Transei com o Rony!

O quê? Mas, como?

Acho que você não quer que eu te explique como se faz! – disse sarcástica.

Mas, como aconteceu?

Ontem, quando eles chegaram... Ele e o Harry, eu esbarrei com o Rony e ele tava muito mal mesmo... aí...

A-han! Já entendi... E você gostou?

É claro que sim! Uau... Você não sabe o quanto...

E você falou pra Kitty.

Eu não podia enganar, né?

Então era por isso! O Ron tava muito pensativo ontem e hoje.

Ahh... – deu um sorriso bobo. – Sabe que agora, assim, me sinto até mais aliviada? Sabe... depois de conversar com você.

Humm... – Victorya seguiu para a penteadeira, que nos últimos meses não a tinha mais usado. – O que você acha de eu colocar um piercing?

Hã? Sério?

O que acha? Sabe... ainda são seis horas. Minha mãe tinha me convidado pra ir ao shopping com ela... mas... você quer ir comigo? Vou dar um jeito no meu cabelo também.

Um banho de loja? Humm... bem que eu to precisando.

E depois de terem um longo ataque de risos sem nem mesmo saber o porquê, as duas saíram pululando cidade afora...


	16. Cap16

_**Capítulo 16**_

_**Vinda do inferno**_

Meu amor! – era a primeira vez que Hermione via Harry, depois de uma semana longe.

Todos os alunos voltavam à estação e se reunião á frente do trem para contar como fora o "feriado"...

Tudo bem? Por que não me escreveu? – ele perguntou depois de um beijo prolongado. – Eu enviei algumas cartas a você...

Desculpe. A maior parte do tempo eu e minha família saímos, e no dia de natal foi um inferno... Por falar em inferno, cadê a Vicky?

Deve estar vindo ali... A Bree já atravessou o portal...

Ao dizer isso, uma das gêmeas veio em sua direção: Um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto...

Oi Bree. – Hermione cutucou Harry, ao ele cumprimentar a moça.

Não me confunda nunca mais Potter. – a voz grave de Victorya soou brincalhona.

Victorya?

Por que o espanto? – Vicky tinha mesmo feito o piercing, e também aproveitou o feriado pra mudar o cabelo e pinta-lo... Agora estava totalmente liso e com as pontas pintadas de rosa choque.

Eu achava que só a Bree gostava dessas coisas...

As aparências enganam. – terminou com um sorriso.

Cadê sua irmã e sua gata?

Minha mãe ficou com a gata e a Bree voltou "pro'States"...

Por quê?

Distúrbios psicológicos... Ahh... aí vem a Norah. – Norah também tinha colocado piercing, mudando também o cabelo, que antes era até a cintura, e agora, estava quase chanel e tinha várias mechas amarelas espalhadas por ele... Só pra completar o visual, colocou uma lente de contato de olho de gato.

Oi Harry, Mione. – ela pausou e olhou pra Vicky – Você nem me esperou né sua safada?

Você demora demais...

Então quer dizer que vocês passaram o natal juntas? É isso? – Harry perguntou com um pouco de ciúmes, mas que não deixou transparecer.

Sim... Nem sabíamos que nossos pais se conheciam! Foi legal, não foi "V"?

Foi sim... – Vicky olhava franzindo a testa, para os lados. Parecia procurar alguém...

O que foi Vicky? – Harry perguntou arrumando a cabeça da namorada sobre seu colo. Os quatro já estavam em uma cabine, e apenas guardavam lugar pra Gina e Rony.

Acho que ela não volta mais né?

Ela quem?

Fionna.

Ao ela falar o nome da outra, Luna entrou estranha na cabine da prima...

Vocês falaram com McGonagall, não foi?

Oi Luna. Tudo bem comigo. E você? – Harry brincou com a garota.

Falaram ou não?

Pra que você quer saber? – Hermione perguntou, nem dando tanta importância.

Eu só queria ajudar.

Acho que fizemos tudo o que estava ao nosso alcance Lu. – Luna fez uma cara como se tivesse acabado de acordar.

Vocês me acham tão estranha assim por quê? Eu não entendo.

Você não é estranha. É exótica e inteligentemente diferente. – disse Hermione abafando uma risada.

Vou fingir que não sei que vocês me acham uma idiota! – e tentou sair correndo, mas no meio do caminho, esbarrou com Rony, o derrubando e quase prendendo a cabeça de Gina entre uma pequena abertura de uma cabine cheia de sonserinos.

Opps. Desculpe. – ela lhe ofereceu a mão pra levantar.

Tudo bem...

Ele pode desculpar, mas olha o que você fez comigo garota! – Gina gritou começando a fazer escândalo: ao cair, não chegou a prender a cabeça, mas cortou a testa em um ferrinho da porta. O sangue escorria desenfreado pelo seu rosto.

Desculpe! Eu não fiz por mal...

Cala a boca sua esquisita. Vai procurar alguém que te queira! – Draco, ao ouvir a voz de Gina, saiu da cabine no outro corredor, e foi socorre-la. Logo os dois saíram, com Hermione ameaçando tirar pontos ou até mesmo dar uma detenção pra quem não entrasse logo na cabine e não calasse a boca e fechasse a porta.

Rony! – Luna chorava sem parar. – Eu não fiz de propósito – a cada palavra dada, uma grande lágrima perolada escorria de seus olhinhos de bola de tênis. – Eu juro!

Tudo bem Luna, eu sei... a Gina só tava um pouco brava, só isso. Vem. Eu converso com você em uma cabine.

O céu já tinha escurecido e Rony não fora na cabine dos amigos, mas outra pessoa, com certeza foi...

Licença. – era Lindsay.

Harry respirou fundo e Hermione olhou satisfeita para a coloração do nariz da rival: continuava tão roxo quanto antes.

Fala Lindsay. – Norah respondeu.

Vocês sabem onde está o Rony? Eu preciso tanto conversar com ele! – e fez uma voz manhosa. De repente, Norah levantou do assento.

Mesmo que eu soubesse não falaria! – sua face transpassava raiva e um certo ciúme.

Nossa! Como foram escolher uma presidente, pra Delta Witch, tão grossa? – Lindsay provocou. – Se algum de vocês o vir, eu peço encarecidamente que falem que eu to precisando muito dele, ok?

Ta entojo! – Hermione fez biquinho e mostrou a língua em direção à porta... – Norah?

Oi. – a garota olhava significantemente para Vicky... Desde o dia em que contara que transara com Rony, à amiga, a outra dava força pra ela tentar alguma coisa com o rapaz, que não era de se jogar fora.

Por quê você ficou tão nervosa?

Então Norah, eu estava mesmo precisando falar com você. Vamos ao banheiro? – Vicky interrompeu, para tentar tirar a amiga dali sem ela precisar responder...

Ro-rony! – ela ainda gaguejava – Desculpa... eu não... eu não fiz por ma-mal!

Senta aqui. – por sorte, havia uma cabine vaga no último vagão do trem.

A garota deitou a cabeça com os longos cabelos dourados, no colo de Rony... Seu cabelo tinha cheiro de fruta cítrica...

Eu nunca tinha feito isso.

A garota parecia mais calma.

Isso o quê?

Ficado deitada assim no colo de alguém... Acho que a última vez que fiz isso foi quando minha mãe, ainda era viva.

Me conta o que aconteceu com ela? O que você lembra dela?

Calma Ginny! – com o corte já fechado, Draco tentava acalmar Gina.

Eu não vou ficar longe de você! Você vai embora e o que eu faço?

Não vou embora. Nunca vou me separar de você!

Sua mãe quer que você vá estudar fora! Você precisa... E eu não posso ir!

Eu pagaria...

Nem pense nisso! E tem outra coisa: Meus pais me encheram o saco. Nem é por você, mas eles acham que sou muito nova pra namorar! Porra! Eu tenho dezesseis anos! Falta só um mês pra eu ser maior de idade!

Calma Gina. A gente vai resolver isso... – Draco, enfim sentou ao lado da namorada. Logo o trem estava parando, e uma grande idéia surgindo em sua cabeça... Mas, ela teria de aceitar...

Bom dia alunos: Hoje começaremos a revisar a matéria para os N.I.E.M's.

Bom dia, como foi o natal de vocês? Espero que bom... Hoje vamos revisar as matérias...

Matérias...

N.I.E.M's.

Início das provas.

O tempo passou...

A cada dia que passava as matérias ganhavam mais ritmo e cada vez mais, trabalhos e questionários de páginas quilométricas, iam ocupando o tempo dos sétimanistas...

Em meio ao mês de maio, todos começavam a ficar nervosos e cada um reagia de um jeito:

Umas garotas começavam a arrancar os cabelos...

Outros comiam tanta unha, que os dedos começavam a ficar em carne viva...

Não havia mais tempo nem pra namorar, muito menos pra outras coisas...

No quarto feminino das grifinórias no sétimo ano, uma garota, em plena madrugada, se debatia na cama...

Não... Por favor, professora! Eu preciso passar, não! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÕOOOOOOO! – Hermione levantou suada da cama... Ninguém reagiu... Era a quarta vez na semana, que ela tinha o mesmo pesadelo: Não era aprovada em nenhum dos exames.

Parecia que todas as garotas estavam acordadas, com medo de que se dormissem, poderiam ter pesadelos piores, ou iguais ao de Hermione.

- Chega. – Victorya levantou da cama lotada de livros e resumos, e saiu nervosa, quarto afora...

Já eram quatro horas, mas, mesmo assim, havia muitas pessoas na sala comunal. Ninguém levantou "um" olho pra ver quem descia as escadas e batera a porta no andar superior.

- Eu.Não.Agüento.Mais! – Victorya seguiu para o quarto de Olívio. Ao chegar em frente à sala do "professor", ela começou a bater, não se importando com o barulho.

- Quem é... – Olívio perguntou sonolento.

- Eu. – ela o olhou duro quando ele abriu os olhos para enxergar quem o importunava... Sua expressão mudou a ver que era Vicky.

- O que houve? Entra.

- Não. Eu não quero entrar. Só quero dizer que está tudo acabado entre nós. Eu não conseguia estudar pensando em como falar isso pra você, então como eu não sabia, isso eu já disse... Bom, seja direta Victorya, aliás, eu já fui direta. É isso mesmo, está acabado... Tudo!

- O quê? – perguntou entorpecido com o que acabara de escutar.

- Isso mesmo. Boa noite. – quando ela ia saindo, apertando o passo, ele a segurou pelo braço, não coberto pela camisola.

- Por que isso? Da pra me explicar? – Victorya se controlou ao ver aquela cara de cachorrinho abandonado confuso... Ai, ele chegava a tremer.

- Olha: Eu tava pensando na profissão que eu ia seguir, e mesmo assim, não sei ainda. Acho que isso ta me ocupando demais. Entende? Eu quero ser auror, mas ao mesmo tempo estou confusa! Eu também tenho séria inclinação pra moda e jornalismo e eu preciso de um tempo pra mim, entende? Digo... Não dá mais.

- Você está chamando o nosso amor de "isso"?

- Que amor? Eu nunca disse que te amava. Sempre gostei muito de você! Muito mais do que devia... – revirou os olhos - Eu também achava que era amor, mas não era. Amor é o que a Gina sente pelo Draco e que a Mione sente pelo Harry! É uma coisa recíproca. Há uma troca. Nós não temos nada. Eu estou muito nervosa. Quero estar livre pra decidir a minha vida! Fazer cursos! Viver sem algemas! Entende?

- Você não quer nem saber o que eu acho disso? O que você acha que está fazendo? É a minha vida também...

- Acho que você deve aceitar o contrato com aquele time titular lá, que eu nem sei o nome.

- E você?

- Eu já disse, tenho que pensar em mim! Se for pela minha mãe, eu só faço compras no shopping o dia inteiro e viveria indo a chás com as damas da sociedade inglesa! Eu quero lutar pela minha liberdade e você sabe o quão importante isso é pra mim. Eu não agüentava mais esnobar você e ver que você sentia minha falta. Você precisa de sexo e eu também, mas eu não tenho tempo e nem vontade...

- Mas eu não me importo.

- Mas eu sim. Eu não tava conseguindo me concentrar. Eu preciso de espaço e você não pode se limitar a ficar aqui em Hogwarts.

- Será que você pode entrar pra gente terminar de conversar? Não sei se você notou, mas está decidindo _minha_ vida.

- Não. Eu não quero e não posso... Depois a gente se fala... Adeus! – ela saiu correndo pelo corredor, não triste, mas com um sorriso sincero no rosto. Agora sim estava livre pra viver e finalmente ser feliz sem prende-lo consigo...

No dia seguinte...

- Dia galera! – Gina olhava pra todos os amigos... Era uma cena realmente muito sem graça: Tanto Harry, quanto Mione, Victorya, Norah e Rony, estavam ocupados demais, _entretidos_ com os livros. – Hoje é por acaso o dia dos N.I.E.M's?

- Temos um simulado. Gina, se me der licença, eu vou lá pra biblioteca, ta? – Victorya levantou da mesa, pegou uma torrada, tomou o último gole do suco, e saiu com a mochila e os livros nas mãos.

- Ok. Eu preciso falar com você!

- Fala. - As duas seguiam agora pelos corredores.

- Quer ser minha madrinha de casamento?

Victorya, que estava mastigando o resto da torrada, engasgou e colocou a mão na boca para abafar a tosse.

- CASAMENTO?

- Shhhhh! HEY! Cala boca e vamos andar rápido antes que o Salão Principal inteiro baixe aqui no corredor, isso graças à sua _discrição_. Eu e o Draco vamos nos casar e escolhemos você para ser nossa madrinha.

- Você e o Draco vão se casar? – gritou novamente.

- Fala baixo! Mas vamos sim! Esqueceu? Eu já sou maior de idade! – ela deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Victorya encarava Gina como se a amiga fosse um explosivim.

- Mas o que foi agora?

- Você bebeu?

- O quê?

- Eu não acredito. Ta certo que é o Draco, mas... Casar? Você é louca. Vai perder sua vida, um dia será mãe – eca – imagina como será horrível! Acordar com o mesmo homem todos os dias, descobrir as coisas mais horrendas da intimidade dele e fazer parte disso! – engolia metade da torrada que tinha nas mãos, Gina a acompanhando em direção á biblioteca. – Casamento é uma prisão!

- Victorya, você é um caso para ser estudado. Sua capacidade de animar as pessoas a ter um filho ou ao casamento é _impressionante_. Diga-me: Você me odeia?

- Não, não, é claro que eu não te odeio. Eu odeio o que a sociedade fez com a sua cabeça e a de Draco também! Na minha opinião a _instituição família_ devia ser abolida.

- Você é louca.

- Eu sou consciente. Sou a pessoa mais consciente que conheço.

- Esse é o primeiro passo...

- Pra quê?

- Os verdadeiros loucos negam veementemente que não são.

- No coments.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem à noite?

- Por quê?

- Eu te procurei e não te achei... Achei que estava estudando no quarto

- Humm... Eu devia estar terminando com o Olívio. – respondeu indiferente.

- O QUÊ?

- Não tava conseguindo me concentrar. Bom... Agora se me der licença, eu preciso mesmo estudar! A prova é na segunda aula e eu vou bolar a de Adivinhação... Não vai ter nada hoje na aula. A professora ta de licença... Esqueceu que o pequeno Snape vai nascer?

- Hehehe... É verdade. Bom... Vou lá também. Não tenho provas tão difíceis, mas também preciso estudar... Beijos... – quase virando pelo corredor, Gina chamou novamente a atenção de Vicky. – Eu quero saber de tudo depois, viu?

Victorya acenou com o polegar, quase mecanicamente.

Sem ninguém prestar atenção, um vulto negro perpassou o corredor. Alguém escutara a conversa...

Na hora do almoço...

- Nossa! Que prova mais besta. – Hermione sorria estonteante, ao acabar de gritar e tirar pontos de dois alunos que corriam pelo Salão Principal. – cadê a Vicky?

- Olha Mione, eu tenho que ir ali... Tenho uma reunião rápida com o time.

- Mas, e a Vicky? Ela também não é do time?

- É, mas depois eu falo com ela. Vem Rony.

Os dois deixaram Hermione sozinha.

O Salão Principal parecia mais vazio do que o de costume. Talvez porque metade dos alunos tinham passado mal com a pressão das provas, e tenham parado direto na enfermaria...

Ao deixar as coisas em cima da mesa, e sentar para descansar um pouco, Hermione sentiu uma mão morna pesar sobre seu ombro. Com estrépito, ela levantou da cadeira...

- Você quer me matar? – ela perguntou quase voando na cara de Kian.

- Não! – ele sorriu estranhamente. – Só queria conversar.

- O quê? – seu coração ainda batia rápido, pelo susto.

- Nossa! É sério... faz tempo que a gente não conversa... Eu queria voltar a ser seu amigo.

- Você nunca foi meu amigo. – disse claramente.

- Bom... – ele tentou continuar um pouco sem graça. – Como foi na prova?

Hermione mudou de expressão de forma rápida. No segundo seguinte, havia um sorriso de orelha a orelha estampado no rosto.

- Otimamente bem!

- Que bom... Eu já não tive tanta sorte. Será que você podia me ajudar a estudar pros N.I.E.M's? Eu não estou conseguindo me concentrar...

Mione olhou desconfiada pro rapaz...

- Não sei. Sabe, é que o Harry não vai gostar.

- Nossa! Como você mudou! Você era tão independente! – ele tocou em um ponto fraco de Hermione, conseguindo o que queria.

- Eu sou independente! Certo. Quando começamos? – desafiou.

- Hoje à noite. Pode ser?

- Ok. – ela sorriu forçada.

Um silêncio mórbido pairou no ar...

- Que bom que aquela garota foi embora né?

- Garota? – Hermione endureceu na cadeira.

- A Bass.

- O que tem ela? Você soube de alguma coisa dela?

- Não! Só achei estranho ela deixar a escola... Não voltar depois das férias.

- É. – a garota ficou sem ter o que dizer.

- Bom... Eu já vou.

- Onde nos encontramos?

- Eu estava pensando na Torre Sul...

- Mas não há nada pra lá!

- Por isso mesmo. Assim ninguém nos incomoda. Você vai, não é? Ou o Harry...

- Vou! – exclamou com um tom definitivo e conclusivo.

Ela ficou observando o garoto partir... Havia um ar diferente em seu rosto... Um pressentimento ruim invadiu Hermione, mas seus pensamentos foram tomados por Dumbledore, que entrou no Salão Principal chamando atenção de todos os alunos.

- Bom, só queria sua atenção para o seguinte aviso: promoveremos uma festa no final de junho, para o encerramento do ano letivo. Na festa só pederá vir alunos dos quintanistas em diante. Essa festa foi idéia dos nossos queridos monitores chefes... – Hermione fez cara de quem não tinha entendido muito bem, e olhou para Simas. O garoto sorriu de forma cínica: Tinham discutido na última semana, pois Simas queria fazer a festa e ela não, e a idéia tinha que partir dos dois.

- Uau Mione! Foi você que teve a idéia? – Lilá perguntou entusiasmada.

- Ãnh? Ahh, foi-o-Simas. – disse com os dentes cerrados e forçando um sorriso. Como ele poderia estar pensando em festa justamente agora? Tinham que se preocupar com os N.I.E.M's! – O Simas me paga! – ela disse em um sussurro para si mesma.

- Como?

- Nada não Lilá.

- Você foi bem na prova?

- Acho que sim, e você? – perguntou sem o mínimo interesse.

- Acho que errei o gabarito todo.

- Que pena. Bom, depois a gente se fala. Eu preciso dar uma palavrinha com o seu ex.

Hermione saiu de seu lugar antes mesmo que escutar o que dissera Lilá.

- Simas! – ela o puxou pelo braço e o levou para fora do Salão. – O que você acha que está fazendo?

- Eu? Bom... - fingiu pensar. – Agora estou parado na frente de uma garota linda com cara emburrada e eu nem sei qual o motivo!

- Não se faça de idiota! – disse um pouco vermelha por tê-la chamado de linda. Ele nunca tinha dado em cima dela. Será que agora ia começar a dar em cima da namorada de um de seus melhores amigos? – Por que você falou à Dumbledore que iremos fazer a festa?

- Eu falo tudo Hermione! Não tem problema!

- Parece que você não pensa né? E os N.I.E.M's?

- To pouco ligando pra's provas! Quero curtir primeiro.

- Bom. O problema é seu. Só sei que não vou ajudar até pelo menos as provas terminarem.

- Tudo bem.

- Então tchau.

- Tchau. – ele continuou a observando.

- O que você ta olhando?

- Não posso olhar também é?

- Não, é que eu tive a impressão de que...

- De?

- Nada. Esquece. Vou almoçar.

- Eu também.

Em outro canto do castelo...

- A "patty" eu já peguei.

- Ok. Eu vou me encontrar com a Hermione, mais tarde lá na Torre Sul.

- É hoje o grande dia. – Segurou-se para não dar uma risada escandalosa.

O outro deu uma risada seca.

- Hoje ele morre. E eu termino o trabalho.

- Oi amor. – Harry beijou o rosto de Mione.

- Oi – ela parecia pensativa.

- O que foi?

- Nada. – mentiu. Na verdade, continuou pensando na possibilidade de Simas trair o amigo...

- Sei...

- Como foi a reunião? A Vicky apareceu lá? Ela nem apareceu pra fazer a prova!

- Ela deve ter chegado atrasada e sentado lá atrás e a gente não viu, só isso.

- Ahh... Harry.

- Fala "mor".

- Eu vou dar uma "aula" hoje. Quer dizer... Vou ajudar uma pessoa a estudar hoje a noite.

- É? Que bom. Pena que a gente não vai passar a noite juntinho né?

- É. Pois é. – começou a ficar nervoso.

- E quem é?

- Quem é...? Humm O "an". – disse baixinho.

- O quê?

- O Kian. – continuou quase em um murmúrio.

- Quem?

- O KIAN! – gritou nervosa.

- Não vai não! – ele a olhou sério, mas ainda calmo.

- Vou sim. Você não manda em mim!

- Você prefere ele a mim?

- Não seja idiota Harry! Não é nada disso! – alteou um pouco a voz.

- Então o que é? – fechou os punhos tentando se controlar.

- Ele só quer voltar a ser meu amigo!

- Hum-hum, sei. Sei bem o tipo de amizade que ele quer ter com você. Papai Noel também me visitou no natal, eu não te falei não? – disse ironicamente.

- Harry! Nunca eu ia me encontrar com ele se não tivesse certeza do que estivesse fazendo! Ele me pareceu querer mudar!

- Certo.

- O quê?

- Faça o que quiser.

- Como?

- É problema seu. Resolva. Ou ele, ou eu.

- O quê? – ela riu descrente no que acabara de ouvir. – Harry! Deixa de ser ridículo!

- É você que está sendo ridícula! Está acreditando nele! Está sendo boba!

- E você está sendo infantil! Ta parecendo uma criança mimada!

- Não quero mais saber. Cansei. Nosso namoro acabou. Esfriou faz tempo e foi por SUA causa!

- Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Você não tem o direito de subestimar o que eu sinto por você!

Nisso todos estavam olhando para o casal. A professora McGonagall interrompeu a discussão.

- Desculpem, mas será que poderiam terminar essa discussão em outro lugar?

- NÃO! – gritaram juntos, desafiando, sem querer, a professora.

- Quer dizer... desculpe professora. – Hermione ficou vermelha.

A professora respirou fundo e resolveu relevar.

- Aqui não é lugar para brigas e discussões Srta. Granger, e eu também acho que seria melhor vocês terem maior privacidade para discutir o assunto. Eu esperava um comportamento mais racional da parte dos dois!

- Desculpe professora. Não vamos mais brigar aqui.

- Nunca mais. Nem aqui e nem em lugar nenhum. Com licença professora. – Harry saiu do salão com uma expressão fria e dura.

Hermione correu atrás...

Conseguindo alcança-lo no quarto andar, Hermione começou a gritar desesperada...

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO! NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COM A GENTE! HARRY, EU TE AMO!

- Muda o sujeito dessa frase. "Você" está acabando com tudo.

- Harry, por favor!

- Eu não tenho mais nada pra falar com você, entendeu? Nunca mais. Vai estudar com seu amiguinho vai!

Hermione não disse mais nada. As lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto já diziam tudo.

- Sério? Mas o que houve? Cadê a Mione? – Gina acabara de saber da briga do casal, por ninguém mais ninguém menos que Lilá e Parvati: as maiores fofoqueiras da Grifinória.

- É. O Harry agora está sozinho. Vai lá consolar ele Parvati! – Lilá brincou.

- Vocês não prestam mesmo, não é? O Harry AMA a Mione.

- E o que tem isso? Eu também AMO o Tom Wellling e ele é casado com a Jamie White e não comigo!

- Humpf! Vocês não têm vergonha na cara mesmo né? Bom, vou procurar a Mione...

- Manda um beijinho pra ela!

- E fala que eu sinto muito!

- Putas! – Gina deu meia volta e seguiu para a biblioteca.

Toda vez que Mione ficava nervosa ia pra biblioteca ler em um canto vago. Era sempre assim. De preferência, ficava nas seções onde quase ninguém ia visitar, como a de Literatura Trouxa...

- Eu já li esse livro. São vários sonetos. Sonetos que falam de amores trágicos... – Gina chegou por trás de Hermione. – O que aconteceu amiga? – perguntou com uma voz branda, mas preocupada.

- Leia isso. – ela deu o livro a Gina. – Não existe isso. Nenhum homem ama desse jeito... Eu realmente queria ter conhecido Camões...

Gina apoiou o queixo sobre o ombro de Hermione e pousou os olhos no soneto...

"_Alma minha gentil que te partiste,_

_Tão cedo desta vida descontente_

_Repousa lá no céu eternamente,_

_E viva eu cá na terra sempre triste_

_Se lá no acento etéreo onde subiste,_

_Memória desta vida se consente_

_Não te esqueças daquele amor ardente,_

_Que já nos olhos meus tão puro viste_

_E se viste que pode merecer-te_

_Alguma coisa a dor que me ficou_

_Da mágoa sem remédio de perder-te_

_Roga a Deus que teu amor encurtou_

_Tão cedo de cá me leve a ver-te_

_Quão cedo de meus olhos te levou."_

- Só posso te dizer uma coisa.

- O quê? – Hermione perguntou desolada.

- O Harry te ama muito. Olha: eu não entendi muito bem o que aconteceu, mas tenho certeza de que tudo vai se resolver. Vocês se amam. Foram feitos um pro outro! Hehehe.

- Humm...

- Sabe, tem uma pessoa que pode parecer uma criança de vez em quando, pode parecer maluca também, mas ela sabe muito bem o que fala... Uma vez ela me disse pra eu lutar pelo o que eu queria: O Draco. Eu to com o meu amorzinho agora e vou me casar com ele por causa dela!

- O quê? – Hermione enxugou as lágrimas dando lugar á um sorriso surpreso.

- É. Eu vou me casar. O Draco vai viajar e eu vou com ele. Queremos nos casar o quanto antes. Será o único jeito de nos manter juntos e os meus pais vão ter que entender!

- E a escola? Hogwarts?

- Eu vou continuar estudando, mas não será aqui. Será como um intercâmbio, entende?

- Nossa! Fico Feliz por você... Eu ganhei um apartamento em Londres de Natal... Uma cobertura. Meus tios me deram de presente, porque o único filho deles morreu quando tinha cinco anos... Eles me tratam como filha.

"Acho que vou morar lá".

- Mas eu não quero que você fique feliz por mim. Quero que sorria pra você também! O que quer que tenha acontecido, não me interessa, mas eu tenho certeza de que vai passar logo, logo. E pensando bem... – tentou brincar – a depois o que vem na reconciliação é muito melhor! Hehehe.

- Humm. Acho que não quero falar sobre isso. Você sabe onde aquela louca está? To procurando a Vicky desde de manhã. – desviou do assunto propositalmente.

- A última vez que eu falei com ela foi de manhã também... Acho que ela disse que vinha pra biblioteca. Parece que vinha estudar... Sabe que eu até fiquei preocupada! Ela tava calma demais pra quem terminado com o namorado.

- Vamos perguntar então pra Irmã Pince.

Elas foram em direção á bibliotecária.

- A Srta. Hutingdon entrou aqui de manhã e acho que até agora não saiu. Eu não a vi passar pelo menos. Ela deve estar naquela mesa ao fundo... Deve estar perto da porta da seção restrita...

- Ok.

- Obrigada Pince. – Mione agradeceu.

Chegando à mesa...

- Mione, olha!

- Formigas. – Hermione observou um montinho que mexia-se em cima da mesa.

- Espere. Torrada! - Gina olhou para a amiga com uma expressão enrijecida. – A V estava comento torradas de manhã! Ela veio pra cá comendo torradas!

- Do jeito que ela é destrambelhada, deve ter esquecido aí...

Gina olhou mais atentamente para o canto. Lá estava o anel que Draco tinha dado à amiga, e seus livros espatifados, abertos, jogados ao chão.

Sua voz saiu trêmula e aguda...

- Ou não.

- Olha, eu a vi passando com um cara de capa preta... Ela parecia embriagada... Não sei, ou muito entretida no assunto. – disse Morgan, que também era amiga de Victorya.

- Quando foi isso?

- Acho que na hora da prova!

- Gina... eu acho que a gente ta se preocupando á toa então... Ela deve estar se divertindo por aí.

- É. – a garota continuou desconfiada.

- Bom... Aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas! Tenho que ir Gina. – Hermione saiu correndo pelo corredor apressada: ainda tinha que recolher o material no Salão Principal.

Gina continuou parada no corredor... Aquilo não estava certo e alguma coisa lhe dizia que Vicky estava em apuros.

Na aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Harry sentou longe de Hagrid, Rony e Hermione. Não queria nem pensar em escutar o nome da garota. Hagrid e Rony, "pelo incrível que pareça", nem perguntaram porque o rapaz estava daquele jeito, afinal, todo mundo da escola já sabia da separação do casal "20" de Hogwarts.

- Então? O que estão esperando? O sinal acabou de tocar... Podem ir, mas antes, me entreguem o esquema que eu pedi como lição.

Os alunos se levantaram e um por um, foi entregando o dever passado pelo professor. Na vez de Harry, Hagrid o examinou com os olhos... Parecia preocupado com o homem a sua frente.

- Harry, você quer conversar?

Harry não respondeu. Apenas o fitou com um olhar estranho.

- Sabe... Sempre que o seu pai brigava com a sua mãe, ia lá na cabana me visitar...

Harry continuou sério, mas respondeu.

- Obrigado Hagrid, mas eu tenho que assistir à próxima aula.

Quando ia saindo da fila, Harry ouviu Hagrid falar uma última coisa...

- Se quiser... vá lá em casa depois do jantar.

Harry preferiu não olhar pra trás.

- Hermione! Você enlouqueceu? É claro que o Harry tem razão! – Rony também discutia com a garota... Parecia que aquele não era mesmo um dia de sorte.

- Vocês não entendem! E se o Harry gostasse mesmo de mim, ele entenderia! O Kian já foi meu amigo!

- É você que não entende Hermione! O Harry é que está certo em querer te defender.

- Já que o Harry está tão certo, já que ele é que tem a razão, porque você não o namora? – disse irritadiça.

- Você não entende! Esse cara vai aprontar uma.

- Não era você que vivia implicando com ele, dizendo que ele era um idiota? Então! Um idiota não pensa...

- Olha, eu não quero discutir com você. Eu só quero que você e o Harry fiquem bem novamente.

- É. Eu também queria.

- Eu só não entendi uma coisa.

- Fala. – uma voz embargada saiu da boca de uma mulher. Parecia sem paciência alguma.

- Por que eu não podia simplesmente seqüestra-la?

- Porque você tem que ganhar a confiança dela! Seqüestrar a sangue-ruim ia dar muito trabalho seu energúmeno!

- Ahh... Ener – o quê?

- Esquece seu idiota!

- Por que idiota? Eu não fiz nada!

- Vai se fuder e sai logo daqui. Daqui a pouco já vai dar nove horas e você precisa encontrar a infeliz.

Logo em seguida, a porta da sala bateu com estrondo, indicando a saída do homem.

- A Vicky deve ter aproveitado bem o dia. Também coitada. Estudou tanto durante esses dias pra essas malditas provas, que tava precisando mesmo "dar uma aliviada".

- Não sei não Mione. Não sei não. – Gina continuava estranha.

- Quer que eu deixe sua mochila lá em cima?

- Quero, obrigada.

- Me espera. Eu também já vou descer pra jantar...

- Hagrid! – a voz de Harry saiu rouca.

Uns dois minutos depois Hagrid abriu a porta. Estava todo coberto de uma meleca branco/transparente.

- Olá Harry! – tentou um sorriso, mas pareceu que algo o estava impedindo de faze-lo.

- O que é isso Hagrid?

- Eu estava mexendo com grude pra couro de Dragão. Acho que espirrou um pouco em mim...

- Ahh... um pouco? Certo. Você quer ajuda?

- Não precisa. Sente-se. Eu só vou pegar... Ai! Droga! – ao encostar-se à pia, uma xícara grudou em sua mão.

- Acho melhor ajudar. Espere. – Harry procurou a varinha no bolso da calça. – Pronto. _Limpar!_ – ordenou, e ao mesmo tempo, Hagrid ficou totalmente sem cola, e a xícara se espatifou no chão. – Deixa-me dar um jeito nisso: _reparo!_

- Ufa. Obrigado...

- Certo. Você disse que meu pai vinha sempre aqui? – sentou-se em uma das poltronas: a que não estava cheia tralha.

- É. Ele e o Remo sempre vinham aqui sim. – Hagrid olhou pro teto como se algo extraordinário estivesse sobrevoando sua cabeça.

- E o Sirius?

- Esse só vinha depois da farra. Eu sempre tinha uma poção antiembriagues comigo... Vinha aqui pra não chegar na escola trocando os pés, se é que me entende.

- Nossa...

- Seu pai me lembra muito você.

- É. Eu sei. Acho que já me disseram isso algumas milhões de vezes.

Hagrid riu sem graça...

- Mas pra que ele vinha?

- Na verdade... – Hagrid pausou demoradamente. – nem sei porque disse isso pra você.

- Isso o quê?

- Acho que seus pais não iam querer que eu contasse. – sorriu sem jeito.

- O que Hagrid?

- Bom... Antes de seu pai começar a namorar sua mãe, Remo namorava Lílian.

- O quê?

- Isso mesmo. Mas, deixe-me fazer um chá pra nós pra conversarmos com calma.

- Não tem algo mais forte?

- Não, fique quieto e sente-se... É uma longa história.

- Gin, faltam quanto pra's nove?

- Dois minutos. – respondeu séria.

- Ok. Depois a gente se fala! – saiu da mesa, limpando a boca com guardanapo.

Gina segurou o braço da amiga.

- Toma cuidado. Não deixe que ele te machuque.

- Gente! Pelo amor de Merlin! Acordem: Eu. Vou. Só. Estudar. Com. O. Kian.

- Então tchau. – e virou brusca para o outro lado da mesa.

- Eu hein! O que eles acham que eu sou? – Hermione foi reclamando até o saguão de entrada. Kian já estava lá. – Cheguei atrasada?

- Claro que não. Nós nem tínhamos marcado aqui. – Deu um sorriso inseguro.

- Está nervoso com algo?

- Não. – ele olhou para os lados. Parecia procurar algo.

- Nossa! Você está transpirando! – Hermione colocou a mão no rosto do rapaz, mas o toque pareceu lhe incomodar. – Não seria melhor...?

- Não! – não a deixou terminar. – Tem que ser hoje.

- Calma. Ok.

- É melhor irmos andando. – ele a puxou pelas mãos e saiu praticamente correndo pelo corredor.

Hermione estava começando a ficar com um certo receio.

- Por que está correndo?

- Não estou correndo. – olhou novamente pra trás.

O engraçado, é que em plena hora do jantar, quando os alunos estariam descendo e andando pelos corredores, em direção ao Salão Principal, não havia movimento algum...

- Você está com dúvida em qual matéria?

Ele pareceu pensar...

- Transfiguração.

- Que bom... pelo menos essa eu sei de cabeça. Deixei meu material no quarto.

- Ahh. Que bom né? – riu estranhamente. – Você brigou com o Harry, foi?

- Eu?

- Sim. – enquanto falava, não olhava pro rosto de Hermione. Continuava a conduzindo com rapidez, mas não a puxava mais pelo braço.

- É. – respondeu com pesar. – Nós, humm... terminamos.

- Ah. – pareceu se preocupar.

Passaram-se uns dez minutos e nenhum dos dois falou mais nada.

- Ufa! Chegamos, não? – Hermione ofegava de tanto subir escadas.

O garoto abriu a porta. Hermione acabara de notar uma coisa que não tinha percebido antes: ele não estava com material algum... Será que tinha deixado o que precisava ali, antes de ir encontra-la?

- Espere... cadê seus livros?

- Eu tenho uma novidade pra você.

Hermione escutou um barulho vindo do fundo da sala. Não havia luz, apenas uma fraca claridade que vinha dos lampiões pela janela aberta. A única coisa que sentiu, foi seu tornozelo torcendo com a queda...

Uma mão fria a havia empurrado ao véu negro da escuridão.

- Ai Kian... isso me machucou! Que novidade? – ela esfregou as mãos na parte dolorida.

- Nós não viemos aqui pra estudar. – disse calmamente. Mesmo com a sala às sombras, Hermione conseguiu ver um sorriso desdenhoso perpassar o rosto a sua frente.

- Ai Rony, pára. Aqui não. – era a voz de Norah, vindo de algum ponto da arquibancada do estádio de quadribol.

- Ninguém vai ver. – ele suspirou ao beijar a nuca dela e sentir o gosto da pele dela.

- Alguém pode chegar. – ela o tentou prevenir, mas estava muito difícil.

- Fica fria gatinha. Será inesquecível. Hehehe... Ou você já transou com alguém em uma arquibancada à luz fraca dos archotes mais próximos?

- Deixa de ser palhaço Ron. Aqui não. Alguém pode chegar!

- Quem, por exemplo? – ele a colocou estirada em um banco e ficou em cima... ia tirando as peças da roupa da garota sem ela nem perceber...

- Hei! Aquela ali não é a Luna?

- Nesse truque eu não caio! – ele riu.

- Eu to falando sério seu bobo! – ela colocou a mão no queixo dele e virou seu rosto para ver do que falava.

- Ahh não! O que essa chata quer?

- Fala baixo! Essa "chata" foi a garota que você se enrolou no mês passado! E ainda por cima ficou me enganando durante um bom tempo, se agarrando com a Lindsay! – disse com uma pontada de raiva e ciúme.

- Mas como você é louca por mim, me perdoou, não? – brincou, passando a mão na bochecha dela.

- E estou começando a me arrepender! – Ela o empurrou, fingindo raiva.

- Calma. Adoro quando você fica brava. Suas pupilas de gata se dilatam! – soltou mais um sonoro riso.

- Sai de cima de mim e deixe-me fechar a roupa. Vá lá embaixo ver o que Luna quer.

- Sim madame.

Rony passou pelos bancos e desceu pela escada. Não precisou andar muito até chegar em Luna...

- Oi Di... Quer dizer, Luna.

- Pare de me zoar. Você nem merecia saber de mim o que eu vou te contar! – disse com raiva.

- Então não fale. – dando meia volta, ele fez menção de subir novamente as escadas, mas foi parado por Norah, que vinha em sua direção.

- Olá Luna. O que aconteceu?

- Eu ia falar pra esse idiota, que a amiguinha dele está correndo perigo de vida, mas ele não quer nem me escutar!

A expressão de Rony mudou. Agora estava sério...

- Que "amiguinha"? Fale!

- Hermione. Eu escutei a tarde, alguém combinando mata-la, com o Kian!

Rony nem agradeceu, e saiu correndo, levando Norah consigo...

Luna ficou lá, parada, apenas olhando...

Não podia fazer mais nada.

- Então foi isso? Ela ficou grávida e... – Mas Harry foi interrompido por batidas incessantemente escandalosas na porta.

- Harry! – Rony praticamente derrubou Hagrid ao entrar na casa.

- O que foi Rony? – Harry perguntou intrigado com o amigo.

Há uma manada de hipogrífos aí fora Norah? O que aconteceu com seu amigo? – Hagrid brincou, não imaginando o que ia acontecer...

- A Hermione.

O que tem ela? – perguntou Harry impaciente só por ter escutado o nome da garota.  
- Ela está correndo perigo!

- O quê? – passou de impaciente a preocupado.

- Como disse? – bradou também, Hagrid.

- Sim! – Norah respondeu. – E acho que Vicky também está! É muito estranho! Ela sumiu o dia todo! Temos que ir rápido e precisamos da sua ajuda Harry!

- Hagrid, depois conversamos! Temos que ir. – O rapaz saiu correndo em direção ao castelo, com Norah e Rony ao seu encalço.

Quase chegando à porta que dava com o saguão de entrada...

- Rony, me explica isso rápido.

- Professor Flitwick? – Luna correu em direção ao pequenino professor, em meio ao corredor apinhado de gente.

O Salão Principal já estava vazio, e todos estavam indo para seus dormitórios...

A voz fina do professor saiu de sua boca um tanto assustada.

- Olá. Em que posso ajudar querida? – pareceu se assustar mais ainda com os olhos esbugalhados de Luna.

- Eu não vi o Professor Dumbledore no jantar... Na verdade só vi o Sr. na mesa dos professores... O Sr. poderia me dizer onde o diretor ou a professora McGonagall estão?

- Bom querida... Os únicos professores presentes sou eu e o professor Lupin. O diretor e a professora McGonagall foram chamados a uma reunião urgente no Ministério da Magia. E como todos sabem, o professor Snape e a professora Sibila foram para o St. Mungus... É claro que temos outros... – o resto ela não quis escutar. Não fazia importância.

- Ohh não...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu posso ajudar?

- Não, obrigada... Mas acho que vai acontecer. – ela parecia entorpecida, os rostos ao seu redor foram ficando borrados, e sua respiração foi ficando ofegante... Tudo estava girando, até se apagar e ela cair estatelada ao chão.

Kian, você está me assustando. Ajude-me a levantar, por favor! – mais uma vez ela foi vítima daquela risada rouca e irritante, e mais uma vez, ela escutou guinchos ao fundo da sala. – Quem está ali? O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO, PELO AMOR DE DEUS?

- Cale a boca "sweetheart". Vamos aproveitar os nossos últimos minutos sozinhos... – olhando para o fundo do aposento ele acrescentou. – Ou quase sós.

- O que significa isso Kian?

Hermione não conseguia se levantar... Ao menos se pegasse sua varinha... Aliás, onde estava sua varinha? – Aproveitando sua fraqueza, Kian a prendeu no chão com correntes de ferro, em demasia pesadas.

Acho melhor você fechar a sua boquinha, ou você não vai gostar do que eu vou fazer! – disse provocativo.

Você tem inveja do Harry! Ele é muito melhor que você seu verme, estúpido!

Ele respirou fundo e tampou os ouvidos com as mãos, como se estivesse tentando se controlar. Parecia uma criança de seis anos, cantando: "lá-lá-lá-lá-lá-lá" pra não escutar a bronca da mãe.

"Lumus solen" – ordenou à varinha. A sala com cheiro de podridão iluminou-se ao fundo, revelando teias de aranha e ratazanas gigantes. – Olha a sua amiguinha ali! – disse sorrindo e apontando a luz nos olhos de Victorya, que tornava a guinchar.

A garota estava jogada a um canto na parede, presa como Hermione, só que com cordas e grandes nós, que pareciam ter sido feitos por alguém com pouca experiência no assunto, mas mesmo assim, com força. Estava amordaçada. Sua saia estava rasgada...

Eu já comi a sua amiguinha ali, só que não me satisfiz.

Seu monstro! Me solta! SOCORROOOOOO! – Hermione começou a gritar também.

Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua! Grite à vontade! Quem sabe você não acorda as fadas mordentes, aranhas e ratos da torre? – zombou – É im-pos-sí-vel escutar alguma coisa que venha daqui!

Bem que o Harry disse. O que você quer comigo? Com a Vicky?

Com você? Nada. Com aquela ali... eu não sei ainda o que "vamos" fazer com ela.

Então. O porque me seqüestrou?

Seqüestrar? Você veio por livre e espontânea vontade! Na verdade, queremos o se namoradinho patético.

Você e quem? – perguntou com os dentes juntos pra segurar a dor, e de tanta raiva que estava. – O que você quer com o Harry?

Mata-lo. – respondeu com calma – Mas não se preocupe. Será rápido.

Nãaaaao! Me mata, mas ele não! Pelo amor de Deus.

Você não vale nada. Mas não se preocupe: Eu deixo você dar um último beijo nele. Hehe. – soou sarcástico.

Nojento! – ela se debatia no chão, tentando se soltar da corrente.

- Vem... – ele ficou ajoelhado em cima dela – deixe-me provar você. Vamos aproveitar os seus últimos instantes de vida. – ele abaixou a boca até ela e lambeu seu rosto.

- Sai daqui! Porco!

- cala a boca sua puta!

- O que você quer com a Vicky? Deixe-a ir! – grossas lágrimas caíam sobre seu rosto, formando uma pequena poça no chão.

- Isso não é comigo "honey"... Depois você pergunta pra "outra" pessoa.

- Você é um Comensal? Trabalha pra quem?

- Já, já você descobre. – respondeu rastejante.

Kian rasgou a roupa de Hermione com as mãos. Aquilo era nojento. Ele era nojento. Ao ele roubar-lhe um beijo, ela mordeu com tanta força o lábio do rapaz, que jorrava sangue pra todos os lados. Ele afastou-se com raiva...

- Vadia! Cadela! Vaca! Piranha! Sangue-ruim!

Por um momento, não se sabia se Hermione estava viva. Lá de trás, a visão era precária. Só se sabia que Kian tinha surrado sua melhor amiga. Chutado. Batido. Várias vezes com a cabeça no chão de pedra fria. Com a água das lágrimas se misturava sangue. Logo ela se calou.

Ela não ia morrer assim.

- Hermione! – Harry invadiu o quarto das garotas.

- Eu disse! Ela não está aí Harry!

- Onde ela pode estar com o Kian?

- Harryyy! – um grito veio do patamar abaixo.

- Achou alguma coisa Rony?

Rony ficara na sala da casa, esperando Norah e Harry vistoriarem o andar superior.

- Achei este bilhete. – Rony parecia estar mais branco que de costume. Até suas sardas pareciam mais claras. – Estava em cima do seu material Harry. Junto com isso. – ele apontou o diário das irmãs, com a mão.

Harry desceu as escadas, quase deslizando pelo corrimão.

O bilhete estava em seu nome. Ele o leu em voz alta...

"_Sua garotinha de sangue ruim está comigo. Venha à torre sul e não traga ninguém._

_Se trouxer ajuda, sua namoradinha morre."_

- Conhecemos muito bem essa letra Harry.

- É da Fionna. Não é? – perguntou Norah.

- vamos lá! – Rony se entusiasmou.

- Não. Eu vou sozinho. Não avisem á ninguém. Muito menos aos professores, e principalmente à Dumbledore.

- Harry! – Norah pareceu preocupada.

- Eu vou ficar bem. Ela vai ficar bem.

- Por favor. Se você encontrar a Vicky. – ela começou a chorar – Cuida dela também. Ela é muito importante pra mim.

- Não vou deixar que nada de mal aconteça às duas.

- Vai. Eu tenho certeza disso cara. – encorajou-o Rony.

Harry saiu correndo pelo retrato da mulher gorda, quase derrubando Lindsay ao passar.

- O que está acontecendo?Alguém morreu? – brincou a garota.

- Cala a boca sua cadela! – Norah ficou com raiva, e quando ia partir pra cima de Lindsay, Rony a segurou e a puxou para seus braços. A tomou num abraço forte. Ela não parava de chorar.

- Eu só perguntei o que aconteceu! Não precisa chorar por causa disso!

- Fica quieta Lindsay. Você não tem nada a ver com isso. E será melhor se você não souber também.

Norah continuou a soluçar.

- Calma... Shhh. Eu to aqui. Vou cuidar de você. – Ele estava com dúvida no que ia dizer, mas achou que aquilo faria bem... – Eu te amo.

Ela o olhou nos olhos procurando a verdade.

- Não me deixa! – ela o apertou mais ainda, mas Rony não reclamou. Agora ia cuidar dela...

- Vamos fazer o seguinte: Se o Harry não der sinal pelo menos em uma hora, eu vou lá.

- Hurm! "Ocorro"! – Victorya tentava falar com a mordaça na boca.

- Fique quieta! – Kian estava sentado no chão, do outro lado da sala. Estava fumando já há uns quinze minutos. Não cansava de observar a cabeça de Hermione, caída ao lado da poça de sangue que se formou. Ela ainda respirava. Não estava morta, mas sim, fraca. Se não fosse trágico seria poético... – Eu sei o que você quer. Você quer me irritar.

- Me "solfa porr avor"! – tentou dizer.

- Soltar pra quê?

- "Quira erra coira da inha oca"! – pediu, mas sem protestar.

Ele apenas a fitou como se estivesse fazendo um exame detalhadamente clínico, com os olhos. Fazia cara de quem estava bolando uma grande idéia.

- Ok. Mas vou usar a sua boquinha pra outras coisas.

Vicky revirou os olhos. Como era possível, em uma sala como esta, e em um momento como esse alguém pensar tanto em sexo?

Por um segundo, Victorya pensou ter visto Hermione contorcer o rosto. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça: ia fazer o jogo de Kian. "Deixa ele tentar colocar alguma coisa na minha boca, que ele vai se arrepender" – pensou consigo.

- Quietinha. – Ele a puxou da parede, afastando com o pé, um rato morto. – Se ficar boazinha, talvez eu a solte por completo depois...

"Isso mesmo, idiota, débil mental". – ria por dentro.

Ele desamarrou a mordaça que a impedia de falar.

- Se gritar eu coloco de novo. – disse, como se estivesse explicando para uma criança, que um mais um, somam dois.

- Certo. – sua voz saiu obediente e um pouco afetada. Parecia incrivelmente educada.

- O que aconteceu com o seu pescoço?

- Nada. – Victorya permanecia com o pescoço inclinado pro lado direito. – Estou com sede... – agora estava com um ar provocante.

- Pode deixar. Eu já te dou algo pra beber rapidinho...

- Calma. Antes você tem que começar com as preliminares.

- Ele a olhou desconfiado.

- Não vou te soltar. Sabe, eu não sou idiota.

- Não estou te pedindo isso, querido.

- Então o que quer?

- Um beijo. Você não sabe o quanto esperei por isso. Desde que te conheci.

- Você acha que eu sou idiota?

- Não Kian. Eu só quero um último beijo antes que me matem.

- Ok... Isso não pode fazer mal, pode?

- Não. – ela enfim, deu um sorriso sincero. É claro que aquilo não faria mal...

Ele abaixou-se e esfregou seu polegar na boca dela. Estava ressecada...

Aquilo estava custando muito mais do que poderiam imaginar...

Ao beija-la, Kian afastou-se rapidamente.

- Que gosto estranho... O que é isso? – ele engoliu.

De súbito, Victorya começou a rir.

- Você provou do próprio veneno. Vocês acham que eu sou idiota? Eu só tomei um gole da água que a sua querida chefinha me deu. O resto segurei na minha boca. Bons sonhos Kian. Espero que você morra e seja engolido por vermes! – exclamou com ressentimento.

Kian não disse mais nada, apenas caiu no chão, mas não foi pelo veneno...

- "Estupefaça"! – a porta da sala havia sido aberta com estrondo. Uma voz masculina bradou veloz, com a varinha apontada, em direção a Kian.

Agora sim estava salva.

- Harry! O herói demorou muito! Huahuahua! – Victorya deu risada – O que aconteceu com você? – a garota começou a se contorcer e tentar desamarrar as cordas com os dentes. Estava quase conseguindo.

- Hermione? Acorde Hermione! Por favor! Você precisa viver!

- Uau! – a porta bateu atrás deles. – Mas que cena comovente!

- Fionna? – Victorya se assustou. Ela sabia que era uma mulher, quem a tinha tentado enganar na biblioteca, e a tinha levado para aquela sala nojenta, mas realmente, mas não imaginava quem seria...

- Calma. – sua voz arrastada e irritantemente feminina, sussurrou ao ouvido de Harry.

Virando em direção à Victorya...

- Como você é esperta. Eu achava que o Kian fosse durar pelo menos mais um pouco. – disse fazendo pouco caso.

As portas e janelas se fecharam instantaneamente.

- O que aconteceu com Hermione? O que você quer? O que está fazendo aqui? –Harry apertava a varinha com força, em sua direção.

- Uma pergunta de cada vez Potter. Humm... Vejamos: A sangue ruim estatelada no chão. Pelo jeito, hoje meu querido irmão estava sem paciência...

- Irmão? – exclamaram Victorya e Harry.

- Infelizmente... – e num gesto repentino, ela tirou a varinha de Harry de sua mão. – "Expelliarmus". – enquanto abaixou-se até Hermione, apontava a varinha para o coração de Harry.

"Uau. Que machucado feio... vamos ver qual o sabor de sangue podre... Sempre tive essa curiosidade. – ela molhou o dedo na poça de sangue, jorrado da cabeça de Hermione, e o colocou na boca, chupando-o com gosto. – Eca... Muito sem sal. Diga-me Srta. Esperteza: O que meu querido irmão fez com essa imprestável?".

- Não fale assim de Hermione! – Harry bradou.

- Eu ainda não falei com você, pirralho idiota.

Com um certo pavor, Vicky começou a contar sobre a surra que Kian deu em Hermione e o porquê.

- Cachorro. – Harry rosnou.

- Shhh. Nossa! Que apetite sexual incontrolável... Tão burrinho. – fingiu-se lamentar.

- Faça qualquer coisa comigo, mas deixe Victorya e Hermione irem embora.

Fionna pareceu o estudar seriamente.

- Você acha que eu sou tão pateta assim? Não me subestime Potter. A burrice graças a Merlin, não é de família. Mas a sangue ruim realmente não me interessa nenhum pouco.

- E o que eu valho a você? – Victorya reagiu ao fundo da sala.

- Alguns milhões de galeões e uma boa vingança.

- Vingança? A quem?

- Chegaremos lá. Sabe... eu sempre dou uma chance para as pessoas saberem o que eu fiz e o motivo pelo qual as matei. Sou muito generosa. – esboçou um sorriso frio.

- Fale logo o que quer! – Harry gritou com desprezo. Agora estava ali. Seu amor jogado ao chão... Se não saíssem logo dali, ela ia morrer. Estava perdendo muito sangue.

- Bom. – disse calma e tranqüilamente, começando a andar pela sala devagar, como se estivesse observando algo que ninguém mais pudesse ver.

Harry ia se irritando cada vez mais.

- Matar você.

- Pra quê? Pirou?

- Mais respeito Potter. Sua falta de educação pode custar a vida de sua namoradinha, que pelo visto já está quase morta. Mas eu respondo sim a você: Vou terminar o serviço de meu avô. Isso vai me satisfazer também... Sempre é um prazer matar pessoas. Sabe, você se sente o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo! – disse como uma criança, sonhando em ser um super-herói.

- Que avô?

- Voldemort! Achava que fosse mais inteligente!

- Voldemort? – Harry exclamou com raiva.

- É! – disse com orgulho.

- Você não sabe o que diz! Como aquele verme pode ter netos?

- Cale a boca Potter! – cuspes saíam de sua boca, ela quase caiu sobre o rapaz, num movimento brusco, fazendo cortar a testa na parede de pedra lascada. Apertou a varinha na garganta de Harry. – Aprende uma coisa pirralho: Nunca. Insulte. Voldemort. Na. Minha. Frente! Você pode se arrepender amargamente! Apesar de ter essa carinha de inocente, eu não tenho a sua idade e estou farta de agüentar adolescentes mimados e retardados! – alterou-se.

Harry tentou lutar, mas ela tinha acerado um golpe em seu estômago. Ele dobrou-se no chão, de tanta dor.

- Assim está melhor.

"Deixa-me contar uma história pra vocês, que nem Dumbledore sabe: Era uma vez um grande bruxo. O maior de todos. Seu nome era Voldemort. Um dia, um garoto mestiço, idiota, se meteu no caminho dele e tentou o destruir. Todos os planos do Lord... – ela fazia uma voz irritantemente infantil".

"Esse Lord, antes de morrer, engravidou uma moça trouxa, que morava longe da cidade. Ela não conhecia nada. Não sabia de nada. Seu nome era P...".

- Paris! – Victorya exclamou assustada.

- Como sabe? – Fionna perguntou com desprezo.

Harry também se sobressaltou ao escutar de súbito a voz da garota, que parecia chorosa...

- É por isso. Eu já entendi tudo! Você me quer por causa do meu avô! – ela ofegava. – Meu avô ia casar com a Paris! Voldemort a fez trair meu avô! SUA VACA! PÁRA DE FALAR DISSO! – Victorya começou a chorar e a se debater, querendo mais que nunca se soltar. Não ia ficar ali escutando aquela piranha falar mal de pessoas que tanto amou.

- Ai meu Deus, ataque de histeria não! _Estupefaça_.

- NÃO! Porque fez isso com ela?

- Cale a boca você também Potter.

"A partir do momento em que ela descobriu que ela era bruxo: O mais poderoso do mundo, ela aprendeu a ser uma. Viveu como uma. Ela seguiu o mesmo caminho que seu amante... Como a Srta. Escandalosa disse, ela era noiva de outro bruxo: Robert Hutingdon, mas ela não sabia o que ele era... Por isso Robert sempre odiou meu avô, e lutou contra ele. Não era somente para destruí-lo como bruxo das trevas, mas sim, para acabar com o homem que tinha corrompido seu amor... Que coisa mais piegas e nojenta!" – ela sorria e dava risadas eventualmente.

Harry não dizia nada. Ele queria escutar toda a história. Queria ganhar tempo para pensar em como fazer para sair dali com Hermione e sua amiga.

- Nove meses depois a filha deles, Jude, nasceu. Cresceu, e casou com um outro bruxo, chamado Paul Bass. Os dois eram Comensais da Morte. Ela, como filha, sabia de todos os planos do pai. Era ambiciosa, minha mãe.

"Ela me teve, e depois teve o Kian. Claro que eu sempre fui mais inteligente que ele. Mas ela só gostava dele. Meu avô que gostava de mim... – parecia sonhar acordada. – nem meu próprio pai gostava de mim". – fingiu-se triste.

- Por que será, não é mesmo? – Harry exclamou provocando-a. Pelo menos se ela o batesse, ou até o tentasse matar, talvez não estaria tão entediado por estar ali. Era incomodo ver Hermione sofrer daquele jeito.

- Minha mãe e meu pai, sabiam que meu avô tinha uma arma. Um plano secreto. Uma coisa tão poderosa quanto qualquer outra no mundo.

"Eles quiseram trair meu avô. Achavam que poderiam finalmente se livrar de toda aquela pressão, se tivessem a arma. – ela continuava andando e olhando pra Harry. A varinha apontada para o peito do rapaz. – Eles eram fracos. – seus olhos começaram a marejar, mas ela não deixou lágrimas correrem, dando lugar à sorrisos doentios. – Eu não me arrependo. Segui o mesmo caminho que o Lord. Matei meus pais. Foi bizarro! Eles estavam com medo de mim! – riu escandalosa".

Harry pela primeira vez, notou que Hermione parecia se mexer. Resolveu não falar nada e só observar... Uma idéia aflorando em sua cabeça... Aquilo tinha que dar certo.

Passaram uns quarenta e cinco minutos, e nada. Nada de Harry voltar... Logo ele teria que ir.

Seu amigo o havia salvado de milhares de encrencas, e era seu dever ajudar Harry e Hermione...

- Rony?

- Fala Lindsay.

- Por que você não me fala o que está acontecendo?

- Por que não te interessa.

Um barulho tomou conta da sala comunal. Alguém tropeçara, ao correr pelo quadro da mulher gorda. Era Colin...

- Rony! – chamou estridente.

- Que foi Colin? – Será que Colin sabia do que estava acontecendo?

- Você tem que ir à enfermaria!

- O que houve Colin?

Norah, que estava um pouco mais calma, perguntou, voltando a ficar nervosa.

- O Professor Flitiwick falou pra você ir pra lá. A Gina e o Draco já estão lá, mas precisam de você também...

Rony saiu correndo...

O que será que tinha acontecido?

- Eu consegui a arma...

- E a Sarah?

- Ha-ha-ha! Bom... Kian entrou o ano passado na escola de Nolux. Mamãe queria viver longe daqui... meus pais já estavam fugindo de Voldemort.

"Foi aí que o Kian entrou nos meus planos. Ele me disse que haviam gêmeas na escola dele, e que seu sobrenome era Hutingdon. Eu o convenci a fazer amizade pelo menos com uma das garotas. Fiz ele jogar do meu lado."

"Como você, e todos sabem, a escola de Nolux foi destruída. Na verdade, foram ordens do meu avô, também, como todos sabem. Os Comensais influentes no Ministério interviram para um acordo, para a transferência dos alunos pra Hogwarts...".

- Só que seu avô foi morto.

- Eu sei. Por você, garotinho insolente. Mas hoje você vai pagar por isso...

"O Kian projetou o corpo no Beco Diagonal. Foi aí que Sarah surgiu... Sabe? Sou ótima atriz. Sempre quis ter uma irmã gêmea. – sorriu demente. – O Kian era uma das vendedoras da loja... Tomou uma poção. Enfeitiçou a bolsa colorida pra chamar a atenção delas. 'Casualmente' havia um amuleto dentro da bolsa..."

- Na verdade aquilo servia como isca. O amuleto era enfeitiçado. Sugava energia de quem o usava... Nem Lindsay, nem ninguém que tenha usado o amuleto, desmaiou por ter energia de outra pessoa, como vocês chegaram a pensar. Desmaiavam ao ouvir um grito... um sinal qualquer da minha presença.

- Como? – Harry não entendeu.

- Francamente Potter!

"O amuleto sugava energia e o diário era a arma".

"Quando alguém usava o amuleto, eu podia ler a mente da pessoa, e assim, ver o que acontecia entre vocês".

- Como o diário poderia ser uma arma?

- Uma arma disfarçada.

"Na verdade, era um livro disfarçado. Palavras invertidas e letras desfiguradas, que formaram as idéias de uma adolescente. A arma consistia em que o maior inimigo do dono do livro o lesse inteirinho para o extermínio dos trouxas. Seria uma magia e tanto!".

- Mas você se ferrou! Não adiantou, pois nós não lemos todo! EU não li todo! – agora era Harry quem falava.

- Mas eu não contei pra você, não é mesmo?

- O quê?

- Não me interessam mais trouxas... O que me interessa é ver você morto, e todos aqueles que falharam ao serviço do meu Mestre.

"Não sei se sabe, mas fui eu que matei todos aqueles Comensais e a tal da McGuire...".

Harry resolveu se levantar. A expressão da bruxa à sua frente mudara repentinamente.

- Por que me contou tudo isso? – perguntou nervoso. Algo o espetara no bolso das vestes, na hora de levantar.

- Qual a graça de praticar crimes perfeitos, sendo que ninguém os tenha em conhecimento? – segurou mais firme que nunca a varinha.

- REALMENTE NUNHUMA! – uma voz diferente gritou: era Hermione, ao dar uma rasteira em Fionna e faze-la cair, batendo a cabeça no chão e a deixando desacordada.

- Mione! – Harry sorriu de súbito.

- Pega a varinha Harry. Amarre-a! Anda!

Harry, ainda tonto, abaixou-se, mas ao faze-lo, sentiu um braço agarra-lo pelo pescoço. Ele não hesitou: pegou a coisa pontuda que o havia cortado na perna. Ele não sabia, mas o enferrujado canivete que Sirius, outrora lhe dera, estava lá.

O grito em seguida foi cortante. Uma luz muito forte explodiu aos seus olhos...

Não havia mais corpo.

Não havia sangue.

Não havia nada.

Victorya acordou assustada.

A porta e as janelas se abriram...

- O que houve? – Victorya parecia atordoada. Veio pulando em direção à Hermione e Harry. – Eu ainda não consegui desfazer esse nó. Só o da mão. – disse como se não tivesse acontecido nada.

- Mione? Você está bem?

- Claro que sim!

- Mas e o sangue? Os ferimentos?

- Eu vou ficar bem. Na verdade aquele sangue não era meu. Era de um rato morto por alguma coisa. Minha cabeça só ficou machucada aqui. – ela mostrou um pequeno arranhão.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Harry. Estava falando sobre Fionna.

- Eu não sei... Como ela pôde desaparecer assim?

- Ela veio do inferno. – disse Victorya estranha.

- Isso não pode! – exclamou Harry, com a idéia de Victorya.

- Isso a gente nunca vai saber.

- Ela pode ter desaparatado! – Harry tentou.

- Quantas vezes eu já não disse que é impossível aparatar em Hogwarts? – Hermione estava abismada.

- É só contarmos isso à Dumbledore, e...

- Não. – Harry falou firme. – Nada de contar à Dumbledore.

- Mas, Harry!

- Não. Vamos logo sair daqui. – ele abraçou Hermione, e a levou para fora da sala.

Ao chegar na porta...

- Você não vem com a gente?

- Não. – respondeu Vicky. – tenho que fazer uma coisa ainda.

Hermione contorceu o rosto em uma careta.

- Ok. Fique bem. – Hermione respondeu. Ela precisava conversar com ele...

- Venha Kian. – Victorya pegou sua varinha, ao lado do corpo de Kian, murmurou um feitiço redutor e o colocou no bolso. – Você vai mofar em Azkaban seu verme!


	17. Cap17

Capítulo 17 

_**Surpresas e decisões**_

Dumbledore, por mais que Harry não quisesse, ficou sabendo de tudo que aconteceu.

Ninguém tinha uma teoria do que Fionna era feita, ou de onde tinha vindo, e Kian também estava pagando pelo que fizera: estava trancafiado em Azkaban... Parecia um pouco louco. Talvez tivesse sido melhor leva-lo para o St. Mungus... Em todo caso, hoje era o último dia em Hogwarts. O dia da festa...

- Hoje é nosso último dia cara! Tente se animar! – Harry tentava incentivar Rony.

- Eu não quero arrumar treta com ninguém! Depois eu não tenho motivo pra festejar.

- Por quê?

- Ora, porque eu tenho certeza de que vou ficar mais um ano aqui. Acho que não passei nos exames...

- É claro que você passou! Em todo caso, nós vamos receber os resultados nas férias.

- Você vai continuar morando com o Sirius?

- Não. Ele e Christine se casaram. Vão morar em outro lugar...

- Hummm... Isso é bom ou ruim?

- Isso não é o melhor: Nunca mais vou ter que acordar e olhar pra cara da Lindsay!

Rony fez cara invocada.

- Não me fale dessa garota.

- Eu não falo nada. Prefiro não me meter nessa muvuca que você provocou.

- Eu provoquei? Que culpa tenho eu de ser tão gostoso?

Os dois caíram na risada...

No quarto feminino...

- Que saco! Eu tive que arrumar tudo! As provas terminaram ontem, e o Simas só arranjou a música. To cansada, com olheiras, minha coluna está doendo, e ainda tenho que fazer a unha, tomar banho, arrumar o cabelo e me trocar de roupa.

- Relaxa Mione. Pelo menos você vai... Pelo menos você tem um namorado fiel. – Norah reclamou.

Lindsay, sentada à penteadeira estava observando pelo canto dos olhos, e Victorya, estava jogada na cama, de cortina fechada, e já tinha dito desde de cedo que não ia a festa alguma também.

- Não reclama Norah! Depois, pelo menos você se entende com o Rony. Não é como outras aí que ficam correndo atrás dele e ele não dá nem bola! Você sabe disso. – disse Hermione, provocativa.

- Olha aqui, se você está falando de mim, pode falar diretamente. – Lindsay fez cara de poucos amigos. Ainda não tinha superado perder o namorado para Hermione.

- Você escutou alguma coisa Norah? – a garota arregalou os olhos para a cama ao lado. – Acho que escutei alguma fada mordente zunir no meu ouvido.

- Na verdade acho que foi barulho de vaca mugindo. – Hermione teve que se segurar em Norah, dobrando-se e chorando de tanto rir, o que deixou Lindsay mais irritada e a fez sair do quarto batendo a porta e quebrando um espelho, tamanha era sua raiva.

- Vicky? – Norah chamou, ainda rindo.

- A Victorya saiu enquanto vocês estavam conversando. – Avisou Parvati.

- Ela estava chorando. Nunca a vi chorando... O que será que aconteceu? – Lilá intrometeu-se na conversa.

- Chorando? Tem certeza? – Mione pareceu preocupada.

- Onde será que ela foi? – Norah levantou da cama.

- Eu não sei...

- Gina? – Victorya bateu na porta do quarto feminino do sexto ano.

- Eu vou chamá-la. – falou Stephanie.

Após uns segundos, Gina apareceu. Estava vestida com uma saia de pano leve até os pés, cor de céu, e uma blusinha branca com tirinhas caídas. O cabelo solto em grandes cachos.

- Vicky? O que aconteceu? Você ainda não se arrumou?

- Eu precisava falar com você. Será que...?

- Claro, vamos!

As duas desceram até a sala comunal. Sentaram-se o mais longe possível.

- Você não quis falar com ninguém desde que aquilo aconteceu. O que houve?

- Eu... – uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto pálido. – Eu não sei. Deu vontade de ficar sozinha. Pensar no que eu vou fazer da minha vida... Se vou ficar aqui, ou simplesmente voltar para os Estados Unidos...

- Sei. Eu te conheço! Fale pra mim o que aconteceu! Quem sabe eu não posso te ajudar de alguma forma?

- Eu contei pra você que o Kian abusou de mim. E você falou pra alguém?

- Não! Claro que não! – das duas, Hermione e Gina, Gina era a que Vicky tinha mais afinidade.

- Lembra que a enfermeira disse que eu não podia engravidar?

Gina arregalou os olhos...

- Lembro. – disse com receio. – E é a coisa que você menos quer na vida.

- Exatamente.

- E...? – perguntou temerosa.

- Ela errou.

- O que?

- Ela, quando me examinou de novo, viu que eu estava grávida.

- Não!

- Sim!

- Não!

- Sim, sim, sim!

- Mas... Vicky, você...? Você está GRÁVIDA? – ela perguntou tão alto, que as pessoas pararam escutar a conversa.

- Não!

- Não entendi então. Quer fazer o favor de explicar?

- Eu estava. Não estou mais.

- Como?

- Eu perdi.

- Quando?

- Há duas semanas.

- Vicky! É verdade! Quando você caiu da vassoura, você sangrou muito!

- É.

- Como você se sente? Já tinha contado pra alguém?

- Não. Sei lá... To me sentindo vazia. Já tinha escolhido o nome. Por mais que eu não quisesse, ela ia ser minha filha e minha responsabilidade! E eu que nem sei cuidar de mim!

- Como você sabe que ia ser menina? – Gina riu pelo canto da boca, lembrando um pouco o jeito de Draco. Talvez a convivência tenha causado certas semelhanças...

- Tinha que ser menina! – ela riu.

- Não contou isso pra Mione?

- Não.

- Pra Norah?

- Não.

- Só pra mim?

- Só.

- Vem aqui! – Gina abraçou a amiga. – Você vai sim a essa festa. Precisa se animar!

- Eu não sei...

- Olha que eu mando o Draco vir te puxar até lá embaixo se você não estiver pronta em meia hora. Hehehe.

- Vou precisar de ajuda. Não sei que roupa usar... – estava um pouco mais animada.

- Let's go girl!

- Gina! O que você fez à Vicky? Que magia foi essa?

- Digamos que ela aprendeu novamente a voar. Não me pergunte mais nada Mione. – ao final ela deu um sorriso.

- Hum... Cheias de mistérios! – ela já estava pronta.

Como Gina, também estava de saia mais comprida, mas era toda repicada, deixando pontos da coxa aparecendo. Um corpete só foi o complemento para arrasar na festa. O cabelo, Gina e Norah estavam tentando ajudar a arrumar, em um rabo de mexas soltas e coloridas.

- O Harry não vai gostar nada, nada! – Gina riu, passando lápis nos olhos da amiga.

- Eu to ligando muito pra isso! – Hermione respondeu estranhamente, retribuindo com um sorriso.

- Humf-humpf! – Victorya pigarreou logo atrás. – Falem a verdade: Ta muito ruim? Eu acho que engordei um pouquinho...

- Nossa! – Norah fez uma cara falsamente assustada – Realmente você está obesa! Acho melhor você ir ao médico! – colocou a mão na boca, rindo da amiga. - É claro que você está bem! Onde você engordou? – terminou, passando a mão no cabelo, ainda amarelo.

- Adorei o seu vestido! Onde você comprou? – Lilá perguntou segurando o cabelo, para Parvati fechar seu vestido.

- Foi minha avó quem desenhou. Ela é estilista e modista. Mandou semana passada pra mim... Parece que voltou da lua de mel apenas há três semanas atrás!

- Como? – Hermione perguntou. – Ela não tinha se casado logo no natal?

- Sim, mas como ela disse, o garotão dela quis estender mais um "pouquinho". – as quatro riram. Lilá e Parvati tinham se dispersado pelo quarto.

O vestido era de frente única, com uma saia curtíssima repicada. Qualquer movimento em falso e até sua alma seria vista. Ela usava uma sandália de salto agulha e uma coleira no pescoço com a letra "V".

Gina olhou para o espelho e ficou observando.

Enquanto isso, Victorya surrupiava o lápis de Hermione.

As três agora estavam juntas novamente...

- O que foi Gina? – Hermione a flagrou olhando.

- estava só pensando. Bobagem... Acho que faríamos um bom trio.

- De quê? – Victorya perguntou, enfiando o pincel fino do delineador dentro do olho e gritando de ardência.

- Uma equipe.

- Tipo "Charlie's Angels"? – divertiu-se Hermione.

- Cada coisa que passa pela cabeça da gente...

Uns dez minutos depois, todas já estavam reunidas na sala comunal. O clima era diferente. Era um dia diferente. Uma vida diferente.

Mal sabiam eles o futuro que iam seguir e o rumo que iam tomar...

- Vamos descer logo que eu não quero deixar o meu gatinho esperando! – Gina puxou Victorya, a fazendo tropeçar com a sandália, em cima de um garoto. Era engraçado, mas... Nunca o tinham visto lá.

- Desculpe! – Vctorya ficou envergonhada.

- Não tem problema. – uma voz suave, grave, rouca, e ao mesmo tempo sedutora saiu da boca do rapaz. – Você precisa de ajuda?

- Não precisa, obrigada. Qual é o seu nome?

- Thomas. Thomas Barker.

Foi a última coisa que Victorya escutou. Gina a tinha puxado, falando que não queria se atrasar...

- Gina! É ele! – a garota gritou pelo corredor.

- Ele quem? Anda Vicky! Não quero deixar Draco esperando. Ele disse que tem uma surpresa pra mim!

- Eu escutei! – ela falava frases desconexas.

- escutou o que Vicky?

- Sabe quando você escuta 'sininhos', ou uma musiquinha ao fundo, quando você descobre "aquela" pessoa?

- Você bebeu!

- Não! Eu juro!

Gina riu descontrolada.

- Só você mesmo pra me fazer rir!

- Sabe aquela musica "Mandy"?

- Não me fale dessa música. Eu vivia escutando ela quando tava de fossa por causa do Draco há um tempo atrás...

- Então! Eu escutei essa música! Não foram apenas sininhos!

- Acho que isso foi algum efeito colateral do tropeço que você deu!

Estranhamente a outra se calou...

Havia muitas pessoas no saguão... Ao pé da escada estava um louro de olhos acinzentados que cintilaram ao ver Gina...

- Oi amor! – Gina pulou no colo de Draco, deixando Vicky descer a escada sozinha e correndo os degraus abaixo.

- Uau! Como você está linda. – trocaram um beijo apaixonado logo em seguida.

Na visão de todos, os dois se completavam.

As madeixas de Gina cobriram o rosto de Draco, o deixando confuso quando pararam de se beijar.

- Você também está! – e não deixando a curiosidade de lado... – Você disse que tinha uma surpresa pra mim...!

- Tinha não. Tenho... Mas só vai saber o que é mais tarde. Primeiro vamos aproveitar a festa!

- Oi Draco. – Vicky cumprimentou desolada.

- Oi! – ele a abraçou com amigavelmente.

- A Gin não fica com ciúme? – Vicky brincou.

- De você não.

Ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Como você está? Estava preocupado com você.

- Bem. Depois a Gina te conta tudo.

- Bem, vamos entrar? – ele deu o braço às duas. Uma de cada lado. – Acho que todos vão morrer de inveja de mim.

- Por que seu convencido? – Gina brincou o beliscando de leve.

- estou com as duas mais gatas da festa! Isso não é motivo?

- Pensando bem, achamos que é! – os três riram, entrando no Salão Principal.

Aquela noite ia marcar para sempre...

- Dali chefinha! – Simas pulou nos ombros de Hermione, o que a deixou extremamente alterada.

Respirando fundo, ela não se segurou e começou a batê-lo e chuta-lo, gritando absurdos...

- Filho da puta! Desgraçado! Nojento! Seu porra! Pau no cu! – Nisso, o garoto divertia-se, pulando de poltrona em poltrona. Ria, enquanto Hermione se descabelava, tentando pular atrás de Simas, até que Harry a puxou pelo braço, com delicadeza.

- Hey! Calma Mione! – Ele sorriu, mas quando a encarou, quase teve um troço.

"Que roupa é essa Hermione?" – logo ele a agarrou, tentando a cobrir dos olhos dos outros.

- Sai de cima de mim! Você vai me amassar desse jeito! – reclamou, o empurrando para alisar a roupa.

- Você não está vendo que todos olham pra você?

- Não! Todos estão olhando pra VOCÊ! Deixe de ser bobo meu amor! – agora ela passava as mãos ao redor dele, o puxando para perto de si. Sua voz era suave e provocante, como uma domadora de leão, tentando adestrar o bichano.

- Precisava você usar "esta" roupa?

- Claro que precisava!

Rony observava a discussão da escada. Resolvera que ia à festa, e o que tivesse que ser seria.

- Mas todos estão olhando pra você. Você sabe que eu não gosto disso.

- Todos estão olhando pra mim, inclusive você. – ela sorriu – Eu não quero que os OUTROS olhem pra mim, e sim VOCÊ. – na pausa, ela o olhou profundamente. – Quero que você me olhe, me pegue... – aproximou ainda mais os corpos e os rostos. – e me beije.

O casal beijou-se com segundas intenções...

Só de pensar em tê-la novamente em seus braços, um estremeço perpassou seu corpo.

Depois de um beijo quente e apaixonado, e com sabor de desculpas, Harry a guiou ao Salão Principal, de certa forma, deixando parte de sua vida para trás.

Rony os seguiu sem falar nada, e apenas pensando o que seria de seu futuro...

- Uhu! Hogwarts estava mesmo precisando de uma festa assim! – Gina e Draco tinham resolvido ir dançar. A festa estava super agitada, ao som de baladinhas rápidas, que não deixavam ninguém parado.

Talvez só uma pessoa estivesse desanimada...

Victorya olhava de um lado para outro, procurando Thomas. Ela não sabia ao certo se realmente vira o rapaz...

- "Será que foi miragem?" – ela continuava pensando, quando foi acordada de seus devaneios, por Hermione e Harry.

- Por quê está sozinha? – Harry perguntou.

- Porque eu to afim. – respondeu seca.

- E por que você está afim? – Hermione o cutucou tentando o fazer para com a brincadeira.

- Porque prefiro ficar sozinha, a escutar besteiras de homens idiotas e imaturos como você!

- E por que você prefere...

- Harry chega! Pára de encher a garota! – Hermione enterrou a unha em seu braço.

- Ok. Vou pegar sangria...

- Pega duas taças! – Vicky falou.

- Tem mais alguém com você?

- Não. Eu vou tomar sozinha. – terminou com um sorriso fechado.

Enquanto observava o rapaz se distanciar, Hermione fez a pergunta à Victorya...

- O que houve? Mais cedo você estava melhor...

- Eu estou bem!

- Acho que esse virou o seu lema! Você diz isso desde que saiu daquela torre!

- Vocês: Gina, você e Norah são as pessoas mais importantes pra mim. Eu aprendi e mudei muito esse ano...

"Como se as nossas vidas se cruzassem em um momento de surto e desequilíbrio. Foi uma coisa tão perturbada e turbulenta, mas nós nos unimos... Eu descobri coisas fundamentais e perdi pra ganhar. Não sei se me entende, mas... Eu me sinto como se algo estivesse conspirando ao nosso favor. Como se nunca mais fôssemos nos separar".

- Eu entendo. Nunca tive uma amiga. Só a Gina! Eu achei que não fosse gostar de você. Talvez por ser igual a sua irmã fisicamente eu tenha confundido um pouco as coisas. Mas realmente, as coisas mudaram pra melhor.

- E agora, tudo muda de repente. Eu não tenho mais o Sean! Até o ano passado, eu vivia brigando com ele! Armando barraco e fazendo de tudo pra ser uma Delta Witch... Uma boa irmã. Agora eu decidi que não quero mais... Vou me mudar, trabalhar, me estabilizar, desgrudar dos meus pais e irei decidir o que fazer realmente da minha vida.

- Não se preocupe. Nunca nos separaremos... Eu também vou mudar. Vou mudar e terminar... Vai doer, mas eu tenho que fazer uma coisa...

- O quê?

Harry já estava voltando à mesa...

- É melhor falarmos depois.

- Uau! Que silêncio. Falavam de mim?

- Não. Só falo de pessoas significantes. – brincou Victorya, pegando duas taças das mãos de Harry. – Tim, Tim! – ela levantou a taça e de um gole só bebeu todo o conteúdo.

Hermione balançou a cabeça descrente do que vira, e Harry apenas a seguiu.

- Um brinde à minha doce e sexy Monitora Chefe. – ele a olhou nos olhos, sorrindo.

Era duro saber o quanto ele a amava. O quanto era importante para ela...

- Obrigada. – ela levantou a outra taça.

- Oi! Estão brindando à que? – era Luna.

- Luna! – Victorya levantou e a abraçou, surpreendendo e fazendo a garota assustar-se.

- O que foi?

- Precisamos conversar. – V, saiu da mesa, deixando Hermione e Harry a sós. Hermione guardou mentalmente de lembrar-se de agradecer à Victorya por deixa-la sozinha com Harry.

- Vamos dançar ou quer ficar aqui? – ela perguntou, alisando as mexas coloridas em seu cabelo.

- Eu quero falar com você. – ela disse séria.

- O que houve?

- Você sabe que eu te amo mais que tudo nessa vida.

- Sei.

- E que eu só quero o seu bem.

- Também sei.

- Humm... Não sei a melhor maneira de falar o que tenho pra falar, senão dizer que temos que terminar por aqui.

- O quê? Eu acho que não escutei.

- Você recebeu várias ofertas de emprego ultimamente e acho que deve explora-las melhor, de forma que um relacionamento não deva interferir e...

- Você está brincando! Do que está falando? Se eu tiver que explorar alguma coisa será ao seu lado! Pra sempre! Chega desse assunto.

Hermione olhou pro lado. Não queria que a visse chorando.

- Acho que pelo menos devemos dar um tempo. Um tempo pra você, pra mim, e...

- Você gosta de outro, é isso?

- Eu poderia falar que sim, mas não é isso. Acho que a nossa vida vai mudar tanto, que não sei ao certo o que será seguro ou não fazer.

"Desculpe, mas eu estou tão confusa... Desculpe Harry".

- Não tenho do que te desculpar. Talvez eu tenha mesmo que viajar, mas quero que venha comigo. Você promete que não vai chorar e que vai ficar do meu lado até ficar bem velhinha, segurando em uma e fazendo carinho no seu velho? – zombou.

- Não brinca seu idiota! MEU idiota. – um beijo seguiu-se de outro, que se seguiu de outro, que seguiu...

- Draco... Eu estou cansada. – Gina reclamou.

- Aquele enjôo de novo?

- Hum-hum.

- Você me disse semana passada que a sua menstruação estava atrasada...

- Eu. Não...

- Será que você está grávida Gina? – ele tinha um sorriso permanente de orelha a orelha.

Ela sorriu espantada...

- Isso só serviu pra completar a minha felicidade.

- Como?

- A minha surpresa pra você, era isso aqui olha... – ele pegou uma caixinha aveludada no bolso da calça.

- Draco...?

- Iremos nos casar semana que vêm, e logo vamos viajar. Que tal? – soou sedutor e determinado.

- EU TE AMO! – Gina gritou pra quem quisesse ouvir, em meio ao Salão Principal. Lágrimas de felicidade escorriam pro seu rosto, e foram enxugadas por beijos salgados e acalorados que o casal trocou. Era com ele que ela seria feliz...

Pra sempre.

Uma chuvinha rala escorria pelos terrenos da escola.

Deitada em um banco, Victorya relembrava momentos que vivera em Hogwarts. Era engraçado como em um ano só, uma vida podia mudar tanto...

- Com licensa. – uma voz masculina se aproximou.

Um pouco assustada, e cabelo solto e penteado desfeito pela chuva, ela teve certeza de que escutara aquela voz mais cedo.

- Quem é?

- Thomas.

Ele sentou-se ao seu lado. Era moreno claro olho, azul escuro, cabelo castanho claro...

- Nunca te vi na escola. – ela não o encarou.

- Não sou estudante.

- E o que faz aqui? – perguntou interessada.

- Estou inspecionando a escola. Trabalho no Ministério.

- Inspecionando? Por quê? Achava que o Ministério tinha parado de interferir em Hogwarts faz tempo! – levantou abruptamente com uma cara séria, parecendo estar nervosa e gritando com o rapaz.

- Uau! Calma. O Ministério não está interferindo em Hogwarts. Lembre que no último ano, uma escola pegou fogo.

- Ahh... Desculpe. – agora estava envergonhada. – Bom, acho que vou entrar... Humm, se não se importa.

- Eu nem sei o seu nome. – o rapaz levantou, passando a mão no cabelo molhado.

- Victorya.

- Humm... – parecia pensar em algo.

- Eu estou com frio. – ela cruzou os braços, tentando aquecer-se de alguma forma. – Vou entrar. Tchau.

Enquanto ela seguia o caminho, refletindo sobre o que acabara de fazer, voltou a olhar pra trás.

Ele a estava seguindo.

Se isso era bom, ou mau sinal, ela não sabia, mas não acreditara totalmente em que ele trabalhava para o Ministério, afinal, se trabalhasse, não falaria!

Ao chegar no saguão de entrada, encontrou com Draco e Gina se beijando novamente.

- Ohh mundo cruel! – disse para si mesma, subindo as escadas e sem falar com o casal, indo direto para o quarto.

Ao chegar em um corredor escuro e deserto, escutou barulho de passos, logo sacando a varinha.

- Quem está aí?

Ninguém respondeu.

- Alguém? – olhava em todas as direções.

Novamente, nada.

- Acho que estou ficando malu-CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ai Lindsay!

- Desculpe! Shhhh. – Lindsay saiu de trás de uma estátua.

- O que faz aqui escondida garota? – perguntou ofegante e colocando a mão no peito, tentando se acalmar.

- Não estava escondida. Eu só queria falar com você.

- Comigo? Queria falar comigo, escondida atrás de uma estátua?

- Sim. Com você ainda acho que consigo falar, agora com a sangue ru...

- Lava a sua bicheira, que você costuma chamar de boca, antes de falar de Hermione. Entendeu bem? – Victorya puxou o cabelo da adversária.

- Ai! Lagar o meu CABELO! Eu só quero "falar" com você.

- Fala logo! Estou cansada.

- A festa nem começou!

- Fale logo. Não tenho o tempo todo. – disse sem paciência alguma.

- Quero que me diga o que acontece entre Norah e Rony. – cruzou os braços e levantou o queixo.

- O que ganharia te falando? Não aprendeu nada desde o começo do ano Lindsay?

- É pecado querer saber se você tem chance com a pessoa que você gosta?

- Ha! – Victorya riu descrente.

- Eles estão namorando ou não?

- Não sei.

- Sabe!

- Não sei! Quer saber, por que não pergunta ao Rony? Vai lá! Se der sorte, a Norah pode estar lá pra quebrar novamente deu nariz perfeito. Agora saia, porque não posso, e não quero perder meu precioso tempo com você. – Victorya a empurrou, tendo a impressão de escutar uma risada abafada, no fim do corredor, mas novamente não era ninguém.

Voltou a seguir seu trajeto, até chegar na mulher gorda.

- Senha, por favor!

- Crocito de corvo. – o fez desanimada, subindo as escadas para o dormitório, vazio àquela hora, algumas pessoas, do quinto ano pra baixo, perguntaram como estava a festa. Ela os despistou e entrou no quarto vazio...

Aquele era o dia mais e feliz, e ao mesmo tempo mais triste de sua vida...

- Rony? – Norah chegou perto da mesa onde o "namorado" estava.

- Norah? – pareceu surpreso, mas feliz. – Achava que estava brava comigo.

Ela se sentou...

- Estava. Pode ser um pouco meloso o que vou te falar, mas eu vivo sonhando com você, não consigo viver vendo você triste e confuso pelos cantos, não consigo imaginar minha vida mais sem você. – ela prendia o choro, como se fosse melhor não se entregar totalmente a ele.

Rony continuou a olhando. Não disse nada.

- Você deve estar me achando uma idiota. Pode falar que eu não o conheço direito, e eu...

Ele a pausou com um beijo, que começou com um leve selinho, e logo, confudiam-se corpos, ao som da balada.

_Tonight, I'm gonna make it up to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna make love to you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I missed you, baby  
Tonight, I dedicate my heart to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna be a part of you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you  
And I miss you so_

- Eu também quero ficar com você. Não quero mais ninguém, eu...

- Shhh... – ela colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios macios de Rony. – Não quero que diga que me ama.

- Eu não ia dizer... Ia fazer.

Já eram duas horas da manhã e a festa ainda bombava.

- Pára Harry! Temos que voltar. – Mione tentava disfarçar, mas estava morrendo de vontade de ficar ali, atrás da moita molhada pela chuva, horas mais cedo.

- Não. – a segurou pelo tornozelo. – Você fica! Já fez demais por hoje. – disse provocativo, ficando novamente em cima dela, beijando de leve seu pescoço.

- Eu preciso ver como andam as coisas! – tentou se soltar. Depois da última experiência, agora tinha trauma de que a prendessem, mesmo se fosse para brincar ou qualquer outra coisa.

- Só se me prometer que voltamos pra cá depois. Temos alguns assuntos pendentes. – cedeu.

- Nossa Sr. Potter. Como você não é nada interesseiro! Parabéns! – riu.

- Vamos então. Não quero demorar... – a ajudou a levantar.

- O que fará amanhã? – caminhando de mãos dadas em direção ao castelo, não falaram nada, até Hermione recomeçar a conversa.

- Tem algum programa em mente? Eu estava achando que poderíamos...

O resto, ela mal escutou. A única coisa que queria pro resto de sua vida, era não se separar dele e compartilhar sua felicidade e alegria com Harry. Vê-lo sorrir daquele jeito a fazia flutuar como se estivesse em uma nebulosa. Não havia gravidade que a segurasse ou algo que a prendesse quando estavam juntos. Era tudo tão mágico, certo e ao mesmo tempo tão irracional... Sempre gostara dele, desde naquela cabine, onde o vira pela primeira vez, sua história começou a ser escrita. Nascera ali, em Hogwarts, onde tudo ia acabar a menos de vinte e quatro horas.

Mas o sonho não estava acabando...

Apenas um começo brutal, ou até mesmo, um brutal começo...

- Mione?

A garota acordou de súbito. Ao ver já estavam em frente à porta de carvalho do Salão Principal.

- Hum? O que aconteceu? – perguntou anda aérea.

- Eu que pergunto! Você me deixou falando sozinho e quando vi já estávamos aqui e você dormindo acordada... Você parece preocupada, o que aconteceu? – perguntou, alisando seu rosto.

- Nada... Posso te dizer uma coisa?

- Diga duas. – a abraçou, encostando-a na parede.

- Na verdade são três coisas.

- Não acha que está querendo abusar não? – suspirou em seu ouvido a fazendo tremer involuntariamente.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu sei disso! E eu também te amo. – declarou a olhando nos olhos.

- Mas agora eu estou falando sério.

- E quando disse da outras vezes não falou sério?

- Falei. Mas dessa vez, é mais do que sério.

- Então eu digo muuuiiiitoooo mais que sério que eu também te amo e que quero me casar com você e ter doze filhos lindos com você.

- DOZE? Ta me chamando de parideira é? Huahuahuahua. Isso já é um pedido de divorcio antes de nos casarmos!

- Eu NUNCA vou me separar de você...

Quando iam dar um beijo, escutaram um burbúrio no salão da festa.

- Eu não disse que tinha que voltar? – ela saiu correndo pra ver o que tinha acontecido.

Era impossível a passagem pelo meio dos estudantes. Um aglomerado de gente, em volta de algo ou alguém.

Com muito empurra-empurra, puxão de cabelo e pisadas no pé, finalmente estava lá. Ao contrário do que todos achavam, Hermione gostou do que viu...

- Vai Norah! Acaba com ela!

- Hermione! Cadê o Harry! Preciso da ajuda dele. – era Rony desesperado e suando descontrolado. Só ele parecia querer apartar a briga de Lindsay e Norah.

- Ele ficou lá pra trás. Onde será que está o Professor Dumbledore? – procurou, não muito preocupada. O que queria ver mesmo, eram os dois olhos de Lindsay bem roxos.

- VACA!

- PIRANHA, LÉSBICA, ORDINÁRIA! ELE É MEU!

Hermione não resistiu...

- Troca a fita minha filha. Ou não tem criatividade pra xingar as pessoas? HUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUAHAUAHUAHAUAHU.

- Agora você vai ver sua... – Lindsay voou pra cima de Hermione, que desviou, deixando-a cair no chão, aos pés de Sean, que a ajudou levantar-se, mas não para leva-la embora, e sim para assistir a briga.

Haviam apostas entre casas pra saber quem ia ganhar.

- Você não devia ter mexido comigo! – bradou cuspindo um pouco de sangue. Norah a tinha socado na boca, quebrando dois de seus dentes.

- Então vem pra cima da gente! – Norah provocou. – Vem, cadelinha sem raça definida.

- VIRA LATA É SUA AVÓ! O Rony é meu!

- É meu!

Nenhuma das duas partes atacaram, estavam apenas ameaçando, até que Hermione foi atingida por um chute na barriga, gritando de dor.

- Aahhhhhhh! Você me paga! – ainda dobrada em direção ao chão, conseguiu se levantar e com o pé esquerdo, chutou o dedão do pé de Lindsay e a puxou pelos longos e sedosos cabelos. Ao fazer isso, Hermione não tinha notado, mas todos estavam rindo.

Um amontoado de cabelos louros caiu no chão.

- Ahahahahahahahhahahahaha! – risadas por todos os lados. Lindsay não sabia o que fazer.

- Você usava peruca! Sabia que não aceitavam meninas de cabelo escuro no concurso pra ver quem ganharia uma vaga na irmandade, e tinha inveja de mim e de todas as garotas que tinham possibilidade de passar na seleção.

- É mentira! – tentou se defender.

- Não! Não é mentira. Você sabia que se não fosse pelo talento ou pela inteligência, que você não tem, ninguém, pelo menos que não fosse mais ou menos bonita e nos padrões aceitados pela liga das irmandades naquela época, não entraria!

- É! Você é uma fraude Lindsay Newkirk! – Hermione sorriu triunfante.

Água marejava em seus olhos...

- Não fale do que não sabe Hermione Granger. – disse com os dentes cerrados. – Você trincou meu dedo!

Quando iam voltar à briga, e ao Hermione voltar a torcer o pé e Norah se jogar em cima de Lindsay pra puxar seu verdadeiro cabelo, uma mão pesada, desceu ao ombro de Lindsay.

Além de tudo, aquilo era a pior coisa que poderia acontecer àquela noite.

- Linday. Levanta, agora! – Sirius apareceu de súbito, assustando a todos. – Vamos pra casa. – ele a puxou pela orelha, a levantando.

- Ai pai! Aiiiii! Ta doendo!

- É pra doer. – ele voltou-se a Norah e Hermione.

"Não se preocupem. Ela termina de apanhar em casa... Vejo você e Harry depois Hermione".

Todos riam dela, que se debulhava em lágrimas, como nunca fizera na vida. Sirius seguiu com a filha, sem precisar pedir licença, atravessando e saindo pelas portas do Salão Principal.

- Norah! Você poderia ter relevado! – Rony respirou fundo e foi ajudar a amiga e a namorada a levantarem. – E você Hermione, porque entrou na briga?

- Humm. – Hermione fingiu protestar.

- E VOCÊ Ronald Weasley! Porque não interferiu? Hein? Tava com medo é?

- Não! Claro que não, só que... só que...

- Tá. Tá. Tá. Quero ficar sozinha. – a garota saiu do Salão Principal.

- Vocês homens viu! São todos iguais! Só mudam a varinha e o endereço! – Hermione bufou.

- Eu não fiz NADA!

- Ahhh! Coitadinho. É claro que não fez nada! Você é um frouxo Rony! E sabe o que mais? Fazer nada as vezes é o MAIOR PROBLEMA!

Hermione também saiu batido pelo Salão Principal, deixando Rony xingar sozinho.

Harry que era bom, nada. O corredor estava vazio.

Ela continuou parada ali. Imóvel, quando levanto um enorme susto... Seu coração estava pra sair pela boca.

- "I'll always look back, as – Eu sempre olho pra trás enquanto

I walk away/ This memory will last – Vou embora/ Essa memória irá ficar

For eternity/ And all of our tears – Pra sempre/ E todas nossas lágrimas

Will be lost in the rain/ When I find – Vão se perder na chuva/ Quando eu achar

My way back to your arms again/ - Meu caminho de volta aos seus braços novamente

But until that day you know you are – Mas até esse dia você sabe que é

/ The Queen of my Heart." - a rainha do meu coração

- O que foi isso Harry? – sorriu assustada. – Onde você estava? Essa música...?

- Eu sei que eu como cantor sou um ótimo médico, mas você disse uma noite pra certa pessoa que adoraria ser surpreendida por essa música por alguém que amasse realmente você, então...

- Eu mato a "V". To falando sério! – sorriu sem graça.

- O que aconteceu por aqui? – Harry olhou a sua volta, surpreso, e à roupa de Hermione, que estava mais bagunçada que antes.

- Você não cruzou com o Sirius por aí? Onde você estava?

- Sirius? Ele está em Hogwarts?

- Sim... – sorriu mais uma vez, triunfante.

Nesse mesmo momento, Rony passou pelo casal sem dizer qualquer palavra, subindo as escadas.

- O que houve com ele?

- Nada. Depois conversamos sobre isso…

- Pra você estar sorrindo desse jeito, toda desarrumada... – Harry fez uma cara assustada. – O SIRIUS DEU EM CIMA DE VOCÊ?

- Quem me dera! – disse baixo, mas não tão baixo o bastante.

- O QUÊ?

- Nada! Claro que não seu bobo! Você acha que o seu padrinho daria em cima de mim?

- Acho! – disse com convicção. – Quer dizer... Não tenho certeza.

- Deixa de ser bobo! – ela o agarrou, segurando seu pescoço e tascando um beijo molhado e quente em sua boca.

- Ainda acha que eu daria bola pra ele?

- Bem... Acho que não. – riu tolamente. – Mas quero que me conte tudo o que aconteceu.

- Certo. Vamos para o quarto... No caminho eu te conto.

- Vickkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Eu te mato! – gritou Hermione ao entrar no quarto.

- Que foi, sua louca? – Vicky assustou-se.

Norah estava rindo em cima da cama da amiga, quando Hermione chegou.

- Você contou ao Harry da música!

- Ele me perguntou o que eu achava que poderia te surpreender. Eu só falei.

- O que ele fez? – perguntou Norah interessada.

Hermione sentou-se ao lado da cama e contou a surpresa do namorado.

As risadas só foram interrompidas por Lindsay, que entrou no quarto batendo a porta atrás de si, sendo aberta segundos depois, por Sirius.

- Arrume suas coisas rápido. – parecia mais tranqüilo.

Victorya saiu de baixo das cobertas.

- Oi Sirius… - sorriu passando a língua nos lábios, quando ia virar, quase caiu da cama.

- Oi… É Victorya não é mesmo? Olá Hermione, oi Norah. – sorriu sedutor. Não que quisesse, mas soava sedutor até mesmo roncando.

- Olá… - gemeu Victorya.

- Oi… - disse Norah, rindo sem graça por Vicky.

- Oi Snufles. Já falou com o Harry? – Hermione perguntou, tentando manter um diálogo. O clima não estava dos melhores.

- Ainda não. Prefiro conversar com ele amanhã... – continuava observando Lindsay. – Vamos logo Lindsay.

Lindsay antes de sair parou abrupta.

- Vocês vão me pagar. _A vingança é um prato que se come frio_.

Sirius a puxou, batendo a porta atrás de si e mandando a filha calar a boca.

- Não sei se ela já escutou essa, mas "O cemitério é a morada dos imprestáveis".

Não havia como continuar a conversa, então, Norah e Victorya seguiram para suas camas, indo dormir... A noite tinha sido exaustiva.

Logo que Lindsay fechou as malas, Sirius as puxou pela alça, dando boa noite pras garotas, e empurrou Lindsay pra fora do quarto.

As três ficaram um pouco em silêncio, até Vicky decidir falar...

- Ai que Deus! É claro que eu vou ter uma boa noite! Vocês escutaram a voz sexy dele: "Boa noite garotas"? My goooooood, esse homem é _orgasmático_.

Não agüentando mais, Hermione e Norah acompanharam a outra com altas e escandalosas risadas...

Ao Harry entrar no quarto, não vira nem sombra de Rony, decidindo deitar-se logo, com roupa e tudo... Infelizmente sua noite não terminou como queria, mas... fazer o quê?

- Harry?

O rapaz levou um susto tão grande que sua alma quase saiu do corpo. Uma voz alta e embargada viera do outro canto do quarto.

- Rony? Não sabia que estava aqui... Você me deu um susto.

- Desculpe.

Os dois ficaram um pouco em silêncio...

- Soube que fez as pazes com Norah. – Harry abafou a risada.

- Pois é. Fiz e deu no que deu... Onde você estava na hora da briga?

- Resolvendo um assunto.

- Ahh.

- Vocês não brigaram de novo não, né?

- Claro que não, mas... não sei como será daqui pra frente.

- Humm... É por isso que você está assim? – Harry perguntou, esfregando os olhos.

- Assim como?

- Ué... Parece preocupado.

- Não, não é com isso. Esquece.

Notando que o amigo não queria falar, ele resolveu ficar quieto e mudar de assunto.

- Você viu aquele cara lá embaixo?

- Que cara? O Tommas?

- Como sabe o nome dele?

- O ouvi conversando com um pirralho lá embaixo.

- Ok.

Não havia mais assunto para falarem. Com o silêncio morno, Harry foi fechando os olhos, suas pálpebras cansadas cederam ao sono, e imagens difusas aparecendo em sua mente...

Uma garotinha de olhos verdes. Devia ter uns quatro anos... Tinha os cabelos ruivos, era branca como a neve. Era difícil ver sua face totalmente... Estava a empurrando no balanço de brinquedo.

Antes de o veludo negro encobrir usa mente, ela o chamou de "papai".

Fazia uma manhã quente. O sol batia em todas as janelas do castelo. O clima era de alegria e descontração, até mesmo, quando eram acordados por gritos ensurdecedores...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! FEEEEEEEECHHHHHHAAAA ISSSSSOOOOOOO! – Victorya gritou de sua cama. A cortina aberta, e o sol batendo em seu rosto pálido.

- CALA A BOCA GAROTA! – uma almofada voou do outro lado do quarto, acertando seu rosto. A voz parecia ser de Lilá.

- Hey! Dá pras duas pararem aí! Eu quero dormir! – Norah manifestou-se, colocando a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro.

- Bom dia garotas! – Hermione se espreguiçou e bocejou. Estava extremamente sorridente.

Decidiu sair logo da cama, pegando a toalha e a roupa, antes de ir ao banheiro.

Foi tirando a roupa, pensando em como seria bom seu primeiro dia em casa. Sozinha. Sem pais, e avós para encher o saco. Levou um susto e gritou, quando a porta do banheiro bateu.

- Calma! Sou eu! – era Victorya.

- Nossa! Hoje você mal acordou e já começou a assustar todo mundo! Ta maluca menina?

- Eu odeio sol. Minha pele é sensível à radiação solar. – sorriu – Na verdade eu sou muito sensível a tudo.

- Aham, sei bem... Huahuahauahuahaua. – Hermione divertiu-se.

- Já sabe o que vai fazer quando chegar em casa?

- Vou arrumar meu apartamento. E você?

- Vou pedir um.

- Hã? – Hermione não entendeu.

- Tenho que sair da irmandade. Acabo a escola hoje. Hoje acaba meu prazo, e então, como a... Como é mesmo o nome dela? Bree! Lembrei! Como minha irmã ganhou um dos meus pais, eu vou pedir um pra mim também.

"Depois quero sair pra comprar umas coisinhas pra mim. Não quer ir junto?"

- Humm... Não tinha pensado. Pode ser!

- Vou chamar Gina também! Ela viaja semana que vêm! Precisamos ficar juntas pelo menos por um tempo!

- Que bom! – Hermione abriu a portinha do box. – passa a toalha pra mim, por favor!

- Toma.

- V!

- Fala? – Victorya tirava a roupa para entrar no banho.

- Você não me contou porque estava estranha por esses dias...?

Vicky não falou nada...

- Eu gostaria que confiasse em mim.

- Podemos conversar depois Mione? Eu não gostaria de tocar, pelo menos agora, nesse assunto, ainda mais no banheiro, acho que não é o lugar mais apropriado.

- Ok. – sua voz saiu abafada. Estava colocando a blusa.

Agora se escutava somente o som da água caindo no chão de azulejo branco.

- Eu vou sair... Aqui ta muito abafado. Nos vemos lá embaixo... VICKY!

- Fala menina, que susto! – colocou a mão no peito.

- Por que não mora comigo?

- Hun?

- Você e eu... Podemos pensar nessa possibilidade.

- Humm...

- Certo, depois conversamos sobre isso. Vou sair daqui.

- Certo. Eu também já estou saindo. – Cinco minutos se passaram, Victorya pegou uma toalha à sua direita, e saiu do banho logo após Hermione. Não tinha pegado roupa alguma, apenas com um toque da varinha, vestiu uma calça jeans, pois não gostava de short, e uma regata rosa choque, sua cor favorita, saindo do quarto em silêncio, sua bagagem já arrumada, e de cabelos molhados.

Hermione esperava do lado de fora...

- Eu sempre me esqueço desse feitiço! Não sei porque. – disse Hermione, batendo com a mão, na cabeça.

- Mione? – Vicky parecia sem graça.

- Não precisa dizer. Acho que se não quiser contar, tem o direito. Só gostaria que confiasse mais em mim, afinal, somos amigas! Ou não?

- Somos, e... – Victorya pausou no instante em que viu à sua frente, sentado em sua poltrona predileta, o tal de Thomas.

- O que faz aqui? Será que não poderia inspecionar em outro lugar? – não sabia porque, mas sua presença a incomodava.

- Na verdade, eu não sou do Ministério. – ele parecia hipnotizado ao vê-la.

- Eu sabia! Hermione corra! Vá chamar o diretor rápido!

- Não! Por favor! – ele disse a Hermione. – Eu posso explicar.

- Então fale! – as duas cruzaram os braços, com as varinhas em punho.

O Salão Comunal estava deserto.

- Eu fui contratado. O Professor Dumbledore sabe que estou aqui.

- Contratado pra? – Hermione estava sem paciência.

- Para seguí-la. – olhou diretamente para Victorya.

- Por quem? – Victorya apertou os olhos sem paciência.

- Por sua mãe. – disse sério.

- COMO? – disse indignada. – Eu não preciso de babá, muito menos de segurança. Sei me cuidar sozinha.

- Não tenho dúvida, senhorita, mas preciso fazer meu trabalho.

A garota respirou fundo.

- Nunca mais me chame de Senhorita, e muito menos ouse seguir-me.

- Esse é meu dever Senho... Esse é o meu dever.

- Está dispensado do seu _dever_. Depois peça à minha mãe pagar-lhe o resto.

- Não posso deixa-la sair sozinha.

- Mas eu VOU sair. Vamos Hermione! – puxou a amiga pelo pulso e saíram rápido pelo retrato da mulher gorda. – Ta vendo por que tenho que sair da casa? Sou maior de idade! Isso é um absurdo! – o cabelo pingava corredor afora...

- Ah! E só uma coisa _Senhorita Victorya_.

- O QUE FOI, MERDA? – revirou os olhos, sem olhar pra trás.

- Uhhh, não há como espiona-la sem estar na sua cola.

- Ai eu mereço...

No Salão Principal...

- Então foi isso. Essa é a história... Só peço pra que não conte a ninguém. – Victorya conversava sentada à mesa com Hermione. Havia poucas pessoas no salão, já com a decoração normal...

Hermione chorava.

- Por que não me contou?

- Não precisa chorar Mione! Já passou... – ao olhar pro lado...

"Ahhh não! Até aqui ele vai ficar!"

- Venhamos e convenhamos que até eu ia querer um gato desse me seguindo Vicky! – Hermione tentou sorrir, ainda enxugando as lágrimas.

- Preferia que estivesse atrás de mim fazendo outra coisa. – a outra sorriu maliciosa.

- Huahuahuahuahauahau! Você não presta V!

Foram interrompidas por Gina.

- Oi seres! – estava radiante.

- Não te vimos desde ontem.

- Estava aproveitando minha noite com o meu noivo. – um sorriso de orelha a orelha estampava seu rosto.

Logo, mostrou a mão às amigas...

- Que anel lindo Gina! – Hermione vibrou.

- Que tudo!

- É. Ele tem muito bom gosto. E você deveria se mancar também Vicky. Olha aquele gato de olho em você o tempo todo! – Gina apontou para Thomas.

- Sabe _aquele gato_ como você diz?

- Foi nele que você esbarrou ontem, não foi?

- Foi. E pelo jeito ela vai esbarrar muito mais vezes, não é mesmo V? Huahauhauahauahauahua!

- Muito sem graça _Granger_

_- _Uhhh... Que coisa mais Malfoy.

- Não estou entendendo nada. – Gina olhava da cara irritada de Vicky, à Hermione que se matava de rir.

- Minha mãe o contratou pra me seguir. Agora eu tenho babá. – murmurou chateada.

- O QUÊ? HUAHAUAHAUHAUAHAUA.

- Pára caralho!

As duas continuaram rindo, e logo, Victorya também entrou na brincadeira...

- Eu já disse que ele poderia fazer _outros serviços _atrás de mim né?

- Já Vicky, já...

Era hora de embarcar no trem. As malas já tinham sido levadas para os vagões. Era onze horas da manhã e o sol estava de rachar.

Victorya estava agarrada em Draco, enquanto Gina conversava com Harry e Hermione. Rony estava isolado. Ainda não tinha se adaptado à idéia de ter um Malfoy em sua família.

- Draquinho! Por favor! Faz isso por mim! – Vicky tentava convencer Draco a esmurrar o segurança gostoso, quer dizer, ao "chato" do segurança que a seguia.

- Quer saber o que eu acho? – ele também a abraçava.

- O quê? – ela o olhava através dos óculos escuros.

- Que ele está é de olho em você. É disso que eu vou te proteger. Você é a irmã que nunca tive.

- Ohh, que fofo... eu sei que você me ama _Malfoy_. – ela o beijou no rosto, retribuindo sua piscadela.

- O casamento será semana que vêm? – Harry perguntou a Gina. Agora já suportava a idéia de estar no mesmo ambiente que Draco.

- Sim. E tem mais uma coisa. – ela olhou pra Draco. Ele e Vicky tinham voltado para a roda...

Ele a olhava nos olhos e sorriu a incentivando.

- Nós... Nós não, eu...

- Você? – Hermione parecia ter adivinhado o que seria...

- Eu estou grávida!

- GRÁVIDA? – Rony agora não estava mais calado. – Como, grávida?

- Eu te digo como. – Harry zombou. – Sua irmã e Draco tr...

Mas Rony não o deixou continuar...

- Não quero saber! Ok? Não quero saber! – saiu soltando fumaça pelos poros, entrando no trem de qualquer jeito...

Todos riram, e seguiram o rapaz para dentro do trem, que já estava pra sair.

Ao som do apito e ao cheiro de fumaça eles seguiram seu caminho, não tendo certeza do que realmente iriam encontrar, ou o que viria a acontecer...


End file.
